Gundam Wing 02: ANGELES DE FUEGO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: No yaoi no AU... Centrado en las personalidades de los pilotos, destacando como siempre Shinigami. CAPÍTULO FINAL...y Epílogo
1. Buscando a 02

_**Esta historia está temporalmente ubicada después del Ova Vals Infinito.**_

_**No hay relación ninguna con mi otro fics **_

**_Shinigami en medio del cielo, _**

_**así que no le busquéis conexión.**_

_**------------**_

_**No es un AU.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**Letras en cursiva: Fragmentos del pasado de los personajes.**_

_**-----------**_

_**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**_

---------------

-----

---

-

Ángeles de Fuego 

**_Capítulo I: Buscando a 02_**

_**Por DarkCryonic**_

Chile 

_**2006.**_

_**Del destino que nos labramos cuando niños, al que en realidad obtenemos después de todas las luchas... nadie podría imaginar que sería de nuestras vidas después que todo pareció volver a la normalidad.**_

_**Pero como dijo Wufei alguna vez, mientras hayan soldados, habrán guerras.**_

_2 años después de la vuelta a la paz, después de destruir los planes de Mariemeia._

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

--------------

El muchacho caminó tranquilo. Sus ojos recorrieron con discreción las casas y tiendas del lugar. Estaba allí por algo, pero aún no quedaba a la vista.

Si pensamos en lo que alguna vez fue en su pasado, no pensaríamos o nos imaginaríamos que podría estar así, y que fuera el mismo de antes. Pero era él... sus ojos, su cabello y la forma algo descuidada de vestirse. Sus jeans, su chaqueta y esa mirada de "no te cruces en mi camino" marca registrada.

Pero, como ya sabemos, él no estaría allí si no fuera necesario. ¿Estaría cumpliendo una misión como las del pasado?... No... Estamos en Paz o por lo menos esos dicen en las noticias.

--------------------------

------------------------------------------------

_**--Heero, necesito que busques a los demás.** – Le había dicho Wufei la vez que se vieron por "casualidad" en la Tierra._

_**--¿Por qué?—**Fue su pregunta concisa._

_**--Las cosas cambiarán prontamente.** – Dijo el chino mirando el cielo azul del mediodía.—**Es necesario que estemos reunidos**.—Dijo antes de voltearse para seguir su camino._

_**--¿Por qué yo?—**Preguntó Heero antes de que Wufei avanzara más._

_**-- Porque siempre cumples con las misiones.—**Dijo el chino alejándose sin agregar más._

_Heero se quedó quieto en medio de la vereda sin decir nada. Los rostros de sus compañeros recorrieron sus retinas. Era fácil encontrar a Quatre y Trowa, ya que el primero se encontraba en L3 a cargo de los negocios de su familia; mientras el segundo, estaba de gira con el circo. Así que no le costaría dar con él. _

_El asunto era dar con el trenzado. Ya que desde que habían detonado los Gundam, Duo había estado un tiempo con Hilde en L2, para luego desaparecer de la vista, sin dejar rastro._

_O por lo menos eso había sabido de la boca de 04. _

-----------------------------------

Siguió caminando por las calles de L4, sin dejar de analizar las cosas a su alrededor. Si las pistas que había obtenido estaban en lo correcto, Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami había sido visto en esta colonia por lo menos hace menos de un mes. Era lo único concreto que tenía después de haber recorrido medio L2, L3 y parte de la Tierra, sólo para dar con unas simples pistas que lo habían traído hasta este lugar.

Cruzó una amplia alameda llena de árboles que lo llevarían según sabía a un descampado de la zona. Allí sólo habían un par de cabañas y una que otra vivienda más grande. Paseó su vista por las lomas suaves y verdes praderas. Bastante atípico a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde siempre. Pocas veces en el tiempo que llevaba de vivo, había tenido tiempo de disfrutar algo. Y ese lugar era de esos que quería aprovechar ahora que estaban en "paz", aunque al cruzar ese pensamiento, apareció el rostro de Wufei junto a sus palabras enigmáticas: **_"Las cosas cambiarán prontamente"..._**

No siguió distrayéndose y siguió caminando hacia el norte. Calculaba que en menos de media hora estaría cerca del lugar que le habían hablado.

Caminó con su acostumbrados pasos acompasados, como si nada lo apurara, aunque en sí, si lo estuviera. Aunque no porque pensara en el futuro, sino más bien lo guiaba la curiosidad de saber si esta vez daría o no con el trenzado.

Al verse sobre la loma de la que le habían hablado, notó que a unos 100 metros enfrente se encontraba el edificio en ruinas del que le habían hablado. Pasó su vista por el lugar, y no vio movimiento alguno. Sin esperar más, se acercó.

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros, notó que la construcción parecía haber sido una vieja iglesia o algo así; ya que podían observarse vitrales quebrados y la insinuación de algo que debió ser el soporte de una gran cruz en el techo.

La puerta parecía estar obstruía, pero algo le llamó la atención. El lugar estaba abandonado, pero había cierto orden en las cosas. Como si alguien se hubiera esforzado en mantener todo igual en el lugar. Era difícil de expresar, pero era la sensación que recorría a Yuy.

**-- No pensé que tendría visitas.—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Heero volteó con su acostumbrada calma clavando su mirada en el trenzado frente a él, que lo observaba, mientras sonreía como de costumbre.

**-- ¿Por qué este lugar?—**Preguntó Heero sorprendiendo a Duo, quien apartó la vista del 01 y miró el lugar que debió ocupar la cruz, con un dejo inconfundible de nostalgia en sus ojos.

**-- Quería un lugar tranquilo, y éste lo es.—**Respondió Duo.

Heero supo que esa no era la verdadera respuesta, pero no volvió a preguntar sobre aquello. No porque no le interesara, sino más bien, porque sabía que Duo no le respondería.

**-- Wufei quiere que nos reunamos.—**Dijo Heero.

Duo volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad.

**--No.—**Respondió simplemente el trenzado. Los ojos de Heero se abrieron por la sorpresa.

**--¿No?—**Preguntó.

**-- Mi guerra ya terminó. Shinigami detonó junto con Deathscythe.—**Dijo Duo pasando junto al 01, sin decir más.

Heero observó que se perdía por detrás de las ruinas. Sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió. Lo vio cruzar una puerta y perderse de su vista. Se acercó y entró al amplio recinto. Se sorprendió al notar que era un lugar habitable. Aunque los vitrales reconstruidos de las ventanas, le daban un cierto aire extraño, como para considerarse una casa... más bien era un refugio... un lugar donde estar lejos de los demás... para protegerse...

**--¿Aún sigues aquí?—**Preguntó Duo al notar que Heero estaba en el umbral mirando su hogar.

**--Aun no entiendo.—**Dijo Heero simplemente. Duo sonrió. Le agradaba ver la cara de confusión de Heero al verse enfrentado a cosas tan simples como esta. O por lo menos el pensaba que eran simples.—¿**De quién te ocultas?—**Preguntó Heero descolocando al trenzado que miró hacia un lado tratando de evitar los ojos inquisitivos del 01.

**--No me oculto**.—Respondió con simpleza.

**--¿Entonces?—**Preguntó Heero.

**--No es asunto tuyo.—**Terminó por decir Duo mirándolo de nuevo, pero de forma fría. **– No debes meterte donde no te llaman.—**Agregó sonriendo de forma extraña.

"**Ese es Shinigami"—**Pensó Heero notando el frío cortar el ambiente. Sabía muy bien diferenciar entre una sonrisa simple y sincera del trenzado, de las otras sonrisas pertenecientes a la fase Shinigami del 02. Así que optó por cambiar el tema.

**--¿Entonces no vienes?—**Dijo Heero sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del trenzado.

**-- No.** – Contestó Duo sentándose en una silla y mirando una taza de café que se había servido apenas unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por Heero.

La respuesta molestó a Heero, pero nunca lo confesaría. Se había acostumbrado a tener a todos los pilotos Gundam... el que Duo no estuviera, era romper con la realidad a la que se había amoldado cuando acepto compartir con ellos. El que no estuviera el trenzado rompía con su esquema, y eso le causaba una sensación de molestia.

**--¿Quieres un café?—**Preguntó Duo mirándolo con indiferencia. Heero asintió. Ya que había decidido saber más sobre las razones que mantenían a Duo en aquel lugar.

EL trenzado se puso de pie y tomando una tetera que humeaba en una cocinilla que había en un rincón, le sirvió una taza de café a Heero.

Se quedaron sentados en medio del silencio por algo mas de 20 minutos. Por primera vez, el incomodo con el silencio era el soldado perfecto. Por otra parte, Duo parecía estar concentrado en su café y en los sonidos que venían de fuera o de la construcción.

**--Pronto lloverá, y tendré que hacer algunas reparaciones...—**Comentó Duo mientras miraba una de las paredes de las cuales colgaban algunas cacerolas.

**--¿Piensas vivir aquí por largo tiempo?—**Preguntó Heero.

Duo asintió.

**-- Es un lugar tranquilo y me agrada.—**Agregó el chico, volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Heero.

**-- Es algo distinto a lo que imaginé sería tu hogar.—**Dijo Heero sorprendiendo al trenzado.

**-- Puede ser...** – Respondió el otro.—**Puede ser. Pero aquí estoy tranquilo y sin problemas.—**Dijo mientras sonreía.

**-- Ya debo irme.—**Dijo Heero poniéndose de pie. Duo hizo lo mismo.

**-- Lo sé... el vuelo a la tierra es a las 2000.—**Dijo Duo.

**-- Si cambias...**

**-- No lo haré... pero ya sabes donde vivo, si quieres conversar, cosa que dudo...—**Agregó Duo en tomo humorístico.

Heero sonrió levemente y dándole la espalda al trenzado, salió sin decir nada más.

Duo se quedó quieto unos minutos más en su misma postura, para después dejarse caer sentado en la silla con los ojos perdidos en su taza vacía de café.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

---------------

----

_**Continuará**_

_**DC**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_


	2. Pensamientos

_**------------**_

_**No es un AU.**_

_**No Yaoi.**_

_**Letras en cursiva: Fragmentos del pasado de los personajes.**_

_**-----------**_

_**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**_

---------------

-----

---

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi padawuan **Rockergirl**, que más que mi discípula ( Jajajaa) es una gran amiga._

_Me tiene mucha paciencia..._

_¬¬0 y me da buenos consejos..._

_Gracias._

_DC._

-----

---

**  
Ángeles de Fuego**

**_Capítulo II: Pensamientos... _**

---------

---

Por DarkCryonic

-----------

-----

--

--

_Cuando terminas una etapa, con la cual siempre soñaste o por lo menos idealizaste en algún momento en medio de todo el caos, y te encuentras por fin en aquel preciado segundo que imaginaste..._

_Pero... te tropiezas con la verdad... de que nada es lo que debió ser... de que nada es lo que creíste que sería... de que nada se siente como añorabas que se sentiría..._

_Sólo viene una pregunta a tu mente y es..._

_**¿Por qué?**_

-------------------------------------

Duo siguió con la mirada en su café que ya estaba frío de tanto contemplarlo. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que Heero Yuy había salido por la puerta, con rumbo a la tierra. 30 minutos desde que le había dicho que no podía volver a ser Shinigami. 30 minutos desde que se sentía extraño y más confundido aún.

------------------------------------

Heero se sentó en su ubicación dentro de la nave con su calma acostumbrada. La mirada de su ex compañero se había quedado en su mente. Sabía que había algo más en todo aquello, pero Duo no lo dejaría involucrarse aunque él lo intentara.

Miró por la ventanilla el paisaje de L4. Aún no entendía que hacia Duo en L4, si su tierra de nacimiento era L2... ¿qué tenía que ver esa iglesia con su pasado?

La voz anunciando el despegué lo alejó de sus pensamientos sólo por un segundo, para volver a recordar las palabras de Wufei. Si éste tenía razón, era mejor estar los 5 listos... pero...

De un movimiento rápido se levantó y se echó a caminar hacia la azafata que empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**Ángeles que viajan por el universo**_

_**en busca de las razones perdidas...**_

_**Dime, ya encontraste sentido**_

_**En la brújula de tu vida...**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

Duo se sentó a las afueras de sus ruinas con los ojos clavados en el cielo artificial de L4. Las estrellas se veían tan brillantes como en la Tierra, y eso le agradaba.

Aún le sorprendía haber recibido la visita de Heero, mas cuando era el antisocial del grupo. Notaba que el soldado perfecto no había olvidado sus habilidades, ya que había podido dar con él, aún en aquel lugar.

Se levantó de su silla con calma y salió a caminar un momento. Eran más de las de las 10 de la noche...

¿Por qué había elegido aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no estaba en L2 como todos pensaban que debería estar? ¿Por qué se obligaba a permanecer lejos de aquellos con que había entablado algo similar a la amistad?...

¿Por qué?... Era la pregunta que había visto escrita en la mirada de Heero.

Respuestas, que ni él sabía.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire con tranquilidad y se echó a caminar por la oscuridad. Ya había estado haciéndolo desde que estaba en aquel lugar. Conocía cada recoveco, cara bifurcación, que hasta podría hacer su habitual trayecto con los ojos cerrados si hubiese querido; pero aún así había algo que lo intranquilizaba y no lo dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

Había mentido descaradamente a Heero cuando le dijo que Shinigami había muerto junto con la guerra, ya que aún cuando se veía al espejo podía verlo tras el azul de sus ojos. Seguía tan vivo dentro de él como nunca y quizás más, ahora, en medio de esto que llamaban paz.

¿Por qué?... No lo sabía. Quizás no había nacido para estar en calma. Quizás su destino era el caos y la destrucción y sólo dentro de éste, encontraba aquel sentido que todos tienen en su vida.

¿O estaba equivocado?

Había una infinidad de preguntas sin respuestas que no lo dejaban en todo el día, aún cuando se ponía a trabajar en diferentes actividades... volvían una y otra vez. No le dejaban en paz... o quizás de forma inconsciente no quería que eso sucediera.

No podía negar que las palabras de Heero le habían causado un cierto cosquilleo adrenalínico. Hasta imagino a su Gundam nuevamente. Pero una parte de él trataba de convencerlo de pagar aquellas culpas que había acumulado desde que se había vuelto Shinigami, y quizás de tiempos anteriores, en donde había sido el chico ratero que luchaba por sobrevivir en medio de la ciudad.

Culpas... sí, esa era la palabra que lo tenía así. Atrapado en medio de los remolinos que formaban las imágenes de su infancia, las palabras de sus "amigos", las sensaciones en las batallas... miles de cosas que no lo dejaban un segundo para disfrutar lo que todos los demás parecían hacer... paz... paz que él había conseguido para los demás, pero no para sí mismo.

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

_**Fuego... Purificación...**_

_**Fuego... Renovación...**_

_**Fuego... Llamas y Dolor...**_

_**¿Qué culpas tendrá que pagar un ángel?**_

_**¿Es el precio por tener alas?**_

-----------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

El chico rubio se sentó en la silla frente al gran ventanal observando la lluvia caer. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la oscuridad de las nubes tormentosas de la tierra. Oscuridad que atravesaba el cristal para llevar su habitación en aquel hotel.

Aún no podría creer que la paz que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo estuviera tan débil, tan frágil... tan fácil de desaparecer. Pero las palabras de Wufei eran serias. No había que actuar de forma descuidada.

Se removió nervioso en la silla, un escalofrío cruzó su espalda con velocidad.

Sabía que Heero estaba encargado de reunirlos, y ya había hecho casi todo el trabajo; pero aún faltaba Duo Maxwell, que parecía haber desaparecido del universo.

**-- ¿En qué piensas?—**Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

**-- En Duo.—**Respondió de manera simple.

**-- ¿Por qué?—**Preguntó la misma voz , mientras unos pasos calmados se dejaron escuchar acercándose hacia la ventana.

Quatre le miró fugazmente para volver a perder su vista en la oscuridad.

**-- No lo sé. **

**-- No te creo.** – Respondió el otro.

Quatre sonrió de forma dulce y rió levemente. Sabía muy bien que era imposible ocultar sus pensamientos al chico de ojos verdes. Más cuando parecía saberse todos sus gestos hasta los más sutiles, para estar al tanto de lo que pensaba.

**--Duo siempre pareció una persona... muy interesante...-- ** Dijo Quatre para empezar.

**--¿Interesante?—**Dijo Trowa mirando de forma interrogativa al rubio.

**--Así es... como decirlo... es un alma dividida en dos... A veces creo que ese juego de llamarse a sí mismo Shinigami, era más que eso... De alguna manera, era la forma de decirnos lo que él sentía, lo que pensaba de ser quien es.-- ** Agregó el rubio, bajando la mirada y concentrándose en el piso de madera de la habitación.

**--Entiendo... Muchas veces también pensé en ello.—**Dijo Trowa mirando la oscuridad que sumía la ciudad.

**-- Pero esa misma dualidad que presenta, es un filo cortante contra él.—**Dijo casi murmurando el árabe, cosa que hizo pensar a Trowa que de alguna manera Quatre también hablaba de sí mismo.**-- Su vida tenía sentido mientras había guerra, Shinigami podía actuar de forma libre...**

**-- ¿Pero?—**Pregunto Trowa al notar que el rubio se quedaba callado...

**-- Pero en la paz, su parte Shinigami debe estar causándole problemas. Por así decirlo.—**Dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie y acercándose bien cerca del vidrio. Apoyó su mano derecha en él. – **Sólo hay una pequeña coraza protegiendo su corazón, del frío que lo rodea. Si esa protección se rompe... muchas cosas pueden pasar...—**Dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía el frió del cristal en su mano.

Trowa miró a Quatre por un instante y luego centro su mirada en el cristal. Era verdad, las cosas podían llegar a ser muy confusas cuando trataba de entender que se ocultaba tras las sonrisas de trenzado, más cuando solía atraparlo concentrado... sus ojos eran diferentes en aquellos momentos, como los de Quatre cuando creía encontrarse solo.

Sí, demasiadas cosas ocultaban el rubio y el trenzado. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para solucionarlas.

_----------------------------------_

_**Ángeles de fuego...**_

_**Pagando culpas que nunca pidieron**_

_**Ángeles de fuego...**_

_**Cortando el cielo con sus dedos...**_

_----------------------------------_

_El tiempo cambia las cosas, y no sólo eso, si no también nuestras interpretaciones de la realidad que nos rodea. _

_Por un momento creemos saber en quienes confiar y en quienes no. _

_Luego, pasa una nube o un rayo parte el cielo, y ves el mundo de otro forma... y las confianzas se pierden y los recuerdos se desvanecen, dejando espacios en el alma que no son fáciles de llenar._

_Tratas con todas tus fuerzas liberar tu alma de las ataduras de tu cuerpo, y buscas muchas formas de hacerlo. Pero aún así no puedes escapar, sin antes pagar tus culpas... sin antes devolver lo que quitaste a los demás... pero que es lo único que tienes para pagar..._

_**Una respuesta simple...** _

_Sangre... la sangre que llevas dentro de ti... es lo único que vale la pena._

_Puede sonar hasta frío, hereje o maquiavélico... pero quitaste sangre a los demás... entonces ¿por qué no pagar con la tuya?_

_Tus lágrimas no han sido demasiadas para siquiera quitar la mitad de las culpas que cargas en tus blancas espaldas._

_¿Qué es más fácil?_

_No... pero lo fácil es huir y no tienes derecho a huir. _

_¿Entonces qué otro camino escoges para pagar estas culpas...?_

_Le ofreces tu oportunidad de ser feliz. Sí, es lo otro valioso que tienes. Así que te niegas a ser siquiera feliz, porque no lo mereces. Te quitas tu oportunidad como sacrificio silencioso por tus actos, por tus palabras..._

_Porque para ti, el fin no justifica los medios._

_---------------------------------------------- _

**--Duo...—** Dice una voz conocida a sus espaldas mientras esta de pie contra el abismo. El viento agita sus mechones sueltos.

**--Hola de nuevo, amigo Heero.—**Dice Duo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, antes de voltear a verlo y dejar la oscuridad profunda a sus espaldas. Se sentía descubierto en medio de una decisión desesperada, pero comprendería alguien como el soldado perfecto, los matices de una mente como la de él.

Heero no dijo más, pero alargó su mano derecha hacia el trenzado. Duo entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente los dedos que se extendían hacia él como una nueva oportunidad, otra diferente a las que ya había pensado. Su propia mano se movió nerviosa, mientras colgaba junto a su cuerpo.

Heero dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, acercándose sutilmente.

**--No sabes que estás ofreciendo.—**Murmuró Duo, retrocediendo levemente, aunque el abismo estaba justo detrás de él.

**--Lo sé muy bien.—**Contestó Heero.

**--Nadie salva al Dios de la Muerte. **

**--Yo no quiero salvar a un dios, sino a un amigo.—**Dijo Heero sin quitar la vista del rostro del trenzado, que al escuchar la palabra amigo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo dio un movimiento brusco... su mano derecha se extendió, mientras su cuerpo caía hacia atrás, como si el abismo quisiera evitar que Heero se lo arrebatara.

**--Duo!—**Gritó Heero alcanzando a sostener al trenzado por la mano, antes que quedara fuera de su alcance.

--------------------------------

------------------------

--------------

-------

---

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2006.**

**Review**:

_**Starlight norain**: ¿Sonrisa sádica yo? ¬¬ ¿Cuándo? Si soy toda un amor de persona... Jajajaa..esa ni yo me la creo. Espero que te guste como quedó este capítulo, lo terminé como dos horas después que te fuiste a trabajar. Eso sip... hasta temblo en Chile, y no estoy mintiendo... Jajajaa... Nos vemos. Y quiero que mandes review a todos los cap. si quieres que te siga dando adelantos, antes que publique los cap. xD ( que malvada soy)_

_**Ryoko Yuy**: Lo de Shinigami en medio el cielo es una idea loca que tuve. Shinigami es un Dios, pero de la muerte. La muerte siempre se oculta, por lo tanto , yo quería darle el lugar que le corresponde a todo dios, y ese es , en medio del cielo. A la vista de todos, bajo la luz del sol. Jajajaaja ( si, estoy media loca XD)... gracias por leerme nuevamente en esta historia... espero que te agrade este cap._

_**Rockergirl**: Gracias por leerme padawuan, aunque si no lo hicieras, me vengaría xD muajajajaa... espero que este cap. te dé más claves sobre el argumento. Lo del final me salio extraño, pero ya lo aclararé en el próximo capitulo. Sigue trabajando en tus fics, mira que están muy bueno y me tienes muy curiosa xD.. nos vemos._

_**Ady**: Gracias por leerme. Sip, yo también tengo esa duda, así que le estoy dando a los asares del destino para ver que podría haber pasado... espero que te agrade lo que estoy escribiendo y que me sigas leyendo. Gracias._

_**Fbla**: Veamos... me preguntas varias cosas... Jajajaa... primero, no es yaoi... segundo , Duo ...Jajajaa.. no puedo adelantar mas de lo que sale en este capitulo, Hilde... la vendí por chocolates ¬¬0 naaaa... ya aparecerá... Es bueno que no saques conclusiones, y con eso de darte las respuestas... créeme, ni yo las sé, antes de escribirlas. XD... si no, pregúntale a mi Padawuan Rockergirl... Jajajaa..._

_**Karin al cuadrado:** Veo que eres muy observadora, y sí, el titulo ya lo había usado para uno de los cap. de Shinigami en medio del cielo. Fue cuando escribí ese cap, que se me ocurrió esta historia en mi mentecilla... y con eso de ser curioso...sí, lo es y bastante ¬¬0... Espero que este cap. te de respuestas... gracias por leerme._

_Gracias a todos por ser pacientes._

_Pero tuve asuntos que resolver y otro que aún no resuelvo._

_Saludos cordiales,_

**_DarkCryonic  
_**Apuntando a tu corazón

_Chile-2006..._

_PD: Cualquier pensamiento de los personajes semejantes a los de la autora, es mera casualidad y no es el fin último del fics... xD_

_¬¬0_


	3. En medio del silencio

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**Repito para los y las lectores despistados: ES UNA HISTORIA NO-YAOI...**

**-------------------------------**

_**Agradezco a Zen por leerme y compartir sus textos, así que agregaré el poema que dejaste en el review, para darle más valor a este capítulo.**_

**----------------------------------**

**-----------**

**---**

**-**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**_Capítulo III: En medio del silencio..._**

Por DarkCryonic

_**---------**_

_**"Y Bien Angelito mío,  
que con tus alas manchadas  
y tu espada llena de un liquido escarlata.**_

Tus ojos se pierden entre el abismo  
de un corazón perdido.

Atacas y matas, quemas y destruyes,  
sientes como la vida se te va y  
la luz se te escapa de las manos.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?

No sé, tal vez Mil Años,  
abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor,  
abre los ojos y mira el holocausto que has creado.

Tu manos cubierta, tu cara y ropa manchada,  
por un dulce color rojizo.

Tus pies están hundidos en un mar de sangre,  
que tú has creado,  
las penitencias crecen y los santos inocentes mueren.

Y a pesar de todo,   
entre el mar de sangre y corazones rotos,  
aún te llaman ángel y aunque lo parezcas,  
no crees que lo seas, no el que todos desean.

Aceptas el nombres y tus alas abiertas,  
vuelas con la espada desenvainada,  
con las ropas manchadas  
y las esperanzas se te escapan,  
piensas que todo se acaba  
mientras tu vuelas y matas  
sueñas con paz  
y vives una pesadilla,  
tú solo ya no sabes si aborreces o deseas más muerte."

_**ZEN.**_

_**---**_

-----------

-----

--

--

_**Las imágenes destruyen las emociones del alma. Estás frente a la realidad y crees entenderlo todo... nada se oculta a tu mirada analítica y segura.**_

_**Pero de pronto, te das cuenta, que las cosas son distintas. Que ya nada es seguro. Que todo aquello que creíste conocer a fondo, no era más que una ilusión en medio de la noche... un oasis que nunca fue uno...**_

_**Sonrisas que sólo ocultaban verdades profundas y un corazón, partiéndose en dos.**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile.2006**_

----------------------------

Apretó sus dedos en la muñeca del trenzado y de un movimiento desesperado lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo de Duo se hizo hacia delante cayendo en el suelo, a los pies de Heero, quien se agachó para levantarlo, notando que parecía estar inconsciente. Pasó su mano por la frente del trenzado y comprobó que estaba afiebrado.

Sin mucho reparo, subió a 02 en su espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la iglesia en ruinas; mientras las palabras del trenzado se repetían dentro de su cabeza **"no sabes lo que estás ofreciendo"... **

Sí, tenía mucho de cierto, pero quería correr el riesgo. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que conocía a los demás pilotos, y aún más, después que terminó la guerra entre las colonias y la tierra.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas y comprender muchas otras. No es que de un día para otro hubiera dejado de ser Heero Yuy, el piloto del Wing Zero, al contrario, aún seguía manteniendo gran parte de sus comportamientos algo fríos y poco humanos; pero había aceptado que necesitaba de los demás. Y eso era un gran paso, para una personalidad como la suya.

¿Por qué no se había quedado con Relena? Es la pregunta que ya le habían hecho tres de sus compañeros... y la respuesta era más simple de lo que los demás esperaban: ella ya no corría peligro, así que ya no tenía porque estar allí. Además era la oportunidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido, había muchas cosas que no conocía, que no experimentaba, que no disfrutaba. Y es una oportunidad que se había dado, aunque nadie creyese que fuese verdad, más conociendo al Heero Yuy , soldado perfecto.

Pero tampoco podía negar que muchas veces se vio anhelando estar de nuevo en medio de una batalla.

Ya era parte de sí mismo, el estar dentro de un Gundam en medio del espacio, luchando por un fin colectivo, sintiéndose parte de algo importante... y no alguien más, dentro de los cientos de perdidos, de este mundo...

Sí, era muy difícil dejar de ser y pensar como un soldado. Más ahora, que veía que aquellos recuerdos de ese tiempo se destruían al notar que al que consideraba más cercano de sus compañeros, se desmoronaba frente a él, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo y ni cuenta se había dado. Quizás estaba más perdido que él...

Recostó a Duo en la cama que había y lo cubrió con las mantas. Duo parecía dormir profundamente, así que ni cuenta se dio del paseo. Heero observó por segunda vez el lugar y volvió a cruzar la idea de un refugio, más que de una vivienda...

**--¿De quién te escondes, Duo?—**Preguntó en forma baja, mientras buscaba algo de agua y un trapo, para refrescar la frente del trenzado.

Cuando volvió junto a él, atrajo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. Le puso el trapo húmedo en la frente del 02 que ni se movió...

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que volver lo antes posible a la Tierra para encontrarse con los demás, pero aunque Duo le había dicho que no quería volver, tampoco podía dejarlo solo en ese estado. Además eran compañeros, y nunca Duo lo había dejado abandonado en la batalla, ¿por que él tendría siquiera el poder, de hacerlo ahora, que Duo estaba más perdido que nunca?...

**-------------------------------------------- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_¿Qué estaba pasando con esta nueva paz? ¿Cómo se había vuelto casi un sueño inalcanzable? Había si quiera existido alguna vez, después de que los Gundam fueron autodestruidos por sus pilotos._

_Sabemos que los humanos pecamos de orgullosos y que nuestras debilidades salen a flote siempre. El poder es la peor de ellas. Y siempre hay alguien nuevo que quiere ser centro de todos y manejar las vidas de los demás como si conocieran el verdadero sentido de las cosas. El único sendero al bien y el control de la anarquía._

_Pero todo nuevo control, supone un caos... toda nueva forma de ver la vida, conlleva la destrucción de la anterior._

_Paz nueva, pero a costa de la paz anterior._

_Humanos... débiles humanos...¿Cuándo dejaran de perder sus escasos años en tonterías? ¿Cuándo dejará de brotar sangre y lagrimas de vuestros cuerpos? ¿Cuándo los niños podrán reír eternamente y dormir, en quietud, bajo el cielo?_

_¿Cuándo...?_

_Pero quizás no hay un cuando ni un entonces... ni un quizás..._

_Un **no** definitivo, me suena más verdadero que miles de plegarias que viajan al cielo. _

_Estamos hechos para ser lo que somos. Pobres, desprovistos de auto-misericordia... muertos dentro de nuestros cuerpos, esperando morir después que los otros... esperando sufrir menos que los otros, esperando nutrirnos de los otros..._

_Cobardes, perdiéndose entre los miles que forman la multitud. Perdidos entre la colectividad desbordante, protegiéndose y escondiéndose dentro de ella, dejando que la culpabilidad que marcan sus manos de rojo, no se noten en medio del ruido._

_Dejando que otros paguen por sus propios pecados..._

_Temiendo a ser reconocibles en medio de todos, temiendo aceptar lo que son y morir por ello con orgullo..._

_Sí, en verdad, prefiero morir en soledad que en medio de todos, perdiendo quien soy ... quien tanto me costo ser. Prefiero ser el Dios de la Muerte, agonizando con cada latido de mi corazón, apretando los puños con dolor mientras me doy cuenta que no estoy libre de mis propios demonios y que con ello, destruyo a los que más quiero, a los que quieren estar conmigo._

_Llevo en mi frente la marca de los indeseables, y con ella moriré. Estoy hecho para escuchar gritos, no risas... para cortar el cielo con cuchillas, no para besar con ternura... para aniquilar con mis manos... no para acariciar tu rostro mientras me miras..._

_Y por ello siento ser quien soy, pero es lo único que puedo ser... hasta que el infierno reclame por mí... hasta que ya no pueda mantenerme en pie..._

_Hasta que mi alma que tanto quema dentro de mí, se canse de mantenerme aquí, y viaje al infierno, del cual salí._

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

En la pequeña, pero iluminada oficina del edificio de Preventers en la Tierra, el ex piloto Gundam Chang Wufei se removía nerviosamente al revisar los nuevos datos que le habían llegado por medio de informantes que trabajaban de encubierto. Aunque si nos fijáramos bien, aquel nerviosismo parecía más bien ansiedad, que algo más... Sería que estaba tan ansioso como los demás, de volver a ser útiles... de volver a encontrar ese camino para el que habían nacido o crecido...

Además, Chang había nacido parte de una familia milenaria de guerreros, así que ese gorgoteo entusiasta que viajaba por sus venas, era algo común y por lo cual no podía sentir pena. Aunque nadie confesaría a toda voz, que estaba emocionado por casi sentir una nueva guerra venirse encima. No, que va... no estaría tan loco... pero eso no quita, que fuera el único pensamiento que recorría su mente desde que los primeros rumores llegaron a sus oídos.

Como olvidar aquella breve conversación con Relena Peacecraft, cuando fue citado por esta en su despacho. No podía evitar sentirse incomodo por los augustos reglamentos de los cuales fue victima por los guardaespaldas de la rubia, pero no se sorprendió, al notar que Heero Yuy no estaba entre los escoltas y menos manejando a estos. Sabía que había desaparecido un par de meses después de la detonación de los Gundam, pero nunca creyó que dejaría a Relena sola. Pero ya lo había comprobado, no estaba... y poco después, escuchó lo mismo de la boca de la chica rosa.

Las palabras de la ahora presidenta de la nueva organización de Unión Tierra-Colonias, fueron precisas en dejarle entrever que aún quedaban aliados a los antiguos planes de crear un caos entre las colonias y la tierra, para fundar una nueva manera de controlar las cosas...

El chino se imaginó en menos de 5 segundos, sobre una nueva versión de su entrañable Nataku, pero en esa visión no estaba solo... sus compañeros estaban con él, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, comprendiendo que de alguna manera, se había acostumbrado a sus presencias, más aún cuando estaban en guerra.

La chica había dicho: "Reunir a los pilotos Gundam lo antes posible"... pero de qué valía reunirlos si no había Gundam. Pero Relena sonrió de forma curiosa y sólo le dijo, que ella se preocupaba de los detalles, y que él se dedicara al resto; cosa que lo dejó bastante impresionado.

Aún no comprendía del todo, que la paz durara tan poco... aunque él mismo le había dicho a Heero una vez, que la guerra era la única vida de los soldados... pero no podía negar que la paz, aunque efímera y breve le había traído más que tiempo libre...

Cerró los ojos, soltando los papeles y dejando su espalda totalmente recostaba en la silla. Respiró con profundidad. La imagen de sus compañeros pilotos volvió a sus retinas. Eran los únicos en los que podía confiar ahora, además sus habilidades no se comparaban con ningún soldado común o con alguno de los agentes de Preventers que había conocido desde que trabajaba para ellos. Estaban hechos para ser guerreros y de los mejores.

Levemente sonrió. No pudo evitarlo y tampoco podría confesarlo, pero le agradaba volver a pensar en grupo. Extrañaba el tiempo de la guerra y a los Gundam. Extrañaba estar afuera, y no detrás de ese escritorio leyendo interminables informes. Aunque no podía negar que también estaba en trabajos de campo, pero no era lo mismo. Extrañaba las burlas del 02, las miradas frías de 01, los enigmas de 03 y las tranquilizadoras sonrisas de 04.

No podía evitarlo, nunca había dejado de ser Chang Wu Fei... 05, el gruñón.

Aún no entendía, porque Heero se había demorado más de lo previsto en encontrar a Maxwell... Era difícil de imaginar, que hubiera un lugar para que un trenzado tan visible desapareciera de la vista de todos. Pero aquello había sucedido, Shinigami había sido tragado por la tierra...

Aún le sorprendía las palabras que le había dicho Hilde cuando fue a su casa en L2 en busca de Duo, antes de dar con Heero.

"**_Duo se fue, poco después de terminar la guerra... Dijo que tenía que resolver algo, antes de comenzar una nueva vida... desde entonces, han pasado mas de un año y medio..."—_**Murmuró casi al final, mientras sus ojos mostraban una expresión llena de tristeza.

Resolver... no podía negar que entre los 5 el más misterioso siempre le había parecido Trowa, pero desde esa conversación con la chica, había cambiado de opinión, poniendo a Maxwell en lugar de Trowa.

Detrás de las sonrisas, había un mundo extraño y oscuro. Quizás el mundo del cual había salido Shinigami...

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando calmamente a su puerta lo trajeron de sus pensamientos a la fría realidad de su oficina.

Un frío, "**Pase**" salió de sus labios.

Una muchacha vestida con el uniforme hizo una pequeña reverencia y le acerco un papel doblado a la mitad. Antes si quiera de prestarle más atención, la muchacha desapareció, conociendo que el chino no se caracterizaba por ser muy amistoso y perder su tiempo en formalidades.

Desdobló el papel y sus ojos se abrieron denotando sorpresa.

"_**Ya encontré a 02. Vuelta en 24 horas."**_

Un simple mensaje, pero que decía muchas cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó el teléfono y llamó a Quatre para darle la noticia.

**---------------------------- **

Heero miró al trenzado dormido en el asiento junto a él, del trasbordador. Sabía que no era justo secuestrarlo así de su "casa", pero era lo único que resolvía sus dos prioridades. "volver a la Tierra" y "observar a 02"...

Además la presencia de los demás, podía ser favorable para Duo, más cuando parecía estar perdido, más que en un lugar, dentro de sí. Y Quatre podría ser de mucha ayuda, cuando se piensa en cosas de esas. Aunque no sabía como llamarlo, pero era más que comprobado que el rubio tenía el don de la empatía, de saber que sienten los demás... y con un trenzado que no deja de sonreír, sería de bastante ayuda.

Volvió su vista al frente, se sentía cansado y algo divertido; más al recordar como había hecho para que le dejaran subir con Duo, más cuando este seguía de lo más profundo durmiendo.

Había tenido que mentir, aunque no sentía mal por ello, ya que había dicho que el trenzado era su hermano y que estaba medio borracho. Además la azafata no había puesto oposición para nada, quizás porque le temía a sus ojos. Bueno, no era la primera ni el primero, que prefería concederle algo, por quitarse de su camino.

Aunque no entendía como las personas podían temer tanto a alguien que los miraba a los ojos. ¿Qué tantas cosas podrían ocultar simples personas? Aunque , 02 si mantenía su mirada y si ocultaba muchas cosas que el nunca vio dentro de sus ojos... o quizás confundió con otras... quien sabe... de todas formas tendría tiempo para saber que tanto había detrás de las acciones del trenzado... y de sus sonrisas de "estoy bien"...

Cerró sus ojos, para dormir. El vuelo a la Tierra duraría más de 7 horas, tiempo suficiente para recobrar fuerzas y dejar de pensar. Además, si Duo despertaba, sería el primero en darse cuenta, ya que estaba junto a él... y aunque fuera escurridizo, no podría salir del trasbordador sin que se enterara.

Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.

**----------------------------------- **

"_01 se sentó bajo el árbol fuera de la casa en que vivían todos, comportándose como simples civiles mientras las fuerzas militares los buscaban..._

_No estaba allí para descansar, pero había sentido la sensación... sí, digo bien, la sensación que debía estar allí. Así que ahí se encontraba esperando lo que fuera que iba a pasar._

_Un sonido lo sacó de su concentración y levantó la vista al cielo. Al principio no notó nada, pero luego, una trenza balanceándose en medio de las ramas le hizo abrir más los ojos. Sabía que el 02 estaba más que desquiciado, pero de ahí a estar en los árboles, era algo que no había previsto._

_**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó casi con un murmullo. El aludido no se dio por aludido Jajajaa... bueno, ni cuenta se dio de que el frío 01 estaba abajo observándolo como si fuera un caso para manicomio..._

_así que el 01 se puso de pie y tomando la trenza entre sus manos , la jaló con la sutileza que podía venir de una persona como él. En menos de 2 segundo, Duo Maxwell, el gran Shinigami, estaba de espaldas en el suelo, sin saber que meteorito le había caído._

_**--Diablos, Heero... ¿Qué no sabes hablar?—**Gritó mientras se tocaba la cabeza que a penas pudo salvar del impacto en el suelo. Pero aun así, le dolía la espalda._

_Heero sólo respondió con unas de sus miradas congelantes o que traducidas por el trenzado dirían algo así: **"Que diablos hacías arriba del árbol, que no sabes que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y blablabla...",** bueno, quizás no dirían eso, pero es lo que salía de la cabeza de Duo en ese momento._

_Duo no respondió a la silenciosa pregunta al instante, pero se puso de pie, con la intención de subir de nuevo, pero 01 se lo impidió, poniendo su mano en su brazo._

_**--Sólo podrás saberlo, si subes conmigo.—**Dijo Duo sonriendo. Heero levantó una ceja de forma interrogativa._

_**--Vamos, si no es para tanto. Además tu imagen no se irá por los suelos, como la mía hace un rato... sólo es un árbol, además te prometo que no explotara...—**Agregó Duo, soltando su brazo de los dedos firmes de Heero y empezando a escalar sin esperar alguna respuesta o gesto del otro._

_Cuando llegó a la rama en que había querido sentarse momentos antes de ser jalado, miró al 01 y notó que aún seguía bajo el árbol sin moverse._

_**--Si demoras más, no podrás entender**.—Dijo Duo. _

_Heero subió de forma rápida y segura sentándose en una rama, al otro lado del tronco, pero a la misma altura de la de Duo._

_**--Ves, no fue difícil**.—Dijo Duo, recibiendo una de las miradas de "cállate" de Heero.—**Bueno**...—Dijo Duo apuntando algo, más allá de las ramas que se bamboleaban por la brisa de la tarde. – **Ves allá**.—Dijo Duo._

_Heero miró y notó a un grupo de chicos y chicas que parecía jugar en medio de un parque. Parecían correr en todas las direcciones mientras reían y gritaban..._

_Heero volvió a mirar a Duo, pero notó algo diferente... pero en aquel momento no supo que era aquello, hasta que lo escuchó hablar:_

_**--Yo nunca tuve eso... quizás... si lo tuve alguna vez, pero ya no lo recuerdo... pero podría jurar que nunca lo tuve... ser feliz y despreocupado...**_

_Heero levantó una ceja nuevamente, ya que él siempre había catalogado a Duo de feliz y bastante despreocupado..._

_**--Desde siempre tuve que preocuparme por cosas importantes... por sobrevivir...—**Dijo Duo bajando un poco el tono de voz, a uno más grave, quizás hasta más adulto... como si fuera un adulto hablando del pasado... pero Duo no había alcanzado ni siquiera los 18 años...—**La soledad primero, el frío, después... la muerte al último...—**Dijo sonriendo de forma triste. _

_Heero volvió a mirar al grupo de chicos jugando. Y también recordó que él nunca vivió aquello, pero eso no le lastimaba o sí?..._

_**--¿Soy un baka, verdad, Heero**?—Preguntó Duo mirando levemente al 01._

_Pero no hubo respuesta. Heero seguía con los ojos en el grupo de personas felices...Duo bajó la mirada, pero antes que se diera cuenta, Heero dijo:_

_**--A todos nos toca la vida de forma diferente. Quizás hay más valor en la que tienes ahora.—**Dijo antes de dejarse caer de un salto al suelo, para alejarse caminado sin voltear a ver y dejando a Duo sonriendo, mientras seguía con los ojos en la distancia._

_**Quizás Heero tenía razón..."**_

_------------------------------- _

_--- _

_**Continuará...**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile 2006.**_

_**Review:**_

_**Rockergirl**_

_Como ya sabes, cuando escribo no sé para donde van las cosas, y espero que este capitulo te guste... creo que nunca dejaré de mezclar a Duo y Heero con un árbol Jajajaa... lo que me recuerda el pequeño oneshot que escribí en mi flog el otro día...pero ya esta...gracias por leerme xD y portate bien xD_

Starligth no rain 

_Me gusta leer tus letanías así que no busques excusas Jajajaa.. si que me está quedando raro el fics., pero ya sabes, así es la vida de alguien como yop xD Con relación a lo que no se vio de la azafata, ya te haré algún recuerdo en el fics que aclare las cosas o quizás ponga capítulos "de lo que no se vio en el capitulo" , ya se me ocurrirá algo... gracias por leer y nos vemos._

_**Vicky Yun:**_

_Jajajaa... espero que tus preguntas sean resueltas en los próximos capítulos, aunque en este di ciertas pistas. ¿doble de chocolate? Lo pensaré ¬¬0 jajajaaa... gracias por tus palabras y espero que sigas leyéndome. Ah... y no es yaoi, eso lo tengo bien claro... a las que se le olvida, es a las lectoras amigas del yaoi, pero ese es otro cuento en que no tengo nada que ver. Ellas leen e interpretan las cosas a su gusto xD... saludos y cuídate._

_**May**:_

_gracias por seguir leyéndome y si, seguiré... Jajajaa... xD_

_**Karin al cuadrado:**_

_Gracias por leerme y si la escena del abismo me quedo "bonita" Jajajaa... y si , ya habrá cosas sobre Hilde... aunque no esperes mucho xD y gracias por considerarme tu maestra... me halagas._

_**Zen:**_

_Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome y por decir que te inspiro esos intensos y llenos de imágenes textos poéticos. Me llenas de alegría Jajajaa... además se ven tan perfectos para mis textos, así que espero que no te moleste que me lo haya "robado" para este capitulo. Ya que se veía genial._

_Saludos... y aquí tienes a alguien que le gusta lo que escribes._

_**Saludos cordiales, a todos y todas.**_

_**DarkCRyonic**_


	4. Despertando

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

_Dedicado a mi amigo Tenshi_

_Que corta el cielo con sus alas..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

_**Capítulo IV: Despertando...**_

Por DarkCryonic

Los Heraldos Negros 

_Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... Yo no sé!_

_Golpes como el odio de Dios; como si ante ellos,_

_La resaca de todo lo sufrido_

_Se empozara en el alma... Yo no sé!_

_Son pocos; pero son... Abren zanjas oscuras_

_En el rostro más fiero y en el lomo más fuerte._

_Serán tal vez los potros de bárbaros atilas;_

_O los heraldos negros que nos manda la Muerte._

_Serán las caídas hondas de los Cristos del alma,_

_De alguna fe adorable que el Destino blasfema._

_Esos golpes sangrientos son las crepitaciones_

_De algún pan que en la puerta del horno se nos quema._

_Y el hombre... pobre... pobre! Vuelve los ojos, como_

_Cuando por sobre el hombro nos llama una palmada;_

_Vuelve los ojos locos, y todo lo vivido_

_Se empoza, como charco de culpa, en la mirada._

_Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... Yo no sé!_

Cesar Vallejo 

_Poeta Peruano._

----------------------------------------------------

_**¿Es justo olvidar lo que hiciste para encontrar la esperanza de la cual te hablan todos?**_

_**¿Tienes es derecho?**_

_**¿Puedes dejar de ser el Dios de la Muerte y disfrutar de la vida?**_

_**¿Tienes ese derecho?**_

_**¿Puedes sentarte bajo un árbol a contemplar el día claro y calmo?**_

_**¿Tienes ese derecho?**_

_**¿Puedes abrir los ojos sin temor de ver las sombras correr a tu alrededor, esperando que caigas para aplastarte más? **_

_**Los muertos no se cansan. Los muertos no encuentran descanso, si no lo quieren. Pueden hacer de tu vida una miseria.**_

_**No tienes derecho. Pero aún así, los demás creen que lo tienes.**_

_**¿Mártir o victimario?**_

_**DC**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_-------------- _

Abrió los ojos con pesadez... levantó una de sus manos que parecía haber pasado más de unas horas en su rostro. Sus músculos estaban adormecidos, como si hubiese estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, y en verdad, lo había estado.

La imagen fugaz del rostro del 01 le vino a la mente iniciando el descontrolado viaje de su sinapsis neuronal.

**--¿Dónde diablos estoy?—**Murmuró de mala gana pasando sus manos por sus ojos desperezándose con fuerza. Sentía su cabeza pesada y acalorada.

Un cuarto de color claro fue lo primero que apreciaron sus ojos. Miró su cuerpo y notó que seguía con su ropa... pero no estaba donde debía estar...

**--Veo que ya te despertaste**.—Dijo una voz desde su lado derecho.

**--¿Quatre?—**Preguntó sin entender. El rubio sonrió como respuesta y terminó de entrar en el cuarto. Duo lo miró entre sorprendido y enojado por verse atrapado y no sólo por Heero sino también por el árabe**.—Diablos... No sé para qué pregunto... si es obvio.—**Dijo Duo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana de la habitación. La altura del cuarto, le permitió apreciar la ciudad y saber, al ver el cielo, que este era real y no de esos artificiales que simulaban el día en las colonias como L4. –** La tierra... tenía pensado nunca más poner un pie aquí...—**Murmuró antes de voltearse para ver al rubio.

**--¿Ni siquiera para visitarme?—**Preguntó el rubio.

**--Eso es jugar sucio... pero si mal no recuerdo, tú no vives en la tierra...—**Dijo Duo mientras sonreía de forma acostumbrada, aunque el brillo de sus ojos tenía un no sé qué que el rubio trataba de descifrar.

**--Eso es verdad.—**Respondió el chico mientras sonreía. -- **Pero han pasado casi dos años y no has ido a verme**.—Le dijo Quatre sonando serio y hasta enojado. Además su postura había cambiado. Se había cruzado de brazos y estaba con la vista fija en algún punto fuera de la ventana que se encontraba a las espaldas de Duo.

**--El tiempo es fugaz...—**Dijo Duo.—**Además dos años no es demasiado tiempo, cuando se trata de amigos...—**Murmuró el trenzado mientras apoyaba su espalda en el cristal, viendo la sombra que se proyectaba el en suelo, de su imagen.

**--Al contrario. Por lo mismo, debería sentirme peor... además te desapareces del mapa y no encontramos más que hacer que Heero te busque..—**Dice el árabe de forma divertida.

**-- Casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi llegar. Veo que aún sigue siendo el soldado perfecto.—**Dijo Duo mientras seguía entretenido en ver su sombra.

**-- Heero a cambiado, ya no sigue siendo el de antes... aunque no sólo él a cambiado...—**Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a Duo.

**--Los años no pasan en vano...—**Dijo el trenzado mirando sus manos**.—Pero aún así... los recuerdos no quedan atrás, verdad amigo Quatre...**

El árabe se acercó y poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Duo dijo

**-- Así es, Duo... pero no todos los recuerdos parten el alma, verdad?—**Preguntó el rubio mientras sonreía... pero no de la forma clara de siempre, esta más bien se parecía a las sonrisas mascara del chico, de esas que usaba en medio de las guerras para ocultar su dolor y sufrimiento... y quizás su miedo. Era un chico fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser Quatre, después de todo.

**--¿Por qué tanto escándalo para que nos reunamos?—**Preguntó de improviso Duo, sacando bruscamente de su melancolía al rubio, quien agradeció el gesto sonriendo de forma divertida.

**--Creo que eso te lo puede explicar mejor Wufei. Así que espero que te cambies y vamos.—**Dijo el rubio.

**--Claro...—**Respondió dubitativo el trenzado, ya que no sabía que tantas cosas había empacado el témpano de hielo.

**--Heero trajo tus cosas...—**Dijo Quatre.

**--Eso ya lo sé... pero no se que diablos habrá empacado...—**Murmuró Duo imaginando cualquier cosa dentro de su mochila.

**--Saldré un momento, voy por algo para que comas...—**Dijo Quatre acercándose a la puerta.

**--Q-man...—**Dijo Duo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera. **--El que quiera saber, no quiere decir que me quede...—**Dijo dándole la espalda para coger su mochila y ver que contenía.

**--Lo sé...—**Dijo Quatre saliendo de la habitación.—**Lo sé...—**Murmuró mientras caminaba por el pasillo y veía a uno de sus ex compañeros Gundam afirmado en una pared, como si estuviera esperándolo.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

"**_Mi guerra terminó... Sí, es lo que decidí... terminó para mí hace dos años... terminó"...—_**Se repetía mentalmente Duo mientras dejaba que el agua tibia de la ducha le trajera de nuevo a la realidad. No era común estar en un lugar para aparecer en otro, demasiado diferente y del cual estaba empeñado en huir. **_"No es justo, por qué precisamente ahora... por qué_**"... Dejó que el agua calmara su espalda, que le molestaba desde hace un rato... quizás eran las consecuencias del viaje... de todas formas, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, y desde antes de que Heero apareciera obligándolo a dejar su refugio.

Pero aunque estuviese allí, en aquel lugar, nunca dejaría de temer a ese que veía en sus ojos cuando su reflejo aparecía frente a él...

Duo miró sus manos por un leve segundo, mientras el vapor lo envolvía. **_"Aún puedo ver las manchas en ellas... nunca se quitarán... ¿verdad?... nunca, aunque trate de borrarlas... estarán allí para siempre... recordándome lo que un dios de la muerte no puede olvidar..."_**

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**--Pero Duo, ¿por qué te vas?—**Preguntó la chica mientras trataba de detenerlo._

_**--Es algo que no puedo explicarte Hilde**.—Dijo el trenzado sin mirar a los ojos a la chica._

_**-- Pero yo...**_

_**-- Lo siento. Hay cosas que debo solucionar.—**Dijo saliendo de la casa que compartían. Cuando llegó a la calle, se negó a voltear. Podía adivinar el rostro pálido de la chica de cabello oscuro mirándolo con aquellos ojos brillosos a los cuales no podía negarse. _

_Se echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese lado vagabundo que llevaba en su cuerpo y sangre desde pequeño. No pasaría necesidades, ya que sabía sobrevivir. Ni siquiera podría recordar como llegó a L4, después de vagabundear por algunas colonias. Sólo estaba seguro, de que no quería volver a la Tierra. En su mente, ese lugar era el centro de sus problemas._

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Cómo está?—**Pregunto Trowa mientras acompañaba a Quatre hasta el restaurante del hotel en que se alojaban.

Quatre lo meditó por un momento y mirando a 03, negó con la cabeza.

**-- No lo sé... realmente no lo sé.—**Dijo el rubio tratando de completar su respuesta.

**-- Ya veo.—**Dijo Trowa mirando hacia la calle. Las cosas parecían no ser lo que deberían ser. Todos habían cambiado demasiado con escasos dos años. Quizás la idea de reunirlos, no era tan buena. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Los 5 estaban en la misma ciudad. Sólo quedaba ver que pasaba.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

En medio de una gran oficina, la presidenta de la nueva organización de Unión Tierra-Colonias llevaba su vista desde la gran ventana que daba a un jardín más que espacioso, hasta su escritorio lleno de papeles que debía leer y firmar.

Pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención. Estaba esperando algo importante. Además ya se había enterado de la presencia de los 5 expilotos Gundam en la ciudad. Todo estaba como había planeado. Ahora sólo le tocaba ajustar las últimas cosas, para que todo saliera como tenía pensado. Nada debía fallar, teniendo a los 5 con ella. De eso dependía el futuro pacífico de la Tierra y las Colonias.

**-- Señorita Relena, le llegó esta carta.—**Dijo la secretaría, dejando entre sus manos un sobre algo grueso, que ella estaba esperando desde hace unos días.

**-- Gracias Marta, Puedes retirarte.—**Dijo de forma normal, mientras sus manos habrían el sobre, tratando de evitar parecer demasiado ansiosa. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente sobre los papeles y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal al leer el último párrafo.

"_Todo está listo, Señorita._

_Sólo esperamos su confirmación _

_y daremos inicio a lo que nos pidió"_

**-- Bien, debo llamar a Wufei.—**Dijo llamando a su secretaria.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

**--Aún no sé como ese Yuy pudo traerme sin que me diera cuenta, pero ya me vengaré.—**Murmuró Duo mientras trenzaba su cabello.

Quatre entró en la habitación junto a Trowa. Duo no se sorprendió de ver al 03, ya que sabía que andaba por el lugar. Digamos que sus instintos de Shinigami aún funcionaban de lo mejor.

**-- Hola amigo Tro.—**Dijo sin intenciones de pararse a saludarlo.

**-- Hola**.—Saludo con el tono de costumbre.

"**Diablos, sigue siendo un payaso sin sonrisa"—**Pensó Duo mientras se enfocaba en la comida que le había traído el rubio.

**--Gracias, Quatre amigo.—**Dijo echándole mano a un emparedado que lo miraba con cara de "cómeme".

En eso el teléfono móvil del rubio sonó.

**-- Sí.—**Dijo el rubio.—**Bien... Entiendo... Estaremos allá a la hora concertada... ok.—**Y colgó.

**-- ¿Quién era?—**Preguntó Duo.

**-- Wufei, que nos espera para una reunión con la señorita Relena en un par de horas.**

Duo levantó la vista de su comida sin mucha demostración de ánimo. Trowa frunció el ceño. Veía venir la tormenta. En cambio, Quatre sonrió, estaba convencido de que las cosas se darían como querían todos. Además se había propuesto no dejar ir a Shinigami bajo ningún pretexto.

**--Tus sonrisas, a veces asustan.—**Dijo Duo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del rubio.

**--Las tuyas también.—**Contestó Trowa.

**--Por lo menos sonreímos, lo que es otro...—**Murmuró Duo.

**--Te escuché...—**Dijo Trowa saliendo de la habitación, sin decir más.

**--Si que está sensible...—**Dijo Duo, mirando medio sonriendo a Quatre.

**--Puede ser... **

**--¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?—**Preguntó Duo mirando a Quatre fijamente por un segundo. El rubio pareció no entender en primera instancia, pero después cayó en lo que estaba pensando Duo.

**--Porque eres mi amigo.**

**--Jajajaa... creo que se colocaron de acuerdo... Heero dijo algo semejante**...—Dijo Duo mientras miraba el suelo, mientras jugaba con su comida.

**--Debe ser porque es verdad, ¿no lo crees?—**Cuestionó Quatre.

**--O están igual de locos...—**Contestó Duo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la gran ventana del cuarto.—**La gente de allá afuera vive como si nada. En cambio nosotros, que dimos todo por esta paz que tanto disfrutan, no podemos ser normales... nunca podremos serlo.**

**--Eso es verdad...**

**--Pero no es justo...—**Dijo Duo apoyando la frente en el cristal tibio a causa del sol del mediodía.

**--Pero es lo que aceptamos. Sólo queda superarlo.—**Dijo Quatre como tratándose de convencer a sí mismo de lo que decía.

**--¿Y si no está en mí, superarlo**?—Preguntó Duo mirando al rubio sin quitar la frente del vidrio.

**--No tengo todas las respuestas. Solo sé que no puedes cargar con culpas que no te pertenecen.—**Agregó el árabe, con firmeza, esta vez.

**-- ¿Pertenecer?... Me pertenecen, ya que yo las causé.—**Dijo Duo mirando sus manos. Quatre comprendió a lo que se refería en el acto.

**-- Yo también maté a muchos, y sé que nunca podré olvidar eso. Pero el fin, justifica los medios, en casos como estos.—**Se sorprendió el rubio diciendo.

**-- Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso... – **Dijo Duo con un tono de voz más bajo...

**-- Yo tampoco pensé que alguna vez lo diría, pero es lo que siento en este momento. Si hubiera otra amenaza y tuviera que repetir todo, lo haría de nuevo.**

**--¿Repetir los errores?—**Preguntó el trenzado.

**-- Errores...—**Murmuró Quatre mirando el suelo a sus pies.—**No es error cuando lo hace por el bien de todos o sí?**

**-- ¿Bien? Y quién decide que el "bien" sea patearle el trasero a todos los que piensan distinto a nosotros, Q-man. ¿Quién nos da el derecho a pensar que estamos en lo correcto?...**

**-- La paz es lo correcto. Es lo único de lo que estoy seguro, Duo.—**Aseveró el rubio.

**-- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Quatre amigo.—**Dijo Duo bajando la voz.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. El 01 entró sin decir nada. Duo no se volteó a verlo, ya que suponía que era él, al reconocer los pasos firmes y sin apuro.

**--¿Ya es hora?—**Preguntó Quatre que se había olvidado del paso del tiempo.

**-- Aún no.—**Respondió Heero.

**-- Sólo viene a asegurarse de que aún estoy aquí...** – Dijo Duo sin cambiar de postura.

**-- ¿Ya te encuentras bien?—**Preguntó Heero.

**-- Claro... Muy bien...** – Dijo Duo de forma sarcástica.

**-- ¿No comerás más, Duo?—**Preguntó el rubio al notar que la comida no había desaparecido de la bandeja.

**-- No, ya se me quitó el apetito**.—Dijo Duo mirando de medio lado a Heero, que lo miraba cruzado de brazos.

**-- ¿Vámonos?—**Preguntó Quatre.

Heero asintió, Duo tomó su chaqueta y salieron de la habitación sin decir nada. En el primer piso se les unió Trowa. Los cuatro caminaron por la calle por unas cuadras como en los viejos tiempos. Duo no pudo evitar sentir una especie de nostalgia, pero la cual olvido al instante, ya que no podía permitirse caer en la trampa. Averiguaría lo que pasaba y luego, volvería a casa.

De todas formas nadie podría impedirle no seguir siendo Shinigami. Además, pasará lo que pasará sus compañeros podrían trabajar de lo más bien sin él. Además siempre le habían recalcado que a veces era un estorbo o demasiado audaz para sus estilos. Así que no tenían excusas para retenerlo o por lo menos eso creía.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de un gran edificio de estilo antiguo. Uno de los guardias les abrió la puerta sin esperar que se identificarán. Caminaron por un pasillo de brillante piso de plaqué...

Ante una gran puerta, los estaba esperando el chino. Duo le saludo sin mucho entusiasmo, no porque no le agradara Wufei, más bien, era porque se resistía a sentirse a gusto entre sus excompañeros de batalla.

Se sentaron en unos sillones a espera de que los llamara la secretaría. Por un momento e quedaron sumidos en un silenció poco común. Duo respiro con fuerza y se puso de pie de un solo movimiento.

Los demás lo miraron.

**-- No sirvo para esperar.—**Dijo echándose a caminar por el pasillo por donde habían entrado.

**-- ¡Duo!—**Se apuró a llamar Quatre que salió tras él.—¡¡Espérame!

El 02 se detuvo y volteó a mirar al rubio.

**-- No te vayas.—**Se apuró a decir el 04.

**-- Sólo voy a comprar al negocio de allá afuera.—**Dijo Duo de forma sonriente.—**Tanta espera me dio hambre...**

**-- Entonces te acompaño...—**Dijo sonriendo.

**-- Ok.—**Contestó el trenzado volviendo a caminar, está vez junto al rubio.

Heero se les quedó mirando, pero al leer los labios de los chicos, entendió que estaba todo bien. Por un momento había pasado por su cabeza la fuga a plena vista de Maxwell.

**-- Duo no se quedará como si nada...—**Dijo Trowa mirando a Heero.

**-- ¿A qué te refieres?—**Preguntó Wufei.

**-- Heero secuestro a Shinigami... y conociendo al Dios de la Muerte, cobrará venganza...—**Terminó de decir el de ojos verdes.

Wufei se rió, provocando que el 01 lo mirara con una ceja levantada, aunque cuando se hablaba de venganzas de Duo, el chino era un experto en ser víctima de ellas.

**-- Será como en los viejos tiempos.—**Dijo Heero cerrando los ojos y dejando pensativos a sus dos compañeros.

A los minutos, el trenzado volvió junto a Quatre con algunas cosas, que no compartieron con los demás...

**--No seas injusto... llevo toda la mañana aquí... dame siquiera una galleta...—**Pidió Wufei a Duo, que comía unas grandes galletas de chocolate, frente al hambriento chino.

El trenzado negó con la cabeza.

**--¿Por qué no?—**Preguntó.

**-- Es parte de mi venganza.—**Dijo Duo mientras sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

**-- ¿Pero por que de mí?**

**--Porque tú empezaste todo esto...—**Contestó el trenzado concentrando su atención el Quatre que trataba de alejar sus galletas de Trowa, que de forma disimulada trataba de hacerse con ellas.—**Pero sólo estoy empezando...—**Murmuró mientras centraba su vista en la placa de metal que había en la puerta frente a ellos. – **Sólo empezando...—**Volvió a murmurar...

La secretaría de la chica rosa apareció desde la puerta dándoles la indicación de entrar a la oficina.

Todos se pudieron de pie y entraron.

**--Sean bienvenidos... Tomen asiento.—**Dijo una voz ya conocida para todos.

**Continuará**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic.**

_--------------------------------------- _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_review:_

_**Ryoko Yuy**: Recuerdo ese fics del cual haces mención xD si, pero esa vez, Duo cae en sus brazos, no en el suelo como en el mío... además este fics no es yaoi ¬¬... No es mi problema que crean que Heero pone mucha atención en Duo ¬¬... Jajajaa... si siguen viendo cosas que no son me obligaran a emparejar a Heero con Relena xD muajajajaa xD... Gracias por leerme._

_**Zen**: Tus textos son geniales, así que cuando te dé la inspiración déjalos y los usaré para los capítulos, es todo un honor hacerlo. Lo de Heero y Duo, es algo del pasado... pero de alguna forma extraña, da respuestas a cosas que pasarán en el futuro del fics. Bueno, gracias otra vez por compartir tus poemas con nosotros._

_**Padawuan**: Así que encuentras que el 3 es el que mejor quedo. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Ya hasta te pones a pensar como Duo... Jajajaa... eso es peligroso, ya me ves a mí... ya soy más Shinigami de lo que creerían, pero dejemos eso para otro momento... espero que este capitulo te agrade. Por un momento me acordé del primer capitulo de Shinigami en medio del cielo... pero las galletas de chocolate nunca podrán superar a una patata frita voladora. Saludos y nos vemos luego._

_**Starlightnorain**: Deja de leer entre líneas ¬¬ o me veré en la obligación de pedirle a alguien que te golpee... ¬¬0 y no tengo ese diploma aún xD... Sí, el yaoi no esta en mi historia, esta en la mente de los lectores. Hasta Shinigami, lo único yaoi fue ese final especial que hice, lo demás no lo es, y aún así, la gente cree que es 100 yaoi ¬¬, quién los entiende... pero me están obligando a tomar drásticas decisiones uu odio a Relena, pero por salvar mi fics, soy capaz de volverla protagonista de la historia xD... hablamos al rato..._

_**Kanako Mcgregor:** Agradezco que me leas y por tus palabras. Con relación a lo otro, ya te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que no me molesta. Todos somos libres de escribir lo que queramos. Y aunque creas que tendrá cierto parecido, yo no lo creo. Porque ni nos conocemos, por lo tanto, aunque tratemos de la misma serie, es un difícil que el argumento se parezca demasiado. Saludos y nos vemos._

_**Vicky Yun Kamiya**: Creo que lo que planea Relena es para el próximo capítulo, lamento dejarte con la intriga xD (¬¬ soy malvada), con relación al título, fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo Shinigami en medio del cielo. Si te fijas o has leído esa historia, uno de los capítulos finales lleva como subtítulos "la caída de los Ángeles de fuego"... pero aquella vez me refería a otro asunto... Ángeles y fuego... No sé si hago bien explicando el significado del título, ya que de alguna forma es como revelar secretos del fics... pero te daré una pista... "purificación"..._

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile 2006**_


	5. Como antes

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

"Bien Angelito mío,  
ahora te estas desesperando,  
en un jaula de plata te han atrapado  
y no te has espado  
por que tu alas han atado.

Mira y observas,  
te sientes apresado  
entre tus hermanos  
de alas rotas  
e ideales ciegos.

Te sientes confundido y hastiado  
desesperado,  
el mundo que te pintan solo es un sueño,  
un deseo que no ves por venir.

Quieres irte de ahí,  
mas no te dejan escapar,  
tú sólo quieres volar y volar  
hasta perderte,  
donde nadie te encuentre"

ZEN

-------------------------

-----------

_**Capítulo V: Como antes.**_

**Por DarkCryonic**

Los chicos de sentaron en las cinco sillas dispuestas por la rubia para la reunión. Duo centró su atención en la rubia y en unas carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

**--Me da mucho gusto de que estéis reunidos todos.—**Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Quatre sonrió a la chica, mientras los demás conservaron en silencio.

**--Bueno, no más formalidades... Los he reunido porque necesito de nuevo a los pilotos Gundam.—**Soltó la chica.

Duo miró el cielo raso de la gran oficina estilo francés. Su mente estaba en cualquier parte menos allí, o por lo menos eso parecía a primera vista... ya que Relena le miró de forma extraña, como temiendo que el hecho de que Duo fuera el más difícil de localizar fuera una mala señal para sus planes.

**--En estás carpetas hay parte de la información que necesitan.—**Dijo la chica alargándoles en orden las distintas carpetas.

Duo abrió la carpeta, para cerrarla de golpe casi al instante, sorprendiendo a los demás que aún no lo hacían.

**--Lo siento.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie.—**Pero no voy a caer de nuevo en esto.—**Dijo haciendo una venía a la chica y girándose para salir del lugar.

Los demás vieron sus carpetas y se sorprendieron a ver una fotografía de un Gundam.

**--Duo..—**Dijo la chica.—**Te necesitamos...**

**--Nuevos Gundam...—**Dijo Wufei como para sí.

**--Destruir los nuestros, para que después de dos años, volvieran a construir más...—**Dijo Quatre.

Trowa seguía fijo en la imagen, Heero tomó la carpeta de Duo y vio la imagen.

**--Deathscythe...—**Murmuró, atrayendo la atención de los demás, mientras Duo seguía de pie de espaldas a ellos.

**--Shinigami murió. Búsquense a otro.—**Dijo Duo volviendo a caminar, y antes de abrir la puerta escuchó que decían.

**--Tú bien sabes que eso es mentira**.—Dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y alargando la carpeta a Duo que le miraba de medio lado.

**--Si fueras mi amigo, como dices, no me pedirías esto...—**Dijo Duo.

**--Te lo pido porque soy tu amigo.**

**--Además te necesitamos.—**Agregó Quatre, sabiendo que Heero nunca diría eso, aunque fuera verdad.

**--Eso es sucia manipulación...—**Dijo Duo.

**--¿Entonces funciona?—**Preguntó Wufei, sonriendo de forma divertida.

**--Con una condición...—**Dijo Duo aceptando algo que había despertado en él, en el segundo mismo que vio en nuevo Gundam. Relena contestó con una afirmación de cabeza.—**Si quieren a Shinigami, lo tendrán, pero no se quejen de las consecuencias.—**Dijo sonriendo de forma que hizo que la chica dudara de aceptar.

**--Acepto... Además nada puede ser peor de lo que mis agentes me han informado.**

"**_Eso crees tú"—_**Pensó Duo al tomar la carpeta de las manos de Heero y volviéndose a sentar como si nada en la silla que antes ocupaba. Los demás respiraron con fuerza y volvieron a sus posturas. Si que había sido una escena extraña.

_**---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- --------------------**_

_**De nuevo, en medio de las llamas... **_

_**¿qué no te cansas de sufrir?**_

_**---------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- --------------------**_

Miraba a la rubia mientras explicaba miles de cosas... pero aunque quisiera ponerle atención no podía. La imagen de la fotografía de mi nuevo Gundam no dejaba mis retinas. Era igual a mi Deathscythe... había vuelto sin querer a empezar en el juego que tanto había deseado dejar atrás y olvidar.

Pero ahora comprendía, que no estaba en mí romper con el círculo que había formado el destino. Había vivido en medio de la miseria, y moriría en la misma. No podía huir a las culpas que había heredado a través de las generaciones de las cuales no tenía conocimiento, era recipiente de sus culpas y de las mías. Estaba destinado a pagar con dolor cada uno de mis errores, cada una de mis acciones, cada una de las balas que habían salido de mis armas, cada una de las lágrimas que habían provocado las explosiones que había ocasionado...

Me había sentido orgulloso al decir que nunca había dicho mentiras, pero si las había dicho... a mí mismo, cada día al despertar, me decía que las cosas serían para mejor, que todo esfuerzo y sangre valía la tan dichosa PAZ... pero porque engañarme a algo que sabía inconcretable aún cuando estaba en medio de ella...

Sí, la paz es una ilusión... y eso lo reafirmo ahora. Nosotros que debimos volver a ser chicos libres, no lo somos. Estamos aquí junto a nuestras nuevas sombras, escuchando sobre enemigos que aún no conocemos, sobre temores que aún no espantan a la gente... sobre nuevos destinos truncados por manos ajenas y nuestras...

"**_Nunca dejaremos de jugar con los destinos, no es así, amigos..".—_**Pienso mientras miro a mis ahora compañeros que parecen concentrados en las palabras de Relena... o será que piensan lo mismo que yo...?

Nunca estaremos totalmente libre de las amarras del destino, y aún si lo estuviéramos, nunca sería una liberación real... siempre estaría el delgado hilo conectado a eso indefinible, que llamamos tragedia... vida... respiración...

Destinados a morir dentro de la confusión que nos hizo nacer... mártires de una causa, que pierde sentido cada vez que vemos nuestros reflejos en los espejos del alma... ¿podría ser mejor? ¿Podría ser peor?...

Nada tiene un sentido real, es algo que he empezado a aceptar después de todo. Ya para qué luchar, para qué cerrar los ojos en busca de esa luz que nos salvara de la tristeza de forma mágica. Los sueños y las esperanzas, no nos pertenecen. Es algo que ya comprendí. Es algo que acepté... pero de todas formas, duele saber la verdad.

Quien diría que estaría hoy, aquí... jugando nuevamente a este juego que grité no volver a jugar. NO PUEDO ESCAPAR A LO QUE SOY. Shinigami sigue aquí, dentro de mi pecho y parece más feliz que nunca. A fin de cuentas, es el único que disfruta de todo esto. Es el único que sabe jugar de perfecta forma sus cartas y no teme fallar.

**-- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?—**Preguntó Relena trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Mis compañeros me miraron de forma fugaz.

**-- Volveremos a ocupar la casa de antes.—**Dijo Heero.

**-- Me parece bien, me gustaba aquel lugar.—**Dije con mi tono acostumbrado.

**-- La conexión se hará por medio de los Preventers.—**Agregó Relena mirando al chino, quien asintió levemente.

**--Entonces, pueden retirarse.—**Dijo la chica. Al momento me puse de pie. Había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar, como si fuera el detonante de tantas complicaciones.

**--Adiós**.—Dije antes de salir del lugar, seguido de mis compañeros.

**--Espera Duo...—**Dijo el rubio caminando a mi lado. **– ¿A dónde vas tan a prisa?**

**--A cualquier parte.—**Respondí...—**Además tengo un par de lugares que visitar.—**Dije mirando de forma fugaz a los señores del silencio, que nos seguían de cerca.

**--¿Puedo acompañarte?—**Preguntó Quatre. Me le quedé viendo, sorprendido. ¿temería mi fuga?...

**--No lo sé... no creo que sea de interés para ti...** – Dije al ya vernos en la calle. El rubio me miró con algo de tristeza**.—Está bien, será como en los viejos tiempos..—**Dije aporreando su espalda con entusiasmo.

**--¿Qué es lo que será como los viejos tiempos?—**Preguntó Wufei desde atrás, mientras mantenía una de sus cejas levantadas en manera interrogativa.

**--Jajajaja... eso no se cuenta, verdad Quatre amigo...—**Respondí sonriendo de forma maliciosa, mientras pasaba mi brazo por el cuello del rubio que los miraba de manera sorprendida, mientras lo asfixiaba de manera acostumbrada y fraternal.

**--Oh no... no de nuevo...—**Murmuró Trowa, como recordando las viejas aventuras en que había arrastrado al santo Winner.

**--¿Qué?—**Pregunté ofendido.

**--Trasladaré nuestras cosas a la casa.—**Dijo Heero echándose a caminar, mostrando cero interés en nuestra charla.

**--Yo voy contigo...—**Dijo Wufei, siguiéndolo, evitando quizás así, que le dijera o lo molestará como en el pasado.

Trowa se quedó mirando entre nosotros y los dos ogros que se alejaban, como decidiendo el destino de la humanidad.

**-- Prometo que cuidaré de Quatre.—**Dije, provocando que el cirquero casi se atragantara con el aire. Por su parte, Quatre me miró apenado por mis palabras.

**-- Sólo no se metan el líos.—**Dijo echándose a caminar tras los otros que ya iban adelantados por varios metros.

**-- Bueno, ya se fueron...—**Murmuré...—**Aún es temprano para ir por mis cosas...**

**-- Heero dijo...**

**-- No me refiero a esas cosas... si no a otras cosas...—**Dije mientras empezaba a arrastrar al rubio por las calles de la Tierra.

Había prometido no volver, pero aún así estaba allí y sería por bastante tiempo. No sé si habría algo diferente en los resultados esta vez... ¿lograríamos mantener esa paz, pero la verdadera? ¿o tendríamos que conformarnos por siempre, con la ilusión que se apreciaba? De todas formas, sé en lo muy hondo, que la paz es una mera idealización, nada concretable, nada que se pueda asegurar y creer como cierto. A lo más, llegaríamos a vislumbrar algo que se le asimilara, algo que al gusto, supiera semejante... casi tanto como para darnos alegría y sana calma... algo que tranquilizara y adormeciera los latidos que golpean las paredes de nuestros sentidos de sobrevivencia. Algo que fuera más fuerte, que la sensación que nos rodea ahora.

_**----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------- **_

"_**El sonido de pasos que se alejan, **_

_**entre las sombras que forman tus pensamientos al chocar contra el cielo, **_

_**que se parte en dos, desmoronándose lentamente... **_

_**mientras no haces nada para evitarlo..."**_

_**----------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------------------- **_

**-- Aceptó demasiado rápido...—**Murmuró Trowa mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la casa.

**-- Hm...—**Dijo Heero mientras dejaba algunas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

**-- Es Shinigami...—**Dijo el chino como si fuera la respuesta que resolviera todas las dudas del mundo. Y quizás resolvía, varias... de las que se agolpaban en la cabeza de los pilotos en aquella habitación.

**-- Por lo menos es un problema menos...—**Dijo Heero mientras pasaba junto a ellos hacia las habitaciones.

**-- Parecía ser el mismo de siempre...—**Murmuró Wufei mientras miraba que la casa seguía manteniendo las mismas cosas, desde la última vez que habían estado allí... como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en lo absoluto. Como si nada hubiese cambiado, ni siquiera ellos. Pero aquello era una mera sensación engañosa. Habían pasado fácilmente tres años desde que habían estado todos en esa casa... y en ese tiempo, habían cambiado... aunque las cosas en aquel lugar, siguieran estado perfectamente igual.

**-- ¿Por qué hacer una copia de Deathscythe?—**Preguntó Trowa sin esperar respuesta.—**Acaso sabía que Duo sólo aceptaría si ese Gundam fuese una representación del antiguo Dios de la muerte...—**Murmuró casi mientras miraba el cielo raso.

**-- Quizás no se les ocurrió alguna cosa mejor... además... Duo es Shinigami, que mejor que traer de vuelta a su Gundam.—**Dijo el chino dejándose caer en otro sillón.

**-- Ese Gundam trae consigo, todo lo que Duo quiere dejar de ser.—**Dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

**-- Yuy... **

**-- Los cuartos están divididos como antes.—**Dijo Heero que se disponía a salir.—**Voy por comida.—**Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y dejar sumidos en un silencio a los otros dos.

_**--------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- **_

_**¿crees que después de esto, todo vuelva a tener sentido nuevamente?**_

_**¿O sólo es parte del espejismo, al que estamos acostumbrados desde siempre?**_

**_-------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------_**

El celular de Quatre sonó, mientras comían en una fuente de soda.

**--¿Alo?—**Preguntó el rubio, al no reconocer el número.—**Sí...—**Afirmó más seguro al reconocer la voz.—**Ajá... sí... bien...—**Dijo antes de colgar, volviendo su atención al trenzado que comía como si nada.

**--¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?—**Preguntó de improviso Duo, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

**-- Lo de siempre.—**Se apuro a decir, al comprender el fin de la pregunta.—**Sigo manejando las empresas de mi familia y velando por mis hermanas... Nada nuevo bajo el sol...—**Terminó por decir, de manera graciosa, mientras su tenedor jugaba con algunas patatas fritas que quedaban en su plato.

**-- Entiendo... lleno de responsabilidades como siempre... Pero ¿por qué volver a ser un piloto Gundam?...** – Preguntó está vez, Duo sin levantar la vista de su plato. El rubio se quedó callado por un momento para después decir.

**-- Porque soy un soldado... al igual que tú. Y mi deber es estar aquí. Además ya me estaba aburriendo.—**Dijo sonriendo.

Duo clavó sus ojos en los de su compañero y vio la pureza que siempre parecían bañarlos, pero también veía, parte de las sombras que siempre descubría en sus propios ojos... sólo que las del rubio, eran menos notorias... menos amargas... o quizás, más fáciles de controlar...

Los dos sonreían, ocultando heridas más grandes que las comunes tristezas de la vida. Dos chicos alegres, sin nada de que alegrarse en el fondo.

**--Ya es hora...—**Dijo Duo mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie.

**--¿Aún no me dices a donde vamos?—**Dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie, para seguir al trenzado.

**--A buscar mis cosas...**

**--Tus cosas...**

**-- Sí, mis cosas...—**Dijo el trenzado antes de parar un taxi y hacer que el rubio se subiera, para luego subirse el ir y darle una dirección al taxista que lo quedó viendo con algo de asombro.

_**-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------- --------------------------- **_

"_**El viento nuevamente en el rostro. Las imágenes pasando a toda velocidad, sin prestarles atención.**_

_**Olvidarte del "game", sólo para disfrutar de los encantos prohibidos, **_

_**Que traen el aceptar la oscuridad**_

_**Que forman tus manos, a tu alrededor..."**_

**_------------------------------ --------------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------------------------------------_**

La tarde caía rápido en la ciudad. Heero había vuelto de su misión en el supermercado y estaba ordenando las alacenas con las provisiones para la semana. Mientras Trowa decidía que iban a cocinar para la cena, y el chino no dejaba de cambiarle a los canales, tratando de buscar algo "digno" de ver para alguien como él.

De improviso, un ruido ensordecedor les hizo agudizar los sentidos.

**-- ¿Un motor?—**Pregunto Trowa sin cambiar de posición.

**-- Ahora entiendo...—**Murmuró Heero volviendo a ordenas las cosas metódicamente en los cajones.

Wufei salió a la calle y se sorprendió al ver al rubio bajarse algo pálido de la motocicleta de Maxwell. Digamos la verdad, estaba más que pálido, y casi variando a verde...

**-- Maxwell...—**Dijo el chino mirando con reproche al trenzado que se bajaba con una gran sonrisa, para después sostener al rubio con disimulo.

**-- Quatre amigo, ¿estás bien?—**Preguntó al notar que ya volvían los colores al rostro del chico, que apenas afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.—**Y yo que pensé que algo así no te perjudicaría... has hechos cosas peores en tu Gundam... **

**--Sí...—**Respondió el rubio...—**Pero la diferencia... es que el Gundam lo manejo yo.. no un loco con trenza...—**Dijo tratando de sonreír, aunque sus piernas aún no se decidían a estar firmes en el suelo.

**--Que no entendiste de "mantengan bajo perfil"...—**Dijo Wufei mirando a Duo.

Duo se le quedó viendo divertido, para después esbozar una de sus sonrisas al puro estilo Shinigami.

**--Son partes de las consecuencias que la chica rosa aceptó. Si tienes problemas, habla con ella.—**Dijo el trenzado, empezando a caminar mientras arrastraba al rubio con él, que parecía estar más preocupado en no vomitar, que en el intercambio de palabras entre sus compañeros.

Wufei no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar gruñir para demostrar su enfado.

Duo entró al salón y dejó sentado al rubio en una silla. Entró a la cocina, y sacando un vaso de vidrio , lo llenó de agua sin prestarle atención a los otros dos que estaban en el lugar. Además, si no los veía, quizás podría ahorrarse más comentarios. Salió del lugar y le dio el vaso a Quatre que agradeció con una sonrisa.

**--Sí que te has vuelto suave, amigo Quatre...—**Dijo divertido, al sentarse junto a él.

**--Puede ser...—**Respondió el rubio.—**Pero venirnos a 200 kilómetros por hora por la calle llena de automóviles y personas, no es para estar tranquilo...**

Duo soltó una carcajada, que acalló al notar al chino entrando en el lugar, quien le arrojaba las llaves de la moto.

**-- Gracias por guardarla, Wu amigo.—**Dijo el trenzado sonriendo sinceramente.

El chino se cruzó de brazos y se fue a su cuarto, con cara de querer matar a más de alguien, preferentemente si es trenzado y bueno para sonreír; pero sabía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Además había misión que tenían que emprender y era mejor mantener la calma, antes de los problemas reales.

Además no sería bueno, que se enterara más de alguien que no debería, que los pilotos estaban nuevamente reunidos de forma rápida y no de manera muy espontánea...

_**------------------------------- ------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------**_

"_**Callejones sin salida... laberintos enroscándose en tu columna, impidiéndote moverte a voluntad.**_

_**Una mano que guía las tuyas, llevándote más allá de lo que tus ojos te permiten ver... tras las nubes grises... que crean tus lágrimas...**_

_**Ya! Déjate llevar por el encantado tintineo que causa tu sangre al caer al suelo...**_

_**Ya! Déjate llevar por el espasmo de tu cuerpo... y la sonrisa en tus labios..."**_

**_----------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ -----------------------------_**

Trowa sirvió la mesa para 5, mientras era ayudado por Quatre, que ya se había recuperado de su viajecito con shinigami. Es chino los observaba desde un rato, esperando que estuviera listo. Había sido un día muy cansador y sólo quería comer e irse a dormir.

Por su parte, Heero estaba en su cuarto trabajando en su portátil reuniendo los datos que había recibido de Chang y de la misma Relena, en la reunión.

La fotografía de su nuevo, Gundam estaba sobre la mesa del escritorio, a menos de un metro de él... de vez en cuando, se sorprendía expiando de manera fugaz, las formas de su nuevo compañero... y mentalmente se regañaba, por volverse tan humano... y por ansiar tanto, algo que no debería. Después de todo, como decía Wufei _"sólo le encontramos sentido a nuestra existencia en el campo de batalla"_ ... Esas palabras cada vez cobraban más sentido en su cabeza...

_**---- ------ ----- ------ ------ ----- ---- ---- **_

Duo estaba en su antigua habitación inspeccionando los alrededores y acomodando sus cosas, tanto las que había traído de L4, como las que había rescatado de sus escondrijos en la tierra. Aunque si le hubieran preguntado, nunca habría creído volver por ellas, más cuando pensó en su motocicleta, pero seguía allí, esperándolo... como si supiera que iba a volver por ella... era tan arrogante como su dueño... pero no sólo había vuelto por su transporte, sino por algo más...

Aunque aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlas nuevamente entre sus manos... Dejó una de sus automáticas bajo la almohada y metió la otra en su espalda, entre sus ropas. Sin mucho pensarlo, el pequeño cuchillo también quedó fijo y seguro entre sus cabellos, cerca de su nuca. Donde siempre lo había llevado, antes de que la guerra terminara.

Volvía a la rutina natural de acondicionar sus movimientos y sus ropas, a las antiguas necesidades de estar siempre preparado a todo. A jugar de forma conciente, esta vez, este juego que tanto se había negado a jugar, pero que de todas formas, le traía esta extraña sensación de superioridad.

No podía ni quería evitarlo, esta vez. Se dejaría guiar por los deseos de Shinigami, que tanto había querido retener mientras estuvo vagando por el espacio, y más aún, en L4...

El toque a su puerta, lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos.

**-- La cena está lista.—**Dijo Quatre desde fuera.

**-- Ya voy.—**Respondió, echando un vistazo al espejo próximo. Seguía siendo Duo Maxwell...

**-----------------------------**

Continuará

Saludos cordiales,

DarkCryonic 

Chile-2006-07-21

**Ryoko**: Con relación a eso de Duo y su conversación con Quatre... De verdad, piensas que se le puede ocultar algo al rubio? Pues no... así que para que cansarse diciendo cosas que Quatre sabría que no son verdad. Duo está cansado, por lo que no lucha contra alguien contra quien nunca podrá ganar...

Espero que este capítulo te guste... y sí... hace bastante mal leer tanto yaoi xD

**Zen**: Cómo ya habrás visto, tu poema empieza el capítulo. Claro que me gusto, si no fuera así, no lo pondría. Y con relación a Shinigami... sí... siempre el dios de la muerte parece estar luchando por salir.

Saludos cordiales y ya nos vemos. Cuídate.

**Padawuan**: Gracias como siempre por pasarte por los review, aunque siempre terminemos hablando en el msn. XD... y no temas por la Relena, ya se me pasó el enojo con las lectoras yaoistas que ven yaoi donde no hay xD... nos vemos pronto y espero que te guste este cap.

**Karin2**: espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te guste. Me esforcé bastante en los detalles psicológicos. Jajajaa... agradezco que sigas leyéndome y dejando review, es bueno saber que las cosas que escribo, le gustan a la gente. Bueno, nos vemos luego y cuídate.


	6. Volviendo al campo de batalla

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

"_Formé volcanes con mis manos_

_Y partí el cielo, con mis sueños _

_Recorrí con mis ojos tierras despobladas_

_Y juré nunca volver a sentir miedo..._

_Dejé al sol en paz en medio del cielo,_

_Y a la luna dormir en el fondo del mar travieso..._

_Murmuré plegarias a los dioses antiguos_

_Prometí fidelidad al gemelo palpitante que habita en mi pecho_

_Y cerré los ojos para dormir, de nuevo..."_

**_DC_  
**

_**Capítulo VI: Volviendo al campo de batalla...**_

_(Lo que se presenta en negritas y cursivas, son trozos del Réquiem de Mozart. Como ya sabrán el Réquiem está en latín, por lo que agrego las traducciones a español)_

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**/ Dies irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla, teste David cum Sibylla. /**_

_**/ Día de ira aquel día en que los siglos serán reducidos a cenizas, como profetizó David con la Sibila. /**_

_**------------------------ **_

_Creí que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes... de alguna manera siento hasta cierta tranquilidad que no recordaba. Ellos están aquí, nada malo podría suceder o ¿sí? _

_Muy bien sé que no somos amigos... sólo compañeros que se vuelven a reunir para hacer lo único que saben hacer... luchar... Por lo tanto no tienen ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, no tengo que esperar de ellos lo que no debo... además siempre viví sin esperar algo de los demás y a cambio esperaba la misma reacción de ellos..._

_Pero ellos siempre han querido cosas de mí... lealtad, compañerismo... y quizás amistad..._

_Afuera las cosas parecen tan iguales a como empezaron a ser después de que destruimos a nuestros Gundam, pensando que nunca más serían necesarios... nunca más... pero ya sabemos que el **Nunca** y el J**amás** no existen... por lo menos para nuestra humanidad._

_Quizás sería fácil cerrar los ojos y pensar que esta vez será distinta, porque aún no escucho las explosiones o veo los informes de peligros en los noticiarios... porque la gente aún sigue paseando por la calle con sonrisas en los rostros..._

_Paz... es lo que parece, por qué tendría que ser de otra manera... aunque la rubia lo diga, no parece haber problemas a la vista... no se siente... no se huele en el aire... _

_El único problema real que veo ante mí, es mi reflejo en el espejo que me sonríe de forma extraña, como si supiera cosas que yo no sé... pero eso ya sería mucho, ya que ése, soy yo... o es parte de la ilusión... y no es un reflejo... sino el Otro... _

_Ése que vive dentro de mí desde aquel incidente, desde que vi esa cruz por primera vez en mis manos como el último recuerdo de aquel que consideré el más cercano a un padre..._

_El Otro que tiene nombre y que no teme decirlo a los cuatro vientos, Ése que empuña su arma y dirige certeros disparos al pecho del enemigo... Ése que un día de estos, se olvidará que soy parte de él, y me disparará como a cualquier otro... para seguir su camino sin voltear..._

_---------------------- _

_**/ Quantus tremor est futurus, quando iudex est venturus, cuncta stricte discussurus!**_

_**¡Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro, cuando venga el Juez a exigirnos cuentas, rigurosamente/**_

_----------------------_

_Irónico verdad, hablar de mí como si fuera mi propio enemigo... y quizás lo soy... Al fin de cuentas, somos sólo humanos débiles, llenos de imperfecciones que luchamos por no ahogarnos en el charco lodoso que forman nuestras acciones._

_Simples humanos que se creen especiales y por lo tanto, creen poseer el poder para decidir sobre los demás... _

_No soy mejor que este nuevo grupo que quiere crear un nuevo gobierno. No soy mejor que los de Oz o los de Colmillo Blanco, en el pasado. No soy mejor que cualquiera que esté quemando la casa de su vecino o atropellando a un simple perro que le molesta en la calle._

_Pero aún así, Soy él que se cree con el derecho de destruir a todos los que se interponen en mi ley de muerte... corto cabezas con mi hoz, no porque sea justo, sino porque es grato saber que tengo ese poder. _

_Digo luchar por el bien común, pero sólo mato a los que no están de acuerdo con la ley que imponen unos pocos... sí, quizás, sólo defiendo la comodidad de estar en este presente... por temor a no saber que pasaría con otra manera de orden, con otra forma de ver las cosas... Quizás estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar de éste lado de la realidad...¿y a sí aquella vez Wufei tenía razón? ¿Por qué estábamos tan seguros de estar del lado adecuado? ¿Y ésta vez? ¿Estamos del correcto?_

_**----------------------------- **_

_**/ Tuba mirum spargens sonum per sepulcra regionum coget omnes ante thronum. **_

_**La trompeta, esparciendo un asombroso sonido por los sepulcros de las regiones reunirá a todos ante el trono./**_

_**----------------------------------- **_

_No me respondo la pregunta, porque sé mejor que nadie que no hay respuesta correcta, más para alguien como yo, que nunca formó parte de algo que pudiera llamarse ESTABLE. No tuve familia, y cuando pude haberla tenido, desapareció frente a mí... vuelta cenizas... _

_Me acostumbré a decidir como vivir, a como pensar y de que lado estar, sin cuestionarme cosas profundas, sin adentrarme en las ideologías, sin perderme en discursos vacíos... Sólo me dejé guiar por mi instinto de sobrevivencia y por el gusto casi frívolo de mi alter ego por gozar de la libertad de hacer lo que se le venga en gana._

_Quedé de este lado, quizás porque 01 estaba de éste... aunque en un principio fuimos hasta enemigos, comprobé que su visión de las cosas era más simple y estable que el mío... luego 03, guiado por algo que venía desde su interior, desconociendo tanto como yo el origen de su nacimiento y de su destino, guiado por la seguridad de sus palabras y de sus actos eligió este lado...¿por qué no seguir su ejemplo?_

_**------------------------------ **_

_**/ Iudex ergo cum sedebit quidquid latet apparebit,nil inultum remanebit.**_

_**El Juez, pues, cuando se siente todo lo oculto saldrá a la luz, nada quedará impune. /**_

_**---------------------------------- **_

_04 amable como siempre, y diciendo que siempre hay esperanza, aún cuando el mismo la perdió en medio de la batalla y chocó con su propia oscuridad... sí, fue cuando me vi más reflejado en alguien y comprendí que no era el único que sufría... después de todo, ser como yo no es tan especial... pero ser como él, es diferente... aprendió y sobrevivió... aunque no sé si habrá logrado perdonarse del todo, aunque podría jurar que no es así, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que cree que nadie lo ve... pero aún así, parece comprender de mejor forma las cosas a su alrededor de lo que yo seré capaz de hacer alguna vez._

_05, que parecía guiarse por el honor y el bien... sí, "**los soldados están hechos para pelear**"... pero yo agregaría, "**para morir también**"... y quizás 01 agregaría, "**también para culparse de sus acciones**" aunque no lo demuestren de forma abierta. _

_Quizás es el más extremo a mí, él tuvo lo que yo nunca tuve y siempre tendrá algo que yo nunca poseeré... el pasado de su familia. El pilar que yo nunca tendré... sólo soy Duo, ni siquiera el apellido me pertenece, nada me pertenece. Un simple errante chico sin quien le recuerde quien fue y si es que alguien esperó que fuera en verdad._

_Enfrentados nuevamente a una realidad que amenaza por destruirse..._

_¿Qué nos guía a reunirnos...?_

_Temor al cambio, sí, creo que se puede reducir a esa simple oración. Temor a cambiar esta paz que no es más que ilusión, por otra forma de organización._

_Pero aún así no creo que sea lo que me motive... no soy tan simple... quizás esta oscuridad, que alguna vez llamé venganza, sea algo que viene conmigo, desde siempre... y no desde esa vez en L2... _

_Quizás sólo me escudo en ese hecho, para dar alguna explicación real a mis acciones... para excusarme frente a las miradas de los otros... es más fácil decir que es por venganza, que por mera voluntad del espíritu._

_------------------------------------_

_**/ Quid sum miser tum dicturus? Quem pratonum rogaturus, cum vix iustus sit securus?**_

_**¿Qué podré decir yo, desdichado? ¿A qué abogado invocaré, cuando ni los justos están seguros/**_

_**---------------------------------------- **_

_Sería una decisiones confesar de forma abierta que me gusta matar... ver sangre en mis manos y saber que yo soy la causa, por la cual se derrama... _

_No... creo que me estoy dejando llevar por las ideas extrañas y mezcladas de la culpa... quizás busco una excusa para hacerme ver como un maldito sin 6corazón, para que no sientan lástima de mí, sino que al contrario, me odien y teman._

_Es más fácil si me odian, así no temeré hacerles daño... porque siempre mueren, aquellos a los que quiero..._

_Quizás fue una de las mayores cosas por las que dejé a Hilde en L2... si seguía cerca de ella, terminaría lastimándola con mis acciones y 6decisiones... y no habría soportado cargar la culpa de echarle a perder la vida. Bastante tengo, con mis propias cruces, como para cargar más..._

_**--------------------------**_

_**/ Ingemisco, tanquam reus, culpa rubet vultus meus; supplicanti parce, Deus**_

_**Gimo, como un reo, el pecado enrojece mi rostro; perdona, Dios, a quien te implora../**_

_**---------------------------- **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

**-- ¿Duo?—**Escuché que alguien dijo. Levanté la vista de mi plató y noté que me estaban mirando.

**-- ¿Qué?—**Pregunté mientras mis ojos paseaban por sus rostros, esperando adivinar sus pensamientos.

**--¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?—**Preguntó el chino. Levanté una ceja en respuesta. En verdad, no recordaba haber escuchado algo más que mis propios pensamientos, pero parecía que habían estado conversando sobre la nueva misión, mientras yo me perdía en mi propia cabeza.

**--No te mentiré.—**Dije mirándolo algo divertido, dando a entender lo que ellos ya habían adivinado.

**-- ¿No qué Shinigami siempre escucha?—**Dijo sarcástico Heero.

**-- Claro, amigo Heero, pero sólo aquello que le interesa.—**Terminé de decir.

**-- La misión es importante.—**Murmuró como para sí, Trowa.

**-- Lo sé, pero ya leí cada uno de los papeles del informe que nos entrego Relena. No creo que alguna de las cosas que hayan conversado, cambie las cosas o ¿sí?—**Pregunté a mi vez, antes de echarle una mirada fugaz al reloj en mi muñeca.

Quatre se me quedó viendo con un dejo de psiquiatra analizando a un paciente, como que no me agrado mucho... y creo que lo notó, ya que cambio su mirada, por una más relajada.

**--Ha pasado una semana desde que estamos aquí, y aún no ha pasado nada de nada.—**Dije mientras jugaba con mi tenedor con algunas de las verduras que había en mi plato.

**--Las informaciones han estado algo lentas.—**Dijo Wufei, con un tono de queja. Quizás estaba tan cansado como yo, de estar esperando. Así que me arriesgué a decir lo que pensaba desde algunos días, en voz alta.

**--Y si vamos nosotros por esa información, como en los viejos tiempos.—**Dije como si nada.

Los ojos de Heero centellaron , o por lo menos tuve esa idea. Wufei se acomodó en su silla como si meditara su respuesta. Pero aún así, ninguno dijo nada de forma rápida, como había esperado. Trowa miró su comida y asintió de manera leve.

**--¿Así que estamos de acuerdo?—**Pregunté notando que ninguno hablaba, pero todos parecían querer lo mismo que yo. Como ya decía Wufei... los soldados están hechos para la guerra... y supongo que también va la frasecita con los pilotos Gundam...

**-----o----o----o----o----- **

A veces la acción trae más respuestas que la agobiante pasividad, más en personas que están acostumbradas al movimiento y las explosiones.

**--Sabemos lo necesario como para buscar los datos que faltan por nuestra cuenta.—**Aseguró Duo mientras sus ojos miraban su plato.

**--Sería arriesgado...—**Murmuró Quatre.

**--Siempre lo ha sido.—**Dijo Trowa sin tono alguno de emoción.

**--No sería primera vez que hacemos algo así.—**Dijo Wufei que ya parecía haber aceptado la oferta del trenzado. Sólo faltaba la opinión del 01, que se había mantenido sumido en sus pensamientos como si balanceara los datos y probabilidades.

Nunca habían tenido un líder, pero se sabía que la opinión de Heero tenía un peso considerable cuando tomaban decisiones, más cuando estas tenían que ver con acciones arriesgadas. Su metodología racional para dar una visión de las probabilidades de éxito o fracaso, le daban a sus opiniones un punto de vista que lograba que los otros tuvieran una visión más clara de las posibles consecuencias y aún después de dos años seguían aguardando su comentario... para aceptarlo o para rebelarse ante el.

Cuando pasaron unos interminables 5 minutos, levantó su vista y notó con algo de asombro, que no dejó entrever, que era el centro de atención en esa mesa.

**--¿Qué dices 01?—**Preguntó casi de forma burlona Duo, al notar que el ambiente creado en el comedor estaba cargado de sensaciones dispares, que ya lo estaban cansando.

**--Nada**.—Respondió de manera desinteresada el de ojos azules.

**--¿Cómo que nada?—**Preguntó Wufei que creía o más bien juraba, haber escuchado mal.

**-- Eso dije, Nada.—**Volvió a decir el aludido, sin cambiar de postura o de tono de voz, como si estuviera respondiendo ante la pregunta de si quería azúcar en su café.

Duo se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Bueno, en verdad, todos se le quedaron viendo raro. Eso no era parte de la costumbre, si es que hubiera un manual de "Cómo Ser un piloto Gundam", estaría nombrado en los hechos característicos de un 01 y sus acciones: "Siempre esperar el detalle poco alentador de Heero Yuy a una de las ideas espontáneas de un trenzado", pero su simple "nada" rompía con cualquier expectativa del grupo.

Trowa parecía interesado en la expresión de Heero. ¿Sería que estaba provocando el liderazgo de Duo o algo por el estilo?

**-- No me lo creo.—**Dijo después de volver en sí el trenzado.—**Heero... tú me metiste en esto, así que actúa como el "soldado perfecto" y danos tu apoyo o tu negativa.—**Dijo Duo poniéndose serio, aunque sea algo difícil de imaginar.

Heero meditó y minuto y dijo:

**-- La información que tenemos es básica. No podríamos acercarnos a alguna de las supuestas instalaciones existentes en la Tierra, sin que se percataran de nuestros movimientos. Además, nuestra intromisión podría arriesgar la seguridad de las personas que están infiltradas en la organización y, a la vez, poner en voz de alerta nuestra actual situación en esta ciudad.**

**--Es decir...—**Dijo Wufei.

**--Hagámoslo**.—Dijo 01 con seriedad.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Duo como si no hubiera escuchado bien y no hubiera visto casi caerse la silla al rubio de la sorpresa.

**--Lo que escuchaste.**

**--Pero se supone que dirías que no, y yo tendría que decir que sí... y que eres un aguafiestas**...—Dijo Duo aún confundido.

**--Pero aunque me hubiera negado, de todas formas hubieras logrado tus propósitos o me equivoco...—**Dijo Heero mirando con un dejo de diversión a sus compañeros, aunque primero se daba un balazo antes de confesar que la cara de sus amigos le causaba mucha gracia.

**--Así que para que negarte a un hecho ya aceptado.—**Dijo Trowa, medio afirmando, medio preguntando; aún dudoso por la reacción extraña de Heero. Esos 2 años sin verse, habían cambiado demasiado al 01, aunque no sólo a él...

Heero afirmó, antes de ponerse de pie.

**--¿A dónde vas?—**Preguntó Duo.

**-- A dormir.**

**-- Pero el plan...—**Empezó a decir el trenzado.

**-- Hay tiempo.—**Dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaban a las habitaciones.

**-- Además es tu idea.—**Dijo Trowa copiando a Heero y dejándolo junto a los demás.

**-- Así que tengo que planearlo...—**Murmuró el trenzado...

**--Yo también me voy a dormir**.—Dijo el chino.

**--Sí, sí, ya déjenme solo...—**Dijo Duo mientras acodaba su brazo en la mesa, y apoyaba su mentón en su mano de forma pensativa. Sólo el rubio se quedó sentado en su lugar en silencio.

Por su lado, Duo no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del árabe.

**--¿Duo?**

**--¿Aún aquí, Quatre amigo?—**Preguntó mientras le miraba con un dejo de cansancio.

**--Ve a dormir. Mañana planearemos bien.—**Dijo el rubio sonriendo, y buscando relajar al trenzado.

**--Pero sabes que no me gustan los planes..—**Dijo Duo sonriendo.

**--Lo sé.—**Contestó el árabe sonriendo grandemente.

**--¿Por qué sonríes?**

**--¿Por qué no hacerlo?—**Devolvió el rubio.

**-- Eso no es justo.—**Dijo centrando sus ojos en el vacío frente a él.

**-- La vida no es justa.—**Murmuró Quatre mientras se levantaba de la silla, dejando a Duo ensimismado.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Habitación de Heero. 11 PM**_

"_**... Los datos apuntan a que la nueva organización tiene como líder a Max S. Lucker, ex comandante de las fuerzas defensoras de la Tierra, el cual se creía muerto hace más de 4 años..."**_

Heero levantó la vista por un momento del documento para mirar la oscuridad detrás de la ventana de su cuarto. Afuera, reinaba el silencio, aún siendo una hora común para el movimiento nocturno en las calles. Respiró con fuerza y volvió a centrarse en las hojas de papel puestas en orden sobre su escritorio, mirando los trozos subrayados por su propia mano que le habían parecido más importantes.

"_**...la construcción de nuevos dispositivos semejantes a los antiguos Mobile Suits, pero con mayor movilidad y poder de ataque, crean un factor de peligro que amenaza con la tranquilidad imperante en la Tierra y las Colonias..."**_

**--Paz**..—Murmuraron los labios del 01.

"_**...informantes dan como posible plazo para las primeras rebeliones menos de 3 meses a contar de la fecha de este documento."**_

Sus ojos viajaron por el documento que ya había leído más de 5 veces, hasta llegar al final.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de su concentración. Se puso de pie, sin apuro y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, encontrándose con Duo. Sin decir nada, dejó la puerta abierta y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, volviendo a centrar sus ojos en los documentos, aunque gran parte de sus sentidos estuvieran atentos al 02.

El trenzado entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta la ventana, sentándose en el borde saliente, mirando a Heero.

**--¿Por qué?—**Fue la pregunta que brotaron de sus labios. Heero volteó un poco hacia el 02 y le quedó viendo con tranquilidad. Muy bien sabía, que desde que se había traído sin consultarlo a Duo de la Colonia en que estaba escondido, no habían tenido una conversación clara sobre ello y las posibles consecuencias.

**--¿Por qué qué?—**Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que el trenzado no estaba de humor para juegos de palabras, pero aún así lo hizo. Duo le respondió con una mirada de furia, poco disimulada.

**--Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo...**

**--¿Por qué te secuestré? ¿Por qué te metí en esto? ¿Por qué te di mi apoyo?... ¿A cuál de esos "por qué" te refieres?—**Preguntó con indiferencia, mientras volvía su atención a los documentos.

**--¿Por qué dijiste que éramos amigos?—**Preguntó Duo con una frialdad poco característica en él, pero que había empezado a usar con cierta maestría, desde que había vuelto a reunirse con los pilotos.

**--Porque es verdad.—**Respondió Heero sin mirarle.

Duo de un movimiento brusco se incorporó y dando dos pasos hacia Heero lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó de la silla con facilidad.

**--Hablas de la amistad con mucha soltura...—**Empezó a decir Duo, mientras Heero no hacía nada por soltarse, más bien mantenía sus ojos fijos en los del 02.—**La amistad es algo reciproco... por qué dices eso ahora...ya es muy tarde... cuando pudimos ser amigos, no quisiste... a lo más podríamos habernos considerados compañeros...—**Duo apretó aún más sus manos en la ropa de Heero.—**No vuelvas a decirlo, porque no sabes lo que significa... ¿entiendes?... No lo sabes...—**Dijo soltando el agarre y empujando a Heero, quien volvió a quedar sentado en su silla.

El trenzado, por su parte tenía los brazos rígidos a sus lados con las manos empuñadas.

**-- No sabes...—**Murmuró echándose a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando el portazo le indicó que el dios de la muerte ya no estaba en el lugar, Heero se puso de pie con la intención de seguirlo, pero se detuve en seco frente a la puerta.

"_**Si quieren a Shinigami, lo tendrán, pero no se quejen de las consecuencias."**_—Recordó las palabras de Duo en la oficina de Relena.

**-- Aún así somos amigos**.—Murmuró Heero caminando hacia su cama y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre ella.—**Y haré que lo aceptes.**

-----------------------------------------

"_**¿Qué es un amigo? Una palabra bastante mal usada por el común de las personas. Llaman a amigo a cualquiera que conozcan, sin saber.. que no pasan de ser sólo conocidos.**_

_**Pero si es necesario saber que es la amistad, quizás sea más fácil descifrando que no lo es.**_

_**Alguien que traiciona no puede ser amigo.**_

_**Alguien que juega a dos bandos. Aquel al que no puedes confiar un secreto, porque lo cuenta. Alguien que no guarda respeto por el dolor, alguien que está sólo cuando no se le necesita y que huye cuando levantas tu mano para alcanzar la suya...**_

_**Alguien que no tiene compasión...**_

_**Entonces...**_

_**Un amigo...**_

_**Un amigo da la vida, las manos, la calma, las palabras justas, una sonrisa, un abrazo, un silencio cómplice...**_

_**En fin... es una palabra que encierra demasiado, y que, a la vez, es fácil de comprender... se siente...se palpa...antes siquiera que nuestra boca pueda pronunciar algún significado en palabras..."**_

_"__Al amigo auténtico se le encuentra en el momento de más incertidumbre"Cicerón._

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2006-08-05**

**22:28**

**Ryoko Yuy**: Gracias por leer mi historia. Y con relación a mi redacción, es parte de mi estilo y de mi visión de las pausas; soy cuidadosa de mantener la coherencia y la cohesión en mis escritos.

**Starligthnorain**: jajajaja... sí que tus letanías me suben el ánimo... ese mismo esfuerzo deberías ponerlo en ese fics en que estás trabajando xD... Este capítulo no quedó tan largo como esperaba que fuera, ya que quería compensar de alguna manera el esperar tanto para que actualizara xD, bueno, comparada con otros escritores, no demoré nada de nada... nos vemos.

**Rockergirl**: como siempre agradezco que pases por mis textos, y que dejes aunque sea un Hola xD Jajajaa... no sé que más escribir, como siempre, terminamos hablando más por msn que por estás respuesta Jajajaa... cuídate y ya nos vemos al rato.

**Vicky Yun Kamiya**: o.o si que me comprendes! wow por fin! Que exagerada me he puesto últimamente ¬¬ quizás ya sea tiempo de hacer fics más violentos y llenos de explosiones xD... no me hagas caso ¬¬ estoy media..bueno, más enteramente rayada xD... gracias por leerme. Cuídate.

**Karin2:** Jajajaa... sí, a mí también me dio risa releer el capítulo e imaginarme a Heero comprando en un supermercado xD... creo que hasta se demoraría demasiado eligiendo que marca de aceite comprar xD... gracias por leerme y sí! Viva Chile y Shinigami!

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**····Aún tratando de cortar el cielo, con los dedos····**_


	7. Jugando nuevamente

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**  
**

_**Capítulo VII: Jugando nuevamente... **_

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**"Y la seguridad se va,  
la guerra lenta empieza  
como una suave advertencia,  
no la ves ni la oyes,  
pero sientes en la sangre.**_

Entre dolor y pena,  
un mundo lleno de penitencias.

Sonrisas falsas y alegrías efímeras  
entre guerra y guerra.

Con tu vista nublada por sangre,  
te hastías de esa 'vida',  
te harta y detestas,  
quisieras terminar,  
pero no ahí manera de cortar  
tu destino final.

Desearías que con cortarte las alas  
pudieras escapar, pero no pasara.

Tu destino Ángel de Fuego  
ha sido escrito desde tu inicio,  
sin padres o tutores  
sintiéndote enemigo  
entre tus amigos.  
En caminado al combate  
asesino innato  
disfrutando en plena batalla  
de la matanza.

¿Crees poder cambiarlo?"

_ZEN_

_Gracias Zen por tus poemas._

La respiración se volvió controlada y pausada. Demoró un poco el proceso, pero los hábitos de la guerra afloraban de manera natural. Más cuando se está saltando una reja, después de haberle quitado la electricidad por contados segundos; mientras una conocida voz, susurra datos en tus oídos. Tus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad con facilidad y distingues las formas que componen lo que para ti, antes, sólo eran trazos en un papel. Vuelves a jugar al soldado, dejando que la adrenalina controle los pulsos de tu corazón. 

**-- ¿Estás seguro de que por esa ventila es la mejor opción?—**Preguntó por segunda vez el chico trenzado al comunicador oculto en borde de su manga izquierda, mientras empuña fuertemente su automática en la mano derecha.

**-- Es lo que dicen los mapas.—**Afirmó el chino que monitoreaba todos los movimientos desde una de las camionetas de Preventers que habían pedido "prestada" para la ocasión. Quatre a su lado, interceptaba las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia, indicándole los datos justos para no ser vistos por ellas.

**-- ¿Dónde están los otros?—**Murmuró, agachándose junto a una pared entre las sombras. Tenía que pasar cerca de un puesto de guardias de seguridad pagados y por lo que se alcanzaba a ver en sus trajes, muy bien pagados, y porque no decirlo, armados.

**-- Están acercándose al punto de encuentro.—**Contestó Wufei.

**--Ok.—**Pronuncia sus labios, mientras en un movimiento decidido pasa corriendo casi insonoramente a menos de 5 metros de la espalda de un guardia algo distraído que fuma un cigarrillo.

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

_Duo deja un mapa sobre la mesa con suavidad, sin pasar sus ojos por los pilotos reunidos alrededor._

_**-- Este es el plan. He elegido éste lugar sobre los otros, porque me parece más sospechoso. Además, si por esas casualidades de la vida nos descubren podemos acusar intenciones de robo.—**Dijo mientras seguía poniendo mapas específicos que había conseguido con algunos viejos contactos, junto a algunas fotografías del edificio._

_**-- Veo que te lo has tomado muy enserio.—**Dijo Wufei tomando uno de los planos y acercándoselo al rostro, maravillado por los detalles en ellos._

_**-- Claro.** – Respondió simplemente el trenzado._

_**-- Es una compañía de exportación de partes de computadora.—**Dijo Quatre mientras miraba los papeles.—**Una de mis subscontratistas trabajó con ellos hace un tiempo por unos meses, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podrían estar tramando algo... además sus finanzas no son tan espectaculares como para dar un paso tan importante.—**Terminó de decir, sentándose en una silla._

_**-- Las apariencias engañan.—**Murmuró Trowa._

_Heero miró con detalle los documentos y fotografías, y luego miró al trenzado, quien pareció entender su pedido silencioso._

_**--Objetivos: substraer cualquier documento que sea una prueba contra ellos. Tiempo estimado: no más de 30 minutos. Activos: Trowa, Heero y yo. Apoyo: Quatre y Wufei**._

_**Ah... y sería buen día mañana por la noche, el sábado es el día con menos movimiento...—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos.—¿**Alguna pregunta u opinión?**_

_Heero negó, al igual que los otros._

_**--Yo me encargaré de hacerme con algunos implementos de los preventers...—**Dijo Wufei alejándose de ellos y tomando una chaqueta para salir._

_**--Por mi parte buscaré más información de ellos, debe haber algo en la base de datos de mis compañías.—**Dijo Quatre tomando su celular y empezando a marcar._

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Duo se quedó quieto en la pared, junto a la entrada de la ventila. Al minuto llegaron Heero y Trowa con su acostumbrada pasividad y sus movimientos perfectos. No habían perdido con los años sus dotes de fantasmas, lo que no impresionó a Shinigami, ya que por eso los había elegido de compañeros en la misión en terreno. Además eran lo bastante sangre fría como para no actuar fuera de control ahora que se permitía ser el Dios de la Muerte.

Con un destornillador quito los pequeñas trabas que mantenían la ventila en su lugar. Heero se quedó de pie con un ojo en los guardias y otro en el edificio. Mientras Trowa usaba su GPS para ver los planos del lugar.

**-- Todo listo.—**Dijo en voz baja Duo.

Los demás asintieron. Entraron en la ventila después que el trenzado, siendo Heero quien cerraba la marcha por el angosto conducto, cerrando la ventila detrás de él. Después de cinco minutos llegaron al área en que la ventila se dividía en tres. Duo siguió de frente, mientras los otros dos se repartieron a derecha e izquierda sin decir nada. Cada 5 minutos la voz de Wufei les indicaba los movimientos fuera del lugar y las posiciones en que se encontraban dentro del edificio.

El primero en salir del conducto fue Heero, y lo hizo en el tercer piso que según las investigaciones de los contactos de Shinigami y de los infiltrados de Relena, estaban las oficinas de los empleados de cargos más importantes dentro de la empresa. Por lo tanto era un buen lugar para buscar documentos y revisar algunas computadoras.

Trowa por su parte llegó al sector en que se decía había una bodega de partes de computadora. Muestras para vender, lo que no se sabía era si correspondía a la información o encontraría algo más interesante en ese lugar, más cuando notó que la seguridad era más importante que en otras partes del edificio por las cuales había pasado.

Por su parte, Duo se diría directamente al centro de controles que se encontraba en el séptimo piso, dónde según se decía estaba la oficina central del gerente y la computadora central del jefe de ingenieros. Como podría decirse en jerga... _"Iba por el pez gordo."_

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**--Algo me da mala espina.—**Murmuró Wufei mientras seguía viendo demasiado calmado el ambiente. Los guardias seguían en los mismo lugares, sin mucho que hacer.

**--¿Por qué lo dices?—**Preguntó el rubio sin quitar sus ojos de las pantallas frente a él, que mostraban los planos que veían los guardias de seguridad del edificio y de fuera de el.

**--Digamos que está muy calmado todo...—**Dijo el chino mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su negro cabello, tratando de quitarse la ansiedad acostumbrada a que empezarán las explosiones, más si el trenzado estaba allí.

**--¿Lo dices por Duo?—**pregunto el chico captando los pensamientos del chino.

**--Sí, podría decirse que sí... que ya no debería estar explotando algo o que se yo...—**Dijo medio sonriendo a lo que el rubio soltó una pequeña risita.

**--"Ustedes ahí, compórtense"...—**Dijo una voz susurrante. Wufei se enderezó en la silla al darse cuenta que el contacto con Duo estaba encendido.

**--¿Dónde estás?—**pregunto el chino mientras lo buscaba en sus radares.

**--"Estoy a unos 50 metros de mi objetivos."—**Susurró.

**--Los pasillos están despejados.** – Dijo el rubio al trenzado.—**Sólo sé precavido con las cámaras que están en la oficina.**

**--"Gracias por recordármelo, Q-man"**

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Heero Yuy pasó su vista de forma pausada por las puertas. La luz tenue del pasillo le permitía caminar sin tener que usar su linterna y era mejor así, no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto por una imprudencia no propia en él. Una de las puertas llamó su atención, sobre una placa metálica tenía grabada las letras "MSL" así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: Max S. Lucker. Quien más podría ser... era demasiado obvio para ser mentira aunque también... la perfecta trampa...

Miró a su alrededor por un instante. Las cámaras no registraban su presencia por la posición en que estaba, pero si seguía allí podría chocar con alguno de los guardias que hacían ronda por el edificio. Así que de un impulso corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, metiéndose dentro. Algo que en su pasado no hubiera hecho, pero ahora que se le habían pegado algo las malas costumbres de cierto compañero, no se preocupaba.

Pero el brillo metálico de un cañón frente a sus ojos lo dejó sin moverse en su sitió.

**-- Lo esperaba, señor Yuy...o puedo llamarlo 01?—**Preguntó una voz de un hombre de unos 30 años que vestido elegantemente de un traje negro, apuntaba su automática a la frente del 01, quien no hablaba ni dejaba de mirar a los ojos negros de su cazador.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

**-- Problemas...—**Murmuró una voz que había escuchado las breves palabras por medio del comunicador que el 01 había encendido al verse frente a su captor.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

**--Trowa, sal de allí ahora mismo.—**Dijo Wufei al notar que los guardias habían empezado a moverse de manera extraña en el sector en que estaba el cirquero.

**--Aún no doy con nada que sea...**

**--Ya sal de ahí, algo está pasando.—**Dijo Wufei, mientras Quatre miraba las cámaras y trataba de averiguar a que sector se dirigían todos.

**--¡¡Van a donde está Heero!—**Exclamó el rubio.

**--Ya oíste Trowa, sal de ahí. Estás demasiado apartado de 01 y 02, es mejor que salgas antes que no podamos ayudarte.** – Dijo Wufei mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba su arma. – **Quatre quedas a cargo. Voy a distraer a los guardias.—**Dijo saliendo de la camioneta y cerrando las puertas, dejando al rubio sólo.

**--¿Duo?—**Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba los monitores y veía los radares.

**--"Ya empezó la fiesta"—**Dijo la voz de Duo, que ya no susurraba.

**--Van todos al sector donde esta Heero.**

**--"Lo sé Q-man"**

**--Trowa está saliendo del edificio... y Wufei se está encargando de las distracciones para que puedan salir.**

**--"Ok."—**Contesto el trenzado cortando la comunicación.

**-- ¿Heero?—**Preguntó el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-- **¿Heero?... Demonios...—**Murmuró mientras le daba información a Wufei sobre los movimientos de los guardias y de sus compañeros y de la posibilidad de que el 01 estuviera en manos enemigas.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

01 estaba de pie frente al tipo de traje, junto a tres guardias más que ya lo habían desprovisto de sus armas.

**--Veo que es muy callado, todo digno de un soldado.—**Dijo el hombre mientras le miraba con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Por su parte Heero seguía tan propio como siempre. Como si no notará el hecho de que estaba en desventaja y para peor, desarmado.

**--¿No nos dirá a que vino?—**Preguntó el tipo.

Los ojos de Heero no demostraron nada. Ni intención de fuga ni de ser "comprensivo" con el enemigo, lo que le ganó un golpe en el estómago de parte de uno de los guardias; provocando que cayera de rodillas al piso, mientras su mano izquierda apretaba su estómago y la derecha lo mantenía erguido, cargando algo de su peso en el suelo.

**--Se me olvidaba que los míticos pilotos Gundam están entrenados de la forma más perfecta y que un golpe de esos, no causará nada, menos en el bien llamado "soldado perfecto"...—**Ironizó el tipo de traje mientras contemplaba el espectáculo como si fuera de lo más normal.

A Heero le molestó el hecho de que ese hombre supiera tanto de él, hasta sus sobrenombres. ¿Qué más sabría de ellos?

Un sonido en los comunicadores de los guardias desvió la atención del hombre de ojos negros.

**-- Señor, hay alguien muy cerca disparando contra nuestros guardias**.—Exclamó algo sorprendido el guardia.

**-- Así que no está sólo. Era de esperarse, aunque parece más interesante. Den la voz de alarma. Quiero al intruso con viva, aunque si se resiste, pueden reducirlo... pero ya saben... los muertos no hablan.—**Dijo de forma fría. El guardia se alejó y dio las instrucciones por la radio.

**--"Nunca pensé que terminarías así"—**Dijo una voz a su oído. Heero tuvo la intención de sonreír, al descubrir que se había olvidado del comunicador del cual no se habían percatado sus captores**.—"Quien diría que el gran Heero Yuy iba a meter la pata..."—**Dijo nuevamente la voz.

Heero fue puesto de pie por dos de los guardias.

**-- Es mejor que nos lo llevemos antes de que su amiguito cause más problemas.—**Dijo el hombre saliendo primero de la oficina, seguido por Heero siendo arrastrado por dos de los guardias, cerrando la comitiva el tercero que no quitaba sus ojos de la retaguardia.

A lo lejos ( y quizás no tanto) se escuchaban las descargas de una automática, que resaltaba sobre los disparos de las metralletas cortas de los guardias. Por las pausas de la primera y la disminución de las segundas, se podía decir que eran tiros certeros que hacían sucumbir a los que supuestamente tenían la ventaja.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Duo Maxwell caminaba entre los guardias heridos mientras recargaba su automática. En su espalda llevaba un pequeño bolso en el cual había alcanzado a guardar alguna de las cosas que había conseguido, aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran a servir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pasillo frente a él, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones que tenía el grupo que estaba con Heero, y con su GPS podía ver por donde salían. Debía alcanzarlos antes que salieran a la calle y hubieran más guardias que balas en su arma.

**-- Estas me las cobraré, 01.** – Dijo mientras sonreía a la nada y se echaba a correr en dirección al punto en su GPS que indicaba la posición del chico de ojos fríos.—**Le diré a todos que le salvé el trasero al soldado perfecto... aunque tienes 2 minutos antes de que llegué, para deshacerte de ellos ...—**Dijo mientras seguía corriendo y disparándole al que se le pusiera por delante. **– Es la ventaja que te doy...**

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Heero entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras desafiantes del 02. Miró por sobre su hombro a los guardias, algo inquietos por la balacera que parecía acercarse más y más a ellos.

Cruzaron algunos corredores. Lo que notó Heero fue que en un momento, parecieron cambiar de rumbo y en vez de bajar, iban a la azotea. Cuando llegaron frente a unas puertas de ascensor, fue cuando supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes que estuvieran dentro.

El tipo de traje, que aún no se identificaba llamó al ascensor con toda tranquilidad. Más parecía que le divertía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. **_Sangre fría...—_**Pensó Heero, al reconocer esos gestos como comunes, antes de hacer el primer movimiento...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2006.**

_Contestaré review en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leerme._


	8. Te desafío

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**  
**

_**Capítulo VIII: Te desafío... **_

_Un desafío se le hace sólo a alguien que tiene las habilidades para _

_Pasarlo..._

_Hacer un desafío a alguien débil, es sólo aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad y de paso, jugar contra las reglas del honor._

_Un desafío se gana con esfuerzo y con el corazón, ya que sólo este último es el que guía a la luz..._

DC 

**Por DarkCryonic**

_**-- Estas me las cobraré, 01.** – Dijo mientras sonreía a la nada y se echaba a correr en dirección al punto en su GPS que indicaba la posición del chico de ojos fríos.—**Le diré a todos que le salvé el trasero al soldado perfecto... aunque tienes 2 minutos antes de que llegué, para deshacerte de ellos ...—**Dijo mientras seguía corriendo y disparándole al que se le pusiera por delante. **– Es la ventaja que te doy...**_

_------------------------------------- _

_------------------------------------- _

_Heero entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras desafiantes del 02. Miró por sobre su hombro a los guardias, algo inquietos por la balacera que parecía acercarse más y más a ellos. _

_Cruzaron algunos corredores. Lo que notó Heero fue que en un momento, parecieron cambiar de rumbo y en vez de bajar, iban a la azotea. Cuando llegaron frente a unas puertas de ascensor, fue cuando supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes que estuvieran dentro. _

_El tipo de traje, que aún no se identificaba llamó al ascensor con toda tranquilidad. Más parecía que le divertía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. **Sangre fría...—**Pensó Heero, al reconocer esos gestos como comunes, antes de hacer el primer movimiento..._

------------------------------------------------------------

_**El sentido de los hechos parecen tan duramente claros frente a mí.**_

_**Entonces ¿por qué temerles?**_

_**¿Por qué no dejarme llevar por estos gritos que**_

_**salen de mi cuerpo en las noches más oscuras?**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, fue el momento exacto. Aprovechando la inquietud de los guardias, de un movimiento rápido se echó hacia atrás logrando zafar su brazo apresado de uno de ellos, y arrebatar su arma de las manos del otro. Todo no duró más de 15 segundos en su cabeza.

El ambiente se tranquilizó cuando su arma apuntaba la cabeza de uno de los guardias, mientras los otros dos lo miraban sorprendido apuntándolo con sus respectivas armas... y por último, el tipo de traje lo miraba de forma calma junto a la puerta abierta del ascensor.

**--Veo que no me defrauda, 01.—**Dijo el tipo sonriendo. Unos disparos se escucharon cerca.—**Lastima que no me puedo quedar a jugar-- **Dijo introduciéndose en el elevador y cerrando las puertas tras él.

**--¡¡Señor!—**Gritó el guardia que era la presa de Heero, pero no logró lo que quería. El tipo los dejó a merced de Heero.

**--Bajen sus armas o mataré a su compañero.—**Dijo Heero sin quitar su vista de los otros dos que parecían meditar y no decidirse.

El guardia que tenía el cañón en su cien, se movió con brusquedad tirándose al suelo, dejando a Heero sin su escudo humano frente a los otros.

El chico de ojos azules al verse vulnerable se tiró hacia un lado, mientras disparaba y mataba a uno de los guardias. Al volver a girarse para volver a disparar, escuchó que alguien más se le había adelantado.

Dos disparos certeros atravesaron el cuarto, dejando todo en silencio.

**--Creo que no era lo que tenía en mente.—**Dijo una voz. Heero se puso de pie de un brinco y respiró hondo.

Shinigami estaba en medio del lugar apuntando hacia los muertos, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con su trenza, de forma distraída... y con un dejo de _"no me siento nada de culpable" _que se notaba desde lejos.

**-- Demoraste.—**Dijo Heero caminando hacia él.

Duo lo miró levantando una ceja como sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Heero, pero no le prestó más atención. Ya que no sabía a que se refería en realidad...

Heero recogió sus cosas de los guardias y se disponía a subir por la escalera para llegar a la azotea, cuando Duo le detuvo.

**--¿A dónde vas?**

**--Voy tras alguien...—**Dijo deteniéndose.

**-- Debemos salir. No es tiempo de ir tras sospechosos. Más importante es ver como saldremos de aquí.--**Dijo Duo volviendo a pasar su vista por los muertos. Se agachó y tomó la radio de uno de ellos...—**Bien, esto servirá.**

Heero miró la escalera y volteó a ver a Duo que ya se alejaba hacia la salida. Decidió seguirle, además era el líder de misión y tenía que seguir sus indicaciones. Además era muy probable que ya el sujeto hubiera dejado el edificio.

-------------------------------------------------

_**¿Qué tan difícil es confiar en alguien más?**_

_**En otro que no sea tu propia sombra... **_

_**en aquel que dice ser tu amigo a toda costa...**_

_**¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?**_

-------------------------------------------------

**--Señor Leonard, el Señor Lucker quiere hablar con usted.—**Dijo el piloto del helicóptero pasándole un teléfono satelital, mientras se alejaban del lugar hacia un nuevo punto "seguro" para el segundo al mando.

**--Señor**.—Dijo esperando las palabras de su superior.

**--"Ya saben sobre nosotros."** – Más afirmó que preguntó la voz en el auricular.

**-- Así es, Señor.—**Contestó sin demostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

**-- "Espero que hayas sido cauto..."—**Cuestionó Lucker. Después de todo no podía dejar detalles sin cuidar. No estaba para tropezar con piedras como lo habían ello Oz y Colmillo blanco en el pasado. Y cientos más, a través de la historia de la tierra.

No podía caer en lo mismo y perder ante simples mortales con ideales de libertad y pacificación con ideas de desarme mundial. No, él no veía paz en el desarme, sino más bien, vulnerabilidad. Y no había nada peor que ser débil en este mundo, o por lo menos, era lo que pensaba Max S. Lucker. Y quizás no distaba ni un ápice de lo que pensaba el mismo Leonard...

**--Lo fui señor. No tuvieron tiempo de tomar nada que pudieras servirles. Además confirmamos nuestras sospechas sobre los pilotos Gundam, ya que estuve frente a frente al piloto del Wing Zero.—**Dijo cerrando sus ojos y apoyando la espalda en el asiento.

**-- Así que tendremos el mismo honor que nuestros antecesores... los míticos pilotos Gundam... aunque sin Gundam...—**Dijo la voz, antes de soltar una risita molesta que hizo que Leonard alejara el auricular de su oído. Mil veces prefería oír el ruido estruendoso de los motores de la aeronave que a su interlocutor, al cual creía, en muchas ocasiones, nada más que un perro sin dientes... Sin mucho miramientos, apretó el botón de Off en el teléfono y se lo devolvió al piloto.

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**¿Aunque te tapes los oídos con tus manos,**_

_**no dejarás de escuchar los llamados?**_

_**¿Aunque te destruyas los tímpanos,**_

_**no dejarás de sentir el grito de tu corazón?**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

Wufei Chang estaba en el frente del edificio, disparando a los guardias parapetándose con unos automóviles estacionados que no le eran de mucha ayuda, más cuando los guardias usan metralletas y uno que otro rifle de largo alcance.

De todas formas, el fin último de su situación era distraer a los guardias para que los tres pilotos pudieran salir del lugar; aunque el salir ileso de allí, era una de sus más importantes inquietudes; aunque el orgullo Chang no lo admitiría ni de forma inconsciente.

---**_------------------------------------------_**

La batalla más difícil es aquella en que enfrentas a tus propios duendes 

_**Y mientras tus manos se aferran a tu garganta para detener los murmullos angustiosos**_

_**Tu alma se inflama queriendo romper las paredes de tu cuerpo**_

_**Y liberar la verdad que tanto te niegas ver, en tus propios ojos y desnudos pies**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

Trowa Barton, aprovechando la conmoción y ayudándose de los datos entregados por el rubio por radio, salió del edificio por atrás, sin llamar la atención de los guardias que estaban en ese lado del recinto, pero sin "datos" que pudieran ser de ayuda... en otras palabras, la misión parecía fallida...

_**--------------------------------------------**_

En el pasado se contaban viejas historias de héroes que mataban dragones 

_**Para probar su valor y sabiduría...**_

_**Tú tienes una misión tan difícil como la de esos enarbolados hombres**_

_**Sólo que tú debes vencer a un dios en medio del cielo**_

_**Que no escupe fuego, pero que causa yagas que parten el alma**_

_**En más pedazos, que estrellas en el cielo...**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy caminaban por los pasillos con una seguridad que podría espantar al más seguro de sí. 01 no sabía si la calma era porque delante de él caminaba el mismísimo dios de la muerte o porque, en si, ya habían matado a todos en el edificio y no había peligro.

**--Creo que Wufei se está entreteniendo allá afuera...—**Dijo Duo.

**--Está en desventaja.—**Se permitió decir Heero.

**Eso no será por mucho.—**Dijo Duo sacando un control remoto de su bolsillo. Heero comprendió al instante. -- **¿Estás listo para correr?—**Preguntó el trenzado antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio, desde el cual podía verse a los guardias disparando hacia la calle.

_**----------------------------------**_

Algunos dicen que nacemos con nuestro destino trazado 

_**Y que no queda más que ajustarse a las calamidades que nos fueron heredadas...**_

_**Pero yo te digo, amigo mío, que el día de forma con simples palabras**_

_**Y que el mañana no deja de ser más que un sueño**_

_**Que no nacerá, si no quieres...**_

_**Y que puede volverse pesadilla, si así lo quieres...**_

_**Pero recuerda, yo no dejaré que mueras...**_

_**Después de todo, para algo fueron hechas mis alas.**_

_**----------------------------------**_

Wufei iba a levantarse para volver a correr a un auto vecino para tener un mejor ángulo de disparo, cuando una gran detonación exploto en los pisos superiores de edificio.

Una gran onda sonora hizo volar vidrios u pedazos de concreto por todos lados formando una capa de humo y polvo que avanzaba rápidamente cubriendo el recinto. Los guardias empezaron a correr para muchos lados tratando de no ser alcanzado por los destrozos.

En medio de todo el caos, dos figuras salieron corriendo con rapidez, confundiéndose...

El chino volvió a la camioneta, donde ya esperaba Trowa en compañía del rubio que seguía monitoreando el lugar.

**-- Creo que ha esta explosión me refería...—**Murmuró Wufei sentándose en su sitio frente a los radares, mientras Trowa se sentaba delante, en el puesto del chofer, para partir apenas 01 y 02 estuvieran con ellos.

Una segunda explosión llamó la atención del rubio en el monitor.

**--Toda una fiesta.—**Murmuró el árabe, antes de escuchar personas acercarse y entrar a la camioneta con rapidez. Un Duo sonriente y un empolvado Heero hacían acto de presencia. Lo curioso es que parecían bastante divertidos.

**--Vamos..—**Dijo Duo a Trowa, quien al instante se puso en marcha hasta la primera base, donde dejarían todo y cambiarían de transporte para llegar a la casa en donde se hospedaban.

**--¿Están bien?—**Preguntó el rubio, olvidándose de su labor y prestándoles atención.**-- ¿No se lastimaron?**

**-- Estoy bien, Quatre amigo... quizás mejor que ayer.—**Dijo Duo sin dejar de sonreír. Cosa que hizo pensar al chino que Duo parecía haber recobrado el rumbo de su vida y sólo con la simple tarea de destruir un edificio... si que podía ser simple de complacer.

**-- ¿Y tú, Heero?—**Preguntó el rubio.

**-- Estoy bien.—**Dijo el soldado mirando hacia los monitores que aún seguían mostrando señales de algunas de las cámaras sobrevivientes a las explosiones. El humo parecía llenar todos los rincones. Sí allí había algo que sirviera, ya no lo habría después de todo lo pasado.

**-- Quatre, revisa a 01. Estoy seguro de que miente.—**Dijo Duo mirando hacia Trowa que le devolvía la mirada por el retrovisor.

**-- ¿Heero?**

**-- Estoy bien...**

**-- No creo... ya que el soldado perfecto no comete errores... así que algo mal debe haber...—**Dijo Duo de forma fría centrando su mirada en el 01.

**-- Soy humano...—**Dijo Heero cruzándose de brazos y devolviéndole la mirada.

**-- No te creo...** – Dijo Duo de forma burlona.—**Además no me trago ese cuento... Tú, menos que nadie, eres tan fácil de capturar... así que no creo que haya sido por descuido...**

**-- Que crees entonces...—**Dijo Wufei que parecía interesado en los hechos, mientras los demás escuchaban sin opinar.

**-- Que nuestro amigo aquí, se dejó capturar...—**Dijo Duo, mientras sonreía de medio lado y miraba a Heero.

**-- ¿Heero?—**Preguntó el chino esperando una respuesta ante las acusaciones del trenzado.

**-- ¿Y qué ganaría dejándome atrapar?—**Preguntó a su vez, Heero.

**-- Eso es lo que no sé...—**Dijo Duo. – **Y es lo que me molesta. Siempre pareces estar dos pasos delante de nosotros... y no me agrada.**

**-- Porque no aceptas que fue un error mío. Me confié y me capturaron.—**Dijo Heero.

**-- Porque eso no es posible.** – Dijo Duo cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-- Todos podemos fallar alguna vez...—**Dijo el rubio.

**--No 01.—**Dijo Duo.—**Trowa, detente... me bajo aquí...** – Dijo el trenzado, descendiendo.

**--¿Duo?**

**-- Los veo en casa a la noche, ah! Y cuiden mi mochila...—**Dijo pasándosela al chino.

**-- Pero a dónde vas?—**Pregunto Wufei.

**-- Por ahí... **– Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del transporte y alejarse corriendo.

Trowa volvió a manejar por las calles sin dejar de ver, de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, las caras de sus compañeros.

**--¿Es verdad lo que cree Maxwell?—**Preguntó Wufei.

**-- ¿Sobre qué?—**Preguntó Heero.

**-- Sobre que te dejaste capturar...**

**-- Cometí un error. Sólo fue eso.—**Dijo Heero.

**--Entiendo la confusión de Duo**.—Dijo Quatre.—**Pero no sé si me agrada tú forma de volver a traer a Duo... Shinigami sospecha...—**Agregó dejando con cara de "que diablos" a Trowa y Wufei.

**-- Sólo le doy algo en que pensar.—**Dijo Heero.

**-- Entonces si te dejaste capturar.—**Dijo Wufei algo fastidiado.

**-- No...**

**-- Entonces...**

**-- Fue un error...—**Dijo ya enfadado Heero.

**-- Pues es difícil de creer.—**Murmuró Trowa desde su puesto. Pero fue escuchado por el agudo oído del 01, quien le miró por el espejo con seriedad.

No siguieron hablando. Muchas cosas habían pasado y sólo después de llegar a "casa", podrían dedicarse a tratar de comprenderlas...

----------------------------

Continuará 

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

Nota: si hay alguna falla ortográfica o de digitación uu la culpa la tiene la hora ( 5:26 AM) en que me viene la inspiración.

_A contestar review capítulos 6 y 7._

**Rockergirl** ( 6 ): Siempre me causan risa tus peleas con tu otro yo xD... aunque u-u ya debería estar acostumbrada a tener una padawuan loca xD... gomen xD... espero que te haya gustado el cap. después me das tu opinión como siempre. (7) si, sé que lo corté en lo mejor, pero así es la triste vida del lector de fics xD...así que confórmate! xD

**Ryoko** ( 6 ): Shonen ai o.0 ¬¬ no tiene mejor una bazuca uu se me hace poco la 22 ¬¬ ... sin comentarios. ( 7 ) ¿Me odias? muajajajajaja... ¬¬ es mi venganza ¬¬ y puedo ser más malvada aún xD.

**Arwon**: gracias por leerme y me agrada que te gustara como quedo. Espero que los siguientes capítulos sigan agradándote como éste.

**Zen**: El capítulo 6 esta más bien psicológico. Así que el cap. 7 es el más ad hoc a mostrar al Duo más tenas y sin dudas... si.., porque no decirlo, más Shinigami. Como siempre, tus poemas están genial.

**Karin2** ( 6 ): Gracias como siempre por leerme. y sí, creo que poner partes del réquiem le dieron cierto encanto al capítulo. Espero que lo que venga en el futuro siga gustándote. Ah! Y Viva Chile y las papas fritas!

**Yuki Hiyama** ( 7 ): Jajajaa... menos mal que recuerdas que no es shonen ai ¬¬0, Jajajaa... y por lo visto quedó bueno el cap. gracias por leerme y ya vi que tienes fotolog xD... será un medio para hacerte la vida imposible xD ( es broma, solo me gusta como suena amenazar a la gente)

**Drunny**: hace tiempo que no te veía en un review, ya que más nos vemos por msn o.o ¬¬ así que también tienes la fiebre de leer entre líneas ¬¬ quieres que te golpee, amiguita o.o xD es broma ¬¬ hablamos luego xD

**Vicky Yun Kamiya:** hola... así que una canción. Sabes, la baje y la escuché... me agradó bastante, así que será el centro para el cap.9 de Ángeles de fuego. Gracias por darte el trabajo de buscar la canción y dejármela. Gracias.

Saludos a todos y todas.

Ya nos vemos pronto, eso espero, con el próximo cap.

DarkCryonic 

**Aún cortando el cielo**

(5:50 AM)


	9. Diferencias

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**  
**

**Capítulo IX: Diferencias...**

**...(Canción: Cry de** **James Blunt**)

_Pondré la letra en inglés y luego en español..._ Por DarkCryonic 

_**-----------Flash Back Vals Infinito Ova2-------**_

"_**--Se acabó**.—Pero en vez de la explosión esperada, sólo queda el silencio.-- **¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no explota?¿Qué he hecho mal?**_

_**--Duo.—**Dice una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Sus ojos voltean y nota una imagen familiar. Al instante caen al suelo los detonadores que tintinean dándole las respuestas a su fallida explosión**.—El Deathscythe es una obra de arte excelente.—**Dice el viejo.—**Piensa en otra idea que no sea destruirlo.**_

_**--No voy a permitir que conviertan a mi compañero en una herramienta de destrucción masiva**.—Dice el chico mientras su mano izquierda se afirma en su cadera y sus ojos miran a su compañero en medio del hangar._

_El viejo doctor se acerca a él notando su distracción y lo desarma._

_**--Así que, después de destruir al Deathscythe ibas a matarte...—**Cuestiona_

_**--A todos los de aquí.—**Contesta de forma burlona.—**Yo incluido. Me convertiré en la Muerte gustosamente si es por la paz de la colonia.**_

_**--Si estás tan decidido...**_

_**--Que..**_

_**--Duo... Roba a Deathscythe...**_

_**--Ahhhh?**_

_**--No lleves a cabo la operación meteoro..simplemente desciende a la tierra...—**Dijo el doctor alejándose. --**Hay un hombre llamado Howard en el pacifico. Ve a verle. Por supuesto, como "Shinigami".**_

_**--Shinigami, ¿eh?**_

_**--Mucho mejor que ser un héroe de destrucción másico."**_

_**-----fin FB-------------------------**_

Así había empezado todo. Así había querido jugar. Pero aún seguía preguntándose si había hecho bien. Si el rescatar a su Gundam de la explosión y robarlo había sido la mejor idea. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, no los habría conocido... a ninguno de los que hasta ese entonces se habían cruzado en su vida...

Caminó aún unos minutos más sin rumbo por las calles. Sólo poniendo un pie delante del otro, mientras algunos de sus cabellos sueltos caían por sobre su rostro ya que llevaba la cabeza hacia delante. Sus pensamientos lo alejaban de los que pasaban a su alrededor, de los sonidos de la ciudad. Demasiado ensimismado como para notar a las chicas que se le quedaban viendo, o los negocios de comida rápida que en otro tiempo habrían sido de importancia para sus sentidos.

**------o---o----o----o----o----o------** "**I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I´m a friend."** **---o----o----o----o---o----o---o------**

"_**Soy humano..." **_

Las frase no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Claro que Heero Yuy era humano, pero no tenía derecho de hacerlo notar en medio de la misión...

Apretó sus ojos y se quedó de pie en medio de la acera sin abrirlos. Sus puños apretados y sus dientes a más no poder. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar algo que él siempre le reclamó a 01?

¿Sería que no podía ser Shinigami si tenía que estar cuidando de sus amigos?

Un choque en uno de sus hombros lo hizo volver a la realidad. Las calles llenas de personas quedaron frente a sus ojos azules grandemente abiertos. Un sábado por la noche... o un domingo por la madrugada...y aún así, el movimiento seguía... Nada se detenía...

¿Qué pasaría si empezara a gritar que la paz había terminado? O peor aún... ¿Qué nunca había existido?... ¿Le creerían?... ¿Si quiera se dignarían a mirarle?

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma perversa. Sabía muy bien las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sabía demasiado bien la indiferencia de la gente, que mientras no viera las explosiones en sus propias narices no se preocuparían de nada que no fuera sus miserables vidas.

Siempre había sido así, por qué habría de ser diferente ahora. Después de todo, sólo eran humanos... simple carne de cañón en los momentos culmines...

Soltó una risita extraña que atrajo más de alguna mirada curiosa. Miró el lugar y se puso a caminar con seguridad, tanto que la gente sin darse cuenta, le daba el paso...

_Sí, el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte._

**-----o-o---o----o---o----o----** **I have seen birth. I have seen death.  
Lived to see a lover´s final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?  
And if you want to talk about it once again,  
On you I depend. I´ll cry on your shoulder.  
You´re a friend.** **-----o---o----o---o---o---o---**

Llegaron a "casa" después de sus acostumbradas escaramuzas para desaparecer sus rastros.

**--Tres de la mañana.—**Murmuró Wufei dejándose caer en el sofá con desgano. Quatre se quedó de pie junto a la ventana contemplando la calle, quizás esperando la visión de Duo...

Habían destruido un edificio y el ambiente de la calle parecía normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido...

**--¿Alguien podría decirme de qué valió todo lo que hicimos?—**Preguntó el chino. Heero que entró de último junto a un callado Trowa, miró al aire frente a él. El cirquero pasó a su lado y quedó apoyado en una de las paredes, cruzado de brazos y con aire ausente.

**--Hmm..—**Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Heero Yuy.

**-- Hm?..—**Preguntó sarcástico Wufei mientras levantaba una ceja.

**-- No cumplí el objetivo.—**Dijo Heero cruzándose de brazos y pareciendo algo cansado. Quatre se le quedó viendo con un dejo de pregunta, pero guardó silencio.

**-- Por mi parte no tuve tiempo de llegar a la bodega central...—**Dijo Trowa con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

**-- En otras palabras... sólo tenemos la mochila de Maxwell...—**Dijo Wufei levantándola del suelo y dejándola al otro extremo del sofá.

Se le quedaron viendo, como esperando que hablase y contase su verdad. Pero las mochilas no hablan o si?

**-- Me voy a dormir...—**Dijo Yuy sin dar tiempo a comentarios. Desapareció por el pasillo tan fugaz como el viento.

Trowa miró a sus compañeros y decidió seguir el ejemplo del 01. Además el líder de misión no estaba y era su deber el mostrar que había conseguido.

Quatre por su parte, volvió a centrar su atención a la realidad fuera de la ventana. No pudo evitar suspirar. Las imágenes del pasado removían viejas sensaciones y pensamientos...

**-- ¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó el chino cuando se quedaron solos.

**-- Duo... me preocupa...—**Dijo Quatre.

**-- Winner, a todos nos preocupa ese trenzado loco, pero sabes mejor que cualquiera que es casi imposible ayudarlo si él no quiere...**

**-- Lo sé... yo quisiera...—**Trató de decir el rubio, pero no encontró las palabras.

**-- Ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día... y es muy probable que nos toque una charla con la "reina del mundo"...—**Agregó Wufei con un tono burlón que causó una semisonrisa en Quatre.

**----o---o---o---o----o---o---o---o---** **You and I have been through many things.  
I´ll hold on to your heart.  
I wouldn´t cry for anything,  
But don´t go tearing your life apart.** **-----o--o----o---o----o-----o--o----**

Las calles se veían tan diferentes, tan distantes... ni siquiera volver a vivir en ellas podría ser una posibilidad. Su mente y cuerpo habían aprendido a acostumbrarse a un nuevo ritmo de vida. No necesitaba mucho, sólo un techo y algo que hacer. _Una vida simple._

Pero no era algo fácil. Cuando más seguro estaba de dejar sus pensamientos en el pasado, aparecían asaltándole en los sueños o en imágenes vagas mientras paseaba por algún lugar borrándole la sonrisa al instante.

¿No tenía derecho? ¿O es algo más que impide a algunos humanos disfrutar de la vida? ¿Qué es eso que impide que nos sintamos a gusto, qué es eso que aprieta nuestro pecho y no nos deja respirar...? ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿cómo sanarlo?

No es fácil darlo a entender, tampoco el lograr comprenderlo. Se está destinado desde el principio a llevar una carga intransferible, innombrable. Por mucho que se quiera pedir ayuda, no puedes... parte de ti acepta la pena como la única forma de pagarle al mundo tus desastres o por lo menos, la osadía de haber nacido en él...

Su alma se termina acostumbrando a los escalofríos que surcan su espalda y a las visiones de sus manos... sí... acostumbrado, pero no aceptado...

Debía confrontarlo de una vez, no estaba hecho para vivir en tiempos de paz. Su espíritu de lucha era mucho más fuerte que su alma de joven perdido. Sus manos se aferraban con más facilidad a un arma que a una mano amiga. Sus ojos brillaban bajo los fuegos cruzados y no contemplando al amanecer.

No había nacido para ser alguien común, tampoco... había nacido para aceptar serlo... Levantó sus ojos al cielo que empalidecía mientras más cercana estaba la mañana. Respiró con fuerza y siguió dejando que el viento frío adormeciera su rostro y cuello, mientras sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos y sus ojos azules, se perdían frente a él, en ningún punto...

**------o----o------o-----o---o-----o-----** **I have seen fear. I have seen faith.  
Seen the look of anger on your face.  
And if you want to talk about what will be,  
Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,  
I´m a friend.** **----o----o----o--o----o---o---o----o------**

Heero se sentó en el escritorio y sin saber porqué, sonrió a la oscuridad frente a él. Encontraba más que curioso que sus compañeros le creyesen tan perfecto. De algo si estaba seguro, él no se había dejado capturar. Por lo menos no de manera conciente. Sólo se había dejado llevar por un impulso, y había terminado atrapado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de aceptar? Era tan humano como los otros... la sangre que brotaba de él cuando estaba herido lo demostraba más que fehacientemente.

Sacó su automática de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la superficie de madera. Algo de luz que se colaba por su ventana provocó un brillo en el frío metal, que sus ojos percibieron con intensidad.

Él no era como aquella arma... no era indestructible, menos hecho de metal... Pero sus movimientos y conjeturas solían rayan en la frialdad que emitía esa arma. Y sus leves brillos de vida, habían sido tan escasos en el pasado que habían creado una imagen de sí, muy fuera de lo normal en un chico de su edad.

No podía negar que aquella manera de ser y verse percibido, le había ayudado a sobrevivir y a conseguir sus metas. Pero ahora que quería mostrarse fuera de la coraza, aquellos que le reclamaban esa frialdad, parecen no aceptar el cambio.

Volvió a sonreír en medio de la oscuridad, un gesto poco característico para alguien como él... o para ese "alguien" que creían que era él...

Todo parecía bastante complicado y confuso a veces. Pero después de que dejó a Relena después de la destrucción de los Gundam y se dedicó a vivir la vida, recuperó y entendió muchas de las cosas que no había tenido tiempo de aprender. Comprendió que la vida estaba llena de detalles y que eran estos, los que la vuelven interesante y necesaria.

Entendió también, que nunca podría dejar su pasado en el olvido, porque al verse al espejo seguiría viendo sus mismos ojos y aquel brillo frío que era parte de su naturaleza... y quizás eran sus ojos, los que seguían haciendo creer a los otros, que aún era el SOLDADO PERFECTO, aunque no fuera verdad...

Abrió una de las gavetas y guardó el arma allí junto a su reloj y otras cosas que había llevado en la misión. Se levantó de forma pausaba y se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, esperando contemplar el amanecer...

**-----o----o-----o-----o---o------o------** **And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I´m a friend** **------o---o----o--o----o-----o-----o----**

Trowa recostado en su cama esperaba el albear del día, el cual ya estaba cercano... sus brazos cruzados tras de su cabeza y su vista en el cielo raso de su cuarto le daban un aspecto de estar esperando que el tiempo avanzara de la manera más rápida posible...

Siempre fue de los que creyó que la vida era un gran circo... una analogía bastante interesante si pensamos en el llamado "cirquero"...

Y más ahora que parecía que todo estaba patas arriba, comenzando por el hecho de que 01 estuviese comportándose como "humano"; que 02 anduviera más irritable que Chang en uno de sus malos días; que el rubio parecía más melancólico de lo común...

Sí, quizás Chang era uno de los más "normales", si es que se podía decir eso del chino... por qué hasta él estaba extraño... o por lo menos lo había notado al sorprenderse pensando en cosas que antes ni siquiera habrían ocupado un instante en su misteriosa vida.

Miró hacía la ventana, pero notó que aún faltaba para la luz... respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos... quizás ya habría otro amanecer para pensar en más tonterías... dormir le daría paciencia para la siguiente reunión de los pilotos...

_**-------o--------o----o-----o-----o----o------**_

**He visto paz. He visto dolor  
descansando sobre los hombros de tu nombre  
¿ves la verdad a través de todas sus mentiras?  
¿ves el mundo a través de ojos molestos?  
Y si quieres hablarlo más de eso  
acuéstate en el piso y llora en mi hombro  
soy un amigo**

_**-------o------o-----o----o---o---o----o-------**_

Duo cruzó la puerta de entrada a eso de las 6 de la mañana. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado. Sus pies debieron traicionarle en alguna esquina...

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba allí y no podía dar la vuelta. Además no estaba con los ánimos para seguir dando vueltas sin sentido.

Cruzó el salón de manera silenciosa y a los minutos estaba dentro de su cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se dejó caer en su cama sin siquiera moverse alguna vez. en realidad, estaba más agotado de lo que había creído estarlo alguna vez. sus ojos se cerraron llevándolo a la oscuridad en la que siempre parecía estar más vivo que nunca.

**----o------o--o------o---o-----o---o----o------** **He visto nacimiento. He visto muerte  
Vivido para ver un últimos respiro de amantes  
¿ves mi culpa? ¿debería sentir miedo?  
¿ es el fuego de la vacilación quemando radiante?  
Y si quieres hablarlo una vez mas  
de ti depende. Yo lloraré en tu hombro  
eres un amigo** **-------o---o----o----o------o------o---------**

**Domingo, 9 AM...**

Los comunicados de las explosiones en una empresa a las afueras de la ciudad empezaron a llegar al despacho de Relena Peacecraft. La rubia no dejaba de leer los documentos como si fueran a desaparecer si no les prestara la suficiente atención. Cuando terminó, respiró de forma profunda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás fijando sus ojos en la lámpara de cristal que colgaba majestuosa en medio de su oficina.

Su mano derecha se estiró como no queriendo hacia el comunicador...

**--Marta, comunícame con el Señor Chang Wu fei...**

**_--"Sí, señorita"...—_**Contestó la secretaría.

No tenía para que preguntar, pero de todas formas lo haría. Era demasiado extraño el incidente como para no creer que ellos no estuvieran involucrados. Además conocía la impaciencia de los pilotos Gundam y su manera de ver las problemáticas. Nunca se dejarían gobernar por nadie, ni siquiera por ella, aunque fuese la de la idea de reunirlos.

Aun sin Gundam eran de temer. Suficientemente entrenados como para enfrentarse a cualquier hecho. Aunque esta intromisión en sus planes le daba ciertas respuestas. Los dueños de la compañía habían acusado problemas eléctricos, los cuales habrían provocado el sobrecalentamiento de una de las centrales de abastecimiento del edificio provocando la explosión.

Bastante buena excusa para encubrir sus posiciones y de paso, alejar la visión del público de ellos. Todo quedaría como un accidente imprevisto y sin consecuencias. Ya que se declaraba que no había heridos, lo que le causaba cierta extraña sensación de que aquello era absoluta mentira. Siempre habría muertos... siempre los había...

_**-- "Señorita Relena... El señor Chang está en la línea 1..."**_

**-- Gracias Marta.—**Dijo acercando su cuerpo al escritorio y apretando un botón**.—Wufei...—**Dijo su voz con tranquilidad.

**_-- Fuimos nosotros.—_**Dijo el chino de forma automática, lo que causó una sonrisa en la rubia.

**--Lo sé... pero no llamaba para eso...Quería saber si habían descubierto algo de valor...—**Dijo la chica tratando de no parecer demasiado preocupada.

**_--Aún no lo sabemos...—_**Dijo dubitativo el chino. Relena pareció confundida, pero no quiso preguntar...

**--Hoy los espero a las afueras de la ciudad, en el sector restringido Alpha... a las 5 de la tarde.—**Dijo la rubia.

**_--Allí estaremos.—_**Dijo el chino cortando la comunicación.

La chica apretó otro botón...

**--Marta, avisa que hoy es el día.—**Dijo volviendo a recostar su cabeza en el respaldo.

_**--"Así lo haré señorita."**_

**----------o-----o---o---o----o--o-----o---------** **Tu y yo hemos atravesado muchas cosas  
Yo me aferraré a tu corazón  
No lloraría por cualquier cosa  
Pero no te vayas llorando tu vida aparte** **--o-------o---------o------o------o-----o-----**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que notó fue que seguía en la misma posición en la que se había dejado caer. Su trenza estaba a su lado, y parecía algo desordenada, aunque siguiera trenzada. Sus manos apretaban de manera casi instintiva la manta, mientras su espalda parecía gritar que necesitaba una posición más relajante. Miró el brillo del día que entraba por sus cortinas mal cerradas y trató de pensar en que el día tendría algo de mejor... sus manos contra la cama le ayudaron a incorporarse.

Estiró sus brazos y luego refregó sus ojos con fuerza. Su vista viajó a su reloj... 10 AM... Enfocó sus sentidos en la casa y notó con algo de melancolía la voz de Quatre conversando animadamente con el chino.

Por un momento creyó estar tres años en el pasado, despertando después de una de sus tantas fiestas o de una misión agotadora. Saldría del cuarto y se encontraría con el saludo ameno del rubio, el comentario algo irritado del chino, la mirada de Heero y el silencio del payaso sin sonrisa...

¿Pasaría aquello ahora?... Se preguntó mientras buscaba ropa limpia para cambiarse... Su trenza ya no lo era. Sus cabellos sueltos estaban listos para darse un largo y relajante baño.

En la cocina ya estaban todos desayunando esperando al trenzado... Cuando escucharon movimiento, supieron de que ya había despertado.

**-----------o------o--------o------o---------** **He visto miedo. He visto fe  
Visto la mirada de ira en tu cara  
Y si quieres hablar sobre lo que va a ser  
ven y siéntate conmigo, y llora en mi hombro,  
Soy un amigo** **--------o-------o-------o-----o------o--------**

No pasaron menos de 15 minutos antes de que le vieran aparecer con aquel dejo de despreocupación que era si cara mañanera patentada. Sonrió de manera fugaz, mientras se sentaba junto a Quatre y llenaba un jarro de café.

Captó que se le quedaron mirando con interés...

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

**--¿Qué tienes dentro de la mochila?—**Pregunto Wufei.

**-- ¿Qué? Moch... Ah! No la abrieron?—**Preguntó extrañado.

**-- Esperábamos a que lo hicieras tu...—**Dijo Quatre de forma amable.

Duo soltó una risita nerviosa, lo que causo la cara de extrañeza de sus compañeros.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó Heero.

**-- Es que ni yo sé que hay en la mochila...—**Soltó Duo aumentando la risa.

**-- ¿Qué?—**Preguntaron todos a la vez con cara de _"es una broma, verdad?"_

**-- Es que cuando estaba por ver que servía, fue lo de Heero...así que metí lo primero que encontré en el lugar y salí a salvarle el trasero al soldado perfecto...—**Terminó de decir antes de tomar un sorbo de su café...

Todos se quedaron en silencio...

**-- Diablos Maxwell... me hiciste cuidar un bolso que ni idea tienes que contiene...**

**-- Así es, amigo Fei...—**Respondió el chico sonriendo.

**-- Como en los viejos tiempos...—**Murmuró el rubio al ver como Trowa detenía a Wufei que quería saltarle encima a Duo por sobre la mesa, mientras Heero les miraba con diversión disimulada y el trenzado le hacia morisquetas al chino que no podía alcanzarle...

**---------o-----o----o------o------o------o-----** **Y si quieres hablarlo mas  
acuéstate en el piso y llora sobre mi hombro  
Soy un amigo** **------o--------o-------o--------o-------o-----** Continuará 

_**DarkCRyonic**_

_**Chile 2006**_

_**22:21**_

_Un agradecimiento especial a **Vicky Yun Kamiya** que dejó la canción para este capítulo. Gracias._

**Ryoko Yuy:** o.o Gracias por decir eso de que manejo bien la acción, pero te sigo recordando que no hay nada de aishonen Jajajaa...

**Yuki Hiyama**: Gracias por dejar review y por tus palabras. Me agrada mucho recibir tus palabras... y de paso, cuando pones otras de tus "fotos" de la infancia en tu flog xD...

**Rockergirl**: Sí, la humanidad es un gran tema... espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque ya sabes... siempre quedo con el gustillo a que falta algo en los capitulos... pero debe ser lo típico de personas como yop.

**Drunny**: con lo de entre líneas me refería a esos que le buscan el yaoi en los más efímeros detalles xD ... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No te he visto en msn xD... cuídate y espero que te guste este cap.

**Starligth no rain:** Sí que tus letanías son inmemorables y geniales. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto u.u sin mi pepe grillo a veces me cuesta escribir algo interesante u.u ... si, ya ... lo confieso u.u te extraño u.u cuídate y ya nos vemos un día de estos.


	10. El misterio de la mochila maxwell

_No me gusta pedir disculpas, pero a veces, supongo que se preguntaran de porque me demoro en actualizar cuando soy de las que no lo hace. He tenido asuntos que resolver y no se puede ser creativa cuando no tienes ganas ni de abrir word, pero ya vencí a uno de mis demonios y resucite de mis cenizas... aunque sea por un tiempo y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tengo hasta fics nuevos._

_Gracias por la paciencia_

_**DC**_

_Aún cortando el cielo_

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**  
**

**Capítulo X: El misterio de la mochila Maxwell** Capítulo dedicado a Shinigami Girl Por DarkCryonic 

-------o----o---o---o---o---o----o--------

_**Cae la noche, caen los sueños también.  
Creemos saber todo lo que hay bajo el cielo,**_

_**Creemos conocer hasta el más ínfimo misterios...**_

_**Pero en verdad, no sabemos nada...**_

**_Ni siquiera de lo que estamos hechos..._**  
DC

------o-----o-----o------

----0----

-

Los cinco pilotos Gundam rodeaban, desde ahora llamada, misteriosa _mochila Maxwell_. Se le quedaron viendo manteniendo un silencio parecido al que se mantiene dentro de las iglesias, tanto que Duo recordó fugazmente su paso por la parroquia del padre Maxwell, un poco más y se persignaba...

**-- ¡¡Ya basta!!—**Gritó el chino rompiendo la armoniosidad que los recogía en el salón.**—Abre de una maldita vez tu mugre de mochila!!...**

**-- Sí lo pides tan amablemente...—**Dijo sonriendo Duo mientras le soltaba el nudo de seguridad y volteaba el contenido sobre la alfombra a los pies de sus compañeros. Una cantidad de cosas salieron de ella. Duo zamarreó un poco y al comprobar que no había más, lo tiró hacia un rincón.—**Bueno, a buscar!!—**Dijo sentándose. Los demás lo imitaron.

Heero se dedicó a tomar los discos, Quatre a juntar los papeles, mientras Trowa y Wufei se dedicaban a observar trozos de lo que parecían ser circuitos.

**-- ¿Qué es esto?—**Murmuró Duo tomando un chips entre sus manos.

**-- Revisaré estos discos.—**Dijo Heero alejándose hacia su dormitorio.

**-- Estos papeles son resúmenes de embarcos de piezas. Pero no especifican nada concreto.—**Dice el rubio manteniéndose sentado en la alfombra junto a Duo.

**-- Estás partes...—**Murmuró Trowa.—**Se me hacen conocidas...—**Dijo levantando su vista hacia sus amigos.

**-- ¿Algo de tu pasado?—**Pregunta Quatre.

El cirquero cierra los ojos mientras se pone de pie, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá aun lado.

**-- Creo haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo.—**Dijo pensativo.

**-- Podemos usar la base de datos de los Preventers, para buscar similitudes con los diseños existentes.** – Dice Wufei.

**-- Es una buena idea.—**Dice Trowa poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al chino que ya iba por su chaqueta para ir a las oficinas del grupo de seguridad.

**-- Recuerden que debemos salir a las 1.600**.—Dijo el chino antes de salir de la casa con el cirquero.

**-- Creo que por los números de embarque, podría averiguar que fue lo que se transportó.—**Pensó en voz alta el rubio, mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba.

**-- Bien pensado.—**Murmuró Duo mientras seguía observando el chips. **– Por mí parte averiguaré que es esto.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a ella buscó bajo su cama. Después de unos segundos sacó un maletín de metal que puso sobre la cama, "recuerdos de guerra" solía llamarlo.

**-- No pensaba que usaría esto nuevamente. Menos mal que lo guardé.—**Dijo mientras lo habría y dejaba a la vista un complicado sistema electrónico. Parecía una computadora portátil, pero sus diferentes medidores y pantallas pequeñas distaban mucho de parecer algo normal.—**Bendita tecnología de OZ..—**Murmuró mientras encendía el aparato, provocando un CLIP! de inicio.—**Todavía funciona...**

Colocó el chips en una ranura y al instante, empezaron a aparecer lucecitas y lecturas de flujo en algunas pantallas. Sus manos se movieron rápidas por el teclado de la máquina y una lista de datos en clave que sólo un mecánico acostumbrado a trabajar con mobiles suits reconocería.

**-- ¡¡Bingo!!—**Dijo. Sus manos siguieron tecleando con una velocidad sólo superable por el soldado perfecto.—**Esto es más interesante de lo que pensé.—**Sonrió mientras imprimía los datos para verificar sus ideas con Yuy.

Un sonido llamó su atención.

**-- ¡Pasé!—**Dijo. El rubio cruzó la puerta con tranquilidad, dejándola abierta.

**-- Ya tengo algunos datos**.—Dijo mientras se acercaba y abría grandemente sus ojos al reconocer la tecnología del exenemigo sobre la cama de su compañero, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

**-- ¿Qué descubriste, amigo Quatre?—**Preguntó el trenzado sin dejar de ver los datos que seguían llenado sus ojos y sentidos a una velocidad impresionante.

**-- Yo... bueno...—**Quatre respiró con fuerza para volver a concentrarse**.-- Mis informantes dicen que los embarques son pasados por la aduana como "protegidos",... en otras palabras, tienen autorización de alguna persona con influencias para poder pasar libremente por cualquier puerto espacial sin dar señas de lo que se transporta... ni origen y destino de la misma.—**Dijo el chico, que también mantenía su vista en los datos que entregaba el chips, mientras hablaba.

**-- Así que hay personas en el poder jugando a dos bandos...**

**-- O traicionando de forma directa.—**Dijo Heero que había entrado a la habitación con una buena cantidad de papeles en las manos.

**-- Max S. Lucker... parece tener muchos amigos.—**Murmuró Duo mientras organizaba las hojas para después pasárselas a Heero que se había acercado; y éste, a su vez, le pasaba las que traía él.

**-- Un ex comandante de las fuerzas defensoras debe poseerlos.—**Dijo Quatre frunciendo el ceño.

Heero miró los datos con su acostumbrado silencio, mientras Quatre y Duo leían los documentos que había encontrado Yuy en los discos, junto a pequeños diseños de partes que a Shinigami le provocaron un extraño cosquilleo en la espalda.

**-- Es obvio que no es alguien que piense de forma simple.—**Murmuró el trenzado.**—Demasiado bien pensado como para creer que es un novato queriendo jugar a la guerra.**

Heero mantuvo su silencio.

**-- Nuevos mobiles suits...—**Dijo Q-man.—**Esto nunca acabará.—**Dijo cerrando los ojos para después salir del cuarto.

**-- Creo que a Quatre ya le llegó el balde de agua fría.—**Dijo Duo pensando en que la PAZ que Quatre había creído conseguir no existía y que darse cuenta de ello era algo que debía afectarlo de forma más nítida que a los demás.

Heero levantó la vista de los documentos para enfocar por primera vez, la máquina que estaba junto al trenzado, para después mirar a éste.

--**Ya sé... pero es un recuerdo...—**Dijo Shinigami sonriendo de forma inocente.—**Además podía sernos de utilidad y ya viste que ...—**Heero le miró con frialdad.—**Ya sé... me callo.—**Terminó por decir, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

_------------------------------------_

_A veces se piensa que las cosas más obvias son la verdad_

_y que los detalles que dejamos pasar no son más que detalles._

_El verdadero sentido de las cosas se hace un laberinto_

_Mientras más seguro de los hechos estamos..._

_Un laberinto..._

_------------------------------------_

**-- Esto es más complicado de lo que suponía.—**Dijo el Chino.

Trowa seguía concentrado en las imágenes en el monitor, mientras transfería los datos a la laptop de Heero por un conducto seguro de la red.

**-- Ya son las tres y aún tenemos que ir al sector Alpha.—**Murmuró el chino atrayendo la atención de Trowa.—**Sí, creo que hoy será un día interesante.—**Dijo el chino respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa del cirquero, quien volvió su atención al monitor.

_-------------------------------------_

La comodidad... que diferencia hay entre la comodidad

y la sensación de "me da lo mismo"...

_Tiene que haber alguna cosa que nos indique aquello..._

_Algo en el inexistente manual de "como ser un ser humano,_

_Sin morir en el intento"..._

_-------------------------------------_

**-- La comida está lista.—**Dijo el rubio asomándose en el cuarto.

**-- Bien.—**Dijo Duo poniéndose de pie, mientras Heero seguía tecleando en la dichosa maquinita de Oz.—**Ya tenía hambre.—**Dijo saliendo del lugar.

**-- Aún no entiendo como te hiciste con ese aparato**.—Dijo Quatre curioso.

**-- Soy un ladrón.—**Dijo Duo**.—Y las viejas mañas no se olvidan con facilidad.—**Dijo sentándose a la mesa.

**-- ¿Qué otras cosas...? No... no quiero saber.—**Dijo el rubio sentándose frente al trenzado, provocando una risa en Duo. – **Eres capaz de decir que tienes un mobile suit guardado en algún lugar.—**Duo perdió la sonrisa.**-- ¿Qué? No me digas... – **Dijo Quatre poniéndose pálido.

**-- Bueno... no te digo.—**Dijo volviendo a sonreír el trenzado antes de atacar su plato de comida. El rubio soltó un suspiro, nunca podría entender a Shinigami.

Heero se sentó sin decir nada.

**-- Está muy buena la comida, Quatre amigo.—**Dijo Duo medio masticando aún. El rubio sonrió en contestación.—**Mucho mejor que la comida de "otros"...—**Terminó de decir como si nada. Pero era obvio que ese _otros_ era dirigido a uno de los presentes... que era parte de ese gran universos de OTROS que era compuesto por un chino cascarrabias, un payaso sin sonrisa y el presente señor hielo perfecto, con cero noción del arte de la cocina y de lo que significa BUEN SABOR...

Por su parte Heero sólo le dio una se sus ya acostumbradas miradas asesinas, para volver después, a concentrarse en su comida.

**-- Después de todo...—**Empezó a decir el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema.—...**la misión no fue un desastre...**

**-- Claro... mis ideas nunca fallan...—**Dijo el trenzado sonriendo grandemente.

**-- Baka...—**Dijo Heero como si nada.

**-- ¿Escuchaste alguna cosa, Quatre amigo?—**Preguntó Duo mirando por sobre Heero como si éste no existiera, lo que provoco un "**_hm_**" del soldado perfecto, que se podría traducir al idioma humano como "**_cállate o te mato_**" o algo similar... bueno, no soy experta en idioma Heereano.

_------------------------------------_

Aceptar... aceptación...

_¿Por qué siempre se piensa en positivo,_

_Cuando en esencia, somos negativos?_

_¿Será nuestra necesidad de la palabrita ESPERANZA?_

_¿O sólo nuestra manía de hacernos sufrir más...?_

_------------------------------------_

**1.700 horas, Tierra**

**Sector restringido Alpha**

Nuestros queridos amigos habían llegado puntualmente al sector en una camioneta "prestada" por los Preventers. No pregunten, era claro que el chino la había sacado y que nadie había querido preguntarle para que la quería. Cosas de katanas filosas...

En el lugar estaban siendo esperados por un automóvil de lujo digno de cualquier Reina del Universo... quiero decir... naa... ya saben a quien me refiero. Relena les esperaba de forma sonriente e impaciente.

Después de pasar el portón principal, los dos automóviles atravesaron una serie de puestos de control.

**-- Ahora entiendo la palabra RESTRINGIDO de este sector...—**Dijo de forma irónica el trenzado mientras afirmaba su cabeza en el vidrio. A su lado manejaba el chino; atrás Heero, Quatre y Trowa con cara de fastidio. Supongo que habían peleado el puesto de adelante con el trenzado y éste les había ganado o algo así... bueno, yo tendría esa cara si hubiera pasado eso.

**-- No había escuchado de este lugar.—**Dijo el rubio mientras miraba seriamente a los militares que se veían en gran cantidad por el lugar.

**-- Yo sí.—**Dijo el trenzado, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

**-- ¿Y se puede saber cómo?—** Preguntó el chino con curiosidad.

**-- Yo ayudé a construirlo.—**Dijo Duo como si nada.

**-- ¿QUÉ?—**Preguntaron.

**-- ¿Están sordos o qué?—**Preguntó Shinigami volteándose a ellos.—**Ya entiendo.—**Dijo sonriendo, al ver la cara de "sigue así y te golpeamos" que compartían sus 4 compañeros.—**Este lugar lo construyeron después que robé a Deathscythe. Una de las primeras instalaciones en que estuve al llegar a la tierra. Pero después se la adueñaron los de la Alianza terrestre y dejé de venir aquí.**

**-- Un misterio más de la vida de Shinigami resuelto.—**Dijo Trowa.

Lo que provocó una miradita extraña del trenzado, quien en asuntos de Misterio siempre creyó al cirquero el primero en la lista.

**-- Ya llegamos.—**Dijo el chino notando que el automóvil de lujo se detenía frente a una puerta de hangar.

**-- Me siento como si fuera a conocer a un familiar al que no he visto ni en fotos**.—Murmuró Duo, pero fue escuchado por sus compañeros. Y quizás compartían el nerviosismo... una sola palabra les retumbaba en sus cabezas: Gundam...

Se bajaron de la camioneta con tranquilidad, aunque no pudieran controlar el golpeteo de sus corazones ni sus ojos fijos en la puerta de hangar. Porque de algo estaban seguros, allí estaban... quizás podríamos llamarlo sexto sentido de piloto Gundam o algo semejante...

Un grupo de científicos, ya que cumplían con el perfil, según Duo... delantales blancos, caras de estar más en otro lado que aquí y un dejo de "no- personas" común de personas que sólo tienen de amigos a máquinas y computadoras.

Relena estaba con ellos mientras ellos se acercaban.

**-- Doctor Hesse, ellos son los pilotos.—**Dice la Rubia con la parsimonia de costumbre mientras no deja de sonreír.

**-- Es un gusto conocerlos.—**Dice uno de los hombre, el de más edad a primera vista, aunque es difícil asegurar sus años, ya que hombres MENTALES, suelen envejecer antes, porque descuidan su cuerpo...

**-- Podríamos ir al grano de esta visita**.—Suelta fastidiado Duo sorprendiendo a todos, eso sí, menos a sus compañeros.

El doc sonrió de manera genuina. Se veía que el talante del trenzado le había caído en gracia, así que sin esperar a Relena o su permiso, se echó a caminar hacia la entrada. Marcó un código secreto y una pequeña puerta se abrió.

**-- Adelante...—**Dijo dándole el paso a los pilotos, mientras los demás se quedaban atrás. El primero en cruzar el umbral fue Duo, seguido de Wufei. Después el rubio, Trowa y Heero.

Afuera sólo se escuchó una expresión.

**--¡¡Por Shinigami!!...**

_**Continuará.**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Padawuan**: Este capítulo lo hice bastante rápido, lo que me sorprendió bastante, ya que mi animo no es el mejor...pero la vida está llena de sorpresas... cuidate y ya después me dices que te pareció. Creo que me ha dado por los capitulos "puentes"... Jajajaa..._

_**Ryoko**: aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que siga pareciéndote no-shonen ai xD... y sí, el capitulo anterior lo relaje bastante...la cosa estaba muy tensa... incluso este capítulo es mucho menos psicológico de lo que acostumbro. Que puedo hacer...me salió así xD...cuídate y nos vemos. Ah...y gracias por dedicarme uno de tus fics._

_**Yuki Hiyama**: sí, la escena de la mochila es muy extraña, hasta yo me reí al escribirla. Sí, creo que se me sale lo payaso de circo barato a veces... ahora ya sabes lo que había en la super mochila y el misterio quedó resuelto... saludos y nos vemos._

_**Drunny**: Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias. Sé que estás super ocupada y espero que todo te salga bien. Este capitulo no me quedó tan genial, pero espero que te agrade. Cuidate y nos vemos un día de estos._

_**Starlightnorain**: bueno, en este capitulo aun no se ven los Gundam, por lo menos nosotros jajaa... pero es que aún me faltan esculpirlos mejor en mi mente. Pero ya el próximo, lo prometo._

_Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en msn o por emails._

_**Karin al cuadrado:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos dieciocheros , pues me lo pasé bastante bien y espero que tú también. ¿tienes fotolog? O.o y como no me habías dicho para fastidiarte allí Jajajaa... cuídate y espero que te guste como va quedando el fics._

_**Enigmatek**: hasta tú me dices que me apure, ¬¬ eso no se hace, no ves que tienes el poder de traumarme y puedo vengarme por msn fastidiándote la vida para siempre... xD... se me hace raro que me leas, cuando soy yo quien te lee a ti... así que no lo vuelvas a hacer xD... nos vemos al rato, como siempre._


	11. Nuevos compañeros

_**DC**_

_Aún cortando el cielo_

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**Capítulo dedicado a Karin²**

**En su cumpleaños ...**

**  
**

**Capítulo XI: Nuevos compañeros...** Por DarkCryonic 

-------o----o---o---o---o---o----o--------

_**Un nuevo reflejo... **_

_**La sangre nos unirá**_

_**Para siempre...**_

_**Luz, oscuridad, silencio, viento y justicia...**_

_**De nuevo, frente al abismo...**_

**DC**

------o-----o-----o------

----0----

-

"_Los pasos dentro de nuestra mente, dejan huellas imborrables. Cerramos nuestros ojos y creemos estar a salvo de aquello que nos molesta... desde las simples sombras que nos rodean cuando estamos bajo el sol, hasta las murmuraciones del pasado que llegan a nuestros oídos, recordándonos que no podemos hacer nada contra ellas... están allí... aunque no queramos... aunque tratemos de huir... están allí en medio de las tinieblas... buscando la justicia que sólo conseguirán arrebatándote hasta la ultima gota de sangre."_

"_**están allí...**_

_**huye si puedes..."**_

La mirada de los cinco pilotos quedó estática. Detrás de ellos, entró el Doctor Hesse y Relena, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Los demás se quedaron afuera, ya se habían contentado con la reacción del trenzado y pensaban que ya habría tiempo para hablar con ellos después para explicarles sobre la construcción y cosas técnicas que creían que les interesaría conocer a los pilotos.

**--Veo que nuestras expectativas se cumplieron.—**Dijo el Doctor adelantándose y caminando hasta el centro del gran hangar, en pleno del medio círculo que formaban las nuevas máquinas de guerra.

Duo seguía con la vista fija en un Gundam de al fondo con un aspecto tan parecido a su Deathscythe, que no había podido dejar de pensar que era él... y que no había sido destruido...

**--Les daré los detalles generales...—**Dijo el hombre atrayendo la atención de los callados pilotos y de la sonriente peli-rubia.—**Gundam Sigma, Fase avanzada.**

**--¿No es el sistema Zero?—**Preguntó Chang, saliendo de su letargo.

**-- No. El sistema Zero se dejó de lado por sus posibles consecuencias en el uso prolongado.** – Dijo el doctor con un dejo demasiado técnico.**—El nuevo sistema es menos dañino, pero no menos eficaz.—**Dijo elevando su mano derecha, señalando a los 5 Gundam a su alrededor.—**Cada uno esta diseñado tomando como base a los antiguos Gundam, pero tienen habilidades que sus antepasados no tenían, los que los vuelve aún más poderosos... Además, se hizo un estudio cuidadoso en las habilidades del piloto al cual estaban dirigidos, logrando un equilibrio... o por lo menos eso creemos... pero ya se verá.**

Heero miró las maquinas con detenimiento, mientras escuchaba la charla. Cada uno era una representación de ellos, pero no podía dejar de dudar en la eficacia, algo que sólo comprobaría cuando estuviese dentro del Gundam y enfrentando una batalla... sólo allí sabría si tanta maravilla era verdad.

Trowa miró a sus compañeros y notó que parecía ser el único que no miraba embobado a los Gundam... pero no es que no lo hiciera, sólo que no quería parecer demasiado ansioso... no era su estilo...

**-- Deténgase ahí...—**Soltó Duo llamando la atención y cortando sus palabras técnicas, que ya nadie estaba escuchando.—**Podría dejar los detalles para después...** – Dijo el trenzado, logrando una carcajada del doctor.

**-- Bueno, así lo haré, joven Maxwell**.—Dijo el hombre mirándolo muy sonriente.

**-- Ok... Quería saber cómo se llaman...—**Dijo de forma simple.

**-- Había olvidado ese gran detalle, gracias por recordármelo...**

**-- De nada.—**Dijo Duo sonriendo de forma juguetona.

_-------------------- _

"_Ab imo pectore..."_

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esta angustia_

_que se mezcla con esta sonrisa que parece agonizar en mis labios?_

_Vamos, Shinigami... tenme misericordia..._

_Sólo una vez más... no dejaré de pagar mi deuda..._

_--------------------_

El hombre fijo su vista en el más cercano a su derecha. Todos miraron siguiendo su gesto. Un Gundam blanco en casi su totalidad con algunas partes en azul marino. En su pecho llevaba escrito Σ01.

**-- Sigma 01...—**Dijo el doctor antes de mirar a Heero de forma significativa.—**Nuestros técnicos le llaman Σ01 Lucea.—**Dijo con tranquilidad. Heero miró la forma de su Gundam y sonrió de forma imperceptible.

**-- Así que "de la luz"... –** Dijo Duo sorprendiendo a más de uno**.-- ¿Qué?—**Preguntó mientras una de sus cejas se levanta apoyando su pregunta.—**Recuerden que parte de mi infancia la pasé en una Iglesia Católica**.—Dijo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y sus amigos volvían a prestar atención al hombre de blanco.

_------------------------------- _

_Puede la luz significar algo más..._

_¿por qué seguir haciendo de contraste? _

_...cuando luchamos por lo mismo_

_Cuando huimos de las mismas pesadillas..._

_Hay tanta sangre en mis manos como en las de Duo_

_Luz y oscuridad... acaso no somos iguales..._

_-------------------------------_

**-- Es verdad...—**Murmuró Quatre sin dejar de sonreír y recordar que Shinigami guardaba más secretos de los que alguna vez, creyó pensar; y que su pose de chico despreocupado era una más de las imágenes que evitaban conocer al verdadero Duo Maxwell.

**-- Así es, joven Maxwell... mis compañeros lo creyeron adecuado... pero cuando lo vean en acción comprobarán el porqué del nombre de éste y de los otros gundam...** – Dijo esta vez mirando hacia un poco más al fondo, en donde la atención de Duo estaba puesta desde un principio, quedando callado por un infinito segundo

**-- No se distraíga...—**Dijo Duo algo ansioso.

—**Sigma 02...—**Pronunció volviendo su rostro al trenzado que le escuchaba con atención.--**Tenebrae...—**Dijo el doctor mirando profundamente al chico, mientras pronunciaba en perfecto latín la palabra, tanto que Duo pareció tan fascinado que ni pestañeó.-- **Era lo más adecuado al traer de vuelta al Dios de la muerte, no lo cree, joven Maxwell...—**Dijo el hombre conciente de los efectos de sus palabras en el famoso Shinigami, mientras volvía a mirar el Gundam que parecía observarlos desde su altura, rodeado de su color negro, que lo hacía parecer la sombra del Sigma 01 a su lado. Delgadas líneas plateadas paseaban simétricamente por sus formas, dándole un detalle de elegancia bastante acorde con el perfil del piloto a quien estaba destinado desde su nacimiento.

**-- Sí, nada más adecuado, Doctor Hesse**.—Respondió el trenzado al notar un detalle que lo dejó bastante contento... Una curva sobresaliente por el hombro del Gundam que indicaba sólo una cosa... una hoz...**.—"Tinieblas"... me gusta**.—Dijo sonriendo de forma sincera mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura, una de sus poses más común de contemplación.

**-- Gracias, se lo haré saber a mis colegas... mmm... ahora es el turno del Sigma03...—**Dijo volteando a ver a Trowa que se mantenía callado entre todos.—**Su nombre es bastante adecuado, ahora que lo veo... Sigma 03 Silentis...—**Dijo sonriendo.

_------------------------------ _

_Un silencio... uno de destruye y borra recuerdos..._

_Un silencio que se vuelve daga en la mano_

_Que se hunde en el pecho... para no sacarla ...nunca más..._

_------------------------------_

Todos vieron a Trowa quien no pareció inmutarse demasiado, pero sólo aquellos que lo conocían bien, notaban que su mirada estaba más brillante de lo común.

—**Espero que el joven Barton se sienta satisfecho con el sistema de armamento de su nuevo Gundam... de cualquier forma, estamos a su disposición si quiere hacer algún cambio.—**Dijo el hombre.

El pelicastaño sólo asintió dando a entender que usaría esa posibilidad si lo encontraba adecuado.

**-- Del silencio...—**Murmuró Quatre, esta vez.

El Gundam estaba en medio del hangar. Su color era azul oscuro casi en su totalidad. Solo unas leves líneas blancas que delineaban los brazos y piernas, rompían con el azul profundo.

**-- Sigma 04...—**Dijo el hombre volteando hacia el rubio que lo miraba sonriente.—**Ventis...—**Dijo de forma suave.—**Mis colegas lo creyeron adecuado... el viento es una fuerza que cambia... de brisa a tormenta... **– Dijo mirando a Quatre que le miraba con algo se seriedad.—**Pero aún así, sigue siendo aire en movimiento...**

_--------------------------_

_Como viento en el desierto... escurridizo y fuerte..._

_Sí... tan ligero como brisa, tan destructivo como tornado..._

_Una tormenta de arena... _

_siempre llevaré el sino de la tormenta de arena_

_Dentro de mí..._

_--------------------------_

El Gundam del viento se mostraba bastante poderoso, su tono negro en el pecho, que variaba a grises claros en sus brazos y blanco en las piernas, llevaba un escudo de borden redondeados en sus antebrazos en tonos tierra y rojo, mientras el filo de dos espadas curvas descansaban en sus espaldas dejando ver de forma reluciente por los costados de las piernas sus puntas brillantes y filosas.

Quatre sonrió y agradeció de una inclinación.

**-- Por último... Sigma 05 Iustitiam...—**Dijo el hombre metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del delantal, mientras miraba hacia su izquierda al ultimo de los Gundam, de pecho rojo y blanco lo demás. Una lanza plateada terminada en punta descansaba a sus espaldas. Su pose tenía algo de arrogancia que compartía con su dueño. – **Creo que es el nombre que costó más crear...pero al ponerlo... nos dimos cuenta que era el único que podría tener...—**Dijo mirando al chino.

_---------------------------- _

_Justicia... El filo de mi espada siempre la a anhelado..._

_No habrá perdón para el culpable,_

_Sólo justicia..._

_Aunque su vida sea el precio_

_A saldar por sus pecados..._

_----------------------------_

Wufei le miró con seriedad y orgullo. "De la justicia"... no dejaría que el nombre fuera sólo un adorno.

Un ruido los hizo voltear. La puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a un muchacho, también de delantal blanco, pero más "vivo". Sus grandes ojos pardos y su cabello corto revuelto le daban un toque de inocencia y genialidad equilibrados de manera curiosa. Entre sus manos traía placas de memoria, una creación que venía de la mano de los Gundam. Se acercó de manera pausada y se paró junto al doctor.

**-- Señores, les presento al Ingeniero en jefe del Proyecto Sigma...—**Dijo el Doctor sorprendiendo hasta a la callada Relena, que se había mantenido sólo pendiente de disfrutar de las reacciones de los pilotos.—... **Dr. Alexter Wisnovare.**

**-- ¿No es muy joven?—**Pregunto Relena.—**Digo... no es por ofender... pero se me hace raro.—**Dijo tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa.

**-- Para nada, además usted también es bastante joven...—**Respondió el joven haciendo una inclinación y sonriendo al puro estilo Winner, cosa que le gusto a Duo. La chica sonrió ante el comentario. En verdad, ella también parecía demasiado joven para el cargo que desempeñaba, así que con la misma formalidad, saludo inclinando un poco su cabeza.

**-- Veo que trajo los paneles...—**Dijo el más viejo mirando las manos del recién llegado.

**-- Pensé que sería adecuado que fueran entregados a los pilotos lo antes posible.—**Respondió con respeto el aludido.

**-- Pensante bien.—**Respondió el doctor sonriendo y mirando a los pilotos que se habían acercado y miraban los paneles. **– Estos son memorias de sus Gundam. En ellas encontrarán todos los detalles técnicos...** – Dijo, mientras Alexter entregaba los paneles a los pilotos.

**-- Doctor Wisnovare...—**Dijo Relena.

**-- Puede llamarme Lex, ... todos pueden hacerlo... además es como me llaman en este lugar.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**-- Gracias... Joven Lex, ... podría quedarse con los pilotos, mientras me llevo por un momento al Doctor Hesse para terminar de ver algunos asuntos.—**Dijo la Rubia.

**-- Será un placer.—**Dijo el chico, mientras los demás estaban más en sus propias burbujas que prestando atención a las formalidades entre la rubia y el ingeniero.

El viejo doctor y la rubia abandonaron el lugar, y dejaron en el gran hangar a los 5 pilotos y el joven ingeniero.

**-- Bueno... ahora a la acción...—**Dijo Lex mirando a todos sonriendo.—**Los paneles son un instrumento que les será de utilidad... verán están dividido en secciones... cada una ...—**Iba diciendo hasta que un ruido los distrajo.

Duo estaba a varios metros de ellos, frente a su Gundam y éste, para maravilla de los demás pilotos estaba moviéndose... dando un paso hacia delante y inclinándose, mientras una de sus rodillas quedaba en tierra y la otra flexionada, como acercándose a mirar al que ahora sería su amo... Duo no podía evitar de sonreír, mientras sus ojos pasaban desde su Gundam al panel en su mano.

**-- Un sistema remoto...—**Dijo Heero, revisando el panel digital moviendo su mano a una velocidad impresionante. Los datos afloraban rápidamente ante sus ojos... estaba comprobando que el sistema Sigma parecía ser mucho más adecuado que el Zero en el pasado...

**-- No esperaba menos del llamado "Shinigami".—**Dijo Lex sonriendo, mientras notaba que al parecer sus explicaciones estaban demás, ya que todos estaban pendientes de averiguar por sí mismos las sorpresas de los nuevos sistemas.

**-- Discúlpelo.—**Dijo Quatre.—**Pero es algo impulsivo.**

**-- No se disculpo, joven Winner. Ya estaba esperando alguna reacción así de parte de él...—**Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

**-- ¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡A que no saben lo que mi bebé puede hacer!!—**Gritó Duo desde unos 150 metros más allá.

**-- Compórtate, Maxwell...—**Gruño Wufei.

**-- ¡¡Mi Tenebrae le pateará el trasero a tu chatarra!!—**Gritó en respuesta Duo agitando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, bastante alegre. Wufei entrecerró sus ojos y con las manos apretando su panel se hecho a caminar hacia Duo que al notar que se le acercaba, bajo las manos y se quedó pálido.

**-- Aquí vamos de nuevo.—**Murmuró Trowa soltando un suspiro.

**-- ¿No los van a detener?—**Preguntó Lex, que había sido al corriente de muchas de las características de los pilotos, tanto en datos técnicos como en aquellas que podrían considerarse curiosidades de la vida diaria, pero que le habían ayudado a darse una idea de los pilotos y de sus requerimientos cuando de Gundam se pensaba... Sabía de la rivalidad entre 01 y 05, de las oscuridad del 02, del mutismo de 03 y de la calidez del 04. Pero una cosa era saberlas y otras verlas...

**--¿Para qué?—**Preguntó Heero quien ni siquiera se digno a mirar a los demás, ya que seguía viendo su panel.**—...Además Duo es más rápido...—**Sentenció.

**--¿Rápido para que?—**Preguntó Lex.

**--Para huir...—**Respondió avergonzado el rubio a su lado, mientras Lex volvía a ver hacia el chino y notaba que Duo estaba escalando a su Gundam mientras desde el suelo Wufei le gritaba "No seas cobarde" y otras cosas que no alcanzó a entender, pero que no se escuchaban muy buenas.

**------------------------------------------- **

**Continuará**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**DC**

**CHILE**

"_Las voces a nuestro alrededor_

_cantan letanías sacrosantas_

_claman por un Dios eterno_

_por paz... lejana..."_

_DC_

_**Tu illuminas lucernam meam, Domine, **_

_**Deus meus illuminas tenebras meas.**_

-----------------------------------------------

Review 

_**Yuki Hiyama**: así que te causa risa xD... bueno, algunas escenas me salen cómicas, aunque eso suele suceder cuando se juntan Wufei y Duo... bueno, aquí te dejo con este capítulo que espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el msn. Cuídate._

_**Ryoko Yuy**: Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Digamos que se me hizo estilo "puente" como el anterior..jajaa.. pero son asuntos de argumento. Cuídate._

_**Enigmatek**: ¬¬0 veo que no me haces caso ¬¬ 0 wow... la rebelde eres tú, no mi Duito n.n y como osas apurarme, yo te apuro a ti... Quiero Hiemalis wow xD... ¬¬0 sí, ya sé... -.- es como pedir un milagro xD... espero que te gustara el cap.. ah... gracias por el nombre para mi personaje wow..._

_**Drunny**: Jajajaa,... me terminarás matando de sobredosis de azúcar si sigues así xD… sé que estás ocupada wow, pero no es excusa para abandonarme ToT ( que exagerada xD)... espero que todo te esté saliendo bien. Cuídate amiguita y ya nos vemos un día de estos._

_**Karin al cuadrado**: Feliz cumpleaños wow ... no voy a cantar porque soy desafinada hasta escribiendo xD... aquí te dedico este humilde capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y espero que estés de lo mejor... y no lo dudes, tu flogs es uno de mis blancos de maldad xD..._


	12. Designios

_**DC**_

_Aún cortando el cielo_

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**Capítulo XII: Designios...** Por DarkCryonic 

-------o----o---o---o---o---o----o--------

_**Moriré en medio de la noche... no habrá lamentos en mi nombre ni lágrimas esparcidas.**_

_**Estaré y aún así, no lo estaré del todo.**_

_**Pudiera ser que por fin encuentre el sentido desde el otro lado del tiempo,**_

_**pudiera ser que la fuente original de las dudas se encuentre allí**_

_**bajo la arena cristalina que cubre los recuerdos.**_

_**Dominaré mi orgullo bajo el yugo de la nostalgia,**_

_**mientras mis pupilas absorben las flamas que brotan de mi pecho,**_

_**extinguiéndolas.**_

_**Todo principio tiene un fin... Todo fin, una Eternidad en tratar de olvidar...**_

**DC**

------o-----o-----o------

----0----

-

_Cada nueva forma que se levanta en mi pensamiento. Cada nueva idea o sensación, sigue siendo , aunque yo no lo quiera, parte de las antiguas ideas y sensaciones. Todo lo nuevo queda manchado de mis sombras. Toda sonrisa tiene un dejo de nostalgia que parte el alma lentamente..._

_Las cosas cambian dando giros enloquecedores. Las cosas cambian tanto, que en algún momento, vuelven a ser como en principio. Se huye, se corre... pero siempre terminas enfrentándote a lo mismo. No hay forma de huir. Y aunque lo sepamos, no dejamos de tener la esperanza de que en algún momento podamos hacerlo... aunque no sea verdad... aunque veamos que es mentira en todos lados... aunque nos lo griten en la cara... siempre guardamos la esperanza de no enfrentar aquello y de salir librados..._

_Sombras, viejas compañeras... sin ustedes no sobreviviría... pues son lo único que me mantiene en este mundo y a la vez, me condena a no desear estarlo._

_Las dualidades nunca me dejaran en paz, y quizás es lo que debo aceptar como un hecho que no puedo cambiar. Luz y oscuridad en la misma persona. Un cuerpo, un alma... un destino del que no puedo escapar. _

_Pudiera ser que las respuestas llegasen a mí de formas innumerables... pudiera ser que fuera verdad que las manos amigas son partes de esas respuestas... pero el egoísmo me encierra dentro de la burbuja en la que nací... aquella que he ido formando con mis propias manos... endureciéndola con nuevas capaz, parchándola con los cristales que han formado mis lágrimas... no de ahora... sino aquellas que guardé de cuando era niño y estaba solo en el inmenso mundo. _

_Las guardé dentro de mí como recuerdo de aquello que no quería volver a sentir ni pensar. Aun ahora guardó algunas y las observo en silencio cuando nadie me ve. Son tan brillantes y luminosas... tan saladas y tristes..._

_Si decido caer, él único caído seré yo. Por mucho que me quieran ayudar o sostener mientras me balanceo sobre este péndulo, no tengo derecho a traerlos conmigo... así como ustedes no tienen porque tratar de evitarlo y llevarme con ustedes. _

_Soy mi propia carga, y sólo yo debo sostenerme mientras quiera y pueda. Sólo yo, debo caer y desaparecer en el fondo del abismo que me aguarda desde que decidí no llorar más, desde que juré no pensar que la soledad era algo malo... desde que decidí que el cariño no era para mí..._

_Si me quieren, sólo me debilitan. ¿qué no lo entienden? No estoy preparado para aceptar los cambios que traen el cariño. Es una responsabilidad que no merezco, porque la muerte no necesita amigos... Sólo puedo hacerme acompañar por el silencio y la melancolía que nunca se agota..._

_A veces me he preguntado que hubiera sido de mí si nada de lo que pasó hubiese ocurrido. Si fuera parte de una familia... si hubiera tenido un hogar, una madre, un padre, hermanos... un cuarto... sueños y tristezas normales... ¿qué hubiera sido de mí?_

_Pero algunos no nacemos para ser normales y menos, para ser felices. Y eso fue lo primero que aprendí en los primeros años de mi vida de orfanato en orfanato, de calle en calle... de frío en frío... Sí, el frío es uno de los recuerdos más tangibles que tengo en la memoria de mi cuerpo... acurrucado en algún rincón, mientras el frío me calaba los huesos y mi cabeza repetía sin cesar "No te duermas... no te duermas... si te duermes, te mueres...no duermas..." _

_Las pocas manos que me ayudaron en ese entonces se resumen en los ojos de un chico de mirada traviesa, un hombre mayor de gestos bondadosos y de una mujer joven de una sonrisa de ángel. ¿Por qué habría de tener tres seres así en mi vida? ¿sería que el Dios del que algunos hablaban se había apiadado de mí, por un ligero instante?... No... que tonto fui en ese momento... que ingenuo... sólo era una burla más... venían a mí para ser arrebatados de mi lado de la misma forma cruel de la cual había sido aislado de lo que podría haber sido mi familia._

_Una burla que se llama muerte. No puedes evitarla, ella está en todas partes, en los ojos de todos los que están a tu alrededor... hasta en el murmullo del viento que rodea tu cuerpo en alguna esquina desolada... no puedes evitar lo inevitable._

_Y entonces ¿qué haces contra aquella que lo puede todo y que además, se entretiene jugando contigo desde siempre? ¿Qué podrías hacer para sobrevivir al juego y de alguna forma, no salir mal librado?_

_Pues es fácil ahora, pero en aquel entonces la respuesta no la vi, hasta que la cruz de plata en mis manos, manchada de sangre se quedó grabada en mi retina como si fuera una flama de fuego fatuo quemando mis manos, escribiendo en ellas lo que sólo yo podía comprender. _

_Palabras de muerte, que sólo alguien que la ha vivido... puede entenderla y aceptarlas... Fue sólo en ese instante en que pude comprender y echar una ojeada a mi destino... Acepté lo inevitable... "**si no puedes contra ella, únetele**"... no es lo que dice ese antiguo proverbio... pues le hice caso y me volví su aliado... y desde entonces... juego el mismo juego... sigo las reglas y creo otras. Me volví juez y verdugo, olvidando que alguna vez fui víctima también, como aquellos que me miran por ultima vez y ven en mí, los ojos de la Parca... _

_Sonrío... les sonrío porque soy la muerte hermana, aquella que los acompaña siempre.. aquella que os arrebatará a aquellos que más quieren, para llevárselos por siempre y dejarlos tan solos como un cometa en el universo, vagando para alcanzar un destino inexistente... hasta que encuentran un "algo" en donde estrellarse y morir... dejando de vagar... y buscar para siempre._

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

**-- Pudiera ser posible que alguien tan calmo por fuera, pudiera encerrar en su interior una gran tormenta...—**Murmuró Lex mientras veía a Quatre mirando por la ventana de una de las grande oficinas en que habían sido reunidos después de conocer a los Gundam.

**-- Amigo Lex... Ven...siéntate con nosotros**.—Le llamó con entusiasmo el trenzado, que hablaba con Wufei y Heero sobre los paneles de memoria de las nuevas maquinas.

Antes de acercarse miró hacia un lado, comprobando que Trowa Barton, seguía apoyado en la pared con la vista perdida en algún lugar más allá de la ventana contigua a la del rubio. **_"Silencio... tormenta... curiosidad... en verdad, son indefinibles... demasiado diferentes a lo que tenía pensado... indescifrables..."_**

Me senté frente a Duo Maxwell, que sonreía grandemente mientras discutía algunas cosas con Wufei Chang y el piloto del 01, que se dedicaba a asentir y hacer breves comentarios...

**-- Veo que los Gundam son de su agrado.—**Dije tratando de participar de la conversación, mientras el doctor Hesse y la Señorita Relena volvían de su reunión.

**-- Pues sí.—**Contestó el trenzado.—**Y más al notar que mi Tenebrae es el más genial de todos**.—Dijo el trenzado mirando de medio lado al piloto del antiguo Nataku, quien le miró con un dejo de odio contenido.

Creo que si no estuviese allí, ya le habría saltado a golpes... pero creo que la formalidad que venía con la presencia de un extraño entre ellos, detenía la natural corriente de los hechos.

**-- Todos los Gundam tienen algo diferente...—**Dije mirando las placas que ellos tenían entre sus manos.—**Tratamos de dar lo mejor para que fueran de vuestro agrado y por lo tanto, pudieran lograr un buen desempeño en ellos.** – Dije cerrando los ojos un momento...

No pude evitar que las imágenes de unos planos se pasearan por mis retinas de forma molesta. Tenía que ser más rápido y lo había conseguido. Tenía que ser más eficaz y esperaba que el fin de los hechos lo demostrara así.

**-- ¿Pasa algo, amigo Lex?—**Preguntó Duo.

**-- Nada, joven Duo. Sólo estaba pensando... nada importante en verdad...—**Dije volviendo a sonreír por un leve instante, antes de notar la mirada de un par de ojos azules sobre mí, con una mirada tan profunda que fue como si estuviera viendo dentro de mí y descubriendo todos mis pensamientos, hasta los más profundos. La seriedad en su rostro, se volvió recuerdo perdido, cuando sonrió de manera cálida y volvió a perder su vista más allá del cristal.

---------------------------------------------

Flash Back 

_--"**Cada piloto es una historia diferente... cada uno de ellos necesita cosas que vayan con su estilo de pelea... no todos ven la realidad de la misma forma...—**Había dicho el Dr. Hesse, mientras daba los detalles para fabricar los nuevos Gundam, algo que nunca se creyó necesario después de la última batalla, donde la paz se vio más concreta que nunca. _

_Mis compañeros anotaba en sus block ideas sueltas, mientras yo esperaba que mi decisión al elegirlos, fuera la más acertada. Cinco de los mejores ingenieros de la tierra y las colonias al mando de un grupo de diseñadores y mecánicos, cada uno a cargo de uno de los proyectos... y yo, por sobre ellos, trabajando para que todo estuviese bien y de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_**-- En verdad, será todo un reto.—**Dijo Marcus Fleming, uno de los mejores ingenieros en sistemas de L4, levantando la vista de una de las imágenes del piloto 04.—**Este chico parece ser muy inocente e inofensivo, pero por lo que veo... puede llegar a ser un demonio de temer**. _

_Enfoqué la vista en las carpetas que tenía frente a mí, y no pude creer que lo que había dicho fuera cierto... pero lo era... una colonia destruida era la mayor prueba de ello. Un ángel destructor, un ángel enloquecido... pero aún así, un ángel._

"_**Quatre Raberba Winner**_

_**17 años**_

_**Árabe, Colonia de nacimiento L4..."**_

_**-- Aunque se podría decir que será muy divertido.—**Dijo Marta La-croix, que miraba de forma sonriente algunas fotografías entre sus blancas manos. _

_Podía leer en sus grandes ojos verdes, que le fascinaba demasiado estar a cargo del nuevo Gundam del piloto más emblemático por su fama, el Dios de la Muerte del grupo._

– _**Además es muy guapo.—**Dijo soltando una risilla que llamó la atención de los otros en la sala, que se le quedaron viendo como siempre._

_Era conocido el hecho de que su personalidad demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos y emociones, tanto como sus grandiosas ideas. Pero así como podía ser una mujer atrayente, también podía ser la de más temer. No por nada le había encomendado aquella tarea. Había pasado parte de sus estudios en las mejores universidades de la Tierra, pero era oriunda de L2, así que esperaba que se llevara de maravillas con el piloto 02._

_Bajé nuevamente mi vista a mis propios documentos, hojeé hasta que di con el expediente del chico 02... _

"_**Duo Maxwell.**_

_**17 años. Americano, nacido en la Colonia L2.**_

_**Experto en Operaciones de espionaje..."**_

_Tan jóvenes... Pues en algo nos parecíamos... Mi vida también había pasado en soledad y la niñez, la había pasado por alto, para convertirme en lo que era ahora, un joven de 21 años que ya estaba a cargo de uno de los proyectos de ingeniería y diseño más grandes de los últimos tiempos en asuntos militares. _

_**-- Pues eso lo veremos, Marta. Por lo visto, estas destinada a ser mi sombra.—**Dijo la Dra. Alexandra Hikari, Ingeniera nacida en la Tierra de origen oriental, mientras sonreía de su forma acostumbrada, con un dejo de ironía insuperable. No por nada era conocida por su agudeza y pragmatismo a la hora de tomar decisiones y conseguir una meta._

_**-- No te creas tanto**.—Respondió Marta enarcando una ceja, como mirándola en menos._

_**-- Se me concedió la oportunidad de recrear a un ángel, y me he propuesto hacerlo perfecto...**—Respondió la Dra. Hikari clavando su mirada en su adversaria, y antigua compañera de estudios, mientras acomodaba un mechón de sus castaños cabellos tras su oreja derecha con su elegancia acostumbrada, pero sin quitar ese aura de frialdad que la acompañaba en todo momento... _

_Todos los demás nos mantuvimos callados. Ya era costumbre de que se la pasaran diciéndose cosas para hacerse enojar. Creo que el único que disfrutaba abiertamente de estas discusiones era el Dr. Hesse, que había sido maestro en alguna ocasión, de todos los que estábamos en aquella mesa delineando parte del futuro de la Tierra y las Colonias._

_Busque las características del 01 mientras seguían los comentarios entre ellas..._

"_**Heero Yuy**_

_**Origen japonés, nacido en L1.**_

_**Especialista en sabotaje..."**_

_**-- Estas mujeres, nunca cambiaran. Aún parecen alumnas de primaria**.—Comentó el Dr. James Thomas a mi lado trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos. Sonrió de su forma acostumbrada, en alguna ocasión había sido mi maestro de diseño, es por lo que era extraño, que siendo unos 10 años más joven que él, estuviese yo a cargo. Pero parecía no molestarle, como a mí. _

_Sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello negro y corto, le daban esa imagen de hombre culto y silencioso. Y pues, no había nada más bien acertado. Era así. Distante y silencioso. Aunque cuando se enojaba, sus gritos y golpes en la mesa, se podía oír a cuadras de distancia. Pero aún así, era conocido por su templanza y paciencia, que iban de la mano de su perfeccionismo y genialidad._

_En verdad, sería toda una sorpresa ver los resultados con relación al diseño del Gundam que pertenecería al piloto 03._

"_**Trowa Barton**_

_**Edad 19 años aproximados.**_

_**Origen: desconocido.**_

_**Experto en armas de fuego..."**_

_**-- Si cambiaran, esto sería muy aburrido**.—Respondió desde mi otro lado el Dr. Frederic Anderson.—**No lo crees así, Lex**.—Dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando íbamos a la misma universidad._

_**--Tienes razón, Fred. Esto sería demasiado formal, si ellas no estuvieran aquí...—**Contesté, volviendo mi atención a las doctoras, que seguían en su pelea de miradas, al otro lado de la mesa._

_**--El Gundam 05.—**Murmuró Fred a mi izquierda.—**No soy como los demás, pero sabes que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.—**Dijo mirándome con seriedad. Sus ojos marrones contrastaban con sus cabellos claros, que cubrían sus ojos cuando bajaba la mirada._

"_**Chang Wu Fei**_

_**17 años.**_

_**Nacido en L5, Perteneciente a la Dinastía Tang..."**_

_**--Lo sé. Es por lo que te elegí**.—Contesté desviando mi mirada hacia el Dr. Hesse que empezaba a marcar algunos datos en la pantalla que se veía a sus espaldas._

_**--Como ya saben, el tiempo en poco y las expectativas, muchas. No les deseo suerte, porque no creo en ella**.—Dijo sonriendo de manera amable.—**Pero si les deseo paciencia...—**Dijo echándose a reír, antes de salir de la sala dejándonos a todos mirando la pantalla con un mensaje bastante extraño. "**Sólo sonríe quien a obtenido todas sus metas."**_

_**--Este viejo nunca cambiará.—**Dijo Thomas a mi derecha. No pude evitar sonreír. _

_**--A trabajar**.—Dije, mientras me ponía de pie._

_Los demás asintieron y salimos de la habitación._

_--------------------------------------- _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**--Tierra, llamando a Lex... **

**-- Duo, deja de hacer eso.—**Escuché. Enfoqué mi vista y noté que Duo estaba frente a mi, más cerca y moviendo su mano delante de mi rostro. Instintivamente me eché hacia atrás y traté de sonreír.

**-- Lo siento.—**Murmuré.

**-- Discúlpelo**.—Dijo el jover Winner que estaba parado a mi derecha.—**No quería que le molestara, pero ya sabe como es.—**Dijo sonriendo.

**-- Discúlpenme a mí, creo que me quedé pegado en un recuerdo.—**Dije tratando de no parecer demasiado tenso. Me había quedado abstraído en medio de ellos, por un tiempo indefinido para mí...

**-- El cansancio está cobrándote caro, Lex.—**Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Miré frunciendo el ceño.

**-- Claro que no. No estoy cansado.—**Respondí a Marta que me miraba de forma pícara.

**-- Mientras no te desmayes**.—Agregó sonriendo y mirando a todos con un dejo de análisis en los ojos.

Me puse de pie de un solo movimiento, y caminando unos pasos hacia ella, le quedé mirando con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, hasta que se fijó en mí.

**-- Veo que no aguantaste tu curiosidad.—**Dije en voz baja, sólo para que ella escuchara. Ella sólo guiñó un ojo.—**Bueno, ya que estás aquí...** – Dije volteando hacia los pilotos que nos miraban.—**Chicos, les presento a la doctora Marta La-Croix...**

**-- Un gusto.—**Dijo la susodicha inclinando levemente la cabeza, con su acostumbrada elegancia.

**-- Ella es la diseñadora y jefa del proyecto Sigma 02...—**Dije, mirando a Maxwell por sobre los otros, que se habían puesto de pie y le miraban con curiosidad. El trenzado abrió un poco más los ojos y sonrió de forma interesante.

**-- Así que es a ella a quien debo agradecerle el tener el poder de patearle el trasero a la chatarra de Fei.—**Dijo adelantándose y acercándose a mirar a Marta de cerca.

Por primera vez, noté que mi colega daba un paso atrás, cosa que nunca hacia. Sería que el Dios de la Muerte era demasiado para ella.

—**Un gusto conocerla.—**Dijo Duo saludándola de la mano de lo más alegre.

Marta pareció dejar su incertidumbre y responder el saludo con una gran sonrisa y con el mismo entusiasmo al mover la mano.

**-- Igualmente, joven Maxwell. Ha sido todo un desafió crear a este Gundam y ayudarle a patearle el trasero a la chatarra del 05.—**Agregó sorprendiendo a todos, y provocando la risa de Shinigami y la mirada asesina de Chang.

**-- Nadie va a patearle nada a nadie.—**Dije. – **Porque mejor no vamos al salón por algo de comer. Allí podrán conocer a los otros Ingenieros y de paso, conversar sobre lo que quieran.—**Dije mirando el reloj ... 18:30...

**-- Y tu deberías dormir.—**Dijo Marta.

**-- No estoy cansado.—**Respondí tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia el pasillo, mientras los demás nos seguían.

**-- Genial...comida.—**Dijo Duo.

**-- Sólo piensas en comida, Maxwell. Engordarás tanto que ni tu Gundam podrá moverse...**

**-- Sólo tienes envidia... **

**-- Compórtense, por favor**.—Dijo la voz del rubio, de forma tranquila.

**-- No te esfuerces, Quatre. No tienen remedio**.—Dijo 01.

**-- Nunca cambiaran.—**Dijo 03 soltando un suspiro.

**-- Wu amigo...**

**-- ¿Qué quieres Maxwell?**

**--Sólo recuerda...**

**--Sí... ya sé... no sigas repitiéndolo... que por mucho que lo digas no será realidad.**

**-- Jajaaa...**

**---------------------------------------**

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Contestaré review cada dos cap. o por mensaje/Emails.**


	13. Pasados

_**DC**_

_Aún cortando el cielo_

**-------------------------------**

**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ángeles de Fuego**

**Capítulo XIII: Pasados...** Por DarkCryonic 

-------o----o---o---o---o---o----o--------

"_Cuando se cree aún en la esperanza, se tiene una multiplicidad de sueños e ideas que concretar. Se cree en aquellos que manejan el poder, porque nos hacen creer en la seguridad que nos brindan... En eso que llaman paz. Así que se vive bajo la burbuja de cristal, lejos de los rumores y de las explosiones; lejos de los planes maquiavélicos y de las conspiraciones. Se cree... inocentemente se cree._

_Que fatal error. Que estúpido se siente uno al ver romperse la burbuja y ver la sangre de tu familia esparcida en el suelo por culpa de alguien que dijo que los protegería._

_Tus ojos se clavan en el nuevo enemigo y juras que no dejaras que vuelva a pasar, porque está vez, quien tendrá el poder serás tú... y así estarás protegido de todo aquel que quiera jugar a Dios."_

_··Leonard··_

Caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al comedor, Lex hablando a Marta, Los chicos, en su acostumbrado silencio común. Duo, por su parte, iba meditando sobre el chips que llevaba en el bolsillo y sobre exponer lo que había descubierto de el. Más cuando no se lo había comunicado a los demás pilotos, porque tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que guardaba aquella "coincidencia".

**--¿Qué planeas?**—Le preguntó Heero en voz baja.

Duo levantó la vista de manera fugaz, para después concentrarse en la nuca de Lex, que iba a unos metros delante.

**--¿Por qué crees que planeo algo?**—Preguntó como si nada.

Heero sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras del trenzado.

**--Porque tienes ese gesto de "yo sé algo que los demás no"...**—Dijo Heero mirando hacia el frente, y no viendo la cara de Duo al verle, algo asombrado.

**-- No seas entrometido...**—Soltó con enojo fingido, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer con el dichoso chips, y no tenía ninguna intención de hacer participe a los demás de sus "planes".

No hubo más intercambio de palabras. Heero notó que no podría sacarle más información, así que se dedicó a asimilar el entorno y a recordar los datos que había captado de la memoria de su nuevo Gundam.

En menos de tres meses, podría estallar una guerra y necesitaba estar preparado y conocer hasta los más mínimos detalles del Sistema Sigma, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de Shinigami.

-----------------------------------

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del comedor, Duo se acercó a Lex y extendiéndole la mano le entregó el chip. El chico de ojos pardos se le quedó viendo de forma extraña, sin entender por un largo minuto que era lo que le estaba dando, ni porqué.

**-- Creo que esto te pertenece.—**Dijo Duo sin parecer demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo, y notando que los demás no parecían ponerles mucha atención; y que el Ingeniero en Jefe había quedado en estado de asombro profundo.

**--¿Pasa algo, Lex?—**Preguntó Marta a su lado, que les miraba con curiosidad.

**-- De todas formas, a mí no me sirve**.—Dijo Maxwell sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

**-- Yo...—**Intentó decir Lex... _"La firma... El chips tiene mi apellido tatuado... como es costumbre.. Pero dónde lo consiguió... será que... no... no creo... pero.. es la única manera...debió conocerlo a él... ."_

**-- Lo sé... No tienes por qué decir nada**.—Dijo Duo mirándolo brevemente, para luego concentrarse en Marta que estaba a un lado, tratando de descifrar sus palabras y las expresiones en el rostro pálido del joven científico en jefe, que no hacía más que observar el chip en su mano.

**-- Marta... Puedes hacerme el favor de presentarlos a los demás**.—Dijo Lex sin mirarle si quiera, y con un tono de voz algo inseguro.

**-- Sí... No hay problema.** – Y mirando a los pilotos que se mantenían silenciosos tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado.—**Por favor, Jóvenes, síganme por aquí.** – Y con un gesto los condujo a una puerta ancha y los hizo entrar, quedando ella al final. **–¿Estás bien, Lex?—**Preguntó mirando al chico que aún seguía perdido en sus divagaciones.

**-- Lo estaré. Voy a seguir tu consejo y dormiré.** – Dijo echándose a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección al ascensor que lo llevaría al cuarto nivel, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Marta se le quedó viendo hasta que lo vio desaparecer del corredor y entró al comedor tratando de no sacar conclusiones sobre lo que había pasado.

-----------------------------

**--¿Por qué le diste el chip?**—Preguntó Heero mientras pasaban la puerta.

**--Porque le pertenece**.—Contestó Maxwell, entrando al comedor y dejándolo atrás.

-----------------------------

Flash back 

_**--El proyecto Thánatos está casi completo...—**Murmuró el joven, mientras volteaba a ver al mayor que estaba concentrado en una de las múltiples pantallas de pruebas en el laboratorio._

_**--Pues aún creo que le faltan detalles**.—Dijo el otro, sin voltearse y con su acostumbrado tono de seriedad._

_Un ruido sordo los hizo percatarse de la llegada de un tercero._

_**-- Hola chicos... ¿Aún trabajando?—**Preguntó acercándose con algunas bolsas de papel entre las manos._

_**--Así es, Frederic... Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo...—**Agregó el mayor con un dejó de sarcasmo en la voz._

_**--Pues, si no fuera por mí, se morirían de hambre**.—Dijo el aludido.**—Acaso no es verdad, Lex.—**Dijo entregándole una de las bolsas al chico de ojos pardos..._

_**--Es verdad, amigo.—**Respondió éste sentándose y revisando su bolsa, mientras Frederic dejaba otra, junto al chico serio, que en primer momento no le prestó atención._

_**--Pónganse a trabajar. No tenemos tiempo para perder.**_

_**--Pero hermano...**_

_**--No discutas**.—Dijo cerrando la conversación. Lex agachó la vista. Aún no entendía porque su hermano mayor era tan serio, aun con él, que era su único pariente vivo._

_------------------- _

Lex seguía con la vista pegada en el dispositivo electrónico en su mano, mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a las habitación. Fue en una de las vueltas en que casi chocó de frente con Frederic que se dirigía hacia el comedor algo apurado.

**--¿Lex?**—Preguntó al notar que el pelicastaño ni le había mirado.

**--¿Fred?**—Preguntó volviendo del fondo de sus pensamientos.

**--Ahora entiendo porqué Marta dice que necesitas dormir. En verdad, están bastante distraído.**—Concluyó Fred palmoteándole el hombro con amistosa fuerza.

Lex se le quedó viendo por un momento como tratando de ver tras sus ojos o algo semejante, pues fue la sensación que sintió Frederic al verse observado.

**--¿Pasa algo?**—Preguntó con algo más de preocupación, al notar también en el rostro de su amigo la cara "esto está mal", que es ya uno de sus típicos gestos que se había acostumbrado a ver desde que estudiaban juntos en la universidad.

**--La prueba que faltaba**.—Dijo Lex estirando su mano con el chip hacia su amigo. Fred tardó un minuto en procesar lo que estaba viendo y comprender el origen del comportamiento extraño del joven ingeniero en jefe, en menos de un segundo se le contagió la palidez y la expresión de futuro caos.

**-- Es uno de nuestros chips?... uno de los que se llevó...**

**-- Así es... Sólo uno de los 3 que hicimos.**

**--¿Cómo lo obtuviste?**—Preguntó mientras observaba el aparatito minuciosamente.

**--Eso ahora no importa... sólo me preocupa que él...**—El pelicastaño negó con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de volver en sí, o salir del mal sueño... de ese que creyó olvidar sin lograrlo en verdad.

**-- Pero...**

**-- ¿Qué? Crees inocentemente que no pudo hacer lo mismo que nosotros**... – Lex subió un poco la voz.—**Se llevó consigo la base de lo que es ahora el proyecto Sigma!!**

**-- Aún así.**—Marcó con fuerza Frederic sin dejar de mirarle.—**Lo mejoraste... Lo mejoramos... Es imposible que nos supere... **

**--No lo conoces como yo..**.—Murmuró Lex apoyando su espalda en la pared fría. Fred miró el pequeño dispositivo y se lo devolvió a su amigo.

**--Es verdad...**—Murmuró con algo de reticencia...**—Pero no creo que el proyecto Thánatos, si es que se llama así ahora, se le compare al Sigma.**

**-- Eso espero.—**Dijo tratando se darse ánimo y creer en que lo que decía su colega era verdad.**—Aún no entiendo por qué...**

**-- Ve a descansar Lex... No te preocupes de esto ahora... Estamos en una fase importante y no debes distraerte... aun por esto...**—Sentenció el otro chico con determinación.

**-- Eso haré.**—Dijo echándose a caminar hacia su dormitorio, mientras era seguido por la mirada de Fred que apretaba uno de sus puños con fuerza, que estrelló en el muro, luego de ver desaparecer dentro del ascensor al pelicastaño.

**----------------------------------- **

**En otro lugar de la tierra**

**2000 hrs.**

**--Señor... ya me retiro. ¿Necesita alguna cosa más?**—Preguntó una muchacha rubia vestida de manera formal, mientras apretaba contra su pecho una carpeta roja con muchos documentos.

**--No.** – Contestó secamente sin voltearse.

La muchacha salió lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo de la oficina que ocupaba el penhouse de ese gran edificio de 40 pisos. Era conocido el miedo que tenían todos los que trabajaban directamente con el segundo al mando de Lucker. No era nada de amable cuando estaba enojado y eso parecían ser todos los días...

Los ojos negros de Leonard miraron al mundo a través del grueso cristal, con su acostumbrado dejo de superioridad y frialdad de aquel que no teme hacer lo que sea por aquello que considera su ideal.

La noche ya se hacia presente. Miró de medio lado hacia su escritorio, específicamente hacia algunos documentos que le habían llegado por fax del edificio destruido por los pilotos Gundam. Ya sabía que uno de los chips no había sido recuperado y tenía la sospecha, de que no había sido destruido por las explosiones.

No le preocupaba mucho el que su "jefe" se enterara de lo que había pasado, ya que en sí, ya no le servía de nada el tener esa información; y menos las posibles quejas de Lucker. Todo estaba en su cabeza, y en el proyecto que había estado trabajando los últimos meses; y mientras consiguiera su fin, nada más debía importar.

Apoyo su frente en el vidrio y cerró los ojos.

--------------------------

Flash back 

_**--Cuando crezcas, nos iremos a vivir cerca del mar**.—Dijo un muchachito de no más de 13 años a su hermano de 6 años que estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación que compartían jugando con unos dados, mientras él miraba por la ventana abierta el cielo azul._

_**--Sí, mamá siempre dice que es donde deberíamos vivir.**—Dijo el pequeño. Pero que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho miró al mayor con un dejo de tristeza._

_**-- Alexter... Mamá ya no está... así...**—Dijo el mayor con seriedad y tratando de no mirar a su hermano, para no perder la tranquilidad, mientras su corazón daba botes fuertes._

_**--Lo siento... es que a veces lo olvido.**—Se disculpó el pequeño._

_**--Lo sé... Pero debemos ser fuertes.**_

_**-- Chicos!! A Comer!!—**Dijo una voz desde el primer piso de la pequeña casa._

_**--¡¡Ya vamos abuela!!—**Contestó el más pequeño, que se levantó de un salto. Leonard sonrió levemente, aún se sorprendía de la forma fácil que tenía su hermano de cambiar de actitud a la mínima motivación._

----------------------------

**--Hermano...—**Murmuró Leonard Wisnovare abriendo los ojos y alejándose de la ventana, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones particulares para descansar.

-------------------------------------------------

La presentación de los pilotos a los otros ingenieros fue todo un show, según las propias palabras de Marta al contarle al día siguiente a Lex. Duo había enfatizado el hecho de que su Gundam era el más poderoso, provocando algo de inquietud en los demás ingenieros que no querían ver menospreciados sus trabajos por un chiquillo mal educado y demasiado sonriente; por mucho que fuera el legendario Shinigami.

Heero se había entretenido junto a Trowa en contemplar al rubio tratando de amenizar el ambiente con sus disculpas en nombre del 02, que parecía haber ingerido mucha azúcar en los últimos días.

Por su parte, el chino agradecía no ser el centro de atención del trenzado loco, por lo que pudo comer de lo más tranquilo mientras los demás trataban de matar a Duo, ahorrándole parte de su misión de vida.

----------------

A las 21:30 en punto, fueron dirigidos a las habitaciones dispuestas para ellos en la base, sorprendidos al notar que sus cosas estaban en ellas.

**--Veo que Relena piensa muy bien las cosas**.—Dijo Duo echándose en el salón que unía a todas las habitaciones.

**--Pues eso parece.**—Dijo Trowa.

**--Duo... Podrías explicarnos ahora... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Wisnovare?**—Preguntó Chang, sentándose en el sillón, frente al trenzado. Quatre se sentó junto a Duo, mostrando interés en el asunto.

Heero se quedó apoyado en una de las paredes, cruzándose de brazos y con su cara de "te escuchamos" que compartía con los otros pilotos.

**--Es una larga historia.**—Dijo Duo echándose hacia atrás y dándole a entender de que sería una larga noche.

**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Chile-2006.**

_Me disculpo por no responder review tampoco en este cap., pero es porque no me dejó verlos el servidor de esta página xD decía algo así de que había muchos usuarios y estaba colapsado el servicio... y su típico "Please wait" xD que no me agrada._

_Así que se los debo para el próximo._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD

En la mitología griega, **Tánatos** (en griego Θάνατος _Thánatos_, 'muerte') era la personificación de la muerte no violenta. Su toque era suave, como el de su hermano gemelo Hipnos, el sueño. La muerte violenta era el dominio de sus hermanas amantes de la sangre, las Keres, asiduas al campo de batalla. Su equivalente en la mitología romana era **Mors**.

En el arte, Tánatos era representado como un hombre joven con barba llevando una mariposa, una corona o una antorcha invertida en sus manos. A veces tiene dos alas y una espada sujeta a su cinturón.


	14. Bajo el mar

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ÁNGELES DE FUEGO 

**Por DarkCryonic**

Capítulo XIV: Bajo el mar... 

------------------------------------------

_¿Se puede creer en las marcas que se fijan en tus manos como guías del destino?_

_¿Puede ser la vida dulce como los cuentos de hadas...?_

_no será que quiero morir cuando la luz cae sobre mis ojos..._

_no hay dioses desde donde vengo, no hay sueños ni cascadas_

_que guarden tesoros que revelen felicidad._

------------------------------------------

La conversación con Duo tardo horas. Paso a paso les narró como descubrió el nombre del ingeniero en jefe en el chips que habían encontrado en la única misión que habían llevado a cabo desde que se habían reunido.

Los chicos guardaron silencio por interminables segundos. Había muchas cosas que desconocían y tenían que hacer algo para averiguarlo.

**--Debemos hablar con Wisnovare.—**Dijo Yuy.

**--Lo haremos, pero no es hora para visitas.—**Dijo Quatre poniéndose de pie.

**--Es hora de dormir.—**Dijo Wufei mirando su reloj "00:30 AM".

**--Sí... dormir.—**Murmuró Duo quien no recordaba una buena noche de sueño desde hace mucho. Y no contaba en la que había estado inconsciente.

Heero fue el primero en desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto. Al rato, sólo quedó Duo sentado en uno de los sillones con un vaso de agua en la mano. Miraba el techo del lugar con una extraña concentración.

**--Ciento dos borreguitos, ciento tres borreguitos...—**Murmuró en voz baja.

**--Esa técnica no te servirá.—**Dijo la voz de Quatre a sus espaldas.

**--Pues es primera vez que la pruebo.—**Dijo el trenzado medio sonriendo.

El rubio sonrió en respuesta.

**--Vete a la cama. Estaré aún un rato aquí.—**Dijo Duo.—**No te desveles por tratar de entender a alguien como yo.**—Terminó de decir mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

**--Eso haré... – **Dijo el rubio.—**Buenas noches, Duo.**

**--Buenas... Q-man.**

Escuchó la puerta cerrar, y abrió los ojos. De un movimiento rápido se puso de pie. Dio un par de pasos rumbo a su cuarto, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Miró hacía la puerta de salida y sonrió. En menos de pensarlo estaba en el pasillo rumbo hacia dónde quiera que lo llevaran sus pasos... aunque tenía una sospecha. Sólo terminaría haciendo lo que siempre hacia en el tiempo de la guerra cuando no podía dormir.

15 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de seguridad del hangar de los nuevos suits. Un minuto jugando con el sello y ya estaba mostrando la luz verde, abriendo los cerrojos de la puerta.

Entré al lugar con el mismo respeto que vi en las imágenes de mi pasado cuando entraban a esa Iglesia que llamé hogar por un breve lapso de tiempo. L-2 había sido un buen lugar, pero también el peor de todos.

Allí inició todo lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Allí conocí el frío del invierno y el calor que queman las manos, al cargar un arma.. Allí lloré hasta quedar dormido en una acera en medio de una madrugada, y también aprendí a sonreírle a aquellos que parecían sufrir más que yo.

¿Por qué habría de dejar que los demás vieran el sufrimiento que llenaban mis pulmones?

Una sonrisa estaba mejor...

Caminé por la oscuridad escuchando sólo el eco de mis propios pasos resonar sin término. No tenía para que prender las luces. El panel de control remoto estaba conmigo. Sólo apreté un botón para ver un leve destello rojo en las alturas.

Los ojos de aquel nuevo compañero me miraban en medio de la noche humana, demasiado frágil para sobrevivir a ambos... si así lo quisiéramos...

Un movimiento y un dispositivo soltaba una soga de acero hacia mí. Un minuto después, era jalado hacia las alturas por mi nuevo amigo, y yo iba a su encuentro en lugar de dormir.

**--Tenebrae, amigo mío, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.—**Dije mientras entraba en el compartimiento y me sentaba en la silla de mando.

Pasé mi manó por sobre los controles y estos se prendieron como si fuera magia.

**--El proyecto Sigma se me hace algo muy interesante**.—Murmuré mientras las luces parpadeaban de forma tranquila y la pantalla se abría dejándome ver a los otros suits con la visión nocturna de mi Gundam.**--Es una tentación. No es así, amigo... Sólo una pequeña vueltita...—**Dije dándole excusas baratas a las voces de los otros pilotos en mi cabeza reclamándome mi imprudencia.

Un punto rojo en la pantalla me llamó la atención. Toqué la pantalla y al momento la imagen se agrandó.

No pude evitar sonreír de forma sarcástica.

**--Diablos, este tipo debe leerme la mente...—**Dije riendo.

**--"A dónde crees que vas, 02"—**Resonó una voz dentro del compartimiento. Noté que estaba usando su panel para hacer contacto.

**--A ningún lado, hasta el momento.—**Respondí haciendo que Tenebrae diera un paso.

**--"Estás loco, no puedes salir de aquí... podrías llamar demasiado la atención y atraer problemas."**

**--Lo sé.**

**--"Entonces..."**

**--Soy Shinigami... Atraer problemas viene en mi ADN.—**Dije avanzando aún más en el hangar quedando en medio de las demás máquinas.

Heero se quedó de pie frente a mí. Quería ver que iba a hacer hasta que noté que digitaba en su panel con su acostumbrada rapidez.

Un destello azul brotó un poco más allá, en la oscuridad. Luego se volvieron dos luces a la altura de los ojos de mi suit. No pude evitar sonreír.

**--Hola Sigma 01**.—Dije.

**--"No puedes salir"—**Dijo Heero.

**--Así que no...—**Dije con sarcasmo.

**--"Me obligaras..."**

**--Trataras de impedir mi paso.—**Dije interrumpiéndole.

**--"No."—**Dijo Heero.

**--Entonces...**

**--"Me tocará acompañarte, para que no te metas en problemas..."** –Dijo como si nada.

**--¿Qué? Eso si que no... No necesito niñera...**

**---------------------------------**

"_Cómo podría acallar esa voz que grita dentro de mí,_

_Que el juego no ha terminado y que nada a cambiado._

_Cómo podría detener el frío que recorre mis manos_

_Y las ganas de salir volando, de mi alma..._

_Garras aferrándose a los recuerdos_

_Que queman los sentidos...¿queda aún sonrisas en las comisuras de tus labios?_

_Un dios reclama el destino que le fue tatuado en la espalda,_

_Con lagrimas del cristal más salado..."_

**---------------------------------**

El ruido de uno de los comunicadores sacó de su contemplación del techo a Lex. De mala gana apretó el botón y dijo:

**--Aquí Wisnovare. **–Un tono de aburrimiento, pero era entendible, eran mas de las 2 de la mañana.

**--Señor, Dos de los Gundam han salido**!—Exclamó una voz con la preocupación saliéndole por todos lados.

**--¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con los guardias? ...**

**-- No pudieron hacer nada contra los Gundam, además no atacaron.—**Dijo el hombre al otro lado del aparato.

**--Dos... ¿Qué maquinas fueron?**

**-- Bueno... una... eran el ángel y el demonio, Señor.**

**-- Sigma 01 y Sigma 02.—**Dijo Wisnovare para sí mismo.—**_Si no atacaron es porque 01 y 02 están en ellos... o eso espero_**.—Murmuró Lex.—**Voy para allá.**

------------------------------------------------------

"_Sus ojos se abrieron ante las llamas, anhelando sostenerlas con ambas manos..._

_Sus sueños, en ligeros suspiros de volvieron,_

_Mientras sus pesadillas, en estrellas fugaces...desaparecieron..._

_El viento... la voz del ligero movimiento..._

_¿Puedes escuchar mi grito que corta el cielo?_

_No más juegos... para un corazón cansado_

_De parecer hoja en pleno invierno..."_

------------------------------------------------------

Quatre observaba por la ventana del salón común como los soldados corrían para todos lados en las afueras de los edificios.

**--¿Qué pasa allá afuera?—**Preguntó un chino medio dormido.

**--Hay un pequeño problemita.—**Dice el rubio sonriendo de forma culpable.

**--¿Problemita?—**Repite Trowa que en ese mismo instante sale de su cuarto, y ve las luces rojas pasar tras el rubio a través de la ventana.

**--Nada demasiado importante.—**Dice 04 con ganas de echarse a reír.

La puerta de entrada se abre de forma brusca, dejando ver a una Marta La-Croix con una cara de pocos amigos que volvió a la seriedad en menos de un segundo a Quatre.

**--¿Hacia dónde diablos van esos dos?—**Preguntó a ninguno en particular.

Trowa le miró sin comprender y volvió su vista hacia el rubio, que parecía más quieto de lo común.

**--Ellos estarán de vuelta pronto.—**Aseguró el 04.

**--¿Qué demonios está pasando?—**Preguntó el chino.

**--Está pasando, Señor Chang, que dos de sus amigos tomaron a dos de los nuevos Gundam y salieron de las instalaciones sin autorización**.—Dijo Marta pasando por entre ellos y quedando junto a la ventana observando el desorden.—**Y si no vuelven pronto, podrían terminar adelantando la guerra.—**Dijo mirándolos fugazmente para salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.

**--Les dije que Maxwell estaba loco**.—Musito el chino dejándose caer en un sillón.

**--¿Y que excusa tienes para Heero?—**Preguntó Trowa a Wufei.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Dime si puedo escapar de lo que soy..._

_Podré algún día sentarme en algún lugar, frente al mar_

_Y sentir paz..._

_Dime si merezco llegar a ser libre del demonio que guía mis pasos_

_El que sonríe mientras tatarea una canción llena de recuerdos..._

_Dime si puedo..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Alexter Wisnovare estaba de pie en medio de una sala llena de personas.

**--Denme las coordenadas de los Gundam.—**Dijo en voz alta.

**--Señor, están saliendo del cuadrante alpha de seguridad. Se dirigen al sector beta. Estarán cerca del mar en unos 5 minutos si mantienen su velocidad.—**Dijo un soldado que no dejaba de mirar una de las pantallas en que se veía dos puntos alejándose del centro hacia el este.

**--Comunicaciones**.—Dijo.

**--Aquí señor.—**Dijo un soldado mirándolo.

**--Comuníquese con todos los ingenieros del proyecto, los quiero aquí en 5 minutos.—**Dijo empuñando su mano derecha contra el panel. Sus ojos verdes echaron chispa.

**--Sí, señor.**

En ese mismo instante entraba de forma rápida Frederic Anderson, quien se detuvo a su lado de forma seria.

**--Ya me enteré. ¿Qué has decidido?—**Preguntó al notar que Lex no parecía prestarle atención.

**--Adelantar planes.—**Dijo el pelicastaño mirándole con fijeza.

**--¿Eso quiere decir?—**Dijo Fred.

**--Que probaremos el Proyecto Sigma en este mismo instante.—**Dijo Lex atrayendo la mirada de los demás Ingenieros que entraban en ese mismo instante en el lugar.

**--Pero...—**Intentó decir Marcus Fleming, Ingeniero encargado del sigma 04.

**--Pero nada, Señor Fleming.—**Dijo Wisnovare.**—La-Croix, Hikari... Las quiero en los paneles principales monitoreando las señales que vienen de los Gundam.—**Las mujeres no dudaron. Caminaron rápidamente a sus lugares.

**--El sigma aún debe ser probado en un ambiente controlado.—**Dijo James Thomas, creador del sigma 03 Silentis.

**--Ya no podemos hacer eso. Nuestros pasos deben adecuarse a los acontecimientos.** – Dijo Lex sentándose en la silla con seriedad.

En ese instante entró el Doctor Hesse en el lugar acompañado de los demás pilotos.

**--Hikari, comunícame con Yuy**.—Ordenó Lex mientras recibía los primeros informes de manos de La-croix.

La pantalla central se puso en negro.

**--No podemos lograr contacto.—**Dijo Hikari viendo fugazmente al pelicastaño que parecía muy concentrado.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Por qué no puedo dejar de escuchar el grito de mi sangre..._

_Por qué no puedo acallar los llamados de la oscuridad..._

_Sólo luchar... _

_-------------------------------------------------_

**--"Duo"—**Una de las pantallas se encendió a la derecha de 02 dejándole ver a Heero.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó mientras digitaba coordenadas en el panel.

**--"Están monitoreándonos desde la base..."—**Dijo 01 con su acostumbrado tono de soldado perfecto. Por un momento Duo tuvo la sensación de que estaban 3 años en el pasado, en alguna misión de las muchas que hicieron. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, y también podía jurar que su sangre viajaba más rápido por su cuerpo, bullendo de energía.

**--Heero...—**Atrajo la atención del 01**.—¿No sientes eso?—**Preguntó. Yuy se le quedó viendo por un momento y luego medio sonrió.—**Sí... Verdad?—**Heero asintió.—**Genial...**

**--"Pero..."**

**--No. Probemos estos bebes y luego volvemos, sólo una pequeña prueba...—**Dijo el trenzado sin mirarle, ya que estaba pasando la vista por todos los controles.

**--"Duo... Recuerda lo que pasó con el sistema Zero..."**

**--Pero este es otro...—**Dijo 02, antes de cambiar apagar los motores que lo mantenían en el aire y empezar a caer hacía el mar.

Heero entendió al momento los planes de Duo. Bajo el mar pasarían desapercibidos, así que también se dejó caer en el mar.

_---------------------------------------------_

_Ser feliz... de una sola manera..._

_Mientras el viento golpea mi rostro y mis manos se aferran al destino metálico._

_Tendrías valor de juzgar a un chico perdido en el mundo_

_Tras sus ojos de mar azorado._

_Podrías cerrar tus sentidos a sus latidos_

_Que rompen los espejos que tratan de retenerle..._

_Serías capaz..._

_------------------------------------------------ _

**--Dejen esa cara de enojados.—**Dijo por lo bajo Quatre a sus dos compañeros que estaban junto a él, afirmados en una de las paredes viendo como Alexter dirigía a todos.

**--Pero...—**Iba a decir el chino.

**--Duo y Heero están haciendo lo que quisimos hacer todos cuando vimos a los Gundam.—**Dijo el rubio mirando el suelo.—**Sólo que ellos siempre han sido diferentes a nosotros.**

**--Diferentes...—**Murmuró Trowa.

**--Sí, ellos viven el fugaz minuto frente a sus ojos... no se complican con el futuro como nosotros que tenemos personas que dependen de nosotros. 01 y 02 están solos en este mundo... aunque estén con nosotros... sólo son ellos en medio de la guerra... Aunque me duela decirlo, sólo libres mientras luchan..—**Terminó de decir.

**--La trayectoria cambió...—**Dijo uno de los soldados.

**--Denme el curso.** – Dijo Lex.

**--Diez mil metros bajo el agua, y descendiendo.—**Dijo el soldado.

**--Bajo el agua...—**Murmuró Wufei.

**--¡Comunicaciones!**

**--Sí señor.**

**--Necesito que haga saber de un simulacro en la zona beta. Diga que está cerrado el paso para transportes de civiles en ese lugar.—**Dijo Wisnovare.

**--Sí, señor.—**Respondió el soldado que estaba siendo monitoreado por el Doctor Hesse, por si pedían algún facultativo de renombre que avalara el simulacro.

Alexter pasó rápidamente la vista por el lugar hasta quedar en los tres pilotos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARÁ**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**CHILE 2006-12-31**

**Agradezco todos los review que han enviado en los últimos tres cap. los review de Lucia/Kajime , Ryoko Yuy , Enigmatek, Yuki-chan , Aki-no-hashi , Rochergirl , Karin al cuadrado , Starlight no rain , Cuky .**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

"_El paso de las horas que revela los sentimientos más profundos... ¿cómo puedes escapar, cuando eres tu propio verdugo?" _


	15. Proyecto Sigma

Ya sé... me demoré más de lo esperado, pero aquí está el capítulo y muy pronto el siguiente. Mis saludos y agradecimientos por leer, como siempre. 

DC

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing ÁNGELES DE FUEGO 

"_**Corre el aire que guardo entre las manos,**_

_**corre el cielo sobre mi cabeza**_

_**mientras mis latidos se escapan**_

_**dejándome vacío**."(DC)_

Por DarkCryonic Capítulo XV: Proyecto Sigma 

_Mi Gundam nunca antes me había parecido tan fuerte e indestructible... era un dios... un dios hecho a mi imagen y semejanza... la verdadera muerte vista a los ojos._

_¿Podría ser todo más que una ilusión? ¿Una luz brillante que esperaba cegarme para luego destruir mis pensamientos como si fueran nada más que cristales en medio de la noche?_

_Bajo el agua las cosas son distintas... siempre lo fueron... un dios oscuro y un ángel vengador... sí... que dúo que hacemos... Irónicamente somos tan diferentes, pero cuando estamos en la batalla parecemos querer siempre lo mismo... "ganar"..._

_Sólo eso podemos desear personas como nosotros... No obtendremos una vida común, porque no somos comunes... No seremos felices, porque nuestra alegría es diferente... _

_Pudiera ser que sólo soy libre aprisionado en la destrucción a otros. Pudiera ser que sólo sé de muertes y explosiones... Pudiera ser que no soy más que una sombra que nació como tal y morirá de la misma forma._

_Has sentido alguna vez que eres diferente, que pareciera que hay algo que debes hacer, algo importante, pero cuando te das cuenta de QUE es ese ALGO tiendes a creer que es una mala jugada ... quizás una broma..._

_¿Por qué alguien como yo debía ser huérfano y piloto Gundam? ¿por que habría de ver a mis amigos morir? ¿por qué habría de ser Shinigami?_

_No estoy libre la justicia de los hombre, no lo estaré de la justicia del dios en que todos creen... menos de mi propia justicia... pero así acepté que las cosas fueran... Soy culpable de cada una de las cosas que han sucedido... las haya provocado o no, acepto la culpabilidad de ellas... porque estaba allí, porque debía protegerlos, porque quizás no debí nacer..._

_Shinigami suelto en el corazón..._

-------------------------------------------------

**-- Frederic...—**Llamó Lex al Ingeniero del Proyecto del 05.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó el aludido acercándose al Ingeniero en Jefe en medio de todo el ajetreo.

**--Necesito que los demás Gundam estén listos para una prueba en menos de 10 minutos**.—Dijo el chico de ojos pardos con seriedad.

Fred miró a su alrededor como si no hubiese captado el mensaje, pero después de suspirar con cansancio llamo a Fleming (04) y Thomas (03) para que lo acompañarán al hangar junto a los tres pilotos que quedaban en la base.

**--Vamos.—**Dijo Fred a los chicos cuando pasaba junto a ellos. Trowa no pudo evitar medio sonreír al comprender todo lo que estaba pasando; por otra parte, Quatre miró por última vez el ajetreo en el lugar y se echó a caminar seguido del chino que no dejaba de pensar en su Gundam.

**--Señor Wisnovare, hemos conseguido comunicación con el 01.—**Dijo un soldado parándose de su puesto con entusiasmo.

**--Quiero hablar con él.—**Dijo Alexter dejándose caer sentado en su silla en medio de todo el lugar.

**--"Aquí, Sigma 01."—**Se escuchó la voz calma de Yuy.

**--Aquí la base... necesitamos mantener la comunicación.—**Dijo Lex con autoridad.—**Dentro de unos 10 minutos iniciaremos un simulacro de prueba del Proyecto Sigma.**

**--"Espero indicaciones."—**Respondió.

**--Están siendo mandados los detalles del simulacro a los Gundam. **

**--"Entendido."—**Dijo la voz antes de cortar comunicación con la base.

**--Hikari, La-Croix... Informes.**

**--Los Gundam se muestran estables, los signos vitales del 01 están acordes a los mecanismos de supervivencia del Lucea**.—Dijo la doctora Hikari sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

**--Por mi parte, el Tenebrae parece estar equilibrado con las necesidades de Shinigami. El poder de maniobrabilidad demuestran que son satisfactorios para el piloto.—**Concluyó La-Croix.

------------------------------------

**-- ¿Duo?—**Preguntó Yuy.

**--Ya sé... Creo que le adelantamos la fiesta al pobre de Lex...—**Contestó Duo mientras leía los detalles del simulacro con ansiedad.

**--Eso parece.**

**--En 5 minutos los chicos estarán aquí...—**Dijo Duo medio riendo.—**Espero que no tengan sueño.**

Heero medio sonrió en la pantalla, cosa que ya no sorprendía a Duo.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

**--Bueno, a lo que vinimos...—**Dijo el chino mientras digitaba las coordenadas de inmersión en el Iustitiam.

**--Y yo que quería pasar una tranquila noche leyendo un libro...—**Dijo el rubio mientras cerraba el compartimiento de manera hermética.

Por su parte, Trowa inspeccionaba los controles, y no podía evitar medio sonreír a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

**--"¿Por qué tardan tanto?"—**Preguntó Duo apareciendo en las respectivas pantallas.

**--No molestes, Maxwell... Aún tengo sueño...—**Rezongó Wu Fei.

**--"No seas aguafiestas, Wu amigo, no ves que me estoy aguantando sólo porque me toca esperarlos."**

**--Que considerado...—**Murmuro Trowa.

**--"No creas que no te escuche, Tro..."**

**--Listo para salir...—**Dijo Quatre digitando las coordenadas con agilidad.

**--"Así me gusta, Q-man siempre más preparado que los otros..."—**Dijo Duo desapareciendo de las pantallas.

**--Creo que está muy entusiasmado con todo esto...—**Dijo el chino siguiendo en su salida al rubio.

**--"Y no sé si es bueno o malo..."—**Murmuró Heero al escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros que salían desde la base.

----------------------------------

---------------------------------

**--Todo listo.—**Dijo Frederic cuando llegó al puesto de mando, junto a los otros compañeros.

**--Bien, todos sentados en sus lugares... damos inicio al simulacro.—**Dijo Alexter mientras le daba una mirada al Doctor Hesse que asintió en respuesta.

**--Los Gundam estarán unidos dentro de 1 minuto 30 segundo...—**Dijo el operador de uno de los radares.

**--Doctor Hesse... Puede iniciar con el ataque...—**Dijo Wisnovare llamando la atención de los ingenieros que no sabían demasiado del tipo de simulacro.

**--¿Ataque?—**Murmuró Hikari.

**--Ordenar salir a los mobiles suits y embarcaciones...—**Dio la orden el anciano por una radio.

**--"Todo listo, señor"—**Respondió una voz.

------------------------------------------

_Minutos después..._

**--Duo, tenemos compañía...**

**--Ya los vi...—**Respondió el trenzado al soldado perfecto

**--Trowa, hazte cargo de los que están llegando por la retaguardia. Yo me encargo de los otros.—**Dijo Quatre girando y quedando de frente a los Mobiles suits de color negro que habían empezado a salir de todos lados armados con espadas láser y otros con lanzas de luz.

**--Ok...—**Respondió el chico de ojos verdes dejando de avanzar y quedándose a esperar a los contrincantes.

**--Son tripulados a control remoto**.—Dijo el chino que había analizado los datos de los enemigos y había comprobado con alivio que no estaban tripulados por humanos.

**--Es bueno saber eso**.—Dijo Shinigami sonriendo.—**Bueno, compañeros, es hora de jugar.** – Los brazos de Tenebrae se movieron tomando su nueva hoz.—**El último recoge la basura...**

--------------------------------

15 minutos después

**--Informes de daños en los Gundam...—**Dijo Alexter sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla gigante que mostraba imágenes de los suits.

**--El Lucea esta al 100 por ciento...**

**--Sigma 02 a todo su poder y mejor...—**Respondió La-Croix muy contenta.

**--Silentis, en perfecto estado.—**Agregó Thomas con orgullo.

**--04 en buenas condiciones, no se muestran daños...—** Dijo Fleming sonriendo.

**--Iustitiam trabajando de manera optima.--**Dijo Fred sin quitar la vista de los datos que recibía.

**--Doctor Hesse, ¿cómo van los suits de ataque?**

**--Las bajas han sido considerables, muchacho... Pronto ya no habrá más para que sigan divirtiéndose...—**Agregó muy contento.

**--Den la orden de cese al fuego y volver a la base**.—Dijo Wisnovare con la misma seriedad con la que había iniciado el simulacro.

------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

_Las sensaciones son las mismas de antes, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado... como hace tres o cuatro años atrás... todos juntos en medio de un mismo lugar, tras nuestras máquinas._

_No ha pasado el tiempo, o es lo que quiero pensar con todas mis fuerzas. Necesito creerlo así, nunca he estado perdido... Aquel tiempo no ha existido, fue nada más que un mal sueño del que desperté. _

_No hubo adioses ni tal vez. No estuve solo enfrentándome a mí mismo sin escudos... No fui juzgado por mi propio corazón. No huí de lo que no podía... No estuve a punto de caer en lo más profundo..._

**-- ¿Duo?**

**-- ¿Qué pasa, Q-man?—**Pregunto mientras noto en sus ojos que pareces estar preocupado. Sonrío, como en aquel entonces... Sonrío, sólo para ti... para decir que todo esta igual a aquellos días... Sigo siendo Duo Maxwell, el 02... Atrás quedará el huérfano y temeroso chico que aflora cuando no puedo más.

**-- Es tiempo de volver a la base.--** Dice Wu Fei con aquel tono típico de autoridad que lo caracteriza, ya saben... el "tono aguafiestas".

**-- Sí.--** Respondo cortando comunicación y mirando a mi alrededor. El mar de noche parece tan diferente, tan oscuro... es como mi propia oscuridad, sólo que aquí están ustedes... ¿Podéis ver lo que yo?... Así es cuando cierro los ojos y estoy lejos...así es...

**-- ¿Maxwell?**

**-- ¿Hmnn?**

**-- Ya despiértate... Vamos.--** Dijo el chino empezando a dirigir su Gundam a la superficie.

**-- Es hora de dormir.--** Dijo Trowa con su acostumbrada calma.

**-- No creo que podamos dormir.--** Dije.

**-- No estuvo mal...--** Murmuró Heero antes de cerrar comunicación y seguir a Chang hacia la superficie.

**-- Sí... nada de mal...--** Murmuré para mí.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

**-- Necesito un informe del simulacro para hoy a la tarde...--** Dijo Wisnovare dejándose caer relajado en su sillón de mando. Los aludidos asintieron.-- **Pero ahora, a dormir...**

**-- Pero Lex, son las 4 AM, en un par de horas estará listo el desayuno...-- **Dijo Fred.

**-- No me lo recuerdes... me voy a dormir también...--** Murmuró Hikari pasándose las manos por su rostro.

**-- Pero no pueden negar que fue divertido... creo que no podré pegar un ojo...--** Dijo La-Croix levantándose de su silla con entusiasmo.

**-- Podemos estar algo más tranquilos.--** Dijo Fleming mientras miraba algunos papeles.**-- El proyecto Sigma parece mostrarse tal cual lo diseñamos.**

**-- Sí... **-- Dijo de James Thomas mientras miraba con tranquilidad a Lex**.-- Ya veo porque fue buena idea aceptar trabajar en este proyecto.--** Agregó antes de salir del lugar...

**-- ¡A descansar todos!--** Dijo el Doctor Hesse palmeando las manos y haciendo salir a todos del recinto como si fueran alumnos de secundaria.-- **Ve a dormir Lex, que tienes una cara de muertos.--** Agregó de forma cómica palmoteando la espalda del joven Ingeniero en jefe.

**-- Iré a recibir a los Gundam, después me iré a dormir.--** Dijo el pelicastaño poniéndose de pie y echándose a caminar con tranquilidad hasta el hangar en donde muy pronto llegarían los pilotos.

-----------------------------

"_**Hermano... Hoy fue un gran día. Los Gundam están tan bien como habíamos ideado. Si estuvieras aquí, estarías muy orgulloso de mí... si estuvieras..."**_

------------------------------

**--Señor Leonard...**

**--Sí...**

**--Llegó un informe que habla de movimientos en el sector beta, hace una hora.--** Dijo la secretaria mientras estiraba una carpeta al aludido.

Como respuesta sólo recibió una media sonrisa bastante fría. La chica salió de la oficina con rapidez, como era su costumbre. Leonard pasó su vista por los datos en las hojas y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma fría. Era la señal que había estado esperando. Las piezas estaban listas en el tablero... así que sólo le tocaba hacer el primer movimiento.

Caminó hasta la ventana con vista al mar y se quedó allí un buen rato disfrutando de la calidez del sol mañanero, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

------------------------------

_**Hangar.**_

**--Hola amigo Lex..—**Saludó de forma entusiasta el trenzado al chico que bostezaba cansado.

**--Hola... **– Medio saludó mientras pasaba sus ojos por los Gundam que no parecían mostrar destrozos como habían dicho sus creadores.

**--Te ves de día de muertos...—**Comentó Duo medio ahorcándolo con un brazo como para que despertara.

**--Ya déjalo en paz, Maxwell.**

**--¿Cómo estuvo todo allá?—**Preguntó Lex sin prestarle demasiada atención al Shinigami que seguía medio colgando de él.

**--Genial...—**Le contestó Shinigami guiñando un ojo.

**-- Bastante bien**.—Contestó el rubio.

**--Bien... Me voy a dormir... Nos vemos a la tarde para una reunión y revisar los informes de funcionamiento.—**Dijo Lex soltándose del trenzado y yéndose con tranquilidad del lugar.

**--A dormir...—**Dijo Duo con entusiasmo siguiendo los pasos de Wisnovare dejando a sus compañeros parados en el hangar entendiendo aún que había sido todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas desde que estaban en ese lugar.

---------------------------------------

_**(Duo)**_

No pude evitar alejarme de mis compañeros... No tengo ganas de sus posibles reclamos por actuar guiado por mi voluntad... Tampoco podía adivinar que terminaríamos en un simulacro... Pobre Lex, ya veré como me disculpo con él después...

Dije que vendría a dormir, pero estoy tan despierto que no puedo quedarme quieto... además en un rato saldrá el sol... y quién puede dormir con luz... pues yo no puedo...

Las manos me tiemblan de manera extraña, creo que es la ansiedad de saberme aquí con una nueva oportunidad de hacer cosas...

No sé si es bueno o malo, además nunca me he guiado por cánones de este tipo... así que sólo puedo decir que creo que por lo menos es excitante... estoy despierto como no lo estuve en mucho tiempo.

Si hubiera traído la motocicleta habría salido a dar una vuelta para calmar mis ansias, pero mejor me quedo quietecito en mi cuarto. Ya bastantes problemas he dado por este día... y eso que aún no empieza del todo el día...

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

_Horas después..._

**-- Señorita Relena...**

**-- Sí, Marta.**

**-- El Doctor Hesse le envía un informe con los resultados del primer simulacro de prueba de los Gundam.—**Dice la muchacha poniendo la carpeta sobre la mesa del escritorio.

**-- No sabía que el simulacro iba a ser tan pronto...—**Murmuró la rubia. Como respuesta, Marta sonrió ya que sabía el porqué de aquello.

**-- ¿Necesita alguna cosa más, Señorita?**

**-- No... Gracias...—**Dijo la rubia tomando la carpeta entre las manos y empezando a verla.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**8 AM**

Duo se paseaba en el salón que unía las habitaciones de sus compañeros. Esperaba que alguno se levantara para ir juntos a desayunar, pero eran las 8 y aún no aparecía alguno... Era extraño cuando el chino siempre estaba listo a las 6 y Heero un poco después... Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y vio aparecer al rubio con su típica elegancia.

**--Gracias a Shinigami...—**Dijo el trenzado acercándosele y empezando a arrastrarle hasta el pasillo.

**--Espera... ¿Para dónde vamos?**

**--A desayunar, Q- Amigo... Estoy muerto de hambre... y ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos.**

**--¿Esperarnos?—**Preguntó el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad.

**--¿Qué pasa?**

**--No será que le tienes miedo al joven Alexter y a los demás**...—Dijo el rubio deteniéndose y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con intenciones de no avanzar.

**--¿Y por qué debería tenerles miedo?—**Pregunto el trenzado mirando sus pies, mientras sus manos jugaban con su trenza.

**--Porque les adelantaste los planes...—**Dijo Quatre medio riendo.

**--No te burles...**

**--No te preocupes... con la hora que es y con el ajetreo que tuvieron deben seguir durmiendo**.—Dijo el rubio echándose a caminar seguido de Duo.

**--Diablos... debí pensar en eso antes...—**Murmuró de mala gana el trenzado echándose a caminar hacia los comedores seguido del árabe.

----------------------

_**Continuará**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile marzo de 2007**_

_**Perfiles de algunos personajes creados para este fic a modo de recuerdo.**_

_**Jefe de proyecto: Doctor Hesse. **(La cara visible del proyecto, es el que mantiene relación directa con el Gobierno; tiene una personalidad bastante divertida, lo que se gana el aprecio de la gente que lo rodea. En el pasado fue maestro de todos los que trabajan bajo las ordenes de Wisnovare, es por lo que los trata como chicos de primaria cada vez que puede.)_

_**Ingeniero en Jefe del Proyecto Sigma: Alexter Wisnovare (**Uno de los fundadores del proyecto Thánatos) 22 años, hermano de Leonard Wisnovare, cabello castaño y ojos pardos._

_**Sigma 01 lucea—Ingeniero Alexandra Hikari **Japonesa, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño; Irónica, aguda y pragmática, proveniente de la Colonia L1._

_**Sigma 02 Tenebrae.. – Ingeniero Marta La-croix,** Francesa, ojos verdes, piel blanca; extrovertida, temperamental y misteriosa; proveniente de la Colonia L2. (Hikari y La- Croix fueron compañeras de estudios por lo que suelen actuar con cierta rivalidad cada vez que pueden.)_

_**Sigma 03 Silentis –Ingeniero James Thomas**, 30 años de edad, ojos azules, cabello negro y corto; considerado un tipo silencioso, culto y bastante relajado; fue maestro de Lex en la universidad._

_**Sigma 04 Ventis—Ingeniero Marcus Fleming, **Ingeniero en sistemas de la Colonia o4. No se conoce mucho de su pasado, pero se considera de los mejores profesionales en su campo._

_**Sigma 05 Iustitiam..—Ingeniero Frederic Anderson. (Uno de los fundadores del proyecto Thánatos)** 22 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones; de personalidad fuerte, se vuelve un apoyo de Alexter en los peores momentos. Es uno de los pocos que conoce la verdadera relación entre el proyecto Sigma y el Thánatos que maneja el enemigo. _


	16. Thanatos

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O 

**(Uso el tema: Show de Beth Gibbons del disco **

**en solitario de la vocalista de Portishead)**

Por DarkCryonic Capítulo XVI: Thánatos 

**-------------------------------------- **

_**Let the show begin**_

_**It´s a sorry sight**_

_**Let it all deceive**_

_**Now I´m**_

_**Pains in me that I´ve never found.**_

**---------------**

Leonard Wisnovare subió al coche que lo esperaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los edificios de Lucker y se dirigió sin mucho alboroto a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el bullicio terminaba y se podía contemplar menos urbanismo.

Un primer portón electrificado daba entender al menos inteligente que era mejor no traspasar los alambras de púas y altas mallas.

Leonard marcó un número codificado en algo similar a un teléfono móvil que sacó del bolsillo interior de su muy sofisticado traje de corte italiano hecho a medida y de un impecable negro que envidiaría cualquier vende tumbas.

Al instante se abrió el portón y pasaron el primer obstáculo. A un kilómetro la garita de dos guardias se pudo ver al costado del camino, algo oculta por algunos árboles. No se detuvieron. Los soldados armados miraron levemente el automóvil como si tuvieran miedo de ver demasiado al ocuparte a quien todos respetaban, quizás más que al mismo M.S.Lucker es su peor día.

Después de 10 minutos en una camino de tierra llegaron a una especie de edificio sin ventanas. Cerca de una gran puerta esperaban dos tipos de negro armados de forma exagerada. Al ver el automóvil se cuadraron y luego, se acercaron a cubrir la salida del segundo al mando.

**--Informe**.—Dijo Leonard a ninguno en particular.

**--Nada que informar**.—Contestó uno de ellos.

**--Bien**.—Murmuró el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta. Atrás quedaron los guardias y el chofer, que ahora respiraba con normalidad en su puesto mientras decidía si leer el periódico o escuchar música para pasar las incontables horas que tendría que pasar allí esperando al "jefe".

Wisnovare digitó los números de acceso al edificio y la puerta se abrió dando un clic metálico que había notar la seguridad extrema con que contaba el edificio.

Dentro fue recibido por dos guardias, menos ataviados en armas, pero con la misma cara de pocos amigos del resto.

**--Señor Wisnovare.—**Dijo uno a modo de saludo mientras se inclinaba levemente.

**--Quiero a Smith y Franz en mi oficina en 5 minutos.**

**--De inmediato, Señor.—**Contestó el guardia antes de desaparecer del lugar con rapidez.

Leonard avanzó por un largo pasillo sin prestar atención a las personas que pasaban a su lado vestidas de blanco; subió una escalera y llegó a otro pasillo desde donde podía verse una gran bodega en la cual estaban trabajando un grupo importante de personas.

Wisnovare les echó un leve vistazo antes de entrar en su oficina y dejarse caer sentado frente a su computadora. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que llamaran a su puerta.

**--Adelante.—**Dijo con seguridad. Dos hombres entraron en el lugar, con algo de nerviosismo en sus miradas.—**Supongo que ya se enteraron**.—Les dijo Leonard sin mirarles.

**--Así es**.—Contestó el más bajo, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Franz, aunque era muy posible que este nombre no fuera más que una de las pantallas que eran parte del gran aparataje de seguridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

El otro, Smith, de mirada oscura y postura más reservada se quedó esperando alguna pregunta de parte de Wisnovare.

**--Mi hermano se adelantó a lo que teníamos pensado, pero eso no me preocupa...—**Comentó Wisnovare con un tono casi divertido de voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus oyentes.

**--Thánatos está listo.—**Dijo Smith recibiendo una mirada escrutadora de Leonard.

**--Lo sé.—**Respondió.—**Pero aún no es tiempo de nuestra respuesta.—**Aseguró el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y mirando por una ventana al exterior del edificio en donde seguían trabajando todos.

**--¿Cuál es el plan ahora?—**Preguntó Franz.

**--El mismo de siempre.—**Murmuró Leonard.—**Lucker quiere ganar en una buena batalla.—**Rió de forma irónica.—**Así que seguiremos su plan**. --Los dos hombres se removieron en sus puestos con algo de inquietad.—**Pero no los llamé para hablar sobre eso, sino que quiero que le manden un informe completó a Lucker con noticias sobre Thánatos para que deje de molestarme.—**Dijo sentándose en su silla de cuero con desgano.—**Y espero que sea información muy convincente.—**Dijo medio sonriendo al aire frente a él.

**--Así lo haré...—**Dijo Franz.

**-- Pueden retirarse...—**Dijo Leonard enfocándose en la computadora frente a él.

Smith le miró levemente antes de salir. Nadie mejor que él podía comprender las cientos de cosas que pasaban por una mente como la de Wisnovare, más cuando éste último parecía demasiado alegre con los acontecimientos. _"Nada bueno iba a pasar en el futuro..."_

------------------------------------

_**Let the show begin**_

_**Let the clouds roll**_

_**There´s a life to be found in this world**_

_**And now I see it´s all but a game**_

_**That we hope to achieve**_

_**What we can**_

_**What we will**_

What we did suddenly 

------------------------------------

**--Bien, voy a hacer el informe**.—Dijo el rubio dando unos pasos alejándose de Smith que aún parecía pensativo.-- **¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntó deteniéndose.

**--Sólo un presentimiento...—**Dijo como si nada el de ojos oscuros.—**Pero espero que sea una tontería...—**Agregó nada de convencido en sus palabras al ver la cara de preocupación de Franz, antes de alejarse por el pasillo sin decir más.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

3 PM 

Lex miraba los informes con detenimiento mientras era contemplado con impaciencia por el grupo de pilotos en la sala de juntas. Sólo estaban ellos 6.

Después de pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos desordenados levantó la vista y dijo:

**--Creo que Sigma está funcionando tan bien como esperábamos que lo hiciera.**

**--Genial**.—Murmuró Duo mientras jugaba con un lápiz dibujando garabatos en una hoja.

**--Pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora. Es tiempo de ponerles al día en cosas más importantes.—**Dijo Alexter sacando el chips de entre sus ropas y dejándolo a la vista de todos sobre la mesa de vidrio.

**--El chips que encontró Maxwell...—**Dijo el chino con seriedad.

**--Así es, y como ya lo descubrió el mismo 02, me pertenece**.—Dijo Lex.—**O por lo menos en parte.**

**--Pero estaba en manos del enemigo.—**Dijo Trowa mirándole con detenimiento.

**--Sí... Pero eso tiene una explicación, porque en el principio el enemigo y nosotros éramos la misma cosa.—**Dijo Lex sonriendo de forma triste.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Duo dejando de lado sus dibujos y mirándole con sorpresa.

**--Sí, este chips corresponde a un total de tres creados hace algunos años cuando aún había guerra... En aquel entonces... mi hermano, Frederic Anderson y yo trabajábamos en el proyecto Thánatos.**

**--¿Tu hermano?—**Preguntó Duo totalmente concentrado en las palabras del Ingeniero en Jefe.

**--Sí, Leonard Wisnovare...—**Dijo Lex con algo de melancolía.—**En aquel tiempo se nos encomendó hacer máquinas que pudieran pelear de igual a igual contra los Gundams.**

**--¿Y por qué no supimos de ello?—**Preguntó Quatre mientras los demás buscaban en su memoria algún vestigio de esa información.

**--Porque la guerra terminó antes de concluir el proyecto y bueno... mi hermano se apartó llevándose dos de los tres chips...**

**--Se fue...—**Murmuró Duo.

**--Sí, supongo que sin que lo supiéramos tuvo contacto con algunos generales que comandaban las fuerzas disidentes...**

**--Entonces, Thánatos existe**.—Sentenció Heero, Alexter movió su cabeza afirmativamente**.--¿Cuántas máquinas contemplaba ese proyecto?—**Preguntó de nuevo.

**--Cinco... Eran cinco Gundam... así que...**

**--Una pelea pareja...—**Murmuró Duo mirando a sus compañeros que estaba más callados de lo común.

**--Sí, eso creo.. A fin de cuentas es mi hermano y algo que puedo decir de él es que juega limpio...—**Agregó Lex mirando el vidrio de la mesa como si en el viera algo más que el reflejo de la luz que llegaba de una de las ventanas.

**--¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?—**Preguntó el chino trayendo a todos de vuelta a la realidad presente.

**--Muy buena pregunta... El problema es que no lo sabemos aún...—**Dijo el Ingeniero poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana.—**Sabemos que hay instalaciones y laboratorios bajo el control de Lucker, pero también conocemos que el proyecto Thánatos no está localizado en un solo punto o en lugares estables... No puedo negar que han sido muy cautos esta vez... **

**--Eso nos complica...—**Murmuró Trowa. Heero miró al ojiverde esperando que dijera lo que creía que el cirquero quería decir...—**Dar el primer movimiento crearía un escenario adecuado a nuestra conveniencia.**

Heero medio sonrió. Era lo que había esperado.

**--Estoy de acuerdo.—**Dijo con su acostumbrado tono resolutivo.

**--Somos expertos en dar primeros pasos y arruinar fiestas...—**Agregó Duo jugando con un lápiz lanzándolo al aire como si fuera un dardo que quisiera ensartar en el cielo raso de la habitación.

**--Ustedes son los expertos...—**Dijo Lex volviéndose a sentar.-- **¿Qué necesitan?**

**--Toda la información que tengan.—**Dijo Heero.

**--Tendrán todo...—**Dijo Lex haciendo aparecer una pantalla a sus espaldas.

---------------------------------------

_**But it's all just a show**_

_**A time for us and the words we'll never know**_

And daylight comes and fades with the tide And I'm here to stay 

---------------------------------------

Leonard colgó el teléfono con un dejo de aburrimiento notorio en el rostro. Lucker no era un tipo fácil de complacer, y Leonard no era de los serviciales; así que sus conversaciones distaban mucho de ser pacíficas... Más bien siempre tenían un tonillo marcado de sarcasmo por parte de Wisnovare, y un patente mandato dictatorial por parte de Lucker...

Wisnovare sonrió al aire frente a su nariz pensando en que su "jefe" no se daba cuenta de que su verdadero enemigo en todo esto era él y no lo que hicieran en la tierra para detenerlo. Era hasta fascinante para el pelinegro notar ese acento de orgullo que le llenaba cada vez que tenía que intercambiar palabras con su superior, más cuando notaba que éste no tenía nada de "superior" para una mente analítica como la suya.

Más bien debería agradecerle por darle una herramienta que lo volviera nuevamente al centro de atención de la política militar imperante, y no fastidiarle por preguntar cosas sin sentido.

Sin querer se quedó perdido en pensamientos que creyó tener guardados bajo llave en su memoria... pero los cuales eran tan rebeldes como su mismo espíritu...

**..o...o...o...o...o..**

"_**--Hermano...**_

**_--Si no quieres venir conmigo, no te obligaré...—_**_Dijo Leonard terminando de guardar documentos de su trabajo en un portafolios._

_**--Pero terminó la guerra... Ya no hay necesidad de...**_

**_--Las guerras no terminan...—_**_Dijo el pelinegro sin mirar a Lex que buscaba excusas para detenerle._

_**--Pero creí que ahora seríamos felices... los planes...**_

**_--Ven conmigo...—_**_Dijo Leonard mirándole fijamente._

**_--Yo... No puedo...—_**_Contesto Lex bajando la cabeza mientras empuñaba sus manos con fuerza._

**_--Entonces... nuestros caminos se separan aquí...—_**_Sentenció Leonard tomando el portafolios.—_**_No me llevo todo... Es muy probable que el futuro nos vuelva a juntar, así que aprovecha el tiempo y sigue trabajando, porque yo seguiré haciéndolo...—_**_Terminó de decir antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y dejar solo a Alexter en medio de la habitación."_

**..o...o...o...o...o..**

**-- Es tiempo de empezar el juego...—**Dijo antes de tomar su teléfono móvil.-**-Smith... Ya es hora... Hay cambio de órdenes… Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que todo empiece como estaba planeado en un principio… No… Ya no esperaremos más...**

-------------------------------------------------

_**But it's all just a show**_

A time for us and the words we'll never know And daylight comes and fades with the tide 

_**I'm here to stay**_

-------------------------------------------------

_**7PM**_

Sector Alpha 

Sostengo el grupo de informes sobre los lugares en que podía están los Thánatos. No puedo creer que haya tantos lugares en la tierra que esconden fábricas que sólo buscan continuar con la guerra.

Debería estar triste o algo así, al saber que lo que hicimos no compró una paz duradera... pero no lo estoy... no puedo negar que esto le da un sentido a mi existencia que no tiene cuando hay paz, así que no puedo sentirme agobiado como Quatre... porque no soy como él. Yo nací en un mundo inmerso en la guerra y es más que probable que moriré en un mundo igual...

No es que no disfrute los leves y, muchas veces, fugaces minutos de tranquilidad, pero he comprobado que no sirvo para estar pasivo demasiado tiempo. Mi sangre se alborota rápido y mis manos se aprietan entre ellas, buscando calmar a mis demonios internos.

**--Duo...**

**--Mnn...**

**--Ya es hora de comer...—**Dice Quatre.

**--Bien.—**Respondo dejando los papeles sobre mi cama y saliendo del lugar siguiendo al rubio. En el pasillo se nos unen los demás. Trowa igual de silencioso que siempre. Wufei parece tener una pelea interna y Heero está pero no está... ya saben... es muy probable que esté analizando los datos en su cabeza... o eso espero...

**--¿Probabilidades de dar en el objetivo?—**Le pregunto para comprobar mis pensamientos.

**--De un 10 .—**Contesta como si nada mientras seguimos caminando pasillo tras pasillo.

**--¿Tan poco?**

**--Es bastante...—**Dice mirándome con seriedad.

**--Pues no lo parece...—**Digo mirando el suelo.

**--Teníamos menos para la última misión y logramos parte de los objetivos...—**Contestó.

**--No me lo recuerdes...—**Recordando que nos habíamos salvado de milagro.

**--¿Le temes a algo, Shinigami?—**Preguntó sacándome de mis evocaciones. Quatre nos miró levemente por sobre su hombro, lo que me dejó en claro que todos estaban pendiente de nuestra conversación.

**--Sabes que no es eso...—**Dije medio ofendido.

**--Entonces...**

**--No me importa morir... pero si puedo evitarlo lo voy a hacer...—**Digo antes de entrar al comedor donde ya está la mitad de la base merendando y con cara de no haber dormido bien...

**-------------------------------------- **

_Primer movimiento..._

**--Está todo listo...—**Dijo Smith dejándose caer en la silla frente a Leonard.

**--Bien.—**Contestó el otro sin mucho entusiasmo.

**--En verdad, ¿Es lo que quieres hacer, Wisnovare?**

**--¿Por qué lo dudas?—**Preguntó a su vez el otro mirándolo por sobre la pantalla de su computador personal.

**--Porque tú no eres así, Leonard... Nunca lo has sido...**

**--Pareces muy convencido de eso, William...**

**--¿Sí?... Quizás porque nos conocemos desde siempre, y creo que las personas no cambian repentinamente...**

**--Han sido años...—**Dijo Wisnovare echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

**--Puede ser... pero siempre he estado aquí... y los cambios que he visto sólo son superficiales...**

**--¿Empezarás nuevamente con tus reflexiones sobre mí o me contarás como salió todo?**

**--Veo que no logro nada...—**Leonard sonrió como respuesta.—**Todo salió como estaba planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalles...**

-----------------------

_Un grupo armado en una furgoneta se estacionó junto a una limosina. Antes que el semáforo que los detenía cambiara, ya un hombre había quebrado de un culatazo de su fusil el vidrio del conductor, en menos de un segundo el chofer fue sacado de su asiento y subido al vehículo de los "terroristas"._

_Un dardo tranquilizante dio de lleno en la rubia que había intentado, sin lograrlo, salir del vehículo. La limosina encendió la marcha y se alejó siguiendo a la furgoneta al sector poco habitado de la ciudad._

_Todo había durado menos de 2 minutos._

-----------------------

**--Tenemos a su reina...—**Dijo Smith.

**--Ya veremos como reacciona el tablero...—**Dijo Leonard mirando a su amigo por sobre las fotografías que le había pasado donde confirmaba la captura de Relena Peacecraft.

**--Ya no hay vuelta atrás...--** Dijo Smith levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

**--Nada te obliga a continuar aquí...—**Le dijo Leonard sin mirarle.

**--Lo sé...—**Respondió el aludido.—**Nos vemos.—**Dijo antes de salir.

**--Nos vemos...—**Respondió el pelinegro mientras veía la imagen de la rubia amarrada a una silla bajo la influencia de drogas.

---------------------

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la noticia de la desaparición de la rubia llegara a los oídos de los pilotos.

**--Es obvio que fue Lucker...—**Dijo el chino.

**--No podemos asegurar nada aún...—**Dijo Quatre.

**--Eso es verdad...—**Murmuró Trowa.

**--Pero es mucha coincidencia...—**Soltó Duo como si nada con un tonillo sarcástico.

**--De todas formas estaba previsto...—**Dijo Heero mientras no dejaba de mirar su laptop.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntaron todos a la vez. Levantó la vista por un leve segundo antes de volver a ver su monitor.

**--Relena Peacecraft siempre ha estado en la mira de todas las organizaciones que han querido controlar las fuerzas terrestres y de las colonias...**

**--Eso es verdad...—**Dijo Duo sentándose junto a Heero para ver que tanto veía en su laptop.

**--El asunto importante es decidir los objetivos y prioridades.—**Dijo tecleando.—**Y ver si las ideas que originaron a Sigma aún se mantienen...**

**--¿En otras palabras?...—**Apuró Trowa.

**--No sabemos si es nuestro deber salvar a Relena, ya que somos pilotos, no sus guardias...—**Dijo el ojiazul sin mucha preocupación.

**--No puedo creer lo que escucho...—**Murmuró Duo.-- **¿No irás a salvarla?—**Le preguntó mirándole con inquietud. Heero le devolvió una mirada inquisidora...

**--Estoy en eso...—**Contestó volviendo a concentrarse en la laptop.—**Sólo que esta vez no tenemos a nuestros Gundam... Los sigmas no nos pertenecen...**

**--Róbatelo...—**Dijo Duo.

**--Lo haré si es necesario.—**Dijo Heero.—**Bien... ya tengo la ruta de la limosina y las fotos satelitales de hace dos horas...**

Los pilotos se levantaron de sus sitios y se arrimaron a Heero y Duo que veían el monitor.

**--Una furgoneta... armas automáticas... no se ven rostros...—**Iba diciendo Quatre mientras pasaban las imágenes.

--**Profesionales...—**Agregó Trowa.

**--Sí, se nota que no querían llamar la atención...—**Dijo el chino.

**--¿Hay más imágenes?—**Preguntó el rubio.

**--Sólo algunas, pero el rastro se pierde a media ciudad... creo que intervinieron el satélite..—**Dijo Heero.

**--Profesionales...—**Repitió Duo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.-- **¿Qué hacemos?—**Preguntó como si nada.

**--Esperar que se comuniquen... es el procedimiento...—**Dijo el doctor Hesse entrando en el cuarto.—**Pero también podríamos tomar el plan B...**

**--No se porque eso del plan B me suena muy bien...**—Dijo Duo cediéndole su asiento al viejo doctor que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, los chicos supieron que el dichoso plan B les iba a traer más problemas que soluciones...

_**Continuará**_

_**Saludos cordiales,**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**09 de mayo de 2007**_

Me disculparán que no responda reviews en mis capítulos, pero es porque no tengo tiempo de hacerlo... de cualquier forma agradezco que los manden y que me expresen sus pensamientos. Por otro lado, les aviso que tengo pensado terminar Ángeles de Fuego en 4 o 5 capítulos más..., no les doy fecha, ya que no sé de cuanto tiempo dispondré para pasar mis ideas a word...

Saludos especiales para mi Koi, para mi padawuan y a mi súper amigo David. xD Ah, si ven a Leonardo denle saludos de mi parte... vivan los 4 jinetes xD...


	17. Plan b Parte 1

Palabras a los lectores: 

_Últimamente al escribir noto un dejo diferente en mi apreciación de las cosas, puede que sea notorio al observador o puede que no, y quizás lo último sea lo mejor... Espero, que aún en medio de esta especie de evolución en el estilo, este texto siga manteniendo esa esencia que hace que lo lean._

_Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews... y por leer mis humildes textos._

_Saludos cordiales,_

DarkCryonic 

_Chile, 2007._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O Por DarkCryonic Capítulo XVII: Plan B. 

Parte 1

**--------------------------------------**

Quien hubiera podido sospechar que las circunstancias nos llevarían de vuelta al inicio. Es como el pasado, huele como el pasado, me veo como en el pasado... es ver de frente al mismo destino que alguna vez de forma inocente quise evitar, pero al que nunca pude vencer.

**--Plan B...—**Murmuró Quatre a mi derecha mientras contemplábamos a los sigmas en medio de la semioscuridad del hangar.

**--Suena loco, pero puede resultar.**

**--Duo, atacar a ciegas y al azar no está en mi idea de lo más adecuado.**

**--Pero es divertido, Q-man.**

**--Nunca cambiarás...—**Dijo el rubio antes de suspirar.

**--Si cambiara, no sería Shinigami...—**Quatre me miró levemente y luego miró a su sigma.

**--Pensé que ya había terminado de pagar mis errores... pero parece que no ha sido suficiente...**

**--Quien sabe... quizás ya no pagamos sólo nuestros karmas...—**Dije como respuesta.**—Por mi parte no tengo nada allá afuera, así que éste es un buen lugar para estar...**

**--Lo sé...**

**--¿Por qué volviste?—**Le pregunté después de un momento recordando parte de mis pensamientos sobre el rubio y su nueva vida.

Quatre caminó algunos pasos alejándose mientras parecía meditar mi pregunta y quizás su respuesta. Volteó hacia mí... Sus ojos se veían oscuros, como si no fuera él... si no que la sombra dentro de él...

**--Supongo que por lo mismo que el resto...**

**--Tienes familia, Trowa también, hasta Wufei... pero Heero y yo...**

**--Aún así, Duo. Somos más parecidos de lo que crees... La familia sólo aumenta el grado de responsabilidad y el nivel de interés que ponemos en todo esto. Nos conviene estar en el juego, más si es siendo uno de los protagonista...—**Dijo bajando la vista al suelo, como si recordase viejas vivencias.

**--Protagonistas...—**Repetí tratando de pensar como él... en que haría yo si tuviera a mi familia conmigo...

**--Sí... Saber que podemos provocar los cambios...**

**--O destruir a quienes los producen...—**Agregué.

**--Sí, destruir... y todo lo que conlleva aceptar ser parte de esto... No es algo fácil, los efectos colaterales pueden ser catastróficos...—**Dijo mirándome con dejos de tristeza.

**--Supongo que te refieres a las bajas...**

**--Sí, en parte... Prefiero mil veces la paz, pero si el costo por mantenerla es esto...—**Dijo abriendo los brazos.—...**también lo acepto.—**Terminó de decir con un cierto grado de frialdad que sólo podía ver en el rubio muy de vez en cuando, ya que no era tan común dar con estar parte de su personalidad.

**--Paz... yo no busco paz**.—Dije caminando hacia mi sigma mientras pasaba junto al rubio.

**--Eso lo comprendí siempre.—**Dijo este sonriendo levemente. No nos miramos.—**Y hasta cierto punto lo comprendo...**

**--¿Pero?**—Pregunté volteando levemente y mirándolo por sobre mi hombro.

**--No hay un "pero" que pueda explicar esta sensación.—**Dijo tocándose el pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.—**Querer y no querer...** – Abrió los ojos.-- **¿Contra quien luchas, en verdad, Duo?... ¿Es acaso contra Shinigami...?**

Sonreí como acto reflejo. Volví mi vista al frente. No hubo palabras que vinieran a mi boca. No hubo respuestas.

**--Se nos hace tarde, Quatre amigo.—**Dije después de un largo silencio. No volví a verle a los ojos.

Habíamos hablado quitándonos las corazas que nos protegían de forma tan común y no tuve el valor de voltear y verle, de conocer sus secretos y de dejar que el viera los míos en el reflejo de mis ojos... bastante tenía con aquella sensación que había descrito... esa era la fuente de mi desesperación, la fuente de mi inquietud e incertidumbre... mi mayor secreto.

_**---------------------------- **_

_**----------------------------**_

**--Trayectoria hacia punto Delta. Coordenadas ingresadas. Radares trabajando...—**Dijo Trowa mientras veía los monitores de su sigma darle todo tipo de datos.

**--Estás seguro que podremos con esto...—**Preguntó el chino con algo de inquietud disimulada de hastío.

El ojiverde levantó la vista y miró el monitor. Sin decir palabras, afirmó. El chino le miró con fijeza y luego bufó. Por un leve segundo, pero muy leve... deseó que le hubiera tocado de compañero Duo... por lo menos, entre tanto parloteo del trenzado no tenía tiempo para pensar tonterías...

---------------------------

---------------------------

El Dr. Hesse se dejó caer frente al monitos central que mostraba los avances de los Gundam en diferentes cuadrantes. El dichoso plan B iba a ser también en estricto secreto. Por lo que sólo dos personas, además de él, sabían de los movimientos de los sigmas a aquella hora de la noche.

La puerta del lugar se abrió dejando entrar a un Lex y a Frederic más callados que una tumba. Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron junto al doctor dejando algunas carpetas sobre la mesa de vidrio.

**--¿Qué es lo que te molesta?—**Preguntó Frederic a Lex al notar que se había quedado perdido. Éste último le vio levemente para después mirar al Doctor Hesse con fijeza.

**--Usted conoce mejor que yo a mi hermano... Usted le dio clases... le enseñó...**

**--Igual como lo hice contigo y Fred...—**Dijo el anciano tratando de entender a donde iban los pensamientos del Ingeniero en jefe.

**--Lo sé... pero usted fue como su padre... como nuestro padre...** – Hesse asintió...—¿**Por qué Leonard está haciendo esto? ¿qué es lo que quiere ganar?... No lo entiendo.—**Dijo levantándose de la silla y empezando a caminar sin sentido por el cuarto. Fred le vio con un dejo de tristeza mientras le seguía con la mirada. Internamente también trató de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él, que creyó conocer a los hermanos Wisnovare mejor que nadie, se vio enfrentado al mismo vacío que Lex. En un momento disfrutaban de la paz y de la investigación en una de las universidades más importantes de la Tierra. Un mes después estaban trayendo viejos recuerdos a la vida en un lugar que ni siquiera estaba en los mapas. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto...

**--Sé que estás confundido, y no puedo negar que yo también lo estoy. Has dicho que los traté como si fueran mis hijos, pero aun así estaban libres de hacer lo que quisieran, incluso ir contra lo que yo mismo pensaba.—**Dijo el viejo mirando el aire frente a sus ojos.—**Leonard siempre tuvo grandes sueños, y sé que aún sigue teniéndolos. Pero junto a sus sueños también anidaron sus deseos de cobrar justicia. Como muchos de los que hoy están en estas instalaciones, su orfandad cambió la manera que tenían de enfrentarse al mundo. Algunos buscan olvidar, otros... venganza por la sangre derramada y por la soledad obligada.**

**--¿Venganza?... Pero nunca supimos quien tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. Fue un accidente... –** Dijo Lex parando con su paseo y viéndolos.

**--Una guerra siempre tiene culpables... de uno u otro lado... siempre hay alguien que mueve los hilos... a él nunca le importó que esa explosión fuera un efecto secundario... un accidente sin intención directa contra vuestros padres... él quería hacer pagar el dolor de la perdida...—**Dijo Hesse recordando.

**--Nunca oí hablar de ello a Leonard...—**Dijo Fred mirando a Lex y luego, a Hesse.

**--Pues no era su intención hacer notar sus pensamientos. Yo sólo me enteré de ellos a causa de una discusión que tuvimos el día que se fue. Sólo en aquel preciso momento me di cuenta de todo el odio que había en él.**

**--Siempre dijo que cuando creciéramos compraríamos una casa cerca del mar... allí seríamos felices**.—Dijo Lex dejándose caer cansado en una de las sillas del lugar.**—Felices... significara lo que significara serlo, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaríamos juntos como familia... que cuando quisiera hablar con él, estaría allí a menos de un movimiento...**

**--Deja de pensar en ello.—**Dijo Fred tratando de sonar seguro.—**Él decidió, tú decidiste. Ya no hay cosas que puedan cambiar en el pasado. Estamos en bandos diferentes. Es hora de aceptar que esto tiene consecuencias.**

**--Así es, Alexter. Estamos en pleno plan de rescate de la señorita Relena y no es momento para echarse a morir. Llegará el tiempo en que podrás encarar a Leonard y conversar con él.** –Dijo el doctor mientras habría un panel en la mesa de vidrio y digitaba ciertos números. La pantalla se abrió en la pared dejando ver diferentes mapas de la tierra.

Alexter se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Apretó sus manos y se sentó junto a Fred mientras miraba el monitor.

**--02 y 04 están rumbo al sector gamma para destruir un almacén que parece contener parte importante de los armamentos de Lucker.** – Dijo Hesse marcando esos puntos en el monitor por medio de la teclera.—**03 y 05 siguen el curso hasta el sector Delta en que se cree que hay un hangar con uno de los Thánatos. **

**--¿Qué pasa con Heero**?—Preguntó Lex volviendo a ser el de antes.

**--01 esta en una misión particular. Tuvimos noticias de un lugar que no está en nuestros registros anteriores... digamos que estamos esperando que el azar nos devuelva la mano...—**Dijo el anciano sonriendo de manera divertida.

**--Pero...—**Trató de entender Fred.

**--Digamos que uno de nuestros informantes que trabajaba en la empresa que destruyeron los chicos la última vez, nos dijo que parte de los archivos y cajas de la bodega fueron sacados ese mismo día de ese lugar, cargados en camiones y llevados a un sector despoblado... los mapas y registros dicen que ese sector pertenece a una asociación de empresarios que se dedica a la exportaciones de piezas electrónicas, y que hay una de sus fabricas en aquel lugar.**

**--Pero... eso qué tiene de sospechoso...—**Preguntó Fred.

**-- Que para ser una simple fabrica, tiene demasiado guardias armados y nada de empleados moviéndose por el lugar... algo sospechoso...—**Dijo sonriendo el doctor.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

**Sector Gamma...**

Las noches se vuelven iguales, después de tanto tratar de escapar de ellas, me doy cuenta que son más útiles de lo que había pensado. Puede que esta misión no salga nada de mal.

**--Duo, estamos a 5 minutos de nuestro destino**.—Dijo Quatre apareciendo en la pantalla.

**--Te ves muy serio, Quatre amigo.—**Digo tratando de borrar ese dejo de alarma de su rostro.

Le veo respirar de forma profunda. No puedo evitar medio sonreír. Sé que es extraño que le esté pidiendo sonreír en un momento así, pero es que a veces necesito pensar en las cosas de forma positiva. Y no hay cosa que me relaje más que ver al árabe sonriendo.

**--¿Duo?**

**--Lo sé. No te preocupes. Será rápido. Además el chinito y el payasito deben estar ya ubicados en el sector Delta...**

El rubio rió al escuchar llamarlos así.

**--Un minuto y treinta segundos**.—Dijo desapareciendo del monitor.

**--Suerte...—**Digo sin saber porqué... ya que no creo en el azar.

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**--El sector Delta... nunca he estado por estos lados.—**Dijo el chino mientras rastreaban el sector buscando el posible hangar.

**--Hay muchos árboles...—**Murmuró Trowa.

**--Si hay alguna instalación aquí, ya deben habernos visto.—**Sentenció Wu Fei.

**--Es lo más probable...—**Comentó el de ojos verde al ver unos 5 puntos aparecer en su radar, viajando rápidamente hacia ellos.—**Y creo que ya vienen.**

**--Diablos...—**Murmuró el chino empezando con las maniobras.

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

**Sector Gamma...**

**--Bien, Quatre amigo, te cedo el primer movimiento...—**Dijo Duo con mucha parsimonia. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer el humor negro del trenzado. Miró el cielo oscuro a través de los ojos de su Sigma Ventis y apretó el botón tintineante. Desde parte del pecho de su sigma salieron dos proyectiles rumbo a un punto que indicaba la entrada de una instalación subterránea.

**--Que empiece la fiesta.—**Dijo el trenzado adelantándose y sacando sus hoces al ver aparecer algunos mobiles suits de entre los escombros.

----------------------------

----------------------------

**--¡Señor Wisnovare!—**Un soldado entra a su oficina sin llamar. Leonard le mira con frialdad.**—Señor, tenemos dos alertas de ataque de Gundam.**

**--¿Dónde?—**Dice el pelinegro sin perder su compostura.

**--Gamma y Delta.**

**--Dile a Franz y Smith que quiero verlos, ahora!—**El soldado salió tan raudo como había llegado. Wisnovare prendió su computadora y empezó a revisar los datos que empezaban a llenar sus programas de seguridad.

Era verdad, todo estaba iniciando. Nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto, más cuando estaba la vida de esa chica tan importante de por medio. Aquello no era idea de su hermano, Alexter no pensaba así... Nunca sería un rey, más bien era un caballo. Entonces... ¿Quién diablos estaba moviendo los hilos?

La puerta de su oficina abriéndose le hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos por un minuto.

**--El tiempo se acabó. En 5 minutos quiero que cada uno de ustedes vaya al punto que le corresponde. **

**-- ¿Qué pasará con la chica?-- ** Preguntó Smith.

**-- Que Lucker se encargué de ella...—**Contestó Wisnovare cerrando su computadora personal.

**--Pero...—**Trató de decir Franz.

**--No hay tiempo para dudas. Toma el Thánatos que te corresponde y ve al sector Gamma y no vuelvas sin la cabeza de esos Gundam.—**Y luego mirando a Smith.—**Ya sabes que hacer.—**Smith afirmó y salió del lugar sin decir más. Franz le siguió con rapidez. No había que retroceder, menos ahora.

Leonard miró a su alrededor. Se puso su chaqueta y salió del lugar rumbo a la oficina central. Desde allí podría monitorear los sectores en problemas, mientras esperaba que fuera su tiempo.

------------------------

------------------------

**--Heero va hacía mi hermano...—**Dijo Alexter de pronto.—**Estoy seguro...** -– Dijo poniéndose de pie. -– **No puedo permitir que se encuentren...—**Dijo caminando hacia la puerta hasta que sintió que no podía seguir avanzando. Fred le tenía apresado de un brazo.

**--No.—**Dijo jalándolo con fuerza.**—No debes ver esto como un asunto personal...**

**--Es mi hermano...—**Dijo en voz baja.--**Y si Heero se encuentra con él... necesito llegar antes... impedir que se maten... **

**--No puedes impedir aquello... además, no estamos seguros de que Heero vaya directamente al lugar donde está Leonard...**

**--Eso es verdad, Alexter.—**Dijo el Dr. Hesse mirándole con tristeza desde la mesa.—**Además, todo esto es por un bien mayor... **

**--Bien mayor...—**Murmuró Alexter dejando de tironear de su brazo. Bajó la vista al suelo. Fred le soltó, pero no se movió de su lado.

**--Lo siento...—**Murmuró Lex antes de golpear a su amigo que no pudo evitar el golpe, y salir corriendo del lugar rumbo al hangar.

**--¡¡Lex!!—**escuchó que su nombre viajaba por el pasillo. Pero ya no podía retroceder. Estaba en él, evitar una catástrofe. Sólo en él.

-----------------------

-----------------------

¿Puede un bien mayor valer en la cabeza de aquel que sólo se ve a sí mismo y a su sangre?

Lex sabía que evitar una nueva guerra armada era lo más importante, pero él ya había contribuido en evitarla. Ahora, tenía también, la posibilidad de salvar a su hermano... de traerlo de vuelta antes que las cosas no pudieran evitarse.

No sabía como lo iba a conseguir... sólo esperaba saberlo en el momento preciso...

_**Continuará**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile 2007.**_

_Gracias por leer este fic. Espero tener pronto la continuación de este capítulo. Como me he demorado mucho, quise adelantarles lo que tenía escrito, para que supieran que estoy trabajando en ello... y no durmiéndome en los laureles ... Jajajaa... _

_Saludos como siempre a mis fieles lectores, especialmente a mi Koi, a mi Padawuan, a mi amiguito David, a Karin y todos los que pasan por aquí... _


	18. Plan B parte 2

_---------------------Congelé al destino entre mis manos-------------------------000---_

Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O Por DarkCryonic Capítulo XVII: Plan B. 

Parte 2

**--------------------------------------**

_Los destinos, las marcas en las estrellas que nos enseñan el camino que debemos llevar... ¿o es un error?... y no existe el destino y cada uno es libre de hacer de su vida la calamidad que quiera._

Alexter abordó el transporte sin meditar las cosas. Cerró las puertas de acceso y se dejó caer en la silla del piloto. Marcó las coordenadas que había visto que indicaban el paradero final del 01.

Notó que una luz parpadeante en su tablero indicaba la intención de comunicarse con él desde la base.

**--Lo siento**.—Apagó el enlace y prendió los motores. La puerta del hangar se abrió y a toda velocidad salió disparado en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Atrás quedaba Frederic y el Doctor Hesse que habían querido detenerle.

_El caballo tomando decisiones como un rey._

----------------------------------------------------

Cuando la catástrofe cubrió a la familia Wisnovare, hubo un cambio profundo en sus maneras de ver el mundo. Quizás para Alexter fue menos traumático por tener a Leonard, una figura dominante y que le daba seguridad, junto a él en los momentos difíciles. Pero para el hermano mayor, que había perdido al padre que había idolatrado y a la madre de la cual siempre había dependido, los cambios fueron bruscos y profundos. Ser huérfano era algo que nunca había esperado reconocer como una realidad, para él o su pequeño y asustadizo hermano.

Dejar su destruida casa para ir a vivir con sus abuelos fue el primer cambio. No supo cuando empezó a pensar en la venganza, o en el mero deseo de encontrar a los culpables y hacerlos pagar.

Cuando llegó el tiempo en que podrían sobrevivir por ellos mismo tuvo que tomar la primera decisión dolorosa. Desvincular a su hermano de sus planes. Alexter no estaba hecho para sobrevivir a sus planes. Lex era demasiado bueno para seguirle el paso, estaba aún queriendo cumplir las viejas promesas que él había dicho para mantenerle tranquilo y lleno de esperanza.

Pero ya todo estaba terminado. De todas formas le había dado la oportunidad de seguirle, pero aún teniendo la esperanza de que le siguiera, sabía muy bien en el interior, más al verle a los ojos, que su hermano era diferente. Que no había odio en su alma, y que de alguna manera el dolor se lo provocaba él en ese mismo instante. Quizás por eso no le vio a los ojos más que un leve segundo. Su alma se hacia trizas, pero su voluntad siempre había sido más fuerte que los latidos de su corazón.

Las imágenes del destrozo de su casa en la niñez y de la sangre de sus padres en sus manos cuando trato de salvarlos, era más fuerte que cualquiera de las palabras que le dijera su eternamente pequeño hermano. Al que protegía, aún cuando no se creyese eso a primera vista. Ahora, le protegía de él mismo, de su sangre, de su hermano. Un extraño ahora. Sólo un extraño.

Cuando el proyecto Thánatos cobró forma ante sus ojos supo que el momento había llegado.

Las ideas de control de Lucker no estabas ni cerca de sus propias convicciones o anhelos. Él quería otras cosas, pero mientras el viejo Lucker le diera las herramientas necesarias, él seguiría su juego.

Cuando Smith se cruzó en su camino, supo que en él tendría a un compañero que le comprendería. Habían vivido cosas semejantes y en la adolescencia habían compartido las ideas de venganza. Es por lo que lo aceptó en su grupo de trabajo, sabía que sería un buen apoyo en el momento adecuado. Lo mismo de Franz, aunque no lo conociera tan bien, le había investigado y parecía un tipo confiable.

Para él estaba todo listo, sólo era dejar que el destino le diera la oportunidad adecuada para dar los pasos necesarios y destruir lo que siempre vio como le primer enemigo a derrota y los Thánatos le ayudarían a lograr sus propósitos.

--------------------------------------

**Sector Delta **

Trowa, medio sonrió al ver las luces apareciendo en su radar. Era extraño, pero se sentía a gusto estando allí, como si estuviera recuperando parte de lo que era...

Por su parte el chino se puso serio, y sin mediar palabra con el 03 se alejaron uno del otro para tener un mejor lance de tiro.

La justicia era lo importante, la guerra y las muertes eran un detalle dentro de toda la maraña humana...

Esperaban que esta vez las cosas resultaran como debían ser. Aunque cuando las decisiones están ligadas a humanos, nunca se sabe donde terminará todo.

--------------------------------------

**Sector Gamma**

**--¡¡Hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien!!—**Decía Duo mientras esquivaba los proyectiles que salían desde algunos Mobile Suits y desde la tierra.

**--¡Duo, creo que tengo en margen de tiro la entrada del almacén!—**Dijo Quatre mientras destruía a un Suits que se le interponía en el paso.

**--Todo tuyo, amigo Quatre. ¡¡Déjame a mí a estos...!!—**Respondió el trenzado mientras le daba alcance a los suits con sus guadañas como la misma muerte. Cualquiera que viese desde lejos el enfrentamiento hubiera creído que estaban celebrando alguna cosa con fuegos de artificio.

---------------------------------------

Relena siempre se había considerado una chica valiente, tanto al enfrentarse a los problemas como al aceptar el impulso de su voluntad pacifista. En el tiempo que había pasado desde su primera intromisión en los asuntos que tenían que ver con su familia, había comprendido que en su vida había un interés mayor a su felicidad particular. El bien mayor era lo que le movía a hacer los cambios necesarios, a despojar del poder a los que no pensaban en la mayoría y se dejaban guiar por sus deseos de poder y dinero.

Cuando abrió los ojos y notó que su cabeza le daba vueltas, no sintió miedo, más bien lo poco de coordinación mental que tenía lo dedicó a pensar en las posibilidades y en las consecuencias de todo lo que podría pasar si las personas que la tenían allí lograban sus propósitos teniéndola como rehén.

Bien sabía que en muchas ocasiones le había hecho saber a más de uno de sus colaboradores, que por sobre su vida estaba la seguridad de la Tierra y las Colonias. Y aunque no creía ser lo demasiado importante, sabía que si las cosas se ponían mal no vendrían por ella, ya que la darían por perdida. Y no podía negar, que aún siendo su propia decisión, le daba cierta sensación de desolación que no podía controlar, menos allí de manos y piernas atadas, mientras sus ojos por efecto de las drogas no podían ver bien el lugar.

Sabía que los Sigmas estaban en algún lugar empezando la batalla que siempre quiso evitar, pero que nunca dejó de ver frente a sus ojos. Comprendía las palabras de Wufei en el pasado, que la guerra estaba amarrada al alma de los humanos y que los soldados sólo eran libres en las guerras. Pero también sabía que cuando era el pueblo quien peleaba, los soldados dejaban de ser soldados. Si todos hubieran llegado a comprender el significado oculto de todo, la humanidad estaría libre de los cambios abruptos. De la muerte. De la torpeza de aquellos pocos que querían controlarlo todo cegados por su voluntad de poder.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el ruido de pasos a lo lejos. La puerta que daba al lugar en donde estaba se abrió soltando un chirrido. Trató de quedarse quieta, y hacer creer que aún seguía totalmente bajo los efectos de las drogas. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante, tratando de estar preparada para cualquier variable.

**--La princesita aún esta dormida**.—Dijo la voz con un dejo de desprecio que Relena supo reconocer. No había dudas, el mismo Max Lucker haciéndose cargo de ella.

**--Los efectos de las drogas son fuertes.—**Dijo otra voz sin impaciencia.

**--Quiero que la lleven al cuarto principal. **

**--Sí, señor.**

**--Ah! Despiértenla, quiero que vea como caen sus ideas.—**Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada que casi logra que Relena dejara de disimular y le gritara en su cara todas las malas palabras que había aprendido en su corta vida.

Lucker dejó la habitación con rapidez. Por su parte, Relena fue levantada en vilo por el otro sujeto y cargada en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. La rubia abrió los ojos levemente para reconocer el lugar, no había ventanas... ¿sería que estaban bajo tierra? Siguió disimulando que estaba inconciente, cuando escuchó voces.

-----------------------------------

Heero Yuy revisó el mapa que se le había asignado por segunda vez. En este se representaba una fábrica pequeña a primera vista, resguardada por diferentes sectores de seguridad, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era una colina a unos 3 kilómetros detrás de la fábrica que parecía a simple vista una quebrada, pero para sus ojos de experto, era el segundo punto importante en el mapa. Estaba bien ubicado, tenía una vista adecuada de toda la periferia y era el mejor lugar para poner una base.

Sólo esperaba tener refuerzos pronto, si estaba en lo correcto. Ya había pasado la primera alambrada que lo llevaba directamente a la fábrica y sabía que pronto debería encontrar algo de resistencia.

En ese caso, llevaba con él, el panel de control del Lucea que estaba resguardado a unos kilómetros de allí bajo el mar.

----------------------------

**Sector Gamma**

-**-Quatre, esto está demasiado fácil.—**Dijo Duo al comprobar que no había más móviles suits atacándoles.

**--Quizás no era una instalación muy importante.—**Dijo el rubio mientras veía los radares de su Ventis. El almacén había quedado totalmente destruido. Lo que estaba oculto allí debía estar destrozado e inservible.

Duo miró la oscuridad reinante del lugar.

**--Esperaba más de todo esto.—**Murmuró antes de ver en el monitor la cara del rubio que había cambiado a asombro cuando notó en su radar que había un punto acercándose a ellos a una velocidad impresionante.

**--Creo que ya tendrás lo que querías...—**Dijo el árabe mirando a Duo que ya sonreía.

**--Genial. Sigamos con el plan, es hora de que te reúnas con Heero.—**Dijo el trenzado marcando coordenadas en el tablero. Quatre pareció dudar de seguir con el plan original.—**Ya sabes, Lex habló de 5 Thánatos. Hay otros 4 en algún otro lugar, y Heero esta desprotegido.**

**-- Ok...—**Dijo el rubio echándole un último vistazo al Suits que se les acercaba, antes de elevar al Ventis lo más alto posible para salir del radar del enemigo e ir donde el 01.

Duo se quedó allí, elevado en medio de la oscuridad dejando una hoz en cada mano reluciendo como letrero de neón. No había para qué esconderse, le estaba esperando desde siempre.

----------------------------

**Sector Delta.**

**--Quatre avisa que está dirigiéndose hasta las coordenadas de Heero, y que Duo se quedó enfrentando a uno de los Thánatos.—**Dijo el chino no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo.

**--Entiendo**.—Dijo el de ojos verdes comprendiendo de que en cualquier momento también recibirían visitas.

**--Tenemos un punto acercándose**.—Dijo el chino dejando ver su ansiedad.

**--Continuemos con el plan.—**Dijo el cirquero mientras estudiaba los datos que llegaban del Suits que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

**--¿Por qué es sólo uno?—**Preguntó el chino.

Trowa no respondió.

**--Ve con Heero, yo me haré cargo de él**.—Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el punto en su radar.

El chino asintió y se alejó del lugar usando la misma estratagema que el árabe en el sector gamma.

----------------------------

Franz miró el radar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Bueno, no era muy adicto a la adrenalina, pero si había algo que le gustaba era probar sus inventos. Y el thánatos que estaba piloteando tenía mucho de él, aunque en su construcción se hubiera regido en la idea original.

Su thánatos estaba hecho para enfrentarse de igual a igual con los míticos Gundam, pero aunque los Sigmas fueran un modelo renovado de los antiguos hubiera preferido enfrentarse al Deathscythe y no al Tenebrae. Pero no había cambios, estaba a un minuto de encontrarse de lleno con un Sigma y no con cualquiera de ellos. Y eso estaba bastante claro en su cabeza.

Había estudiado el perfil del piloto 02 y no podía negar que enfrentársele en una batalla era algo muy interesante, aún más el derrotarle. Sí, eso si que sería digno de lograr.

-------------------------------

Smith miró los controles y no pudo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de todo lo que habían planeado desde que estaban bajo las "órdenes" de Lucker. Era obvio que en algún momento al encontrarse con Leonard había comprendido que el destino le daba una oportunidad de lograr todo aquello que habían soñado tener cuando eran adolescentes. Fuera justicia, como la llamaba Leonard, o venganza como le llamaba él, estaba allí para lograrla y ser libre.

Pero no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en que las consecuencias serían diferentes, como si estuviera frente a un fin trágico al estilo shakesperiano, al cual no podría evitar, incluso siendo uno de sus planificadores.

Sabía muy bien que en esto del ajedrez, Leonard era mucho mejor que él.

La imagen del Silentis esperándolo entre la humareda de los suits destruidos que medio iluminaban el oscuro escenario le hizo olvidar sus pensamientos y lo volvió a la fría realidad. Estaba allí para cumplir un viejo sueño, pero con fuerzas renovadas. No podía perder.

---------------------------------

Leonard Wisnovare se sentó en el asiento central. Frente a él un gran monitor mostraba cuadros diferentes del terreno que rodeaba la fabrica y otros que mostraban la quebrada detrás de ellos.

Algunos guardias caminaban rodeando el edificio central esperando el posible ataque, mientras otros daban los pasos a la continuación del plan de ataque.

**--Señor...—**Dijo una joven haciéndose notar entre los que estaban monitoreando los cambios. – **Thánatos Black comunica que destruyeron el almacén del sector gamma y que se enfrentará al Sigma Tenebrae. Que Ventis salió del radar poco antes de llegar al lugar y poder evitarlo.**

**--Ok.**

**--Thánatos Blue avisa que está frente al Sigma Silentis y que el Iustitiam desapareció del radar y que tiene la corazonada de que se dirigen hacia acá.—**Terminó de decir la muchacha volviendo a concentrarse en los comunicados entre estaciones manejadas por las fuerzas de Lucker.

Leonard miró fijamente por sobre las cabezas de todos como si traspasara las murallas y viera al enemigo frente a frente, directo a los ojos.

**--Señor, el Señor Lucker pide reforzar los guardias del sector 1, por eventuales ataques de Sigmas.—**Dijo otro encargado de los monitores de algún lugar que no pudo distinguir. Leonard medio sonrió. Sabía muy bien que era el momento de tomar decisiones olvidándose de Lucker y sus ideas de supremacía.

**--Comuniquen al Señor Lucker que tiene bajo su mando dos Thánatos y que eso es suficiente para mantener una seguridad aceptable en el sector 1**.—Dijo levantándose de la silla.

**--Pero señor...—**Trató de contradecir el subordinado.

Leonard clavó sus ojos en el joven que al verse disminuido bajó la vista y asintió.

**--Señores, estamos bajo alerta de ataque y sólo tenemos un thánatos y a los guardias para defendernos.—**Dijo Leonard.—**Así que les aconsejo que os olvidéis de Lucker y nos concentremos en salir vivos de aquí ya que estamos en la primera línea de ataque.—**Dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sillón mientras todos parecían asentir y dedicarse a sus labores con mayor ahínco.

-------------------------

**--¿Qué?—**Se escuchó gritar en el cuartel del Sector 1 de seguridad. Lucker golpeó la mesa frente a él con todas sus fuerzas.

**--¿Problemas?—**Preguntó Relena sin tratar de disimular la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

**--Así que ya despertó la princesa.—**Dijo Lucker mirándola con enojo y un dejo de desprecio bastante notorio.—**Yo que tú no sonreiría demasiado. Tus chicos están demasiado ocupados con nuestros thánatos como para saber donde estás.**

**--No fue lo que oí.—**Murmuró Relena entre dientes sin bajar la mirada desafiante.

**--El destino está a punto de darme lo que siempre he querido. Por fin la Tierra y las Colonias estarán bajo el mandato de una visión que nos traerá gloria. **

**--La guerra no trae gloria para nadie.—**Dijo Relena mientras trataba de liberar sus manos firmemente atadas a su espalda.

**--Eres una niña. No comprendes el valor que hay en todo esto. Te empeñas en esta paz que no tiene valor alguno. Eres tan tonta como tu padre y tu hermano.**

La rubia se mordió los labios para evitar soltar todo el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre. En ese momento entró un soldado con una carta en las manos.

Lucker leyó el mensaje y medio sonrió.

**--Bien, dile a todos que se preparen. **

**--Sí, señor.**

**--Creo que tenemos visitas**.—Dijo a Relena mientras encendía los monitores dejando ver paneos que cubrían la visión del terreno en donde estaban, y a la fabrica. – **Lastima que quizás cuando lleguen aquí sea demasiado tarde**.—Dijo mirando a la rubia, antes de darle unas indicaciones a unos guardias.—**Llévensela.**

Relena miró con desesperación los monitores mientras era arrastrada fuera del cuarto.

--------------------------------

_**Continuará...**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile 2007.**_

_Después de chorrocientos años, un nuevo capítulo de su telecebolla favorita._

Mis cordiales saludos a mis fieles lectores xD...

Un saludo desde la ONDA POLAR xD

¡¡¡Hace frío!!!


	19. Enemigos y Sangre

_**Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing**_

**Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O**

_Por DarkCryonic_

**Capítulo XVIII: ENEMIGOS Y SANGRE.**

**Parte 1**

**--------------------------------------**

_Todo parece detenerse un instante. _

¿Qué tiene verdadero valor? ¿Si llevamos la misma sangre, importa de algo?

A veces es bueno parar por un segundo, mirar a tu alrededor y tratar de entender como llegaste allí. Cuales fueron las curvas, las decisiones, las omisiones y las cavilaciones que te tienen allí, en medio de aquel desorden que tratas de entender para salir airoso.

Pero... después de todo, sólo queda una pregunta en el aire.

_**¿Sangre?**_

Vale la pena todo lo que haz hecho por vengar a tu sangre, incluso yendo contra parte de esa misma que corre en tus venas.

Leonard Wisnovare medio sonrió al ver a la gente pasar a su alrededor cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Miró los monitores y comprobó que ya no había vuelta atrás. No había.

Podía sentir que las cosas iban hacia delante y, aunque quisiera ahora detenerse, no podría. Era la gran máquina de la vida, esa que le había quitado a sus padres, esa que le había enseñado que los malos, a veces, ganan y que los buenos tenían que aprender a vivir con tristeza, muchas veces, con el vacío de la perdida. Pero él no era bueno, lo había decidido así. Sólo así podría ganar. Sólo así tendría la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas..

Una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda y vinieron a su mente unos grandes y pardos ojos que le veían con admiración. Las tardes eternas frente a la ventana en casa de su abuela viendo el mar, y él, esos ojos, viéndole a él... Nunca logró entender del todo que era lo que aquella mirada quería. Aunque a veces creyó identificar respeto y algo de lo que los niños buscan en los padres, y esperó haber logrado dar lo que Alexter quería. Pero para cumplir con su propósito ya no podía dar aquello. Tuvo que alejarse de Lex, porque aunque se lo hubiera pedido, sabía muy bien que aquel chico de grandes ojos suplicantes y anhelantes de cariño nunca lo seguirían en su viaje en busca de aquello que siempre quiso, pero que por muchos años no supo cómo llamar. Hasta que la palabra Justicia se clavó en su mente, aunque Smith mucho tiempo después le dijera en medio de una conversación que aquello no era Justicia, sino Venganza. 8 letras que significaban opuestos, pero que en su cabeza terminaban siendo lo mismo.

**--****Señor Wisnovare, Una pequeña nave de transportes pide autorización para entrar en la zona de seguridad...—**Dijo la voz de una chica. Leonard le miró con confusión.

**--****¿Quién es?—**Preguntó secamente.

**--****Dice que es su hermano.—**Sentenció la chica sin mirarle a la cara y volviendo a sentarse frente a su monitor.

**--****Mi hermano...—**Murmuró Leonard antes de ponerse de pie.—**Denle las coordenadas de sector del Hangar 2B. **

**--Sí, Señor.—**Dijo la chica volviéndose a confundir en el barullo de la atmósfera.

**--Jones.—**Llamó con fuerza.

**--Sí, señor**.—Dijo un soldado de aspecto respetuoso.

**--Quedas a cargo. Estaré monitoreando todo desde mi panel móvil**. – Dijo alejándose del lugar.

EL chico asintió y se quedó de pie con pose segura en el lugar que había ocupado Leonard.

El pelinegro caminó con sequedad lo que lo separaba del helipuerto. No podía imaginar como Lex había llegado a ubicarle, pero no podía evitar calmar esa especie de inquietud que había empezado a aflorar en su pecho.

¡Era su hermano, por Dios! Y no lo veía desde hace mucho, y ahora estaba allí... cuando la guerra entre ellos se había declarado. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?

Cuando vio el transporte resguardado por 4 soldados, respiró profundo y con un gesto hizo que se fueran de allí.

La puerta de la máquina se abrió dejando salir a un chico algo despeinado y que parecía estar huyendo de una pesadilla. Alexter se le quedó viendo por un segundo antes de echársele encima y abrazarlo de una manera tan fuerte que creyó por un instante que aquella fuerza debía pertenecerle a alguien más, era demasiada para su pequeño hermano de grandes ojos.

**--****Estás bien**.—Afirmó Lex más para sí mismo, que para Leonard que aún seguía perdido entre recuerdos y sus ideas de lo que debía estar sucediendo afuera.

**--****¿Qué haces aquí?—**Pregunto el pelinegro alejándole un poco para verle mejor.

**--****Yo... Tienes que terminar con esto...—**Dijo el pelicastaño sosteniéndole de los brazos.

**--****¿Acabar? Pero si recié****n estamos empezando**.—Dijo medio sonriendo, cosa que no quería hacer, pero que de todas formas hizo. Dejó aflorar al otro Leonard, a ese que era frío como roca y que no tenía conciencia, menos cuando se trataba de la sangre.

**--Leonard... Yo... No quiero qu****e suceda de nuevo...—**Dijo Alexter soltando los brazos de su hermano y retrocediendo un paso como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de donde estaba y que era lo que había hecho para estar allí.

**--****Es para eso que esto empezó. Para que lo que le sucedió a nuestra familia no vuelva a suceder. ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Alexter?—**Dijo Leonard levantando los brazos con algo de dramatismo que le salió natural.

**--Yo...**

**--****Tú...—**Dijo el pelinegro mirándole de una manera dura.—**Tú... no debes interferir. Si nunca quisiste justicia, no quieras impedir que yo la consiga.—**Dijo, sabiendo lo injusto de las palabras, pero sin evitar hablar como siempre quiso.

**--****Yo... tú no sabes que es lo que quiero.—**Dijo Lex levantando la vista del suelo, donde se había obligado a clavarla al sentir la puñalada de su hermano.—**Nunca supiste lo que siempre quise.—**Dijo mirando nuevamente a su hermano que no dejaba de examinarle con aquellos ojos negros que parecían conocer todos sus pensamientos, hasta aquellos que aún no habían nacido en su mente.

**--****Dices que no lo se...—**Dijo Leonard.

**--****Pues no lo sabes. Siempre estuviste demasiado metido en esta estúpida idea de que debíamos tomar todo en nuestras manos. Que nuestros padres así lo habrían querido. Pero no... ellos no habrían querido esto. **

**--****¿Qué sabes tú lo que hubiera****n querido**?—Soltó enfadado Leonard dándole la espalda.

**--****Lo sé, porque yo también estuve allí cuando sucedió todo. ****O acaso lo olvidaste. ****¡¡Yo también estuve allí!.—**Volvió a gritar Alexter haciendo que su voz rebotara en el lugar.

Leonard se giró a verlo y se sorprendió al reconocer en los ojos de su hermano el brillo que alguna vez vio en sí mismo cuando empezó a tramar cada detalle de lo que debía estar sucediendo en aquel mismo instante.

**--****Sé que estabas allí...—**Dijo el pelinegro con un tono menos combativo y sin quitarle la vista de la cara de Alexter. – Y sé también, que no debes estar aquí.

**--Pero yo...**

**--****Ya lo sé... quieres evitar el transcurso de los acontecimientos... pero no tienes ese poder...—**Dijo el pelinegro mirando al transporte.—**Vete. Vuelve con Hesse, es con él con quien debes estar.—**Dijo dándole la espalda para salir del lugar.

**--¡¡No!!—**Gritó Alexter corriendo lo que los separaba y tomándole del brazo.—**Vine a impedir que te matarán y eso voy a hacer.—**Sentenció el pelicastaño mirándole con firmesa.

---------------------------

---------------------------

Muchas dudas habían aflorado en la mente de Duo desde que había dejado la tierra hace más de dos años atrás. Muchas más, en las noches en vela que pasó buscando el rastro de sus propias huellas en las Colonias en que había estado. Cuando llegó a L2 comprendió que ya no quedaba nada del antiguo él, más bien uno que otro recuerdo algo borroso y las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Pero no había más. Y no lo habría aunque levantara los escombros de la Iglesia en donde consiguió algo de paz y alegría fugaz.

Quizás fue eso lo que le hizo quedarse en L4, en aquella iglesia destruida. En aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba a las fugaces imágenes que aún tenía en la memoria. Sí, estaba amarrado a un recuerdo, y Heero lo había arrebatado de allí sin saber que lo desligaba de todo aquello que formaba su alma... de eso que estaba tratando de rescatar con dientes y uñas...

¿Lo habría conseguido? Quizás no. No... definitivamente... no.

Y era ahora que lo sabía con certeza. Ahora que estaba nuevamente en los controles de un dios destructor que esperaba seguir los impulsos de su corazón lastimado. Era una víctima, después de todo. Aquello que nunca quiso ser, y que sólo ahora se permitía aceptar como parte de la verdad.

¿A caso no todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos víctimas alguna vez?

Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando notó que el Thánatos que estaba frente a él parecía observarle con aquella frialdad que había en pocos ojos. Pero no podía ser igual. Aquella era una máquina... no era lo mismo... pero...

No...debía ser una jugarreta de la oscuridad... sí, aquellos ojos no podrían ser como lo eran los de su antiguo Gundam... aunque pareciera una sombra de ojos rojos mirándole directamente en medio de la oscuridad... a él... después de tanto tiempo... a él...

**--------------- **

**--------------- **

_**Sector Gamma**_

Franz miró con paciencia al Sigma 02 sopesando las variables. Si aquellas máquinas estaban hechas en origen del mismo molde del Thánatos, no lo parecían a simple vista. Su línea de construcción parecía detallada con la paciencia de un artista, una mezcla exquisita de muerte y equilibrio. Más aquella línea plata que cruzaba de forma interesante las parte del fuselaje. Aquella máquina había sido creada con un propósito mayor que el de representar al antiguo Dios de la Muerte.

**--****Fantástico**.—Murmuró Franz mientras pasaba una de sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos tratando de evitar la ansiedad que había empezado a manifestarse en sus pulsaciones cardiacas. No quería terminar con todo demasiado pronto. No, un hecho así era para disfrutarse...

**--------------- **

**--------------- **

**--Otra vez frente a mi destino**.—Murmuré digitando los comandos de las hoces volviéndolas una, como la del pasado. Al instante, mi enemigo, sacó una especie de vara que terminaba con una punta como cuchillo.

Cerré los ojos por un profundo segundo y las imágenes de mis compañeros de batalla vinieron a mí, una a una, como si tuviera que darme cuenta de algo que aún no pudiera captar.

Un impacto en el fuselaje me trajo de vuelta a la realidad...

**--------------- **

**--------------- **

_**Sector Delta**_

Trowa observó con interés los detalles que entregaba el Silentis sobre el Thánatos de tonos azulados que con la poca iluminación parecía más bien confundirse con la oscuridad. Y no supo porque pero se sintió bien... como si por un momento fuera él, nuevamente. Sabía que era ridículo pensar aquello después de las muchas veces que su memoria había sido quebrantada y mutilada, sabía que había perdido demasiado... pero allí, en aquel preciso instante, las cosas parecían estar fijas y completas. Tenía familia, tenía trabajo... tenía un destino, y sobre todo, tenía a sus amigos. Porque él ya lo había decidido hace mucho, esos 4 chicos, eran sus amigos, y por mucho tiempo, el único lazo con aquel dentro de sí, que parecía olvidado cuando estaba solo... pero que en este preciso instante salía de su coraza y echaba un vistazo a todo... sin miedo...

Estaba allí para recuperar la paz que había conseguido en el pasado para sus amistades. Ya una vez había impedido el Proyecto Meteoro... Detener a Lucker era lo mismo y no fallaría.

**--------------------- **

**--------------------- **

Smith prendió los controles del escudo principal. Sabía de la fuerza de armamento del Silentis, y no dudaba que iba a necesitar de su velocidad más que en las pruebas de funcionamiento.

Sonrió mientras hacia mover uno de los brazos del Blue Thánatos haciendo aparecer la espada láser que estaba entre sus mayores orgullos.

Dejó de pensar en la juventud, en las largas conversaciones con Leonard y en la soledad.

**-- Es tiempo de empezar...**

**--------------------- **

**---------------------**

Heero vio en su radar que Iustitiam y Ventis se acercaban al sector y mandó los datos que había recolectado.

**--¿Cambiamos de objetivo?—**Medio pregunto-afirmo el chino al abrir comunicación con el 01.

**--****Es la quebrada detrás de la fábrica.—**Dijo con seguridad.

**--****Entiendo.—**Afirmó el chino pareciendo más serio de lo común, cosa que ya era difícil de imaginar.

**--Heero, ****¿Ya localizaste a Relena?—**Preguntó Quatre apareciendo en la pantalla de su panel móvil.

**--Aún no. Pero tenemos otro problema.—**Dijo Heero. 04 y 05 se le quedaron viendo expectante.—**Alexter Wisnovare está aquí. Los radares del Lucea captaron un transporte y el Dr. Hesse me hizo llegar la información de que Wisnovare había salido hacia acá.**

**--Así que ese ingeniero loco nos vino a causar problemas...—**Dijo Wu Fei pasando la mano por su brillante cabello negro.

**--Es su hermano... después de todo.—**Dijo el rubio con comprensión.

**--Pero es un terrorista**.—Afirmó el chino con enojo.

**--****Como nosotros hace algunos años.—**Refutó el rubio sorprendiendo al chino.

**--****Ok...ya entendí, pero qué diablos hacemos.—**Preguntó.

**--****Invadir el lugar y ver como reaccionan. Nuestra misión es deshacernos de los Thánatos. Lo demás, es algo que no podemos controlar.—**Dijo Heero mirando a sus compañeros con un dejo de inquietud. No le gustaba dejar las cosas tan al asar, pero, a veces, había que improvisar...

**--Bien, nos encargaremos de bombardear, mientras registras el lugar**.—Dijo el rubio antes de cortar comunicaciones.

Heero miró a su alrededor y se escabulló entre los árboles próximos a una de las entradas que había estado vigilando mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Había calculado que tendría un poco más de 7 minutos para registrar la fabrica y quizás dar con Alexter, que aunque no lo dijera, estaba entre sus prioridades. Aunque no sabía cual iba a ser el trato que le iba a dar a su hermano si se lo encontraba.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Relena miró las paredes sin ventanas del cuarto en que estaba. Las amarras de las manos y piernas no cedían ni un milímetro y ya no podía evitar seguir lastimándose cada vez que luchaba por zafarse. Los efectos de las drogas estaban dejándola pensar más claramente, pero aún sentía algo de pesadez en sus movimientos, aunque estos fueran mínimos y limitados.

Había visto los monitores, sabía que los pilotos Gundam estaban allí. Aunque aún no entendía quien había llegado en ese transporte en el que pudo reconocer la simbología de los Sigma en un costado. ¿Sería algún traidor mostrando la cara o algo diferente?

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera lo mejor posible, por la paz de la Tierra y las Colonias. Destruir a Lucker traería la seguridad nuevamente, además era el único que no había querido unirse a la nuevas organizaciones.

Sabía que no había sido justo traer de vuelta a los pilotos, pero era en los únicos que confiaba. Y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que ellos nunca dejaban algo sin terminar.

Suspiró queda, antes de sonreír tranquilamente, al escuchar las primeras detonaciones allá afuera. Era la señal de que todo había empezado.

------------------------

------------------------  
**Continuará**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**

**Ok, sé que los últimos capítulos han sido algo lentos en tiempo de publicación, pero ya sólo quedan un par de capítulos y espero tenerlos antes de que termine septiembre. Tengo bastante trabajo y muchas cosas que hacer, así que estoy haciendo esfuerzos en dedicarme a mis fics y avanzar en ellos. Además estoy peleándome con un capítulo para Reflejos de Cristal que no quiere salir xD, y pensando en el argumento de mis otros fics, especialmente el de Tsubasa Chronicles (Por última vez)**

**Ya saben, no estoy muerta ( aunque sí muy resfriada xD) ni andaba de parranda!!...**

**DC**


	20. Enemigos y Sangre 2

_**Sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, no sólo este fics, si no que todos en general, pero no es porque no quiera... es más bien que a veces se juntan la falta de tiempo y el vacío cerebral xD... pero hablando en serio, el próximo cap. Es el último. Y dependiendo de cómo me salga, se verá el asunto del epílogo.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DC.**_

_**CHILE-2007.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**---------------------------- **_

_**------------ **_

_**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**_

**Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: ****ENEMIGOS Y SANGRE**

**Parte II**

_**Por DarkCryonic.**_

"_**Les sanglots longs**_

_**Des violons**_

_**De l'automne**_

_**Blessent mon coeur**_

_**D'une langueur monotone"**_

Frag. **Chanson d'automne** de Paul Verlaine.

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Las decisiones suelen ser, a veces, desesperadas y espontáneas; más cuando se trata de salvar aquello que creemos vale la pena el intento.

Alexter miró a su hermano con fijeza mientras le sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

**--No puedo perderte a ti también**.—Dijo sin cambiar su postura.

**--Lex...**

**--No puedo**...—Volvió a repetir antes de sacar un arma de su chaqueta y apuntar al de los ojos negros sin que la mano le temblara.

**------------------------ **

Duo miró a su contrincante con inquietud al notar que su energía volvía a ser como en el pasado. Iba a vencer y no importaba si mataba al otro en el proceso... o si morían ambos. Ya nada importaba, todo volvía a cobrar sentido después de mucho...

No estaba allí para salvar a Relena o a la Tierra... Estaba allí para ser Shinigami y cumplir su papel.

**-----------------------**

**--¿Algunas noticias de Wisnovare?-** Preguntó Marta La-Croix mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de comando con un evidente dejo de molestia..

**--Nada.** – Respondió escuetamente Frederic que no dejaba de mirar su monitor esperando noticias de alguno de los pilotos Gundam, mientras en su mente se repetían las imágenes de la última conversación con Lex.

**--Está fuera de todo lo que podía imaginar.—**Comentó Hikari mientras escribía cosas sin sentido en una libreta tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del que se creía más cuerdo de todos. En verdad, ya nada podía sorprenderle.

**-- El rapto de Peacecraft ya había cambiado las cosas**.—Dijo el doctor Hesse.—**Así que no os preocupéis... todo terminará bien.—**Agregó con tranquilidad.

Los ingenieros se le quedaron viendo con una cara que demostraba que todos lo creían medio loco. Pero, inclusive así, esperaban que sus palabras estuvieran en lo cierto.

**--¿Qué podemos hacer?—**Preguntó Marcus Fleming, ingeniero del Ventis quebrando el silencio.

**--Sólo esperar**.—Sentenció James Thomas con su seriedad acostumbrada, esperando interiormente que Lex demostrara su inteligencia aun en su búsqueda por recuperar a lo que quedaba de su familia. Había sido maestros de ambos y podía confirmar que Alexter Wisnovare podía llegar a ser más terco que su hermano mayor, y esperaba que aquello fuera una ventaja.

**------------------------ **

El bombardeo de la fábrica comenzó. Wufei se encargó de los guardias armados y sus vehículos, mientras Quatre despejaba el camino de Heero.

La idea era herir a los menos posibles. Lo que no entendía el rubio era el porqué aún no veía a los Thánatos que debían estar defendiendo el lugar. Algo debía estar sucediendo.

**----------------------- **

**--¡Averigua porque el Thánatos que está con Wisnovare no está luchando!—**Gritó Lucker mientras no dejaba de ver los monitores que mostraban a los Sigmas deshaciéndose de los puestos de defensas en medio de un gran jaleo.

**--¡Señor, no contestan!—**Informó uno de los guardias de su escolta.

**--Diablos...—**Murmuró echándole una última mirada a las imágenes para luego voltear a ver la puerta tras la cual estaba la rubia, que no era más que el as bajo la manga que tenía para continuar con su plan.

**------------------------- **

Heero entró en la fábrica con su acostumbrada maestría. Dejó inconsciente a algunos guardias y se encaminó por los pasillos esperando más resistencia.

Nunca le pasó por la cabeza lo que iba a presenciar a continuación. El lugar parecía demasiado calmado para estar defendiéndose de un ataque. Cuando llegó al cuarto de mando lo entendió todo.

**--Llegas tarde**.—Dijo el pelicastaño ingeniero en jefe al verlo entrar en el lugar.

**--Tuve cosas que hacer.—**Respondió. Su vista se paseó por el grupo de personas afirmadas en la pared con los brazos en alto, para terminar en Leonard Wisnovare sentado en la silla principal del lugar, con la cabeza apoyada en su puño y un semblante entre divertido y sorprendido.

Miró a Heero levemente y volvió a fijar su vista en el punto rojo en su tablero que indicaba que Lucker estaba tratando de comunicarse con él con urgencia.

**--¿Qué me aconsejas?—**Preguntó Alexter a Heero antes de apuntar a la gente.

Heero miró a su alrededor por segunda vez mientras reordenaba las prioridades en su cabeza.

**--Evacuar.—**Dijo Leonard adelantándose a la respuesta de Heero y usando un tono que no tenía nada de orden. – **Lucker nos verá como estorbo**.—Concluyó observando un punto verde en su panel portátil que ahora estaba sobre la mesa. Sin preguntar lo tomó entre sus manos y contestó:

**--Wisnovare.**

"_**--Señor, Debe salir de allí..."—**_Dijo la voz de uno de sus hombres de confianza que parecía perderse entre el ruido.

**--¿Qué sabes?—**Preguntó sin percatarse de que Heero le apuntaba con su automática y que Lex no sabía si apuntarle también o interponerse entre su hermano y el 01.

_**--"La fabrica no es ya un punto seguro".—**_Agregó la voz un poco más bajo.

**--Entendido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.**

_**--"Sí, señor. Fuera."**_

**--¿Qué fue todo eso?—**Preguntó Heero sin dejar de apuntarle.

Leonard sonrió, aunque sus ojos no parecían mostrar alegría alguna. Era más bien una mueca que su hermano supo identificar como decepción.

**--Significa que Lucker dio orden de destruir el lugar.—**Contestó Leonard levantándose y acercándose a una de las computadoras. Digitó algunos comandos y el sistema de emergencia se inició.

_**--"Este edificio inicio la etapa uno de evacuación".—**_Empezó a escucharse una voz desde los altavoces_**.—"Peligro inminente de detonación"**_

**--¿Detonación?—**Preguntó Alexter bajando el arma y olvidándose de que estaba apuntando a la gente en la pared con ella.

**--10 minutos.—**Dijo Leonard mirando a Heero y luego a Jones que le miraba desde la pared como esperando indicaciones.

Las personas parecieron olvidarse de que el joven Wisnovare y el piloto Gundam estaban armados y empezaron a abandonar la habitación con rapidez. Sabían que la mirada que habían recibido del pelinegro era una orden directa de retirada y que tenía más validez que cualquier cosa en aquel lugar, incluso más que las armas.

Jones se quedó a su lado esperando órdenes como segundo al mando.

**--Necesito que hagas un favor para mí**.—Dijo Leonard mirando a Jones y luego a su hermano.—**Lleva a mi hermano al Thánatos y úsenlo para salir de aquí. **

**--Pero usted...—**Intentó decir.

**--Cumple con lo que te pido. Yo debo hacer otra cosa.—**Dijo terminando la frase mirando a Heero.

**--¡Sí, Señor!.—**Dijo cuadrándose y acercándose a Alexter que no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

**--Lex, ve con él.—**Dijo Leonard con firmeza.

**--Pero... yo... –** Trató de decir. Leonard se acercó y le pasó su panel portátil.

**--Váyanse.—**Dijo a Jones, quien en el acto agarró del brazo a Lex y lo arrastró del lugar a toda velocidad, sin darle tiempo a oponerse o ha decir alguna cosa.

El mayor de los Wisnovare volteó a los monitores y vio a los dos Sigmas peleando con lo que quedaba de guardias luchando.

**--¿Qué pretendes?—**Preguntó Heero rompiendo el silencio que sólo era roto por la grabación de emergencia y por una que otra detonación a las afueras.

**--Digamos que nada**.—Dijo Leonard cerrando los ojos justo en el momento en que el edificio se remeció por un impacto.—**Hay un túnel que va hacia la base 1**.—Dijo abriendo los ojos con calma y mirando al 01.—**Yo iré ahora a ese lugar, por si quieres acompañarme**.—Agregó tomando una chaqueta de una silla y saliendo del lugar demostrando la mayor sangre fría.

Heero le miró sin lograr a entender cual era el pensamiento de Leonard. No era lógico lo que estaba haciendo.

El panel de Yuy emitió un sonido.

_**--"¡Yuy debes salir de allí**__!"—_Exclamó el chino.

_**--"Dos Thánatos nos están haciendo frente, junto a un grupo de Mobile Suits que no parecen muy poderosos... pero son varios..."—**_Agregó el rubio.

**--Pronto habrá un tercer Thánatos... Alexter Wisnovare estará en el**.—Dijo Heero mientras seguía con rapidez al pelinegro por los pasillos rumbo al túnel.

_**--"Información recibida**__".—_Dijo el chino cortando comunicación.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta que parecía bastante segura, no pudo más que volver a preguntar, aprovechando que Wisnovare se detenía a escribir los códigos de acceso.

**--¿Por qué haces todo esto?**

**--Porque es parte de mi venganza.—**Dijo el otro mientras digitaba y se abría la primera de las tres puertas que aseguraban el túnel.

**--¿Venganza contra quién?**

**--Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías**.—Dijo Leonard antes de echarse a correr por el túnel apenas iluminado con pequeña luces rojas, seguido de Yuy.

**---------------------------- **

**--¡Diablos! ¡Eso dolió**!—Exclamó Shinigami mientras peleaba contra Franz y notaba que su fuselaje estaba al 85 según los datos que le entregaba la computadora.

**---------------------------- **

**--Genial.—**Murmuró Franz. Sus ojos analizaban con gusto las estadísticas que entregaba el Thánatos. Su lanza había podido parar a la hoz del Tenebrae de forma exitosa.

**--------------------------- **

**--Sistema Sigma... Ja...—**Soltó Duo.**—Vamos pequeño, no puede ser que ése nos esté pateando el trasero.**

_--"Sr. Maxwell"...—_Escuchó que llamaban.

**--¿Ah?**

_**--"Marta La-Croix al habla"**_

Encendió la comunicación y la vio en el panel con cara de pocos amigos.

**--Estoy ocupado.—**Dijo tratando de sonreír.

**--Ya veo**.—Respondió la mujer.—**Pero quería recordarle que el Tenebrae no debería estar con esos datos... Esperaba más de usted.**

**--¿Qué? Pero si yo...**

**--Señor Maxwell, ni siquiera está usando el Sistema Sigma a todo poder**.—Continuó la pelinegra...—**Creo que debe ser la edad...—**Agregó para fastidiar al pelinegro.

**--Me está diciendo viejo**.—Murmuró Duo sin entender.

**--Repito, esperaba más del Dios de la Muerte!**

_**--------------**_

"_--__**Duo ¿Cuándo vas a actuar con seriedad? No puedes estar jugando siempre**__.—Le reclamó Hilde con fastidio._

_**--No juego.—**__Respondió el mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso con resolución._

_**--Pero... Dijiste que empezarías de nuevo...**_

_**--Lo dije, y espero hacerlo...**_

_**--¿Pero no ahora, verdad?—**__Afirmó más que preguntó la chica sentándose con cansancio en el suelo del cuarto._

_**--Hilde...**_

_**--Ya lo sé. El dios de la muerte no te dejará**__.—Dijo cerrando los ojos._

_**--A veces creo... que soy yo quien no puede dejarse**__.—Concluyó el trenzado pasando a su lado con rapidez."_

_--------------------------_

**--Diablos... me dijo viejo...—**Murmuró Duo antes de concentrarse en los controles.—**Bueno, veamos si el Sistema Sigma es tan genial.—**Dijo cortando comunicación con La-Croix y dándole la orden de 100 a la computadora.

**--"Sistema Sigma encendido al 100 "—**Dijo una vocecilla metalizada.

**--Así que mi Tenebrae es chica. Nunca lo había pensado**.—Bromeó al separar las hoces y alejarse de un movimiento rápido del alcance de Franz que parecía esperar el siguiente movimiento. La noche estaba esplendida para un duelo de demonios.**—OK... aquí vamos**.—Sentenció Duo lanzándose en un ataque.

**-------------------------- **

Leonard y Smith siempre habían hablado de la vida como si fuera una simple partida de ajedrez. Cada persona tenía su espacio en el tablero, y ellos, como dios, movían todo a su voluntad.

Así lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Sólo tenían un par de reglas que nunca podían pasar lo alto. La primera era el honor entre ellos y la segunda, respetar y no olvidar sus pasados.

Pudiera ser que cualquiera creyera que después de tanto tiempo sus vidas terminarían siendo comunes, pero se equivocan en suponer aquello. Nunca fueron simples, tampoco felices. Sólo querían una cosa y eso era no olvidar. Y no olvidando creyeron encontrar aquella sanidad que algunas veces trae la verdad.

Cuando aquel día supieron la verdad se quedaron en silencio. Uno frente al otro, y así los encontró Franz un par de horas después. Aunque no le contaron sobre su descubierto, al rubio supo al verlos que desde aquel instante las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Smith pareció menos taciturno, y que decir de Wisnovare...era como si estuviera feliz, y eso era ya bastante extraño para alguien que los conociera desde más de un par de años.

Allí había algo.

Smith solía perder la vista tras la ventana creyendo ver el fin deseado. Leonard más de alguna vez le recordó el plan inicial. Era tan fácil ahora que sabían quién había empezado todo y con ello, su motivo para estar allí.

La verdad no los liberó, como suele decirse... Al contrario los volvió presos del tiempo que parecía cada vez más lento...

Y ahora, Smith estaba allí, frente a parte del plan esperando cumplir con lo pactado. Irónicamente sonrió. Silentis... Sí, en silencio aguardó, pero ya no tenía porque seguir manteniéndolo.

Cuando todo acabara volvería a su casa y aguardaría a la felicidad. Esa que debió tener para siempre, pero que una bomba le arrebató.

No fue justo, pero él estaba a punto de volverlo **justo** de nuevo.

**--------------------------------- **

La segunda puerta con código hizo que Leonard se detuviera.

**-- Alexter dijo...**

**-- No importa lo que haya dicho.—**Le interrumpió.—**A fin de cuentas, sólo es un niño**.—Concluyó abriendo la dichosa puerta y echándose a correr. Un niño... sí, para Leonard Wisnovare su pequeño hermano se quedaría así para siempre... pequeño.

---------------------------------

_Continuará..._

_**DarkCryonic**_

_Chile-2007._

Desde algún tiempo no estoy respondiendo review, pero ahora que casi está terminando este fics lo haré con algunos.

**Review:**

**Starligthnorain:** Sé que estoy más desaparecida que Bin Laden ( o como se escriba), pero debes conformarte xD, además no puedo estar toda la vida conectada al cibermundo... Digamos que la vida real me ha estado quitando mucho de mi tiempo de ocio, es por lo que no he estado en el MSN o no he podido actualizar tan seguido mis fics... pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Con relación a Ángeles de Fuego, de seguro te darás cuenta que a veces parece un laberinto muy extraño, porque a veces ni yo sé para donde va todo. Y que digamos de Alexter... se puso hasta rebelde y eso me da mucha risa... mis personajes se volvieron el centro y medio dejé a un lado a Duito, pero ya voy a arreglar aquello... ( no sé como, xD, pero lo arreglaré). Viste que Relena hasta aparece en mi fics xD (drogada, pateada... pero aparece) así que no pueden decir que no la puse. Jajajaaa... ya se verá si la rescatan o no ¬¬0 jajajaa... Pobre Heero... cof cof... ok...cuídate y pórtate bien para que haya equilibrio en el mundo... mira que me he portado muy mal y necesito que me hagan el contrapeso xD para que el mundo no se vaya a partir en dos oo# ah!! ¬¬ y actualiza tu fics que me tienes muy intrigada con la trama.

**Koi**: Que bueno que te guste mi fics, mira que a veces me da una flojera pasar mis textos a Word para publicar. Además me da cierto grado de culpabilidad ( no muy notoria, pero molesta) al pensar en las personas que esperan las actualizaciones. Pero pienso en Hiemalis y me siento bien de nuevo xD ( gomen ¬¬0). Diablos, me acordé de lo que dijiste de escribir todos los capítulos antes de publicarlos... en cuantos años más será eso...xD es broma!! No quieras matarme!! TT quiero Hiemalis!! ( "DC abriendo el cajón donde guarda las antorchas, hachas y bombas molotov" "muajajajajajaj") xD ah! Me acordé que pronto viene día de muertos... y creo que se me ocurrió una buena idea para Reflejos... xD que manera de divagar. Cuídate mucho, pórtate bien, mándame fotitos, dale saludos a tu familia de mi parte y come chocolates. UU TQM. DC

**Yuki**: Veamos... mmm... este fics no es yaoi ni ai-shonen ni nada que se le parezca. Jajajaa... gomen, pero así es la vida... xD Primero, porque no va con la trama y segundo, porque no me sale. Aunque algunas corran el rumor de que soy la Diosa del Yaoi ¬¬ cof cof... Por otro lado, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que es más bien un "puente" para el capítulo final que espero que salga pronto. ( y estoy tratando que sea así). Salúdame a Shinigami girl si la vez, y espero que nos veamos en el MSN alguno de estos días. Pórtate bien, chaito.

**Padawuan**: Sé que estás con poco tiempo para leer fics, pero sabes que si no me dejas review me voy a vengar. Te he echado mucho de menos Merry, más ahora que estoy pensando en los finales de dos de mis fics y necesito de tus sabias palabras. A veces creo que Ángeles de Fuego quedó más extenso de lo que había pensado, pero que se le va a hacer cuando ni yo tengo idea que va a pasar en cada capítulo. ( lo que es bastante irónico, por decir lo menos.) Espero que estés bien y que podamos hablar pronto. Cuídate mucho y pronto tendrás noticias de mí. xD.

**Cuky**: Oh!! Sí que es sorpresa verte por estos lados después de media eternidad ( una eternidad completa habría sido un poco cof cof exagerado xD) y que bueno es saber que te gusta mis fics xD... no te desaparezcas, manda saludos, señales de humo... lo que sea para saber que estás por ahí. Cuídate. Chaito.

**Karin2**: Hola. Sí, algo desaparecida a veces, pero trabajando y divagando como siempre. Es bastante común que se me olvide actualizar los fotolog más cuando no se tiene nada nuevo que decir. Aunque si me paseo por algunos y he visto las fotos que te has sacado. Jajaja... que posera xD naaa...es broma ( ¡posera!) diablos! ¿Quién dijo eso? ¬¬0 cof cof... ¿cómo te va yendo con tus clases? O0 ... Nos vemos, chaito.

**Fobia**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y que bueno que te guste mi historia. Mi ego se fue a competir con el de mi koi xD... espero que cuando finalice esta historia sigas pensando lo mismo xD. Cuídate mucho y gracias otra vez. Chaito.

**Hikaru**: ¿Maestra? Jajaja... bueno, gracias. Pero no es para tanto, sólo trato de hacer de la historia algo más que un juego. Que bueno que te guste mi visión de Duo, porque a veces no sé si me alejo del patrón de la serie o de los Ovas... es medio complicado cuando pierdes el centro, pero así es la vida. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.

**Dante**: No, no puede ser yaoi. OO, aunque pronto puede que publique algo con un corte ai-shonen.

_Otra vez, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el otro capítulo que espero que sea el ultimo._

_**Saludos cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**2007**_


	21. Destino

_**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**_

**Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O**

**CAPÍTULO XIX: ****DESTINOS**

**FINAL**

_Cuando las sensaciones terminan de perdernos, cuando las palabras ya no sirven y sólo quedan los dictámenes de la voluntad... es cuando sabemos de qué estamos hechos y cuanto más puede resistir nuestro espíritu antes de hacerse pedazos._

_Cada vivencia que nos roza, cada sonido que nos nutre, cada imagen que nos llena se vuelve en un instante en la excusa aquella que nos devuelve la razón y que nos motiva a ver a nuestro alrededor para recuperar en una fracción de segundo, todo aquello que creímos perdido y olvidado para siempre._

_Muchas decisiones no tienen vuelta atrás, pero cuando estamos al límite y tenemos la oportunidad de voltearnos a cambiar lo que creímos inevitable, sonreímos abiertamente y tomamos la oportunidad como aquel milagro del que nunca esperamos ser parte._

/ Song-utilizada. /

** Easier to run** de Linkin Park (Meteora - 2003) /

_**Por DarkCryonic.**_

---------------------------------------------

"_**It's easier to run / Es más fácil correr  
Replacing this pain with something numb / Reemplazando este dolor con algo insensible  
It's so much easier to go /Es mucho más fácil irse  
Then face all this pain here all alone./ Qu**__**e enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente solo"**_

**--------------------------------------------**

_Las sombras se abren y dejan de proyectar sus siluetas en mis pupilas. Mis manos apresan firmemente los controles, no sólo de mi Mobile suits, sino también de mi vida. Estoy aquí enfrentándome a aquello que siempre temí, pero de lo cual no escapé más que por sólo un instante. No se puede huir de uno mismo, más de una parte tan importante... de aquel reflejo que vemos en el espejo. Aquel brillo siniestro y pícaro que parece mofarse de nuestras debilidades, pero que a la vez, es quien nos mantiene en pie cuando empieza el tormento._

_Creo no tener respuestas para todo, pero sí para aquellas preguntas mudas que vienen como boomerang una y otra vez. ¿Quién es más fuerte dentro de mí? ¿Quién decide que hacer y por qué luchar? ¿Quién merece más vivir?_

_Sólo estoy seguro de mi seudo nombre y de gran parte de mis recuerdos. Todo lo demás, nunca me ha pertenecido, y nunca quise que fuera mío. _

_Podría enumerar con una sola mano las veces en que he creído encajar en este mundo. Y quizás hasta sobraría un par de dedos. No quiero decir que sólo para mí ha sido difícil, no... nada más alejado. Mi visión de la realidad se mezcla con matices extraños y llenos de dobleces sin sentido, pero no por eso... ni por nada que pueda inventar, podría creer que he sufrido más que cualquiera. No soy una víctima. No lo soy y no lo seré, aunque mi alma se estrelle con las mismas paredes de silencio y orfandad. Cientos han vivido cosas envueltas en frío y sinrazones. Y yo no estoy por sobre ellos. Quizás hasta tuve mayor suerte. Quien sabe, y quizás fui el afortunado..._

_He tenido en mi manos decisiones importantes y he creído corresponder con la suficiente madurez a todas ellas, aunque las apariencias hagan creer que me tomo todo de manera superficial o voluntariosa. Nada más alejado de lo que en verdad hago cada vez que me enfrento a una encrucijada tan importante como lo es la guerra y la destrucción. Y quizás no es más que mi juventud la que confunde a la gente. O quizás mi sonrisa rápida y mis salidas llenas de humor. _

_Y quizás es por eso que me cuesta tanto llegar a creer en las palabras de Heero y su visión de nuestra supuesta amistad. No es que lo subestime o que en este tiempo no haya tenido muestras de su cambio, sólo es que a veces no podemos cambiar sólo porque los otros lo hagan. Mi personalidad se hizo a fuerza de infortunios, y quizás sólo esa misma fuerza me logre cambiar. No soy fácil, y lo sé. Esta vida es un remolino que de tanto girar te marea... es por lo que no puedo permitirme girar también dentro del torbellino, porque terminaría estrellándome sin poder evitarlo._

_---------------------------------- _

"_**Something has been taken / Algo ha sido tomado  
From deep inside of me / desde lo más profundo de mi interior  
A secret I've kept locked away / Un secreto que he mantenido encerrado lejos  
No one can ever see / Donde nadie podría ver"**_

_**---------------------------------- **_

_¿Quién puede resistir una revolución en el pecho? ¿Quién puede levantarse todos los días sin buscarle una excusa al esfuerzo de afrontar un día? ¿Quién no preferiría seguir durmiendo por incontables días hasta que la luz tibia del sol provocase en su alma la sensación de seguir adelante?_

_Una pequeña excusa. He vivido de ellas todo este tiempo... Hilde, Quatre, amigos, recuerdos, música, helado... lo que sea mientras provoque el deseo de abrir los ojos y estirar los brazos... Las murmuro por lo bajo cuando nadie me ve. Cuando todos me ven sonreír. Sólo para obligarme a resistir un día, un instante... un futuro. Aquel que todos esperan y que yo trato de llenar de significados preciosos y llenos de luces atrayentes._

_Una hoja seca en la hojarasca. Un vílano al viento, dejándose llevar por la corriente fría. Shinigami queriendo ser parte del cielo y sabiéndose sólo parte de los lejanos recuerdos._

_Si sólo pudiera llegar a comprender que fue lo que pasó, y porque no logro conformarme con todo..._

_Me esfuerzo en acercarme a los hechos concretos, a las palabras exactas y a las sensaciones que percibieron mis sentidos. Todo fue tan rápido e inalterable, tan fríamente perdurable._

_La guerra, la sangre y la adrenalina. Las imágenes fugaces y las decisiones rápidas, esperando que fueran acertadas._

_Desde que éramos casi unos niños, supimos que las decisiones tendrían costos no sólo en nuestro presente, sino también en el futuro de miles, por no hablar de los cientos de millones que conforman esto que llamamos mundo. Incluso mientras enfrentábamos a Max S. Lucker y sus poco creativas ideas de dominación. Ni siquiera en ese preciso momento las cosas dejaron de tener consecuencias. Como si no me cansara de saberlo... causa y efecto... aún cuando creímos que ya no habría más efectos que sufrir en el alma... _

_El panorama era complejo, como en otras cuantas oportunidades. Y cómo en ellas, nuestras mentes se vuelven un lugar plano y sin obstáculos, blanco y sin conciencias. En la lucha no se puede pensar en la culpa. Sería como estar vencido antes de tiempo._

_Con ese pensamiento me enfrenté al Thánatos que se mostraba impaciente y temerario usando su lanza contra mis hoces. Y con aquella misma fuerza le hice frente creyendo que sólo debía concentrarme en pasar aquella prueba, y que todo lo demás sería fácil y hasta aceptable. Pero, a veces, estamos tan equivocados._

-----------------------------------------------

"_**Wounds so deep they never show**__** / Heridas tan profundas que no se muestran  
They never go away / Ellas nunca se van  
Like moving pictures in my head / Como conmovedoras imágenes en mi cabeza  
For years and years they've played./ **__**Durante años y años ellas han jugado"**_

-----------------------------------------------

Heero Yuy corrió sin perderle el paso a Wisnovare. Su mente estaba despierta como nunca, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió aquel gustillo (que nunca dejaba entrever) de fascinación cuando se tiene algo importante que hacer. Estaba allí para cumplir prioridades de misión, y por lo menos, ya había encontrado a Alexter y por lo que suponía, estaba en buenas manos y pronto de estar a salvo. E iba en camino a cumplir otro de los objetivos secundarios: Relena Peacecraft. Tenía la leve impresión de que la prioridad principal tendría otros giros que quizás no llegarían a competerle. Pero tampoco quería asegurar nada, después de todo, quien mejor que él para saber que la vida tiene cambios abruptos a los cuales no podemos siempre prepararnos.

Apretó inconcientemente su arma en la mano cuando la última de las puertas que lo llevaban al Cuartel central se abría ante Leonard y él, sin emitir ruido alguno. Una explosión a lo lejos le confirmó que la base había explotado.

**--Este lugar en grande. Si quieres llegar al sector de comando debes ir al sur...—**Dijo Wisnovare sin mirar a Heero, pero estirando una de sus manos en que llevaba un localizador. – **Peacecraft**.—Dijo únicamente siendo entendido por el 01 cuando notó que había una señal siendo recibida.—**El túnel aún puede servir, si es que los escombros no destruyeron alguno de los otros pasadizos del túnel.**

**--¿Qué harás?—**Preguntó el 01 como si nada.

Leonard le miró con tranquilidad y medio sonrió divertido.

**--A cumplir mi venganza**.—Dijo antes de dar un primer paso y avanzar por el pasillo hacia el norte, sin decir nada más.

Heero Yuy miró levemente al pelinegro alejarse, antes de echarse a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria por el pasillo desierto. Había muchas cosas que había pensado del mayor de los Wisnovare al verle por primera vez, pero ahora... ya no sabía que pensar.

---------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa Barton siempre se consideró un chico centrado y tranquilo, más cuando empezó a vivir en el circo cuidando a los animales. Cuando la guerra contra Mariemeia se terminó, creyó que todo estaba nuevamente en su lugar; hasta que Heero se apareció en el circo y le dio el mensaje de Chang. Ahora... después de pasar menos de una semana con sus antiguos compañeros se daba cuenta de que siempre les había extrañado. Como se extraña a los amigos de infancia y no podía evitar querer silenciosamente no volver a distanciarse de ellos de forma tan rotunda.

No sabía que era lo que iba a suceder después de terminar este día, lo único serio era que evitaría no conseguir su deseo.

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**If I could change I would / Si pudiera cambiar lo haría  
Take back the pain I would / **__**Devolver el dolor, lo haría  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would /  
Retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho, lo haría**_

_**--------------------------------------------- **_

_**------------**_

" _**Vamos Duo, no te quedes atrás.—**__Dijo Quatre mientras caminaban por la acera junto a los demás. Una tarde de las muchas en que coincidían y daban una vuelta mientras esperaban ordenes. No sabía el porque, pero no quería hablar y estropear la sensación que sentía en su pecho. __Se sentía tan bien."_

_-------------------_

---------------------------------------------------------------------   
---------------------------------------------------

**--¡Winner!—**Exclamó Chang al ver aparecer a los Thánatos frente a ellos con rapidez, y ver que uno de ellos lanzaba un par de misiles al rubio que parecía no haberse dado por enterado. Ya habían destruido a alguno de los Mobile Suits que los acompañaban, pero por muy buenas máquinas que tuvieran estaban en desventaja numérica.

**--Estoy bien.—**Contestó el rubio apareciendo en el monitor.—**Pero creo que necesitamos algo de ayuda.—**Agregó sin quitar la vista de los instrumentos de tu Sigma.

**--Creo que nosotros podemos ayudar en eso**.—Dijo una tercera voz, bastante conocida para ellos dos. La imagen de Alexter Wisnovare en compañía de un joven vestido de oficial apareció en los monitores de los Sigmas.

**--Thánatos Red está preparado**.—Dijo Jones haciendo aparecer dos espadas láser de su espalda y parándose entre los dos Sigmas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------   
---------------------------------------------------

**--Señor! No puede ser... **

**--Ya lo he visto.—**Dijo Lucker con fuerza.—**Ese Wisnovare me las pagará**. **Ordena a los Thánatos que destruyan todo el lugar... este sitio ya no nos sirve...—**Agregó saliendo de la sala de control y dirigiéndose a un ascensor que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro donde lo esperaba un transporte para llevarlo a otro sitio fuera de la Tierra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

"_**If I could / Si pudiera  
Stand up and take the blame I would / Levantarme y coger la culpa lo haría  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would / si pudiera llevarme toda la vergüenza a la tumba lo haría"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero Yuy avanzó con sigilo por los múltiples pasillos que tenía la base 1 de Lucker en ese sector. Los muchos cuartos y personas dando vuelta por el lugar hablaba de la exorbitante cantidad de dinero invertida por Lucker y sus asociados en hacer habitable el gran peñasco.

Aguardó quieto en un rincón a que pasara un grupo de personas corriendo antes de seguir con su búsqueda. Llevaba consigo algo de explosivos que pensaba utilizar al salir de allí, no convenía a los intereses de la paz dejar que aquel sitio quedara a disposición de cualquiera con ideas similares a Lucker.

Por otra parte, el dispositivo de rastreo mostraba que la rubia se encontraba bastante cerca de donde estaba. Sólo algunos 50 metros más y daría con ella. Así que salió de su escondrijo y siguió caminando con cuidado con la espalda afirmada hacia una de las paredes del corredor.

Cuando se topó con una gran puerta y dos guardias armados custodiándola, supo que era el lugar. Sacó una de las bombas de humo que llevaba y la lanzó entre los guardias que al verla se sorprendieron sacando sus armas. El humo salió en todos sentidos creando una neblina amarillenta que no les dejaba ver ni respirar bien.

**-- ¡¡Necesitamos refuerzos!!—**Gritó uno de los guardias que parecía usar un comunicador.--** ¡Hay intrusos en la base!—**Alcanzó a agregar antes de caer al suelo a causa de un golpe seco en su nuca. El otro que escuchó el ruido se quedó quieto apuntando en todas direcciones con su arma. Heero que estaba justo a su lado, le dio una patada en el estomago lo que hizo que se doblará en dos, para luego terminar con el guardia golpeando en su espalda.

Tenía menos de un par de minutos para salir de allí con la rubia. Miró la puerta y le disparó al seguro. 30 segundos después la había abierto pudiendo ver a la rubia amarrada a una silla mirándole con los ojos sorprendidos.

**-- ¿Heero? **

**-- Hay que salir de aquí.—**Dijo el aludido sin prestarle demasiada atención ya que estaba quitando las amarras mientras escuchaba los ruidos del pasillo que en cualquier momento podía llenarse de soldados armados. – **No tenemos demasiado tiempo.—**Dijo ayudando a levantarse a la rubia que había pasado demasiado tiempo sentada en la misma posición y que parecía reaccionar de manera lenta. Heero le dio una de sus armas y se fue hacia la puerta. Escudriñó entre el humo que aún quedaba y haciendo una seña a Relena para que le siguiera, salieron del lugar usando la misma vía que había usado para entrar. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con que todo estaba destruido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**It's easier to run / Es más fácil correr  
Replacing this pain with something numb / Reemplazando este dolor con algo insensible  
It's so much easier to go /Es mucho más fácil irse  
Then face all this pain here all alone./ Que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente solo"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- Heero tiene a Relena.—**Dijo el chino para que los demás escucharan.—**Es hora de terminar con esto.**

Al escuchar la última frase, Alexter no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda. Jones, que volteó a verle y pareció comprender la mirada baja del chico, trato de calmarlo.

**--El señor Leonard sabe lo que hace, y saldrá muy pronto de allí**.—Dijo volviéndose a concentrar en los monitores y en deshacerse de los mobile suits, mientras los Sigmas se encargaban de los dos Thánatos que se movían en perfecta coordinación entre ellos.

Lo que le molestaba es que nunca había conocido a los dos supuestos pilotos de aquellos Thánatos. Sabía que Franz y Smith, los más próximos a Leonard Wisnovare eran pilotos de el Black y el Blue, respectivamente. Que el Red era de Wisnovare y que los restante estaban bajo demasiada seguridad como para saber más. Eran conocidos como el White Thánatos y el Gray Thánatos.

No es que los colores dieran demasiada información al tratar de comprender las posibilidades de acción con dichas maquinas. Más ahora que estaba en una de ellas tratando de hacer un buen trabajo ayudando a los Sigma y defendiendo con eso al hermano de Leonard que siempre había sido para él un modelo a seguir.

Era algo que estaba fuera de su imaginación notar la superioridad de un Thánatos con relación a los Mobile Suits comunes que había piloteado en el pasado. Sólo ahora entendía la diferencia descomunal entre los antiguos y legendarios Gundam y las máquinas de la Tierra que les habían hecho frente. Era un poder que nunca había soñado tener.

**-- Debemos mantener el fuego alejado de mi hermano.—**Dijo Alexter mirándole desde el asiento del copiloto.

**-- Así lo haré.—**Aseguró el otro, moviendo el Thánatos entre los Mobile Suits destruyendo a cualquiera que se pusiera entre ellos y su objetivo.

--------------------- _  
__**Sometimes I remember / A veces recuerdo  
The darkness of my past / La obscuridad de mi pasado  
Bringing back these memories / Trayendo de vuelta estas memorias  
I wish I didn't have / que desearía no tener**_

_**--------------------------**_

--------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard Wisnovare caminaba de forma tranquila y segura por el largo pasillo. Las personas que cruzaban en su camino le miraban con algo de sorpresa, pero ninguno le detuvo o le dirigió la palabra. Caminaba en dirección a las habitaciones principales del lugar. Su misión era encontrar a Lucker antes de que se diera a la fuga. Se preguntarán porqué precisamente a Max S. Lucker, pero todo tenía que ver con algo que había sabido desde ya un tiempo.

Mientras trabajaba en los Thánatos, su investigación sobre los posibles culpables de la explosión que había terminado con la vida de sus padres seguía con la misma energía. Había podido obtener acceso a archivos que habían sido ocultos por los sectores militares de la Tierra, y una que otra conversación con exsoldados de algunas colonias que habían estado en las explosiones.

Fue una tarde cuando recibió un e-mail de uno de sus investigadores que le daba las indicaciones para una reunión con una persona que decía conocer más detalles sobre lo que estaba investigando. Miró la pantalla de su computadora con concentración. Respiró con fuerza antes de levantar el teléfono y llamar a Smith.

**--Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.—**Dijo escuetamente mientras el otro le preguntaba de qué se trataba todo.—**Te veo en 5 minutos.—**Dijo sin entrar en detalles y dejando en ascuas al otro, que llegó en menos de lo esperado a la puerta de su oficina en la ciudad.

**--¿A dónde vamos?—**Preguntó.

**--A conversar con alguien que dice saber lo que nosotros buscamos.—**Dijo Leonard colocándose su abrigo y caminando hacia la salida seguido del otro.

Subieron al automóvil que los esperaba y viajaron en silencio hasta el lado feo de la ciudad, dónde aún quedaban algunos rastros de lo que había sido la destrucción de la guerra. El chofer miró por el espejo retrovisor la seriedad de sus jefes, pero no emitió comentario por el lugar en que estaban metiéndose, más cuando estaban sin escolta armada que los acompañase.

Cuando llegaron al bar de mala muerte, detuvo el automóvil y miró a Leonard esperando indicaciones.

**--Quédate en el automóvil.—**Dijo Leonard abriendo la puerta. El chofer afirmó con seriedad. Smith estaba ya afuera mirando hacia todos lados. No es que no hubiera estado en lugares así antes, sino que el no saber qué diablos hacia allí era lo que lo ponía nervioso. Levemente puso su mano en la empuñadura de su automática que llevaba dentro de su chaqueta antes de seguir a Leonard que caminaba como si fuera el jefe de la mafia rusa, o por lo menos le dio esa idea por el paso tranquilo y la frente en alto.

Apenas entraron en el lugar cuando un tipo bajo de ojos saltones se le acercó con nerviosismo. Miró hacia todos lados y acercándosele más murmuró algunas palabras para luego alejarse hacia la calle y desaparecer. Wisnovare miró el lugar y con decisión caminó hacia una de las mesas media ocultas en un rincón. Smith le siguió con tranquilidad. El tipo en el mostrador hizo una venía con respeto al primero. Una mujer se les acercó cuando estuvieron sentados y les preguntó que querían beber.

**--Volka.—**Dijo Wisnovare sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

**--Lo mismo.—**Dijo Smith mirando a la chica de reojo mientras sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el porque de estar en aquel lugar, información que aún no le daba Leonard.

Cuando sus bebidas estuvieron frente a ellos, Wisnovare se permitió mirar a su amigo para comunicar lo que tanto esperaba el otro.

**--En cualquier momento llegará quien nos trae la información que tanto esperábamos**.—Dijo en voz baja, pero no menos imponente. No quería hablar fuerte, más que había demasiado tipo extraño en aquel lugar, y nunca se sabía donde podía haber un espía.

**--Quieres decir**...—

-----------------------------------

_**Sometimes I think of letting go / A veces pienso en dejarlo ir  
And never looking back / y nunca mirar atrás  
And never moving forward so / y nunca avanzar entonces.  
**__**There would never be a past. / Allí nunca habría un pasado**_

-----------------------------------

El sonido de la puerta del bar abriéndose hizo que Smith, que era el que tenía la libertad de ver ese lugar desde su posición, se quedara con las palabras en la boca. Vio entrar a un tipo alto de cabello rubio y cortó, de grandes ojos azules que entró mirando de manera descuidada. Se acercó al bar y pidió un tequila que bebió de un solo movimiento. Leonard medio miró por sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo valorativo al recién llegado, que pareció sentir que lo estaban mirando y devolvió el gesto sin disimulo. Pidió otro tequila y cuando lo tuvo en su mano caminó con soltura hasta la mesa en donde Smith aún le veía de reojo tratando de saber si sería un problema para ellos.

**--Supongo que me estaban esperando**.—Dijo el rubio acercando una silla a la mesa y sentándose con toda la seguridad del mundo.

**--Así es**.—Respondió Wisnovare mirándole fijamente y con seriedad.

**--Bien, entonces seré breve, ya que no es bueno que esté en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo**.—Dijo dándole un sorbo a su tequila.—**Quieren información y eso les voy a dar.**

**--¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que es información fidedigna?—**Preguntó Smith.

**--Pues ese es su problema, no el mío.—**Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma cansada.—**Hace un tiempo hubo una explosión en el sector supuestamente más seguro de la Tierra. Un lugar que no debía estar bajo peligro, ya que en aquel sitio vivían gran parte de las familias que pertenecían a las Universidades concentradas en las Investigaciones relacionadas con los campos de la medicina... y por lo tanto, estaba, por acuerdo con las colonias, fuera de peligro.**

Smith y Leonard se dieron una mirada significativa.

**--Ese sector estaba a cargo de uno de los generales de esa época. Pero un error... hizo que aparecieran en los mapas de todos como un sector de creación de armas de guerra, por lo que se volvió un lugar potencial de peligro.**

**--¿Un error?—**Preguntó Smith.

**--Es lo que se dijo**.—Dijo el rubio como si recordase en ese mismo instante aquellos momentos.**—Además hubo otro error...—**Dijo mirando el contenido de su vaso.

**--¿Cuál?—**Preguntó Wisnovare con ansia.

**--Sabiendo de lo primero, no quisieron avisarle a las personas que vivían allí.**

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó Smith mientras apretaba su vaso ya vacío.

**--Escuché decir de la propia boca del culpable que si eran atacados, sería una forma más de empujar a la Tierra a declarar abiertamente la guerra contra las colonias, sin esperar más tratos... la muerte de aquellas personas asegurarían el enfrentamiento y los recursos para crear más mobile suits...—**Dijo tomándose el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

**--¿Quién fue?—**Preguntó Wisnovare con frialdad.

El rubio sonrió levemente antes de ponerse de pie con tranquilidad, mientras dejaba unos papeles que sacó de entre sus ropas y dejó sobre la mesa.

**--Max S. Lucker**.—Sentenció antes de voltearse para alejarse un par de pasos.

**--¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de lo que dices**?—Preguntó Smith poniéndose de pie también, mientras Wisnovare miraba los papeles con interés..

El tipo volteó por sobre su hombro y dijo:

**--Porque yo estuve allí**.—Dijo antes de dejar unos billetes en el mostrador y salir del bar con la misma despreocupación con la que había llegado.

Leonard se quedó sentado sin decir palabra, mientras procesaba todo. Smith se dejó caer en la silla y se sumió en el mismo silencio.

**--Vámonos**.—Dijo Leonard dejando dinero sobre la mesa y levantándose con seguridad. Smith le siguió sin evitar echarle una última mirada al bar. Todos allí seguían como al principio...

En la calle los esperaba el chofer, que al verlos salió a abrirles la portezuela y cuando sus jefes estuvieron dentro, prendió el motor y los llevó rápidamente de vuelta al edificio central en la ciudad. No había sido para nada agradable estar esperando allí, más cuando los tipos que paseaban por el lugar le echaban más de una mirada extraña al automóvil con ganas de quizás asaltarlo o que otra cosa extraña...

------------------------------------_  
__**If I could change I would / Si pudiera cambiar lo haría  
Take back the pain I would / Devolver el dolor, lo haría  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would /**_

_**Retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho, lo haría**_

------------------------------------

**--o----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o **

**--o------o-----o------o-----o-----o**

**Sector Gamma**

**Sigma Tenebrae v/s Thánatos Black**

**--Diablos…--** Murmuró el trenzado mientras recibía un ataque directo del Thánatos que parecía perderse a veces en la oscuridad para aparecer a los segundos justo detrás del Tenebrae, que respondía volteándose a toda velocidad cubriéndose con la hoz, que más de alguna vez había logrado alcanzar el fuselaje del otro.

**--"Escudo al 80 por ciento"**.—Dijo la computadora.

**--Gracias por la información, preciosa.—**Contestó 02 antes de darle un vistazo a las imágenes que le llegaban desde la fabrica captadas por los otros Sigmas. No podía más que sorprenderse de que uno de los Thánatos estuviera de parte de los chicos. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar porque Trowa o el Lucea de Heero no estaban combatiendo. **– Bien, hay que terminar con esto ahora...—**Dijo digitando las órdenes de duplicarse de la hoz.

--"**No creerás que eso te salvara**"—Dijo una voz que no conocía. La pantalla se prendió dejando ver a un chico de unos 25 años de cabello rubio y ojos cubiertos por unos anteojos oscuros.

Duo sonrió como respuesta. En verdad no se había puesto a imaginar al piloto del Thánatos, así que le daba lo mismo como fuera. Sólo le llamó la atención la tranquilidad y seguridad que manaba de él.

**--¿Salvarme?—**Preguntó Duo mientras los brazos de su Sigma sostenían ya las dos hoces dejando los filos hacia delante y en el centro. Tenía pensado lograr todo en un solo movimiento.

**--"El Tenebrae es interesante, pero hubiera preferido enfrentar al Deathscythe".—**Dijo como si nada.

**--No puedo negar que mi viejo amigo era glorioso... pero mi nueva diosa de la muerte está bastante bien.—**Agregó Duo apretando los controles.

**--"Bueno, me hubiera gustado comprobarlo, pero ya es el tiempo"**.—Dijo el rubio enfocándose en algo en su tablero.

**--¿Qué? ¿tiempo de qué?—**Preguntó Duo sin entender lo que estaba pasando, más cuando notó que el Thánatos no seguía atacándole.

**--"De mover las piezas."—**Dijo haciendo que su Thánatos se elevará de lugar a toda velocidad.

**--¿Qué diablos?**

**--"Hasta otra oportunidad, Shinigami."—**Dijo el rubio haciendo una seña de despedida antes de desaparecer del monitor. Explosiones múltiples empezaron a brotar de todos lados.

**-- ¡¡Diablos, hay que salir de aquí**!!—Gritó Duo elevando el Tenebrae a toda velocidad y alejándose de las explosiones.

--------------------------------------   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**--"¿Smith?"**

**--Franz... ¿Qué sucede?**

**--"Las explosiones iniciaron**."—Contestó el otro apareciendo en el monitor.

**--Ok.—**Contestó el pelinegro que enfrentaba al Silentis tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que todo empezara.

**--"Te veo después de que destruya las otras estaciones en el espacio de Lucker... supongo que dentro de unas 4 horas en el punto de encuentro."**

**--Así será...—**Respondió Smith sonriendo.

**-- "¿Crees que Wisnovare esté bien?"**

**-- Lo estará.—**Aseguro Smith.

**--"Nos vemos"**.—Dijo el rubio desapareciendo de la pantalla.

**-- Bueno, supongo que esto termina con el enfrentamiento.—**Dijo digitando las coordenadas de los 3 puntos en la tierra que le había tocado destruir cuando con Wisnovare se repartieron el trabajo. Evitando los ataques del Silentis se elevó a toda velocidad para apartarse del Sigma antes de desplegar las alas de su Thánatos.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

**-- ¿Qué?—**Fue la palabra que salió de los labios de Trowa cuando notó que el Thánatos Blue se elevaba con rapidez en menos de un minuto estaba fuera del alcancé de su radar.

**-- "Tro, ¿Qué diablos sucede?"—**Preguntó el trenzado apareciendo en su monitor con cara de confusión.

**-- No lo sé**.—Fue la respuesta del de ojos verdes.

-- "**Supongo que lo sabremos luego, ahora hay que ayudar a los demás**".—Dijo antes de mirar las imágenes que recibía que también estaba viendo Trowa en ese momento.-- "**El último que llega apaga la luz**"—Dijo Duo antes de cortar la comunicación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If I could / Si pudiera  
Stand up and take the blame I would / Levantarme y coger la culpa lo haría  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would / si pudiera llevarme toda la vergüenza a la tumba lo haría**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero observó con fijeza al grupo de soldados que pasaban hacia todos lados en el pasillo. Algo debía estar pasando, más cuando notó que parecía que estaban sacando las cosas de importancia del lugar. Si hubiera estado sólo los hubiera seguido sin preocuparse de otra cosa, pero medio vio fugazmente tras él recordando a la rubia que se mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia todos lados.

**--Están evacuando el lugar**.—Dijo la rubia captando su atención.

**--Lo sé.—**Respondió mientras seguía esperando el momento preciso de salir de su escondite para atravesar el pasillo rumbo al túnel.

**--Te estoy estorbando, verdad?—**Afirmó más que preguntó la rubia. El ojiazul no respondió.—**Si me dices como llegar al túnel, puedo salir por mí misma.—**Aseguró provocando que Heero volteara a verla con curiosidad.

**--"Heero"—**Escuchó que llamaban. Miró su panel del Lucea y vio el rostro de Duo en el monitor. –** "¿Dónde estás?"**

**-- En el sector 1. **

**--"Veo que la señorita Relena ya está a salvo"—**Afirmó al ver a la rubia asomada por sobre el hombro de 01**.—"Te informo que los Thánatos que estaban custodiando la fábrica están saliendo bastante duros de destruir"—**El trenzado sonrió y pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos sueltos con relajo.

**--Entiendo.—**Respondió el 01 mirando hacia el pasillo donde pasaba otro grupo de soldados corriendo a toda velocidad llevando consigo grandes cajas metálicas.

**--APURENSE EN SACAR TODO...!!—**Gritó uno de ellos que iba delante.—**LA BASE NO ESTARÁ EN PIE TANTO TIEMPO!!—**Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

**--Necesito saber las condiciones en que esta la estructura de la fabrica**.—Preguntó Heero colocándose un dispositivo de comunicación en el oído, para seguir hablando con 02 mientras salían del escondite.

**--"A simple vista parece bastante bien, aunque no sabría asegúrate como está por dentro"—**Agregó el trenzado con seriedad.—" **Si estás pensando usar el túnel que une las dos bases, te diría que es muy probable que esté en mal estado. Los Suits destruidos han causado muchos daños en la superficie, es muy probable que hayan afectado el túnel"**

**--Es la única salida de la que tengo conocimiento**.—Respondió Heero. – **Y por lo que veo, esté lugar va a ser destruido en cualquier momento.—**Agregó Heero llegando a la puerta de entrada al túnel que estaba desolada.

**--"Entonces ve al túnel. Yo me aseguraré de que no sea afectado más"...—**Dijo Duo cortando comunicación.

**--Vamos**.—Dijo Heero sin mirar a Relena que había medio entendido el intercambio de palabras con Duo, ya que sólo había escuchado lo que decía Heero y podía imaginar lo que el otro le respondía. Sin dudarlo, siguió al ex piloto del Wing Zero mientras corrían a través de un túnel de unos 3 metros de altura por 5 de ancho levemente iluminado por luces rojas.

----------------------------------------------------

**--Ya saben... Hay que alejar a esos Thánatos de la fabrica o Heero no tendrá por donde salir**!—Exclamó Duo a sus compañeros al ver que otro grupo de Mobile suits aparecían desde detrás de la colina a enfrentarlos**.-- ¿De dónde salen tantos?**

**--Duo... Encárgate de la salida de Heero!!—**Escuchó la voz del chino.

**--Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás**.—Afirmó el rubio apareciendo en la pantalla.—**Buena suerte**.—Dijo sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

**--Sólo no se entusiasmen demasiado**.—Agregó con un dejo divertido.

**-- Ya vete de una vez**.—Dijo Trowa antes de mirar a su alrededor y ver a sus dos amigos y al Thánatos Red estar de frente al grupo de Mobile Suits que estaban tras los dos Thánatos que empuñaban sus espadas láser dobles. Sería como en los viejos tiempos. Apretó los controles y una lluvia de cohetes direccionales salió del pecho del Silentis contra los otros. Fue el momento exacto en que el reloj dejó de moverse en la mente de todos ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If I could change I would / Si pudiera cambiar, lo haría  
Take back the pain I would / Devolver el dolor, lo haría  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would / Retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho, lo haría  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would / Si pudiera levantarme y tomar la culpa, lo haría  
I would take all my shame to the grave. /**_ _**llevaría toda mi vergüenza a la tumba.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Veo que saliste ileso de la fábrica**.—Dijo Lucker al ver parado en medio de la ruta de salida de su transporte a Leonard Wisnovare.

**--Sí.—**Respondió el aludido.—**Y veo que piensa seguir mi misma suerte**.—Dijo hablando con firmeza y un dejo de diversión en los ojos que le dio mala espina al superior, que en medio de su nerviosismo apretó el botón que abría la puerta del techo del hangar para darle libertad al helicóptero de salir. El piloto percibió la mirada inquieta de su jefe e hizo encender las hélices para emprender el viaje, pero no elevó vuelo esperando que Wisnovare se les uniera.

**--Sube de una vez, Wisnovare.—**Ordenó Lucker mirándole con detención.—**Pronto este lugar se destruirá, no hay tiempo que perder.**

**--Veo que es aficionado a hacer explotar las cosas.—**Agregó Leonard dando unos pasos hacia la puerta del helicóptero en que estaba Lucker que no dejaba de tener los ojos fijos en él.

**--¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—**Preguntó de forma enojada el mayor.

**--De que parece ser asiduo a hacer explotar las cosas...—**Repitió Leonard.—**Como el sector de seguridad de Médicos, hace algunos años atrás**.—Agregó notando que los ojos de Lucker se abrieron levemente para volver a entrecerrarse manteniéndole la mirada.

**--¿Quien te dijo eso**?—Preguntó el mayor llevando su mano a un costado empuñando su automática, cosa que pareció no notar el pelinegro que seguía con la misma postura a un lado del transporte sin quitar los ojos del asesino de sus padres.

**--Alguien que estuvo allí...** – Sentenció al sacar su arma de su bolsillo y apuntar a Lucker que le miraba con frialdad respondiendo al gesto apuntándole también con su arma.—**como yo... y mi familia.—**Agregó el pelinegro logrando una mueca extraña en la cara de su ex – jefe.

**--Ahora entiendo...—**Murmuró el mayor.—**Buscas venganza... Curioso, después de mucho tiempo pensé que había logrado dar con una persona digna de mi confianza y veo que no era más que un sujeto que buscaba matar al asesino de sus padres... ¡que sorpresa!**

**--Cállate.**

**--¿Por qué no me mataste antes?—**Preguntó Lucker.

**--Porque quería ver tu cara al saber que todo esto está perdido.**

**--No digas estupideces.**

**--No las digo**.—Dijo Leonard mirando fugazmente su reloj.—**En este mismo instante ya una de las estaciones espaciales de la organización debe estar destruida, y pronto las dos restantes... por otro lado, la bases en la Tierra seguirán el mismo destino.—**Terminó de decir antes de sonreír de lo más tranquilo.

**--Eso no es verdad... No tienes ese poder**.—Dijo el otro con desesperación.

**--Claro que lo tengo, además usted me lo dio**.—Respondió Wisnovare mirando con diversión las múltiples expresiones del hombre frente a él. Lucker miró al piloto y le hizo una seña, el transporte empezó a elevarse en el lugar.—**Eso si que no**.—Dijo Leonard empezando a disparar hacia la puerta en la que estaba Lucker.

Por su parte Lucker respondió al fuego, haciendo que Leonard corriera hacia un lado tratando de evitar ser impactado por una bala antes de conseguir su objetivo.

**-- ¡¡Diablos!!—**Murmuró Leonard al ver su hombro herido y notar que la oportunidad se le estaba yendo.—**Es la última oportunidad**.—Dijo antes de pararse bajo el Helicóptero y descargar su arma disparando a la base de éste, haciendo que los impactos llegarán a las reservas de combustible de la nave y provocando que algo de humo azul empezara a brotar del lugar.

**------------------------------------------------- **

_**Just washing it aside / Sólo lavándolo a un lado  
All of the helplessness inside / Todo el desamparo dentro  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced / Pretendiendo que no me siento mal ubicado  
Is so much simpler than change./ Es mucho más simple que cambiar.**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**--¡¡Estamos perdiendo altura!!—**Dijo el piloto al salir del hangar y retomar rumbo al lado contrario de la lucha entre Suits.

**--¿Que tan grave es el problema**?—Preguntó.

**--¡¡Nos estrellaremos!!—**Gritó el piloto antes de la primera explosión que hizo que perdieran el control de la aeronave inclinándose en picada hacia un lado.

-------------------------------------------------------

Leonard se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y sonrió. Todo había terminado como él tenía pensado. Miró su reloj y entendió que el tiempo de detonación en el sector uno debía estar casi por cumplirse, ya no podía salir de allí.

-------------------------------------------------------

Duo se apartó de la pelea enfocando los radares de su Sigma en el lugar en donde los conductos indicaban que iba el túnel bajo suelo. Esperaba con tranquilidad alguna señal que le indicara la salida de Heero.

**--Vamos compañero... ¿dónde estás?—**Preguntó olvidando de que Heero tenía el panel del Lucea.

**--"Duo..."**

**--¿Status?**

**--"A unos 5 minutos de la próxima salida del túnel. A unos 50 metros de la fábrica."**

**--Querrás decir de lo que queda de la fabrica. Espera... diablos!!—**Dijo Duo al comprobar que había escombros de Suits y de los restos de la fabrica llenando el lugar.

**--"¿Qué sucede?"**

**--Nada que no pueda solucionar**.—Aseguró Duo accionando las hoces para barrer literalmente con los escombros y liberar el lugar. –** Si escuchan ruido, ese soy yo despejando la salida.**

**--"Ok".**

**--Diablos!**

**--"¿Y eso?"**—Preguntó Heero mientras con Relena se mantenían quietos en el túnel escuchando gran cantidad de ruido mientras el techo del túnel dejaba caer algo de su construcción en pequeños trozos.

**--Tengo compañía**.—Dijo Duo con frialdad, haciendo pararse al Tenebrae sobre el lugar para evitar que el Suits que le hacia frente se acercara más.

-------------------------------------

**--Duo tiene problemas.—**Afirmó el rubio que en ese instante junto a Trowa destruían a uno de los Thánatos enterrándole las espadas curvadas en el pecho y haciéndole explotar las piernas.

**--Ya vi.** – Respondió el pelicastaño.

**--No hay noticias de Wisnovare**.—Dijo por otro lado Chang, que sabía que el hermano mayor de Alexter se había vuelto otra de las prioridades de último momento de esta misión.

**--Heero y la señorita Relena están en el Túnel. Hay que ayudar a Duo**. – Dijo Quatre.—**El joven Leonard aún está vivo**.—Afirmó.—**Pero aún está en el sector 1**...—Agregó.

**--Winner, ve a ayudar a Duo a deshacerse de ese Suits, yo termino junto con Trowa con este Thánatos...—**Ordenó el chino.

**--Nosotros iremos por mi hermano.—**Se escuchó la voz de Lex.

**-- Ok.**

**------------------------------------- **

"_**It's easier to run / Es más fácil correr  
Replacing this pain with something numb / Reemplazando este dolor con algo insensible  
**__**It's so much easier to go /Es mucho más fácil irse  
Then face all this pain here all alone./ Que enfrentar todo este dolor aquí totalmente solo"**_

**-------------------------------------**

**--Quien pensaría que tendría que salvarte el trasero por segunda vez.-- ** Dijo Duo mientras enterraba una de sus hoces en el Suits y le volaba la cabeza. Quatre se quedó a unos metros comprobando el estado del lugar, los Suits destruidos estaban por todo el lugar haciendo parecer el lugar un completo desastre trayéndole a la memoria más de una vieja imagen que no había querido recordar más.

**--"Duo, ¿estás bien?"**

**--Claro que sí, Q-Amigo. Ahora a sacar a 01 del túnel**.—Agregó mientras su Sigma quitaba los grandes trozos de escombros y dejaba liberada la entrada al lugar. – **Heero, está todo despejado.—**Dijo.

**--"Bien".—**Respondió el 01 en el mismo momento que una explosión hizo su aparición en la quebrada en donde se encontraba la base principal de Lucker, formando un gran boom dejando una columna de humo y cenizas. Y que parecía venir hacia ellos siguiendo el trayecto del túnel.

**-- ¡¡Diablos, sal de ahí ahora mismo Heero!!**.—Gritó Duo. Al momento la pequeña puerta se abrió dejando salir a la rubia seguida de Heero. Duo sin pensarlo mucho inclinó su Sigma y tomó a cada uno en una mano antes de elevarse en el cielo seguido de Quatre. Trowa y Wufei retrocedieron al notar la primera de las explosiones, que seguida de otra más fuerte alcanzó el fuselaje del White Thánatos que seguía en pie y que quedó imposibilitado de moverse al ser aprisionado por los escombros que se elevaron por la detonación. Dos explosiones más y el lugar se volvió un infierno.

Duo abrió el compartimiento de su Sigma e hizo entrar en la cabina a ambos pasajeros.

**--Bienvenidos a mi Tenebrae, siéntanse a gusto**.—Dijo con diversión mientras sus manos estaban tecleando a toda velocidad y aparecían datos en los radares. Estaba buscando sobrevivientes, y era más que claro que buscaba a Lucker. Heero hizo sentarse a Relena en el asiento auxiliar, mientras el digitaba su panel y hacia que el Lucea se acercara a ellos. Miró los radares del Tenebrae y luego a Duo.

**--¿Crees que haya sobrevivido?**

**--Sólo si es de milagro... y ya sabes...—**Dijo Duo mirándole.—**Yo no creo en milagros.**

Heero abrió el compartimiento y salió cerrándolo tras él. De un saltó calló en las manos del Lucea.

**--Asegure su cinturón, Señorita... que ya nos vamos a casa**.—Dijo Duo elevando al Tenebrae al ver que el Thánatos Red salía en dirección a la base a toda velocidad, y que los demás seguían la maniobra.

**-- ¿Todo habrá terminado?—**Preguntó Relena sin esperar respuesta. Shinigami miró el lugar y muy dentro de sí supo que todo aquello nunca iba a terminar de forma completa... que era una especie de juego... una y otra vez volverían a salir a la luz todo nuevamente...

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's easier to run / Es más fácil correr  
If I could change I would / Si pudiera cambiar, lo haría  
Take back the pain I would / Devolver el dolor, lo haría  
Retrace every wrong move that I made / Retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**24 horas después…**

Las horas se han vuelto una eternidad. La llegada de todos a la besa en el sector Alpha de seguridad fue todo un show. Guardias corriendo para todos lados. Los hangares recibiendo a los Sigmas y sus pilotos, y la sorpresa mayor. Hacer espacio para el Red Thánatos que traía a Wisnovare. Hesse sonrió al verle bajar, pero su sonrisa cambió al notar que Alexter hacia señas de llamar a los médicos. Cuando vio a un joven soldado, ayudar a bajar a Leonard supo de que se trataba todo.

Y si pensaron que eso era raro, más sorpresa causó cuando los informantes empezaron a mandar comunicados avisando de la destrucción de estratégicos sectores en la tierra y en el espacio que estaban bajo los mandos de los asociados de Lucker. A las 4 AM la sirena alertó la presencia de dos naves de gran tonelaje acercándose a la base desde el espacio. Tanto fue el alboroto que casi tuvimos que subirnos nuevamente a los Sigmas al comprobar que eran Thánatos. Lo curioso es que Alexter dio la orden de dejarlos aterrizar, excusando que eran amigos de su hermano y que habían sido ellos quienes habían destruido las otras bases de Lucker.

Fue así como conocimos a Franz y Smith que no eran muy comunicativos, pero que pasaron muchas horas en una oficina hablando con Relena y algunos ministros de altos cargos de la Tierra y las Colonias.

Comprobamos que Lucker había muerto al estrellarse el helicóptero en que pensaba huir, y gracias a la información que Leonard entregó supimos de todas las conexiones en la Tierra y en las Colonias que manejaba su ex jefe.

Por su parte, Leonard Wisnovare había sido operado para sacar la bala de su hombro y estaba ahora en una habitación recuperándose de sus heridas, acompañado por su hermano que no se separaba del lugar, supongo que creyendo no encontrarle si le dejaba solo. Presumo que el futuro de Leonard, Smith y Franz era algo que aún no se había decidido, pero tenía la corazonada que no sería tan terrible... después de todo... sus razones eran tan poderosas como las de cualquiera en esta existencia...

**-- ¿Aún no piensas salir de esta habitación?—**Preguntó el chino entrando a mi dormitorio. Por mi parte me había pasado el último día pensando en lo que venía ahora en mi futuro.

**--Pues no creo que haya algo muy divertido allá afuera**.—Dije mientras me apartaba de la ventana para verle.

**--No será que estás huyendo de La-croix...—**Dijo divertido.

**--¿Por qué habría de huir de ella?**

**--Por el estado en que quedó tu sigma...—**Dijo como si nada.

**--No molestes... ya se le pasará el enojo..—**Dije poniendo cara de "no hay problema", aunque en verdad sí había tratado de no encontrarme con ella desde que amenazó con hacerme limpiar el Sigma con mi cepillo de dientes.

**--Ya veremos... pero no vine a eso... Winner dice que ya es hora de desayunar, así que te vine a buscar...**

**--Que amable de tu parte... o será que vienes a comprobar de que aún no me he largado**...—Pregunté como si nada.

**-- Quizás...** – Dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera**.--... Pero eso nunca lo sabrás...**

--------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

**--¿Creen que le pasará a los Sigmas lo mismo que los Gundam**?—Pregunté a los chicos mientras desayunábamos. Heero me miró con sorpresa. Supongo que nadie había pensado en aquello aún.

**--No lo sé.—**Dijo Chang.—**Cuando creímos que la seguridad de las Colonias y la Tierra había sido recobrada nos vimos en la obligación de los Sigmas... si los destruimos, nadie nos podría asegurar que los podríamos necesitar en el futuro.**

**--Pero su existencia, provoca la existencia de los Suits**.—Dijo Quatre...

Trowa afirmó sin decir palabra.

**--Supongo que al no ser nuestros Gumdan, la decisión no nos pertenece**.—Dijo Heero.

**--No son nuestros gundam**... – Repetí.—**Son nuestros Sigmas**.—Dije cogiendo una galleta de un plato.—**Además están los Thánatos.¿ Será que los van a destruir...?**

**--Lo importante ahora es si nosotros seguiremos juntos...—**Dijo Quatre sonriendo.—**Ha sido muy interesante volver a estarlo.**

**--Eso es verdad**.—Dijo Trowa rompiendo su mutismo.

**--Les dije que si querían ser Preventer, podían serlo.—**Dijo Wu Fei mirando a todos.—**Así seguiríamos trabajando juntos.**

**--No me gusta el uniforme**...**No tiene estilo.—**Dije mirando divertido al chino.

**--¿Qué sabes de estilo, Maxwell...? Si tú sólo te vistes de negro**...—Cuestionó.

**--¿Estás diciendo que no tengo estilo**?—Dije mirándolo amenazadoramente.

**--Además con esa trenza...**

**--¡Oye!... Tu llevas el cabello tomado en una coleta... no te metas con mi trenza**...—Dije sacando mi arma.

**--¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Calma!! Que están asustando a todos...—**Decía Quatre tratando de no ponerse a reír, mientras las demás personas en el lugar nos miraban con terror.

No pude evitar echar una mirada a nuestro alrededor y reír al ver la cara de todos.

--¿**Creen que tengo estilo**?—Pregunté en voz alta con el arma aún en la mano.

**--Sí.—**Contestaron todos al unísono mirándome con temor. Me senté como si nada en mi silla.

—**Ves, Fei amigo... ellos dicen que sí... **

**-- Claro..si te tienen miedo...**—Murmuró el chino mientras me miraba con ganas de reír como los otros.

**-- Shit... No se rían o mi imagen se irá por los suelos...—**Dije apuntándolos , esta vez, con un tenedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's easier to go / Es más fácil irse  
If I could change I would / Si pudiera cambiar lo haría  
Take back the pain I would / Volver atrás el dolor, lo haría  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would / Retractar todos los movimientos en falso que he hecho, lo haría  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would / Si pudiera levantarme y tomar la culpa, lo haría  
I would take all my shame to the grave./ Llevaría toma mi vergüenza a la tumba.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del desayuno nos dividimos. Mis pasos me llevaron por la base hasta después de unos 20 minutos de dar vueltas, al único lugar que en el que quería estar en ese momento. En el hangar estaban los Sigmas siendo revisados por varios mecánicos. Supongo que si los están reparando es porque la destrucción de ellos no estaba prevista...

Me quedé de pie en medio de todo el ajetreo pensando en donde sería más feliz... ¿allí o en algún otro lugar solo?

No me sorprendí ver a Heero entre todos los mecánicos revisando los datos que entregaban las computadoras con seriedad. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo 01... aunque a veces mostrara otras facetas que me sacaban de onda.

Supongo que al igual que él, mi lugar es aquí... en medio de los que sabemos hacer... y en ninguna parte más... así que me le acerqué.

**--¿Qué haces?—**Pregunté llamando su atención.

**--Lo acostumbrado**.—Dijo mostrándome algunos papeles.

**--Entiendo**.—Dije enfocándome en los datos...—**Creo que estos mecánicos no saben mucho de esto**...—Dije mirando a los que colgaban de mi Tenebrae...

**--Claro...—**Contestó Heero con diversión.

**--¿Una apuesta?—**Pregunto. Él ve mi Sigma y después el Ventis de Quatre. Y afirma.

**--El que pierde se encarga de los demás.**

**--****Ok...** – Dije volteándome.—**Hey Tú!! ****Ya deja a mi Sigma en paz… No tienes ni la menor idea de como calibrar sus sensores de movimiento**…-- Dice quitando a un par de personas de la computadora.—**Ahora verán porque mi Deathscythe era el mejor de los Gundam...**

Volteé levemente a ver a Heero y comprobé que estaba dando instrucciones mientras usaba la computadora para ver los sectores con problemas... supongo que en verdad había algo de razón en lo que me había dicho... y que el muy desgraciado era mi amigo después de todo...

**Fin...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, Lunes 19 de noviembre de 2007**

**00:51**

Mientras dormía pensé en el fics... sí... puedo pensar cosas cuando duermo y de forma bastante coherente... y decidí hacerle epílogo, que espero que esté listo antes que terminé Noviembre. Hay ciertas cosas en la trama que tengo que cerrar... digamos que es para que todo quedé de lo mejor...

Mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia.

Mis saludos cordiales.

DC. **17:26**hrs.

19 de noviembre de 2007


	22. Epílogo

_**Fics basado en la serie Gundam Wing.**_

**Á N G E L E S D E F U E G O**

**CAPÍTULO XX: Epílogo.**

_2 meses después. Tierra._

_**--Está bien, te prometo que iré el próximo feriado... Adiós Hilde**__.—Dije antes de colgar el teléfono y echarle una mirada rápida al pequeño salón de mi ahora departamento. No era muy grande, pero estaba bastante bien para mí. Era el primer lugar que podría llamar hogar después de tanto. Se preguntarán que pasó... y qué diablos hago aquí... _

_Les doy una palabra: Preventers... Sí, acepté la oferta de Wu Fei de formar parte de los preventivos. No puedo quejarme, no es que tengamos demasiada acción, pero por lo menos tengo algo que me mantiene ocupado y lejos de las ideas extrañas. No es que las haya olvidado, suelen aflorar de vez en cuando... pero ya no es tan cotidiano. _

_Me levanto todos los días a las 0600 horas, me doy un baño rápido y me pongo mi acostumbrada ropa negra... Después de luchar todo el primer mes por el uniforme, se rindieron dejándome usar mi ropa, siempre y cuando usara por lo menos la chaqueta. Tuve que aceptar aquello... por lo menos tengo trabajo de campo y tengo libertad de aparecerme en la instalación donde están los Sigmas cada vez que me viene el impulso del verlos. _

_A las 0700 estoy saliendo del departamento hacia mi motocicleta, 10 minutos después estoy fuera de las puertas del edificio central de preventivos. Siempre es igual, pero hoy... Hoy es un día distinto... Hemos quedado de juntarnos e ir a visitar a Lex y de paso, a los Sigmas... Así que hacia allá voy..._

-----------------------------

Leonard Wisnovare nunca pensó que la única consecuencia de todo iba ser estar en las instalaciones de la Unión Tierra-Colonias en que trabajaba su hermano y los demás ingenieros que alguna vez había conocido en el pasado.

Cuando después de la operación de su hombro abrió sus ojos en aquel cuarto blanco, lo primero que vio fue el cielo raso impecable, para luego voltear su rostro levemente a la izquierda y reconocer la cabeza despeinada de su hermano afirmado en el borde de su cama durmiendo. Era más que predecible que se había quedado con él en todo momento. Fugazmente recordó la base destruyéndose, y el sentado en el hangar sonriendo por haber dejado al helicóptero de Lucker como coladero, lo que le presagiaba que no iría tan lejos. Era todo lo que quería. Franz y Smith debían estar destruyendo las otras sedes con ayuda de los Thánatos y pronto, aquel que había provocado la muerte de sus padres, también lo estaría.

No había deseado nada más. Apretó su hombro y luego dejó de hacerlo. Se entregó a la muerte con tranquilidad. Cuando estaba perdiendo la vista, sintió que lo llamaban por su nombre y luego vio a Jones frente a él con una cara de espanto. Después, ya sólo había oscuridad, hasta aquel momento en que la blancura del lugar le provocaba dolor en los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... sacó su mano izquierda de debajo de la sábana y se entretuvo pasando sus dedos por el cabello del más joven. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, se sentía bien haber recobrado aunque sea aquello.

El movimiento de Alexter hizo aquietar sus dedos. El otro se estiro sin quitar su cabeza de la cama. Respiró con fuerza y levantó el rostro con cansancio. Leonard se quedó quieto esperando ver los ojos adormilados de Lex, que al ver que estaba despierto pareció despabilarse de golpe.

**--¡¡Leo!!—**Saludó acercándosele para abrazarlo.

**--Cuidado...—**Dijo el otro mientras respondía al saludo efusivo, tratando de no mover demasiado su hombro derecho.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó Lex volviendo a sentarse bien.

**--Eso parece**.—Respondió Leonard con seriedad.—**Aunque aún no me olvido de que me apuntaste con un arma.—**Agregó usando un tono de decepción.

**--¿Qué? Pero... Yo... **

**--No seas tonto.—**Dijo el pelinegro mirándole con diversión, gesto que sólo usaba cuando estaban ellos dos**...—Además dudo de que sepas usar una**.—Agregó mientras reía al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro.

**--Si sé... Fred me enseñó.—**Confesó. El mayor entrecerró los ojos y arrugo un poco el ceño.—**Yo lo obligué... él no quería...**

**--Ya hablaré con él después... **– Dijo Leonard mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, siendo ayudado por Alexter.—**Gracias...**

**--Hermano...**

**--Mhn...**

**--Prometí que cuando despertarás le avisaría a los enviados del gobierno... ellos quieren hablar contigo... pero si tú no quieres, puedo...**

**--No hay problema... Sabía que algo así iba a suceder.—**Respondió sonando tranquilo.—**Pero cuéntame algo antes... ¿Smith y Franz están bien?**

**--Sí... Y están en este edificio. Ellos ya hablaron con los del gobierno... Así que supongo que sólo quieren confirmar la información contigo**...—Dijo el pelicastaño con preocupación.

**--Estaré bien. Cualquier cosa que suceda, ya la tenía prevista**.—Dijo el otro con seriedad.

**--¡AH! Se me olvidaba... Fred y yo tenemos dudas... queremos saber cosas de los Thánatos, pero tus amigos se niegan a abrir la boca... por más que les decimos que nosotros también trabajamos en ellos**... – Empezó a narrar Alexter mientras movía las manos, supuestamente imitando los gestos de Smith y Franz.—**Así que decidimos dejarlos en paz... hasta que despertaras. **

**--¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?**

**--Pues algo así como dos días...—**Respondió Lex sin darle importancia.

**--Es bastante**.—Murmuró el otro.

**--Jones también fue interrogado, pero por lo que supe no corre peligro de ser considerado terrorista**...—Dijo sonando divertido.

**--Es un buen chico... su vida tampoco ha sido fácil...**

**--Lo sé... Leí su historial... así que me he encargado de que esté aquí mientras se ve que sucede con Franz, Smith y contigo.**

**--Soy un terrorista**.—Afirmó Leonard con orgullo mientras pasaba su mano por entre sus cabellos para ordenarlos.

**--Pero...**

**--Lo soy. Además han muerto muchos a causa de mis intervenciones con Lucker.—**Aseguró mirando hacía una de las ventanas cerradas del cuarto.—**Abre la ventana...**

**--Bien.—**Justo en el momento en que descorría las cortinas y abría un poco la ventana, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas. Una de ella era el Doctor Hesse con su acostumbrado rostro tranquilo, y la otra era Frederic con las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal demostrando su controlada inquietud.

**--Veo que ya estás despierto**.—Dijo el mayor acercándosele para estrechar su mano, cosa que hizo de lo más natural. Como si Leonard nunca se hubiera ido de su protección y menos con el enemigo.

**--Ya te echábamos de menos**.—Dijo Fred acercándose también.—**Además ya estábamos necesitando ayuda para controlar al rebelde...—**Agregó en voz un poco más baja mirando de reojo a Lex que se había quedado junto a la ventana mirando a la gente en el patio central del lugar.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó el pelicastaño al notar que lo estaban mirando.

**--Hasta me dio un golpe**.—Dijo Fred en tono de reclamo mostrándole el rostro a Leonard. Al escuchar las palabras, Alexter supo que hablaban de él.

**--Pero yo... ya te pedí disculpas...—**Dijo acercándose por el otro lado de la cama del pelinegro mientras apretaba sus manos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Leonard.

**--Lo sé... Pero tengo que acusarte con Leonard para que te vuelva al buen camino**.—Agregó Fred en tono serio.

**--Siguen igual...—**Dijo Wisnovare. – **Alexter, ve por nuestros amigos del gobierno, ya quiero terminar pronto con** **esto**.—Dijo algo cansado.—**Llevate a Fred contigo.**

**--Así haré.—**Dijo el pelicastaño llevándose a Fred arrastrando.

Cuando quedaron solos, Leonard cambio su rostro por uno más serio. Miró sus manos y luego fijo su vista en el viejo que se había sentado en la silla que había ocupado Lex antes.

**--¿Qué harán con nosotros?**

**--Supongo que entenderás que la situación es bastante seria**.—Wisnovare afirmó.—**Le he pedido a la Srta. Relena que interceda en tu nombre y en el de tus amigos. **

**--Gracias. Pero no quiero que ...**

**--Ya lo sé... No haré nada que me cause problemas...** – Dijo Hesse sonriendo.

**--Bien. **

**--Por otro lado le he dicho que una mente como la tuya no puede desperdiciarse... además Smith y Franz son bastante creativos...** -- Leonard sonrió.—**y pues, le he dicho que deberías quedarte con nosotros... como castigo... **

Llamaron a la puerta, y un par de hombres entraron seguidos de Relena Peacecraf.

**--Bueno, me voy...** – Dijo Hesse poniéndose de pie y estrechando nuevamente la mano de Wisnovare.

**--Nos vemos.—**Dijo el pelinegro antes de mirar a los recién llegados con seriedad.

Aquella conversación duró horas. Le hicieron repetir una y otra vez todo lo que sabía de las relaciones amistosas de Lucker, de las bases y Thánatos. En lo último, omitió uno que otro dato que creyó conveniente... tampoco era entregar el trabajo de toda una vida a gente que apenas había conocido.

Cuando se fueron, la rubia se le acercó y le dijo que trataría de que no fuera a la cárcel. Leonard no respondió más que con una inclinación de cabeza. Aún dentro de su cabeza, personas como los Peacecraf tenían mucho de culpable con los acontecimientos pasados...

Cuando pudo caminar y dejar el cuarto, fue trasladado a los dormitorios que ocupaban los Ingenieros de la base. Alexter se encargó de que fuera asignado uno de los cuartos cercanos al suyo, no porque temiera que se fuera, era más bien que tenía la necesidad de saber de que estaba cerca si quería ir a verle.

Los demás ingenieros se le quedaban viendo con desconfianza cuando se aventuraba en el comedor en compañía de su hermano y Fred, lo que respondía con su acostumbrada mirada congelante... gesto que siempre causaba el efecto buscado. Dejaban de cuchichear y de paso, dejaban de poner incomodo a Alexter, que miraba nervioso a sus colegas. Cuando la decisión del gobierno llegó, fue un alivio para el menor de los Wisnovare. Su hermano no iría a prisión, pero debía trabajar para el gobierno de por vida, cosa que le causó risa a Leonard, quien sabía que era sólo hacer un par de llamadas para tener todo un plan de escape y desaparecer en alguna de las colonias o en la misma Tierra. Por otro lado, Smith y Franz fueron asignados a puestos dentro de las instalaciones en asuntos menores. Fueron considerados poco peligrosos, aunque fueran los destructores de tres estaciones espaciales y varias bases terrestres... Cosa que demostraba una vez más a Wisnovare que los gobiernos eran poco seguros, por confiar demasiado... pero ése ya no era su problema...

El día que fue presentado formalmente ante los ingenieros de los Sigmas, como Leonard Wisnovare, ingeniero y creador del Sistema Thánatos originario del Sigma por la propia boca y palabras de su hermano pequeño tuvo las ganas de hacerlo callar. Pero no podía evitar que su hermano hiciera ese tipo de alardes, siempre había tenido esa mala costumbre... incluso al saber que su hermano había trabajado para el bando enemigo... pero suponía que para el más joven ése era un pequeñísimo detalle...

Ya conocía a todos en ese lugar, pero sólo había entablado conversación con algunos, en particular con James Thomas quien le había hecho clases en la Universidad.

La mirada verde de La-Croix le había causado cierto escalofrío en la espalda, más cuando le vio decir algo a Hikari en el oído, quien hizo un gesto de fastidio. Si hubiera sabido que las palabras de Marta habían sido "Yo lo vi primero", hubiera salido corriendo del lugar para no volver más, pero no lo supo en ese instante.

Poco a poco empezó a acostumbrarse al itinerario del lugar. Cuando las reuniones giraban en torno a los Sigmas, él se mantenía callado en su silla. De vez en cuando percibía que le miraban, pero solía decirse mentalmente que aquel tema no le competía. Los Sigmas no eran como los Thánatos, y no se sentía a gusto desentrañando los pormenores de las máquinas, más cuando estaban basadas en diseños de su hermano a quien respetaba.

Pero cuando el tema caía en los tres Thánatos que se guardaban en ese lugar, escuchaba con seriedad todos los comentarios y sólo respondía a preguntas directas de manera bastante poco detallada, cosa que provocaba a más de alguno.

**--Veamos, Señores y señoritas...—**Dijo una vez con un tono algo divertido, pero disimulado levemente por el frío de sus ojos..—**Si quieren saber tanto de los Thánatos, porque no se suben a alguno y lo prueban...**

**--Porque...—**Iba a responder Fleming con fastidio.

**--Porque no nos dejan**.—Dijo Hikari concluyendo la frase mirando al mayor de los Wisnovare con seriedad.—**Los thánatos tienen claves de acceso que no podemos franquear...**

Los ingenieros quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de Leonard. Pero en primer momento sólo obtuvieron su mirada dirigida a su hermano y luego a Fred que se removió nervioso en su silla.

**--Veo que has olvidado mucho de los diseños originales, hermanito.—**Dijo mirando nuevamente a Alexter como si lo estuviera retando por su descuido.

**--Yo...**

**--Cuando empezamos con los Thánatos sabíamos que podían ser usados como armas masivas de destrucción...—**Inició Leonard mientras seguía con la vista pegada en su hermano esperando que éste recordase.—**Por lo que...**

**--¡Diablos... se me había olvidado!—**Exclamó Frederic desde el otro lado de la mesa, asustando a los que estaban sentados a su lado.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó La-Croix esperando una respuesta.

**--Sólo Fred o uno de nosotros dos puede acceder a los Thánatos...—**Concluyó Alexter medio sonrojándose por haber olvidado eso. Leonard se afirmó en el respaldo de su silla con tranquilidad.

**--¿Pero Smith y Franz?—**Preguntó Hikari zanjando el olvido de Lex.

**-- Fueron agregados por mí, pero sólo pueden acceder a sus propios Thánatos. Jones pudo usar el Red Thánatos porque mi hermano iba con él y fue reconocido por la computadora de a bordo, sino... Jones no hubiera podido acceder a él.**

**-- Entonces... Los Thánatos ... aun estando con Lucker... – **Empezó a decir Thomas.

**-- Sí... Alexter hubiera podido acceder a cualquiera de ellos si hubiera querido, aún estando en poder de Lucker.** – Concluyó Leonard, mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de todos alrededor de la mesa.**—O creían que dejaría a los Thánatos a merced de cualquiera... Si algo me pasaba, por lo menos tenía el resguardo de que no podrían usarlos...**

**--Pero el White y Gray Thánatos...—**Interrumpió Marta con seriedad.—**Esos...**

**--Pues, aquellos eran levemente diferente**.—Dijo el pelinegro antes de recordar algunas imágenes en su cabeza.

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntó su hermano recordando la curiosidad de los Pilotos Gundam con relación a aquellas dos máquinas que habían resistido sus ataques de forma intensa.

**--Porque no necesitan pilotos.—**Dijo mirando la mesa de vidrio sin perder la concentración.—**Estaban programadas para actuar en consecuencia a lo que sucedía...**

**--¿I.A.?—**Preguntó Fleming antes de beber agua de uno de los vasos sobre la mesa.

**--No en totalidad... podría haberlo hecho... pero preferí otro método...—**Respondió el mayor de los Wisnovare.

**--¿Control remoto?—**Preguntó esta vez, Hikari.

--**Algo más simple... ¿Alguien de ustedes juega ajedrez**?—Preguntó de pronto mirando a sus interlocutores. Todos asintieron.—**Pues es lo mismo... en sus memorias estaban almacenadas todas las posibilidades de ataques basadas en los archivos que poseían los informantes de Lucker sobre los antiguos Gundam**

**--Pero... los Sigmas...—**Intentó decir Fred. Leonard pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

**--Lo sé. No es lo mismo un Gundam que un Sigma, pero no deben olvidar que hay un factor común.—**Dijo esperando que alguien completara su idea.

**--Los pilotos**.—Murmuró su hermano a su lado, quien parecía medio perdido en sus propios pensamientos, quizás tratando de entender todo lo que Leonard había hecho en esos años en que estuvieron separados y en lo complicado que parece todo al escucharle.

**--Así es. Aún seguían siendo los mismos pilotos. Y aposté a que seguían manteniendo sus costumbres...** – Leonard sonrió al terminar la frase y sin precio aviso se puso de pie. Camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir les saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Cuando salió al pasillo y recorrió el lugar en dirección a su cuarto no pudo evitar medio sonreír por verse inmerso en un ambiente que nunca pensó vivir, más cuando sus (ahora) compañeros lo llevaban de preguntas cada vez que podían como queriendo desentrañar cualquier dejo de misterio en él... y digámoslo bien, él no iba a permitir que lo supieran todo. No era su estilo.

----------------------------------------

Alexter estaba levantado desde hace más de una hora, esperaba impaciente a que los pilotos llegaran a las instalaciones para hacerles saber sobre las decisiones que había tomado el consejo gubernamental con relación al futuro inmediato de Sigmas y Thánatos. Cuando la motocicleta de Maxwell rompió con la tranquilidad que se respiraba en las afueras de edificio, se serenó y no pudo evitar pensar que de las veces que Duo había llegado primero, eran sólo aquellas en que los Sigmas tenían algo que ver con la conversación...

A los diez minutos se apareció una camioneta negra de Preventers, con el resto de los muchachos.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala de reuniones, sintió la ansiedad de más de alguno que le miraba con intranquilidad.

**--Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que decidieron**?—Preguntó Duo apurándole.

**--Pues...—**Sonrió sabiendo que el único sereno en ese cuarto era él.--.**.. Los Sigmas serán mantenidos en esta base.**

**--¿Entonces no los destruirán?—**Preguntó Quatre no sabiendo si alegrase o no con la noticia.

**--No. Pero serán de alguna manera inhabilitados, por si alguien quisiera robarlos. Sólo unos pocos manejan la tecnología utilizada en ellos... así que no sería posible que otro grupo como el de Lucker pudiera hacerse con ellos...**

**--¿Y los Thánatos?—**Preguntó Heero dejando su mutismo.

**--Mi hermano decidió destruirlos...** – Dijo Lex demostrando confusión en sus ojos.—**Así que pronto serán desmantelados y destruidos los planos en los que se basan.**

De pronto, Duo se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar con entusiasmo hasta la puerta.

**--¿A dónde vas, Maxwell**?—Preguntó el chino con curiosidad.

El trenzado giró su cuerpo y les vio mientras sonreía.

**--Pues a donde más... a probar por última vez a mi Tenebrae... y de paso a patearle el trasero a tu chatarra**...—Dijo volteándose con rapidez, abriendo la puerta y echándose a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

**--¿Qué?—**Medio murmuró el chino antes de ponerse de pie también, y salir detrás de Duo sin decir nada al entender lo que había dicho.

Quatre sonrió resignado, mientras Heero y Trowa también se ponían de pie y empezaban a caminar sin decir comentario.

**--¿Chicos?—**Preguntó Lex, pero sólo le escuchó el rubio que se había quedado sentado y que se debatía en seguir allí o aceptar la necesidad de salir corriendo también.

**--Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán**.—Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie con gracia y sonriendo a Wisnovare antes de salir tras sus amigos y perderse en el pasillo. Alexter suspiro con fuerza, y luego de mirar el lugar vacío, se echó a correr por el pasillo a ver si alcanzaba a Duo antes de que se le ocurriera salir del sector protegido y causar otra guerra...

_Supón que cierras los ojos y el cielo se vuelve perpetuo en ellos._

_Que al dormir, no hay más que brisa sobre tu cuerpo_

_Y que al despertar, no puedes dejar de reír..._

_Supón que eres un ángel de fuego,_

_Y que no puedes dejar de flamear, porque eres como un sol,_

_Aun creyéndote infierno..._

_Supón que eres débil y feliz._

_Que la muerte y la vida se unen en una misma alianza,_

_Y que ya no duele tanto..._

_Que todo el fin, no es más que un principio... _

_y que aún, después de todo, queda un tanto..._

_¿Aceptarías vivir de nuevo, sin dejar nada afuera...?_

_¿Volver a perderte, para encontrarte de nuevo?_

_¿Posar tus pies sobre las mismas huellas, _

_Oler el mismo barro?_

_¿Lo harías?_

**FIN**

**DarkCryonic.**


End file.
